New Era of Darkness
by Mr DCWood
Summary: 2 years have passed since Ansem, the seeker of darkness was defeated. Peace has returned to the world, but it will soon be shattered by ultimate darkness. It is a force long thought destroyed. One that even Sora may not be able to stop. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1: The Gathering Begins

**Kingdom Hearts: New Era of Darkness**

By

Daniel Wood

_Author's note: This entire story takes place two years after Kingdom Hearts was sealed. Everything is pretty much the same as it was afterwards. Sora, Donald and Goofy are still looking for Riku, King Mickey and the door to the light, Kairi is still on the Destiny Islands, and everyone else who survived the last adventure are still living on their respective home worlds._

_Additional: Because this was first written in 2003, before Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 2 were announced, don't expect mention of Nobodies, the Organization and the later stuff._

_DISCLAIMER:__ I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, its characters, worlds, items etcetera. The events in this story are not part of official continuity. Kingdom Hearts, KH: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts 2 are joint productions of Square-Enix and Disney. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is written primarily for fun. _

_However, the following characters, Jaron, Adam, Sharak and Lisa, are my own original creations. They are copyrighted and owned by me. Please do not use without my permission. _

**_Chapter 1: The Gathering Begins_**

Agrabah

A city full of mystery and magic, where the unexpected always seems to occur. This has been proven on many occasions. The best example being the time when the sultan of this rather unpredictable world was overthrown by his royal vizier.

The evil sorcerer known as Jafar.

Jafar had allied himself with a race of creatures known only as the Heartless. Creatures that were comprised of darkness. Creatures that were totally unpredictable, highly cunning, immensely powerful and literally without hearts. They were so mysterious that very few knew of their origin.

Not that it mattered. The Heartless consumed those who possessed hearts and entire worlds to boot. That was all people needed to know about the creatures that preyed on the darkness in people's hearts.

The darkness in EVERYONE'S heart.

It was because of this horrific power to steal hearts that had enticed Jafar in the first place. For years he had served the sultan. Tired of being some glorified lackey when he felt that he should have been Agrabah's ruler. When Maleficent introduced him, Oogie Boogie, Hades, Captain Hook and Ursula to this race of creatures and the awesome power they possessed, Jafar realised that he had a means to not only conquer his home world at long last but a means to be part of an alliance that consisted of some of the most powerful beings in the universe.

When the Heartless invaded Agrabah, it took everyone completely by surprise. No one envisioned the possibility of this otherwise peaceful world being invaded by a race of creatures that lived only to consume. No one envisioned the possibility of their beloved ruler being overthrown by a tyrant whose heart was filled with nothing but darkness and hate. And no one envisioned the possibility of thousands of people having their hearts taken away from them by a race of sinister monsters.

But as said earlier, in Agrabah, or indeed anywhere else for that matter, the unexpected always seems to occur.

But no matter how deep the darkness, a light always shines within. This was proven when Sora, master of the powerful weapon known as the Keyblade, Donald Duck and Goofy, chief wizard and captain of the royal knights at Disney Castle respectively, and Aladdin, an outlaw resident of Agrabah, battled and successfully defeated Jafar, bringing his reign of tyranny and despair to an end.

After the battle, Sora sealed Agrabah's Keyhole, preventing the Heartless from conquering the city and ultimately keeping the Arabian world safe from extinction. Later on, Sora and King Mickey sealed the door to Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds. By doing so, the Heartless were prevented from returning to the universe and destroying what ever they chose. Agrabah and all other worlds were now safe from the Heartless threat. Everyone knew that at last, the worst was finally over.

After the Heartless were forever denied from returning to Agrabah and everywhere else, people began to repair the damage that had been done to their lives. The sultan returned to Agrabah and Aladdin married Jasmine, the sultan's daughter and princess of Agrabah.

Two years have passed. Peace reigns supreme throughout the entire universe and people live in happiness, harmony and tranquillity.

That was then. This is now.

Peace still resides, but the light that currently shines over all worlds is about to be shattered by a darkness like no other. A darkness that has no equal. A darkness that is so pure and concentrated, that possibly nothing could stand against it.

The darkness waited.

It waited for the right moment to strike but it was also waiting for something else. A person that could help it find one of the many things it was looking for.

Jafar.

During the battle with Sora and friends, Jafar had obtained a lamp that had the spirit of a genie trapped inside it. His third and final wish had been for the Genie to make him an all-powerful genie himself. His hatred, evil nature and darkness had made him more powerful than the Genie that had granted his wish. His new power also made him more powerful than ever before but his defeat had been caused by the forgetfulness of one rule.

Whoever is genie of the lamp, will be prisoner of the lamp until freed.

After weakening Jafar, Sora gained possession of his lamp and ordered him to retreat into it. Jafar had become a prisoner and could not escape from the lamp until someone summoned him.

The lamp's fate was unknown but there was a distinct possibility that it had been buried in the Cave of Wonders, which was where the battle had taken place. The darkness that currently waited knew of this possibility and was certain that it was true. The dark entity was eager to unleash maximum chaos and despair immediately but as powerful as this new entity was, it was also highly intelligent. It knew that by itself, it could only conquer a fraction of the universe. With the power of a genie to aid it, it could accomplish more. So much more.

The darkness was growing more and more impatient by the minute. It had waited in the vast deserts of Agrabah for hours. It had waited for the man who claimed that he could help this mysterious darkness find the cave and more importantly, the Jafar-Genie. And so far it had all been for nothing.

The darkness felt like leaving and destroying this world in rage and frustration. It was just about to leave when it heard the sound of a horse racing towards it at top speed. The horse shrieked in panic as it halted in front of the darkness, looking deeply into its eyes. It tried desperately to get away from the entity, fearing for its life. The man riding the horse somehow managed to calm it down long enough for him to dismount and restrain it by viciously pulling it by the reigns. After a few minutes, the horse finally calmed down, but still shook nervously in front of the darkness that just simply stared at it.

The man looked at the darkness that stood before him. It was seven foot tall. It wore a cloak comprised of pure darkness that covered its body. Its entire body was the same shape and build of a fully-grown man and coloured in a shade of black that was just as dark as darkness itself. It had point-blank eyes that were coloured blood red and glowing redder and redder by the second and its head could only be described as a sort of arrowhead shape that was pointing downwards. As for a mouth, it didn't even have one. The darkness looked very bizarre but at the same time, looked as though it could destroy anything that dared to oppose it.

The man was just about to speak when the horse started to panic again. The man withdrew a dagger shouting, "I'll kill you if you don't shut up and keep still!"

With that the horse calmed down again and stopped shaking.

"Stupid animals", muttered the man, "I don't know why I bother with them!"

"My sentiments exactly", agreed the darkness speaking in a voice that sounded as though it was more than one person talking, "But unlike you, I also fail to see why I should even persist in wasting my time depending on unreliable creatures such as yourself."

"I beg pardon?"

"I said midnight", sneered the darkness, its eyes glowing even redder than before, looking as though it was about ready to explode, "And when I said midnight, I MEANT midnight. NOT three o'clock in the morning."

"My most sincerest of apologies, o great emperor", replied the contact apologetically, "The guards at the palace were a lot more..."

"I do not have the time nor the patience for your tired, feeble and wasted excuses", growled the mysterious entity, the tone and volume of its voice becoming more sinister and louder, "Five words: DID...YOU...GET...THE...MAP?"

The thief took a scroll out of his pocket. The emperor held his hand out, waiting to receive the only item that could help him locate Jafar. The thief smiled and held the scroll away from the mysterious outsider.

"Not so fast, friend. We had a bargain, remember? The treasure if you'd be so kind."

If there was ever a moment for this creature to lose control, stop restraining itself and give into rage and frustration, it was now. This incompetent human had allowed him to wallow in impatience for three hours. He had wasted his time even further by trying to calm down a ridiculous animal that the darkness had considered to be too cowardly to live, when the thief could have silenced it by just simply killing it. He had refused to give him the map when he had asked for it and now he was asking for immediate payment. Although it had been part of the agreement, the sheer arrogance of this man to ask to be rewarded after everything he had put him through was the final straw.

The emperor's eyes emitted the brightest red light imaginable, completely engulfing the contact. The creature raised his right arm as high as it could go, his hand enlarging itself to three times its normal size and his fingertips extending into razor sharp claws that could tear through diamond as if it were paper.

The darkness screamed in fury whereas the thief screamed in fear. He closed his eyes waiting for the end and the horrific brutality that was to follow.

Nothing happened.

Nothing except the screams of pain that could be heard halfway across the desert and the horrific death that was just too intense and too brutal to watch.

The thief slowly opened his eyes. What he saw forced him to stare in absolute disbelief.

He was still alive, but the horse alas, was not.

The thief saw the creature's hand return to normal size and shape and his eyes stop glowing bright red. The horse was still standing but it was shaking violently and its entire body had been ravaged and was covered in slash wounds. Darkness was literally pouring out of the poor animal's wounds. The darkness that was "bleeding" out of the animal spread and covered its entire body. It stopped shaking, collapsed in a heap and then disintegrated into nothingness.

The man backed away in absolute terror. Breathing and sweating heavily, more than a man normally should. His heart beating as fast as it could. His eyes wide open in fear to what he had just witnessed.

Truly understanding power.

The emperor turned towards him.

The thief screamed and ran for his life.

He didn't get far,

A blow from the darkness to the back of the head nearly knocked him unconscious. The thief lay in the sand dazed but still alive.

For the moment.

The creature picked him up by the throat in a vice-like grip. The thief felt a tremendous amount of pain running through his neck but the pain he was feeling was nothing compared to the fear he felt as the dark being looked him in the eyes.

The emperor's eyes changed position, so it looked as though he was smiling, despite the fact that he didn't even have a mouth.

The emperor tossed the thief to one side. The thief grabbed his neck, coughing violently and gasping for air. He looked up to see the emperor standing in front of him, still "smiling" at him.

The thief was on his back and on all fours. Paralysed with fear and finally realising what the horse had been so afraid of. He could only begin to imagine what other powers this sinister threat possessed and what he was truly capable of.

He didn't have to wait long to see what else this new form of darkness could do. A snake-like creature appeared from the emperor and grabbed the map that the thief had dropped whilst attempting to flee with its mouth. The snake creature was coloured black and had red point-blank eyes, just like the darkness it had come from. It smiled at the terrified thief, with the map still in its jaws, then retracted to the emperor, turning back into his left arm.

The thief couldn't believe he was seeing this.

"Trust me, my below average friend", said the emperor in a calm, soothing voice, whilst taking the seal off the map so that he could unveil and read it, "You will get everything that you so rightfully deserve, as will I."

The creature looked at the map for a second, closed his eyes, then without warning, the map just faded into nothingness. The darkness opened his eyes, which glowed bright red again.

It knew.

It knew where to find the Cave of Wonders.

It knew where to find Jafar.

The emperor turned towards the thief again and started walking slowly towards him.

"Come with me."

The emperor transformed into a huge falcon-like creature, grabbed the thief by the shoulders with its talons and took flight. The thief screamed as the darkness carried him away, about twenty feet high above the desert.

"Where are you taking me?!", yelled the thief, "What are you going to do to me?!"

"You wanted to go to the cave as much as I, didn't you?" the emperor calmly replied, "And seeing as how your horse has tragically...passed on, it seems to make sense to provide you with another means of transport so that you can get there. Besides, your assistance has been of great value to me so far, so it only seems fair that I should provide you with your reward."

A nervous smile started to spread on the thief's lips, but he still continued his silent whimpering.

"There is no need for despair, my loyal contact. Nothing bad will happen to you. I promise."

The creature's words sounded authentic and true. His voice was a lot calmer and soothing than it had been a few moments ago, when it had been filled with stressful anger and an extreme lack of tolerance, due to the thief's arrogance. The thief breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He now felt safe around this new form of darkness and knew at long last that he wasn't in any danger.

A few minutes later, the emperor gently bought the thief back down to the ground on his feet. The creature released the grip his talons had held on the contact's shoulders, then flew to an area a few meters ahead of the thief and then landed. The emperor reverted back to his humanoid form and raised his arms high above his head. The emperor's hands started vibrating, brimming with the power of darkness. His eyes began glowing bright red again.

"Hear me, guardian spirits of the Cave of Wonders! I summon you to heed my call! Reveal the cave's entrance to me! Grant me access to the power that I seek!"

The ground rumbled as though it was an earthquake that was occurring. The sand blew in the faces of the emperor and the thief as though it was a sandstorm that was about to appear. The natural disasters that occurred indicated neither. All it signalled was the arrival of a gigantic tiger head that rose out of the desert and then opened its mouth, allowing entrance to those who desired it.

The thief stood up. The violent shakings of the ground had knocked him off his feet and he had covered his face to prevent the sand from blowing into it. The emperor on the other hand, was still standing. Not even the mightiest of earthquakes could topple him and force him to lose his footing. As for the sand, it just blew straight past him. He didn't care about natural disasters. All that mattered was the glorious sight that stood before him.

The tiger mouth entrance's eyes lit up and growled as it stirred into full wakefulness.

"Who disturbs my slumber?", enquired the tiger head.

"It is I, Sharak. The source of all darkness", replied the dark entity, "And your new master."

The tiger head's eyes turned bright red at the mention of this announcement, as though the emperor's words had somehow forced the Cave of Wonders to now obey him.

"Proceed, master", replied the tiger cave entrance, "As master of the Cave of Wonders, you have the authority and permission to touch whatever you desire. As do those who follow you."

The cave's entrance now stayed permanently open. Sharak looked on in sheer pleasure and delight as his plan was going as smoothly as he had predicted. The cave's words made him realise that at long last he could begin his take-over.

"Finally, after all these aeons of incessant waiting and planning, my dreams of universal domination will become total reality", said Sharak as he moved towards the cave. He was about to enter when he realised that the thief was not by his side. He turned around to see him standing a few meters away from him in complete amazement.

"Well, what are you waiting for?", asked the source of all darkness, "You wanted all the magnificent treasures that the cave has to offer. Now's your chance to claim what you desire and deserve."

"You...you're just going to let me take all the gold and jewels that are in there? Just like that?", stuttered the thief, "But...but why?"

"It is like I explained to you earlier. Your assistance has been of great value to me, so it only seems fair that I provide you with your reward. You will get what you so rightfully deserve because you have earned it."

The thief smiled, rubbed his hands together and sprinted towards the cave, following Sharak down the stairs to the treasure room.

In the treasure room, the thief was having the time of his life. He was literally swimming through all the gold coins, diamonds and rubies. He was throwing handfuls of treasure up into the air and showering himself with royalties that had been previously forbidden to touch.

Sharak on the other hand, had more pressing matters to attend to. He scoured the treasure room looking for the darkness that was Jafar. He knew that Jafar had survived his battle against Sora and friends. He knew that he was still alive because he could sense the evil sorcerer's hatred and darkness. Sharak knew that the vizier was still on Agrabah but had been unable to retrieve his lamp and pinpoint his exact location. Because the lamp had been buried in the cave after it had retreated to below the desert in the aftermath, it had been shielded from Sharak's watchful eye.

The spirits that guarded the cave denied anybody from trying to find it. As powerful as the emperor was, he had not yet become powerful enough to summon the cave's entrance from a location of his choosing. He needed a means to find the exact location of the cave on Agrabah. Whilst previously trying to find it by searching every square inch of the desert, he came across a thief who had been wanted by the palace's guards for stealing some of the sultan's most valuable treasures.

Sharak hadn't the time to tolerate the presence of this rebellious rule-breaker, so he just simply decided to kill him and then refocus on his quest. As the thief saw the demon approaching towards him, he thought he was trying to take the treasure that he had stolen away from him.

Sharak remembered the conversation well.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted the thief, "Finders keepers! I stole this treasure fair and square! If you want some, get your own!"

"Foolish human", replied the emperor, "Royalties are meaningless and are of no value to me."

"Yeah, right!" laughed the thief, "Everybody in Agrabah would kill to get their hands on the sultan's treasure!"

"I never said I was from this vermin infested world", sneered the darkness, "I couldn't care less about what happens here or your ruler's fortune."

The thief wasn't buying the story, "You'd have to be stupid not to get your hands on all the gold that resides in the sultan's palace! Other than the treasure that's contained within the Cave of Wonders, it's the only place where you can get all the loot you need!"

Sharak looked at the man inquisitively, "You know of the Cave of Wonders?"

"Sure do!" said the thief, "If it wasn't for the fact that the cave was secretly hidden beneath, and the fact that its treasure was forbidden from being touched, I'd ransack all the loot from there instead of having to risk my neck in the palace!"

Sharak pondered.

"Perhaps an introduction is order", explained the creature, "I am Emperor Sharak. I am currently in search of an item of great value that I believe is contained within the confines of the cave. If you could take me there, I will be able to provide you with a reward that possesses far greater value than any fortune you can acquire."

"I can take you there", said the thief, "But I need to get the map that provides directions to the cave from the palace. I've seen it there every time I've stolen treasure from the sultan, so stealing it isn't a problem."

Sharak looked deep into the eyes of the thief.

"Yes. Your eyes and voice do not lie. So it seems we have a deal."

"But even if I get the map, it won't do us any good", countered the thief, "The cave's buried far under the desert. We won't be able to get in inside."

"The fact that the cave's presence is well hidden below the vastness of the sand poses no problem. I will be able to resurface the entrance once I know its exact location."

"But how?"

"It does not matter", answered Sharak, "How soon can you obtain this map?"

"I'll need a few hours to ride back to Agrabah and another hour to break into the palace, swipe the map and escape, then another three hours to ride back here. So I reckon I can deliver it to you in about seven hours."

"Meet me back here at midnight", said Sharak, "We'll find the cave and obtain what we're looking for."

"Are you sure you can get us into the cave?" asked the thief, who was still not sure that this creature was telling the truth.

"Yes", replied the darkness, who was starting to become a little irritated by this simple-minded human, "Now do we have a deal?"

"Deal!"

It was a deal that had so far allowed Sharak and his accomplice to benefit immensely. As far as the thief was concerned, he'd got what he came for and was already filling the sacks that he had brought with him, so he could take with him the biggest pile of loot he had ever stolen.

Sharak was still searching for the lamp. He had searched the entire treasure room for it but so far his efforts had been in vain. He had done well so far by gaining access to the cave but it looked as though it had all been for nothing.

The evil emperor refused to give up and continued searching. He could still sense Jafar's darkness and was certain that his lamp was here. He followed his senses and proceeded to the lamp chamber. He looked towards the middle of the floor.

There it was.

Sharak roared with triumph. He had finally found the lamp.

"At last!" shouted the source of darkness as he extended his right arm so he could grab the lamp. His arm retracted back to its normal length. Sharak looked at the power that was now literally in the palm of his hand.

"Finally, the gathering starts to grow! It will only be a matter of time before my forces and allies will be complete! The darkness that I have accumulated so far will continue to grow until it outbalances all light! Soon the Council of Darkness will be whole! Soon my armies will be primed and ready for conquest! Soon all those who follow the path of light and are foolish to believe that they can stop me will be destroyed for their defiance! And soon, very soon, after twenty thousand years of rebuilding myself... I WILL BE THE MASTER OF ALL!"

With that, Sharak let loose maniacal laughter, comprised of hideous joy, which echoed across the entire universe.

The thief entered the lamp chamber to see what was going on.

"I take it from your squeals of excitement you've found what you're looking for."

"Indeed, my friend", replied Sharak as he turned around to face the human. His eyes changed position again to give the thief the impression that he was smiling, "And I have you to thank for that. There was the possibility that I could not have found the cave or the lamp for that matter without your help. Thanks to your assistance, I can now begin rebuilding my empire. I must congratulate you, my unknowing accomplice. By helping me find Jafar, you have helped me to begin sealing the doom of my enemies."

"Uh...glad I could help", said the thief in a confused tone of voice.

"Unfortunately, you of now no further use to me", continued Sharak, the tone of his own voice becoming more sinister, "So it is time for us to part ways and for me to give you your real reward."

"What...what do...what do you mean?" asked the thief starting to feel afraid again.

"I said you would get everything that you so rightfully deserve, remember?" replied Sharak, still "smiling" at the frightened and confused specimen that stood before him, "And a greedy, worthless vermin like yourself has no right to exist. You deserve death more than anything else."

"You...you said that we'd both get what we'd deserve!" exclaimed the thief, "Does that mean you're going to kill yourself too?!"

"You stupid mockery of life!" roared the emperor, "Are you truly that naive?! You are less than nothing to me! I am a million times your superior! I am the superior of all! I do not deserve death! I deserve total supremacy! The best deserve the best! The worst deserve the worst!"

The thief tried to run away but he'd forgotten that from Sharak, there is no escape.

The source of all darkness' eyes emitted red light for the umpteenth time. A barrier appeared in front of the lamp chamber's exit, denying the thief's escape. He ran into it in a feeble attempt to try and get out of the cave, but failed miserably as the barrier's magic hurled him backwards.

"A flawed specimen like you doesn't even deserve death...by my hand!"

Then out of nowhere, a dozen creatures appeared and surrounded the thief who was fearing for his life more than ever before. He instantly recognised the creatures that Sharak had summoned.

They were Bandits.

They were the Heartless.

"No! Please!" begged the thief, "You said you'd let me take the treasure and leave! You promised nothing bad would happen to me!"

"I lied", replied Sharak "smiling" with his point-blank eyes blaring.

He raised his left arm and pointed at the thief. The Heartless Bandits rushed towards the human all at once, wielding their swords high above their heads, slashing away at thin air in a berserker frenzy. The thief knew that this time, this was the end.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!"

The Bandits' swords slashed away at the human as he screamed in intense pain. Afterwards the Heartless backed away. The thief had met the same fate as his horse. He shook violently, with darkness pouring from his wounds that soon eclipsed him. He stopped shaking and then collapsed. His heart then emerged from his body only to be consumed by the creatures that had taken his life. What was left of his body disintegrated. Then out of the ground where the thief had once stood, emerged a Fat Bandit Heartless.

All of the Heartless that stood present turned towards Sharak.

Then bowed down before him.

"You have done well, my loyal followers", congratulated the emperor, "I am both amused and impressed by your abilities. You have all proven to me once again that the Heartless are unquestionably my greatest weapon."

The source of all darkness then turned towards the other side of the lamp chamber, looking at the Keyhole that had been sealed by Sora. He raised his left hand in front of it. Cracks started to appear in the Keyhole, with darkness gradually escaping from those cracks. The sealed Keyhole shattered piece by piece, until it became open once more.

"Enter the Keyhole and take over this world's core from within", ordered Sharak, "I will be sending others to Agrabah soon to eliminate those who could potentially put a halt to our plans."

The Heartless followed their leader's orders and ran straight towards the Keyhole. As soon as the last Bandit had entered the Keyhole, Sharak turned toward the lamp chamber's exit where a dark portal opened. Sharak entered the portal to return to his home world.

On the other side of the portal, Sharak entered a room that was almost pitch black. The only source of light available was a horrible, ominous green light, which took place in the form of a central spotlight that allowed those present to see where they were going. The portal closed behind Sharak as he moved closer and closer towards the mysterious green light.

A figure appeared out of the darkness. He was around about the same height as Sharak, but a bit more bulkier. He wore a toga and possessed jagged teeth. His nose was quite a crooked, pointed shape and his skin was a sort of pale grey colour. The most distinguishing feature about him was that his head was on fire. Blue fire.

"Hey, five star performance all round!" said the newcomer, "That performance just simply put all award winning actors to shame! The way you set that sucker up before he literally bit the dust was just first class entertainment! No wonder people call you the main event! I'm real, real tempted to ask for your autograph!"

"I do not normally live for praise as high as that, Hades", said Sharak, "But I am flattered by your approval nevertheless."

"Man, that desert bum really thought he was gonna get a happy ending!" laughed Hades.

"It is not enough to merely destroy your enemy, my friend", replied the emperor, "You have to make your enemy learn the true meaning of the words fear and power. You have to make your nemesis more frightened then they have been in his or her life. Then you must calm your victim, make him or her foolishly believe that you would never do anything to harm them, as well as granting that person their greatest desire. Then can you catch them truly off-guard and unawares. That is the right time to strike. You must also make them learn to suffer like never before, turn their emotions against them and haunt them with the despair and suffering of their loved ones, and then destroy them. Only by doing so can you truly achieve and savour the utterly brilliant satisfaction of destroying your enemy."

"Yeah, I consider myself to be an expert in the pain and suffering department", sniggered the god of the Underworld, "Its how I get my kicks. I wonder if our old buddy Jafar shares that same enjoyment."

"Well let us ask him, shall we?"

Sharak revealed the lamp to Hades, and rubbed it with his right hand. A horrible red smoke thrust out of lamp's spout. A maniacal laugh sounded, growing louder and louder as the bizarre red smoke increased its mass. The smoke evolved into a huge cloud, which then transformed into the frightening figure of the Jafar-Genie.

"Free! I am finally free! Free to extract vengeance on those who dared to imprison me!", laughed Jafar as he flew away from Sharak and Hades. His joy was short-lived however as the manacles on his wrists glowed with magic. The same kind of magic that prevented him from escaping the restraints the lamp held on him. Jafar used all his strength to try and escape but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape.

"Still as forgetful as ever I see", stated Sharak, "All that phenomenal cosmic power that you possess and you are denied the freedom to use it for your own purposes because you are currently being restrained by the rules of the genie. I find it very sad that that rule is your handicap now just as it was when you were defeated by that boy."

Jafar stopped struggling to escape and turned his attention to the one that had summoned him. He looked to see two individuals looking at him. One of them he instantly recognised.

"Hades?!"

"Long time no see, beard face!" greeted the god of the underworld.

"And who are you that has summoned me?" asked Jafar, turning his attention to Sharak.

"For the moment, I am your new master", he answered, "But that can change. I do not wish to use you for slavery. I wish to use you for alliance."

"I'm listening", said the genie.

"I am Sharak, the source of all darkness, and supreme ruler of the Heartless. This universe that we live in was once under rule. MY rule. I wish to restore this glorious order, and at the same time, I wish to destroy the descendants of those who dared to bring my rule to an end. I wish to crush the existing light that disgraces all worlds, and completely annihilate those who pose a potential threat to the resurrection of my empire."

"And why do you need my help?" asked Jafar, "You have powers that are seemingly greater than mine."

"I have been severely weakened", explained Sharak, "When I ruled the entire universe, my power was absolute and unequalled. Somehow, for reasons that are unknown to me, an army of warriors...heroes if you will, were able to destroy a large proportion of me. I have been able to regenerate myself but I am nowhere near as powerful as I was during my previous incarnation. I can only reclaim a fraction of this universe by myself in my current condition. My chances of retaking everything improve greatly if I forge alliances."

"And why should I agree to help you?"

"Because I can do more than offer your freedom", continued the emperor, "I know that you crave vengeance against the young human named Aladdin. I know that you crave for his destruction. I also know that you wish the same for the Keybearer. The boy known as Sora, and the followers of King Mickey. The ones referred to as Donald Duck and Goofy. I know that you wish to unleash maximum hatred on all of your enemies. I can help you destroy them. I can also help you to become Agrabah's ruler once more. Already the Heartless have entered the Keyhole of your home world. Very soon will it be under control of the darkness."

"So you will help me regain control of Agrabah and destroy my enemies", said Jafar, "But what's in it for you?"

"There are heroes out there who previously denied Ansem, the seeker of darkness, to succeed me as the ruler of all. These heroes also succeeded in preventing you, Hades and all those who desired total domination, from conquering all worlds. Your enemies are my enemies. Anyone who opposes darkness is an instant enemy of Sharak."

"So if I agree to help you conquer all worlds, and destroy all our enemies, you will allow me to rule Agrabah under your name?" concluded the former vizier.

"That is exactly what I am proposing", reassured the source of all darkness, "Those who serve under my rule will benefit by having total command over their home worlds. You will be allowed to control Agrabah as you see fit, just like Hades will be granted total rule over Olympus, but if, and only if you serve under my order. Those who oppose me will be destroyed."

Jafar knew that Sharak was telling the truth. Jafar could also tell that the power that this darkness possessed was vastly superior to his. True, Jafar was a being that had obtained phenomenal cosmic power and was now an all-powerful genie, but this creature that had crowned itself emperor was the source of all darkness. He was the reason darkness existed in the first place. He was literally darkness itself. The amount of darkness that Jafar possessed was nothing compared to this mysterious entity that was only at a fraction of full strength but could still destroy anything that stood against it. Jafar guessed that Hades must have realised it was better to ally with this creature than to oppose it. The genie decided it would be wise to follow suit and do the same.

"Just one more enquiry", spoke Jafar, after considering his options, "Why do you wish to free me? I could be just as much use to you as a slave."

"You are wrong. The curse of the lamp restrains you and prevents you from realising your full potential. If I were to simply wish to have control of the universe and all of my power completely restored to me, there is the possibility that someone will take control of your lamp and undo all my wishes. I can't wish for you to destroy my enemies either because you can't kill anyone whilst serving the possessor of the lamp. There are also the possibilities of your lamp being destroyed or you being freed after wishes are made. If either were to happen, you would cease to exist or be an unguided spirit. Whatever happens, any wishes I make will be undone, making your use void and worthless. If I freed you now, you would still exist even if your lamp was destroyed. Under my guidance and leadership, nothing can possibly defeat you and you have a better chance of achieving your goals. Further more, if you're unrestrained, you would be at your prime. I require the optimum services of all those who serve me if I am to succeed in my take-over."

Jafar looked at Sharak. _This being loves the sound of his own voice too much,_ he thought, _but what he's saying makes perfect sense. He is obviously highly intelligent and one that can provide a fair and powerful alliance._

"I accept your terms, Sharak", agreed Jafar, "I will agree to conquer all our enemies and fight by your side. When the light falls, all power and supremacy will be ours."

"Under my rule and in my name, I trust?"

"Of course."

"Then an alliance has been forged, and a bargain has been struck!" announced Sharak, "You have spoken the truth and in doing so, have earned the freedom you desire! Grant me my first and final wish! Grant yourself your first and final wish! I wish for your freedom!"

With that one wish, Sharak had unleashed a nightmare force. A force of amazing and destructive power. A force that was now allied to him.

A force known as Jafar.

Jafar's manacles unlocked themselves, fell to the ground and disappeared into thin air. Jafar looked at his now bare wrists and felt the delights of unrestrained power. At long last he was free to destroy.

He wrapped his arms around himself and transformed back into his human form. Hades instantly remembered the original form of the sultan's former vizier, and smiled as he saw the more original and familiar form of the genie take shape.

An evil smile spread across Jafar's lips. His eyes glowing bright red.

Hades' smile turned into a frightful grin.

Sharak's eyes burned a horrible blood red colour.

The three of them let loose a maniacal and frightening laugh that nearly deafened those who could hear it.

And everyone in the universe could hear it.

And they all began to wonder what those laughs could possibly mean.

Sharak, Hades and Jafar knew what those laughs meant.

They meant doom.


	2. Chapter 2: New Good, New Evil

**Kingdom Hearts: New Era of Darkness**

By

Daniel Wood

**_Chapter 2: New Good, New Evil_**

"Kairi!"

Kairi looked up to see Sora running to meet her.

"Sora!"

The two stood in front of the other, looking at each other face to face, happy to see each other again after everything they had been through.

Unfortunately, the happiness of their reunion was short-lived. The End of the World, where Sora was standing, was disintegrating and the Destiny Islands, where Kairi was standing, was reforming and being restored. The End of the World was a world that had been composed of worlds that had been taken by the Heartless. Ansem's defeat meant the destruction of the world he and the Heartless had created and the restoration of the worlds that had been consumed. The Destiny Islands had been one of those worlds.

Kairi lost her footing as her home started to drift away from the End of the World. Sora held her arm, preventing her from falling. The two held hands as the separation of the worlds neared its inevitable conclusion.

"Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you too!" reassured Sora, "I'll come back to you! I promise!"

"I know you will!"

The two couldn't hold onto each other for another second longer. Their hands slipped away from each other's grasp, as Kairi and Sora were separated from each other once more.

Sora woke up.

He looked around him. He was still in that unknown world. This long road that went through this field that was covered in bright green grass, with the occasional tree being spotted and the heavenly blue sky that had the fluffiest clouds imaginable occupying it.

How many times?

How many times had Sora dreamt about the aftermath of Ansem's defeat? Those memories that stuck with Sora were memories of victory and at the same time, they were memories of sadness. Sora, Donald and Goofy had triumphed over their greatest enemy, Ansem, the seeker of darkness and they had defeated the Heartless, preventing them from returning to the universe by sealing Kingdom Hearts. They had saved all words from the scourge of the darkness. They had fought their greatest battle, triumphed and survived. They should have felt good about themselves.

And they did but only partially.

Sora's best friend, Riku, was trapped behind the door to Kingdom Hearts. As was Mickey Mouse, the king of Donald Duck and Goofy. Both Riku and the king realised that Kingdom Hearts could only be sealed if a Keybearer was at both sides of the door, and used their Keyblades in unision to seal it. Sora, Donald and Goofy realised this as well after reading about Kingdom Hearts during their journey through the End of the World but Sora wasn't eager to close the door at first. He realised that if he and Mickey closed it, there was the serious possibility that he'd never see his friends again. Mickey reassured Sora, Donald and Goofy that there would always be a door to the light for him and Riku to escape to. One day the three of them would be reunited with all of their friends and everyone would be returned to their worlds.

With that, Sora and the king closed the door, adverting disaster and restoring peace to all worlds. Although the Keybearer and his friends had won, winning their battle without friends to celebrate with made them feel as though their victory was a little bit hollow. As the worlds became restored and disconnected, the fourteen year old boy and the king's followers were in an unknown world, wandering down its seemingly endless road looking for the door to the light and their lost friends. Not quite the happy ending they had been hoping for.

Sora felt sad. He had been walking down the road for the last two years since his victory over his nemesis, looking to be reunited with his friends, return home to the Destiny Islands and most importantly, to be reunited with the girl he loved.

He remembered when he first arrived in this new world with two of his best friends, Donald and Goofy, by his side. They realised they had to find Riku and King Mickey but they didn't know where to start looking for the door to the light. It all seemed hopeless until Pluto showed up with a letter in his mouth. The letter had the king's seal on it. Pluto then ran off, leading the way to the elusive door, and more importantly, to their friends.

The arrival of a letter with the king's seal attached and Pluto leading the way lifted the spirits of Sora and friends immensely. They all felt a rush of excitement and anticipation from this ray of hope that had appeared in front of them. Their hopes and spirits revitalised, the three friends ran after Pluto, smiling and laughing happily as they ran off to complete their quest.

Times change.

Sora was now starting to lose hope. Two years of wandering down the road seemed to have been for nothing. He'd been searching for his friends for a long time and other than the letter from Mickey and the more than loyal and helpful Pluto to help him, he hadn't a single clue as to when his quest would be over. Memories of being separated from Kairi and Riku again were haunting him now more than ever before and the Keyblade master was feeling very depressed because of those memories. He couldn't forget about the aftermath of sealing Kingdom Hearts. He'd been dreaming about it for a countless number of nights. No matter how hard he tried to forget, his desperate desire to return home to Kairi with his best friend by his side became an obsession that just wouldn't leave him alone.

Sora closed his eyes and sadly went back to sleep.

He didn't stay asleep for long though. As soon as he laid his head back down on the grass, he woke up again. This time in surprise and alarm, thanks to the crazy scream that was loud enough to wake up or surprise anyone. He sat up and turned around to see Donald looking at him with his arms folded and his foot tapping impatiently.

"Are you done yet, Sora?" asked Donald, "We've been waiting for you for hours!"

"Sorry, Donald", replied the Keybearer, "It's just I've got a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Let me guess. Kairi."

"And Riku and my island."

"So what else is new?" sighed the wizard.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sora, starting to feel angry.

"Look, Sora", began Donald, "I know you miss Kairi and Riku. And I know you want to go home but we still have a job to do. Until we open the door to the light and do what the king said, we won't be able to go home. Just be patient."

"Be patient?!" shouted Sora, "You, me, Goofy and Pluto have been wandering down this road for two years! We haven't seen the people we love for two years! And for what? Just so we can find and open the door? We haven't a single clue as to where the door could be! We've spent all this time looking for it and so far it's all been for nothing. I'm starting to think that we're destined to stay in this world for the rest of our lives."

"If you truly believe that, then we WILL stay in this world for the rest of our lives", countered Donald, "We've been in worse situations than this and we've always come out on top but only because we believed in ourselves. We only need to do so again."

"I did believe once upon a time", replied the Keybearer, "But being here for so long has taken its toll on me. How have you managed to stay cheerful all this time? Don't you miss Daisy and everyone else?"

"Of course I do!", answered the wizard, "But believing that I'll see her again one day has kept me going. Belief has done wonders for us in the past. It helped you find and save Riku and Kairi when you were separated from them, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but…"

"And it helped us save the universe and defeat Ansem, the Heartless and all those other villains", continued Donald, "Pretty cool, huh? And all because we believed."

"You're…you're right, Donald", smiled Sora.

"Course I am!", the duck replied, "Now lets get going, and remember what I said to you when we first met…"

"I know, I know!", said Sora as a wide smile spread across his face, "No frowning. No sad faces."

"At a boy!" cheered Donald.

The two friends walked towards Goofy and Pluto.

"You see?"

"See what?"

"You don't see Goofy and Pluto sleeping or moping around when there's work to be done", said Donald.

"Pluto, no. Goofy, yes", pointed Sora.

Donald looked to see Goofy sleeping. The captain of the Royal Knights was known for "sleeping on the job". Donald couldn't believe it. He knew Goofy sometimes slept when there was important work to do so he should have been used to it but Donald was very short-tempered. For Goofy to fall asleep again when he'd been awake and ready to continue their quest was just simply irritating to Donald.

The wizard pointed to the sky and a thunder spell struck the Royal Knights' captain, waking him up instantly.

"Mornin' fellas", yawned Goofy, "Guess I must've nodded off there fer a second. Hyuk!"

Donald sighed, laid his hand over his face and shook his head. Sora on the other hand just laughed. In moments of despair, Donald and Goofy were always there to put a smile on Sora's face. They were truly pals for life.

"Can we get going now?"

"Okay, Donald", answered the Keybearer, "Let's go."

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Pluto continued their journey down the road. Everything was pretty much the same as always. Same old green grass, same old trees, same old blue sky, same old white clouds and same old path they were walking on. There was no other life. Just the Keybearer, the king's followers and his most loyal pet. There was nothing new.

Until now.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Goofy, pointing to the horizon, "Is somethin' on fire?"

They all stopped to see a trail of thick, black smoke going upward towards the sky. They all looked in puzzlement as to what it could mean. Were others possibly there at where the smoke was coming from? Was it the Heartless? Was it a natural disaster? Or was it something different?

Pluto ran off to see what it was.

"Only one way to find out!" shouted Sora as he chased after Pluto. Donald and Goofy followed in hot pursuit.

The four ran down the road, over the hills towards the smoke that was coming from the end of the horizon. As they ran closer and closer towards the smoke, Sora, Donald and Goofy noticed that something weird was happening. The grass started to burn up in flames, trees fell down and burned into cinders and ashes and the sky turned from a heavenly blue into a fiery red colour with the white, fluffy clouds turning into thick, black smoke.

"What's goin' on?!" yelled Goofy.

Before anybody could answer, a wolf-like creature leapt out from the horizon. It was black as darkness itself and it had red point-blank eyes. The creature snarled at Sora and friends, with horrible green ooze dripping from its teeth and mouth. It dug its claws into the ground, ripped out a large chunk of the road, hurled it into the air and blasted it out of existence with lasers that shot out of its eyes.

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at the creature in astonishment, whereas Pluto sneered at it, ready to attack. The creature just looked at Pluto, then without warning leapt at him, swiped him in the face, threw him high up into the air, and then opened up its mouth and devoured poor Pluto whole as he fell back down into the beast's mouth.

"Pluto! No!" shouted Sora in disbelief.

Donald and Goofy looked on in horror as to what had just happened. They couldn't believe it. This creature had just taken away their most faithful companion, just like that. Without any remorse or restraint. Sora just couldn't fight the tears that flowed from his eyes. He wept in sorrow as one of his best friends had just been taken away from him. Donald and Goofy looked at the spot where Pluto once stood in sadness and silently wept with Sora. Like the Keyblade master, they couldn't fight the tears that flowed from their eyes.

Sora looked up at the wolf monster as it belched and watched it licking its lips. In an instant, sorrow turned into anger as Sora brought forth his Keyblade and readied himself for combat. Likewise, the faces of sadness on Donald and Goofy turned into faces of rage as they brought forth their own weapons.

The creature's eyes narrowed and burned a familiar red light. All of a sudden, the entire world became a blazing inferno. Sora, Donald and Goofy looked beneath them as the road turned into a gigantic, circular arena. A ten-foot high wall of fire surrounded the circle as the Keybearer and his friends looked on in disbelief, sweating because of the intense heat.

The wolf-like creature smiled at them.

"So we meet at last, Keyblade master", mused the creature, speaking in a voice that sounded as though it was more than one person talking.

Sora and the others gasped.

"It talks?!" yelled Donald.

"A great deal better than you do, feathered one", taunted the entity.

"Who…what are you?!" asked a shocked Sora.

"Your worst nightmare, boy", replied the creature as it reverted into the humanoid form of Sharak, "And more. So much more."

"You monster!" yelled Donald, "Pluto didn't deserve to die! Why did you…"

"I do whatever I choose to do for the simplest of all reasons", replied Sharak, "Because I can."

"You're gonna pay for what you've done to poor ol' Pluto!" shouted Goofy.

"Somehow, Goofy", retorted Sharak, "I sincerely doubt it. Do you truly believe that circus clowns like you and Donald, and a simple minded brat like Sora can halt me?"

"How do you know our names?" asked Sora, "We've never met before."

"True. You've never come face-to-face with me personally. But you have faced many incarnations of darkness. Darkness that knows a great deal about all three of you on a personal level. And that darkness comes from me."

"Huh?!"

Sharak jumped towards the three friends, altered his right hand into a hammerhead and swung his arm, connecting with Sora, Donald and Goofy and sending them flying in different directions.

"All darkness comes from me!" roared Sharak as he approached Goofy, grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him off the ground in a vice-like grip, "I am the source of all darkness! The darkness that exists in everyone's hearts is there because I put it there!"

Sharak throttled Goofy whilst he was saying this. Donald shook his head, trying to recover from Sharak's blow and noticed Goofy was in trouble. Wielding his staff, he rushed towards Sharak and leapt at him.

"Because of the darkness that exists in every heart, I know everything about everyone!" continued the emperor as he altered his other hand into a pincer and swatted Donald away, still strangling Goofy whilst looking at the pain on the Court Guard's face.

"I know about darkness in all its forms because I am its source! I created it!"

He threw Goofy towards the wall of fire that surrounded the arena. Just before he was about to hit it, Sora (who had recovered from Sharak's attack) instinctively leapt in front of Goofy, intercepting him and stopping him from coming into contact with the scorching flames.

"I know of its strengths AND its weaknesses!" Sharak jeered as he concentrated the power of darkness into his right fist, "I know everything about darkness and everyone and everything that is associated with it! I know all that there is to know!"

The source of all darkness punched the ground with his fist, which was brimming with power. A small crevasse opened on the arena's surface and moved towards Donald, who was still reeling from Sharak's blow. Pillars of darkness erupted from the split in the ground and headed towards the Chief Magician.

"Uh oh", said Donald as he saw Sharak's attack coming towards him.

The pillars of darkness hit him before he could move out of harm's way. The royal wizard was hit by the pillars five times in quick and devastating succession. Donald flew five-feet into the air and landed with a sickening thud. Sora and Goofy recovered from their collision to see Sharak altering his left hand into a pickaxe and getting ready to strike Donald with a fatal blow.

"Donald!" shouted Sora as he and Goofy rushed to save their friend.

Goofy charged into Sharak with his shield, knocking him backwards and more importantly away from Donald, saving him from certain death. Sora hit Sharak with the Sonic Blade three times in succession. The Keybearer then jumped towards the emperor and struck him between the eyes with the Keyblade. Sharak fell to the ground, holding his hand over his face and screaming in pain. Although he was darkness, the creature was alive and could still feel pain caused by weapons that possessed the power of light. The pain Sharak was feeling was intense.

But not enough to stop him.

After a mere two seconds on the ground, Sharak was up again on his feet, fireballs coming out of his hands knocking Sora and Goofy off their own feet.

"The knowledge I have gained is because of darkness!" he spoke again, "Darkness has provided me with everything I need to know about my enemies!"

He raised his right arm whilst looking at Sora. The sixteen-year-old was levitated off the ground, due to the telekinetic powers Sharak possessed. Sora stood in the air, facing the demon. He tried to move but Sharak's powers prevented him from doing so. He was paralysed, his feet off the ground and open to attack. Sharak's eyes went bright red as bonds appeared out of nowhere and tied Sora. The brighter the creature's eyes went, the more the bonds tightened. Sora screamed in agony as he felt the bonds crushing the life out of him.

"Darkness has done far more than provided me with information! It has provided me with power! Unequalled power!"

Goofy made another charge at Sharak but the emperor was ready for him this time. He levelled the charging captain with a kick that knocked the shield right back into his face, knocking Goofy unconscious.

"Ultimate knowledge and supreme power have made me unbeatable!" roared the source of all darkness as he telekinetically tightened the crushing hold he had on Sora, "It has made me your superior! It has made me the superior of all!"

Sora's screams intensified even more. He started thinking that this could be the end. Never again would he see Kairi if he died now. Never again would he be able to return home or be reunited with his long lost friend, Riku. If he lost now, he would've failed his quest. As the pain increased, a flood of memories flashed before him.

"I believe in you", said Kairi.

"Giving up already?" asked Riku, "Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that."

"Ya just gotta believe in yourself, that's all," said Goofy.

"Just believe and you can do it!" cheered Peter Pan.

"So, your heart won this battle", remarked Beast.

"Don't give up!" encouraged Riku again, "Come on, Sora! Together we can do it!

Sora remembered those conversations well. They were said to provoke encouragement. When Sora was fighting for his life and the lives of those he loved, his friends encouraged him to fight on, even at times when it seemed as though his struggle was hopeless. When it looked as though his quest was futile, his friends boosted him with confidence. That confidence made him believe in himself. And belief had done more than help him prevail. It had helped him defeat some of the most powerful beings in the galaxy.

"We've been in worse situations than this and we've always come out on top but only because we believed in ourselves. We only need to do so again."

Donald's words from this morning were the final reminder. Sora knew he could beat this new enemy. He once more believed in himself and it was all because of his friends and the girl he loved. Like Sora had said to Riku two years ago at Hollow Bastion, his friends were his power but they were more. The people that Sora loved were his life. They were his heart and soul. They were the people he most cared about. They were what he treasured more than life itself. They were what he lived for. He couldn't give up now. He had too many loved ones counting on him.

Sora's screams of pain turned into those of determination. The light that was in his heart formed a shield around his entire body. With the power of light surrounding him, he broke the bonds of darkness that had restrained him.

Sharak just looked at the Keybearer in curiosity. _Interesting,_ he thought to himself, _no one has ever resisted my telekinesis like this before. All the more reason why this child poses a potential threat to my supremacy._

Wielding his Keyblade, Sora charged at Sharak. The light that surrounded him had now faded, but he didn't care. His heart was the mightiest weapon of all, as that mysterious voice had told him in his dreams and in his quest. The spirits of his friends were backing him and he once more believed in himself.

Sharak jumped high into the air and hurled a wave of darts at the Keybearer. Sora rolled out of the way and looked as the darts turned into Heartless Shadows. Sora easily disposed of the Shadows and unleashed a ferocious Ragnarok attack at the emperor. Sharak fell back to the ground once more.

Sora pressed his advantage. With Sharak on the ground, he cast a heal spell on Donald and Goofy. Fully revitalised, the two residents of Disney Castle joined the Keybearer in the attack on the emperor.

Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga and Graviga spells viciously struck the source of all darkness. Sora, Donald and Goofy unleashed their most devastating attacks on the creature. Sharak howled in pain as the Keyblade and the other weapons tore him apart.

In a matter of seconds, Sharak withered and crumbled into nothingness. With his destruction, the world's restoration took place. The fiery inferno subsided, the red sky turned back into blue and the dark trails of smoke returned to being the white clouds they once were. In a few seconds, the world turned back into the familiar road through the field with the green grass, large trees, heavenly blue sky and white clouds.

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at one another and then hugged each other. Tears of joy filled their eyes as they had beaten their most sadistic and most remorseless foe, but the tears that flowed from their eyes were also tears of sadness. They mourned for Pluto and cried even more as the realisation that they wouldn't see him any more sunk in.

"That was for you, Pluto", declared Sora as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"For you, Pluto", agreed Donald and Goofy in unison.

A hideous laugh sounded. The three friends swung round in total horror and disbelief as they saw Sharak standing before them.

"How poignant", remarked the emperor, "Dedicating your so-called victory to the dearly departed. I find that very emotional and at the same time…COMPLETELY PATHETIC!"

Sharak unleashed a devastating shower of meteors, thunderstorms and darkness on the Keyblade master and his friends. The horrific brutality and awesome power of the attack struck the three of them instantly.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

Sharak looked at the massive crater that was now in front of him. It was seven-foot deep and measured thirty feet in diameter. The emperor looked in amusement at the battered and defeated bodies of Sora, Donald and Goofy. He levitated himself and then gently floated down towards the centre of the crater. Donald and Goofy were completely unconscious and within inches of their demise. Sora was in tremendous pain and very close to death but still conscious.

Barely.

He raised his head slightly to see the darkness standing in front of him.

"H-h..how?..I…I…I saw…saw you…saw you…d-d-d…"

"DIE?!" asked Sharak. He picked up the near-dead Sora by the neck and hoisted him off the ground. He looked deep in the boy's eyes and laughed at his pain.

"Sharak does not die so easily", he explained, "I am darkness in its purest and most concentrated form. It takes billions of armies to destroy me. The three of you are strong and brave. Together you make a formidable team. You alone are almost unbeatable. You're good, Sora, I'll give you that. But against me you're not good enough!"

The creature altered his other hand into a sai dagger, and held it a few centimetres away from the Keybearer's face, getting ready to deliver the final blow.

"Don't worry, child", said the emperor in a calm, soothing voice, "I'll take good care of Kairi."

Sharak's eyes changed position so it looked as though he was smiling. He held his trident-shaped hand away from Sora and was just about to strike when an orb rolled towards him. The emperor turned his head to look at it in puzzlement and then fell to the ground as the orb exploded in a aura of bright white light. The source of all darkness released Sora from his grip before he fell and was now too busy screaming in agony as the light from the exploding orb destroyed a small proportion of him.

The creature regenerated from the damage the light had done to him. He rose a few seconds later after the light had subsided and looked around him to see he was still in the crater but in the confusion, the defeated Sora and friends had vanished seemingly into thin air. Sharak instantly knew what had happened.

"Jaron", he sneered.

A dark portal opened up behind the emperor and his most trusted advisor walked through to meet his ally.

"I see you have introduced yourself to them", observed Jafar.

"Indeed. They are a lot more gullible than they appear. Those fools truly believed that they had defeated me for a second. My attack caught them completely off-guard, just as I predicted."

"True. They are unbelievably foolish but they are very underrated. A crushing defeat like that won't stop them from coming back for more. They've been beaten before but they always return."

"That is exactly what I am counting on", sniggered Sharak.

"Just exactly how do you plan to destroy them? They have saved the universe before and defeated many a powerful being. They will be a difficult threat to contend with."

"I know", agreed the emperor, "The fact that they have triumphed over darkness time and time again has not eluded me. They lasted longer than I had anticipated, traded some commendable blows, caused considerable damage and ultimately survived. They undoubtedly pose a potential threat to my plans."

"Should I dispatch the Heartless to track them down and finish them off?" asked Jafar.

"That won't be necessary", replied the emperor, "They have retreated to lick their wounds. They'll be of no danger to us for the moment. Besides, the Heartless are everywhere. If Sora and his friends decide to make their move before they fully recover, the Heartless will easily destroy them. If they choose to fully rehabilitate themselves, which is what I'm gambling on, I'll have an even more crushing defeat waiting for them."

The source of all darkness turned to face the royal vizier.

"There will be plenty of time to eliminate the Keybearer and the king's followers" continued the source of all darkness, "But for now, there are other matters we must attend to."

"Yes. We must further our power if we are to make our wishes of total domination come true."

"You are quite correct, my most trusted advisor."

Sharak opened up a portal to his world.

"Come, Jafar", announced the darkness, "It is time to continue our gathering."

The emperor and the genie walked through the portal to return to their base of operations.

Meanwhile, in a small room, in another world far, far away, Sora woke up. He was groggy and confused but still very much alive. He looked to the other side of the room to see Donald and Goofy fast asleep. They were alive as well. Sora breathed a sigh of relief. He was happy his friends had survived but he wasn't sure how they had all lived through the battle. They had been defeated in brutal fashion and were beaten to within an inch of their lives. It looked as though their doom was assured. Many questions were racing through his mind such as how he, Donald and Goofy had lived through the attack, how he ended up in another world and what that creature was that had nearly destroyed them.

"I see you are finally awake, Keyblade master."

Sora turned to see who it was that had spoken to him. It was a boy, about the same age as he was. He was also the same size and build as Riku and had a white sunset tattoo on his right arm but he was dressed in very unusual attire. He wore a black, sleeveless shirt, black gloves with metal studs, black jeans and black boots. His belt had pockets attached to it that looked as though they housed items of some kind. He wore a chain around his neck with a peace symbol attached to it and had a samurai sword strapped to his back. The most distinguishing features about him though was that he wore a black ninja mask and possessed a scar on the left side of his face that trailed down his eye.

"Are you all right?"

"I'll live", said Sora. He looked at the stranger that stood in front of him, "You saved my life, didn't you?"

"A very accurate assumption", confirmed the stranger, "I must say that I am impressed that even in a state close to death you were able to see the face of your saviour."

"Thank you."

"You're more than welcome, my friend", said the outsider as he turned to exit out of the room's window.

"Wait!" shouted Sora, "I've got a load of questions that need answering. You haven't even told me who you are."

"Introductions can wait", replied the outsider, "Unfortunately, this can't. I have to leave."

"But…"

"I won't be gone long", reassured the stranger as he prepared to jump out of the window, "When I return, I promise you and your friends that I'll provide you with all the answers I can give."

He looked to see Donald and Goofy still sleeping.

"Your friends appear to be heavy sleepers", he remarked, "And I can't say that I blame them. After what they've been through they deserve all the rest they can get, as do you. I highly recommend that you get some more rest well. You'll be perfectly safe here."

"Okay", agreed Sora, "And thanks."

"The pleasure's all mine", smiled the ninja underneath his mask. He then leapt out of the window and out into the world.

Sora wasn't sure what to make of all of this. This stranger seemed kind. Too kind. The Keybearer was all too aware that this could be a trap. He felt like chasing after him and getting answers right away but he hadn't quite fully recovered yet from his battle with Sharak. He wasn't in any sort of condition to pursue this stranger that had saved him and his friends and he didn't like the idea of leaving Donald and Goofy all alone whilst they were recuperating as well.

_That guy was right_, Sora thought to himself, _Right now the only thing I want to do is sleep._

With that, Sora placed his hands behind his head, laid back down on the bed, and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Allied With The Saviour

**Kingdom Hearts: New Era of Darkness**

By

Daniel Wood

**_Chapter 3: Allied with the Saviour_**

Traverse Town.

A world that can be described as the focal point as to where residents of other worlds meet one another. A long time ago, when worlds ceased to exist because of the Heartless, most of the residents of those lost worlds who survived ended up here. People began repairing their lives by building new homes for themselves in this quiet, almost peaceful town. Residents of old worlds met with one another here.

Despite the fact that Heartless occasionally attacked, this was considered to be a safe little sanctuary. Anybody who had lost his/her home could rest here and could also recover from any horrors caused by the memory of losing his/her home. The Heartless that invaded this mysterious town were very few in numbers and didn't take that much interest in the conquering of this world compared to the interest they had in conquering other worlds. Those who stood for what's right easily dealt with those who did invade. Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy protected the innocent, as did Leon (Squall Leonheart), Yuffie Kisaragi and many more heroes. The residents of Traverse Town knew that as long as the light shone over them, they had nothing to worry about.

That was then. This is now.

People in Traverse Town have never been so afraid in their lives. People now lock themselves indoors and are afraid to come out of their houses. People know that those who have the courage to step outside get consumed.

By the Heartless.

Ever since the Heartless were banished two years ago, nearly everybody returned to their restored worlds, including the heroes of the universe. Without the Heartless, there was no need for Traverse Town to be protected. People didn't care. With those hideous creatures gone, people had nothing to be afraid of.

For the moment.

The Heartless' return drove the world's residents into a panic. In a matter of hours, dozens of people had had their hearts stolen from them. Countless loved ones were lost, heroes had their own problems to deal with that prevented them from helping those in peril and this once safe haven of a world was being threatened more than ever before. For weeks, the Heartless had terrorised this world's people simply for Sharak's amusement as well as their own. Without heroes or light, life in Traverse Town had turned from peaceful tranquillity to living nightmare.

One family was living that nightmare as they were running for their lives. Hiding from the Heartless for several days had wiped out whatever food supplies they had. Lack of food and drink had forced them to go grocery shopping. This happened to almost every family in Traverse Town. People were forced to live on whatever rations they had for as long as possible in order to avoid being consumed themselves. Some people lasted only a few days, whereas others lasted weeks, even months staying indoors.

But no one can hide forever.

Sooner or later, people have to step outside and face their demons. People had to get out of their houses and to the nearest grocery store if they wanted to carry on living. The Heartless knew this and they knew it was just a matter of waiting. Some people usually survive attacks from the Heartless and manage to make it back to their homes in safety.

But luck doesn't always hold out forever.

This family knew that. Ever since the Heartless' return, they had barely managed to survive being consumed. They had the courage to step out of their house and do whatever needed to be done in town. They also had the intelligence to figure out how to escape from the creatures of darkness and retreat to their homes if they ever encountered them but they knew they couldn't keep it up forever.

This time as soon as they left the grocery store, a pack of Heartless Soldiers stood outside waiting for them. They ran towards their house in the second district and nearly made it to the front door when more Soldiers appeared out of nowhere in front of them. The mother and father dropped the bags they were carrying, picked up their two children and ran towards the alleyway, hoping to lose the Heartless and at the same time, seek sanctuary in another neighbour's house. When people were running for their lives, neighbours who saw them allowed them to stay in their houses for brief periods of time so they would be safe.

This time it didn't work.

As soon as they entered the alleyway, Shadows materialised out of the ground and chased after the family. They ran to the other end of the alleyway only to reach a dead end. They turned around to see ten Shadows and ten Soldiers staring at them and twitching and shuddering like some Heartless commonly did as a force of uncontrollable habit.

The two children were crying like never before and the parents tried to put on a brave face but deep down they were terrified as well. They knew their luck had finally run out. The four of them huddled together, hugging each other as tightly as they possibly could, silently telling each other how much they loved one another. They knew this was the end.

But no matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within.

As the Heartless advanced forward, a scream sounded. The Heartless stopped and looked to see a sixteen-year old boy jump from the rooftops and into the alleyway. He landed in-between the family and the Shadows and Soldiers. The family looked at the boy in astonishment whereas the Heartless looked at the boy in curiosity. He was dressed up like a ninja and had a vicious scar on his face that could only be partially seen underneath his mask.

The outsider revealed his sword and readied himself for combat.

"This senseless slaughter has gone on far too long", declared the stranger, "It is time for it to stop. You creatures and your masters will face judgement for your sins."

With that, the boy ninja charged towards the Heartless. He rotated his sword in an ultra quick motion whilst running towards the creatures and as soon as the spinning blade made contact, Heartless flew in all directions. All of the Shadows were destroyed instantly, whereas the Soldiers were sent flying further down the alleyway. The ninja knew he had the advantage. With more space, he could do more damage to the creatures of darkness. Reaching into the pockets on his belt, he grabbed a handful of orbs and threw them at three of the Soldiers. The orbs exploded with light, immediately eradicating the three targets.

The seven remaining Heartless began kicking wildly. The Soldiers specialised in wild, spinning kick attacks. The outsider just simply jumped high over them hurling a shower of ninja stars onto those below. Four of the remaining seven ceased to exist.

The final three Soldiers surrounded the stranger and leapt at him. He rolled out of the way, back-flipped over them towards the wall as they landed, wall-kicked himself towards the confused creatures with his arms outstretched, speared one of the Soldiers into the wall and then roll-threw the stunned creature into the other two.

The ninja charged his sword with the power of light and plunged it into the ground. A trail of light emerged from the sword and forwarded towards the three-mismatched Heartless. A tower of light erupted from the spot where the remaining Heartless stood and consumed the Soldiers in a second.

The family looked at the teenager in amazement. Faces of despair turned into those of relief, happiness and gratitude. They looked at the ninja in thankfulness as the light subsided and the outsider withdrew his sword.

"Thank you", said the father, "Thank you for saving us."

"It was my pleasure", replied the stranger as he turned around to face the family, "I'm so glad to see that you and your family are safe."

"Not that we're ungrateful", replied the mother, "But why did you risk your life to help us?"

"Those who follow the path of light have an obligation to care for the innocent. It's the right thing to do. No one should ever turn his back on another's pain and despair."

"I don't know how we can ever repay you."

"You don't have to", smiled the outsider underneath his mask, "The only reward I seek is the knowledge that innocent people are safe."

"Thanks, mister!" said the children in unison.

"You're more than welcome", smiled the boy ninja, "The four of you and everyone else in this town no longer have anything to fear. Take care."

With that, the teenage outsider leapt high into the air and onto the rooftops. He ran across the roofs of houses and hotels to return to his home in the third district.

_I think it's time to see how my guests are getting on,_ he thought to himself as he somersaulted from one roof to another.

Meanwhile, Sora was having problems. Massive problems

"Kairi!"

The Keybearer looked in horror as Sharak was strangling her. He brought out his Keyblade and ran towards the creature. He swung his weapon at the source of all darkness only for Sharak to catch it with one hand and sidekick Sora, sending him flying several feet away. The Keybearer recovered only to see Sharak still strangling Kairi with one hand and now holding the Keyblade in the other. Sora couldn't believe his eyes as the creature broke the Keyblade clean in two with one hand and the remains of his weapon just disappear into absolute nothingness.

Shocked but undaunted, Sora raced towards Sharak again only for the emperor to raise his hand in front of the teenager. A barrier appeared out of nowhere and prevented him from saving Kairi. Sharak, still strangling the princess, turned to see Sora trying to break through the barrier but to no avail. The creature laughed at the boy and his desperate attempts to save the girl he loved.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Sora.

"I'm afraid your request is completely out of question", replied the emperor, "The princess is of great importance to me. She is essential to my plans, which are of course, first priority. She was destined to be in my possession."

"You can't take her! I won't let you!"

"You are helpless before me, Sora. You have no power, no friends and no chance."

A wave of Heartless materialised behind Sora. He turned around to see them running towards him. He tried again to break through the barrier but it was no use. Sharak opened up a portal and walked through it, taking Kairi with him.

"There is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me", said the emperor as he returned to his home world, "There is nothing you can do at all."

"Kairi!!!!!"

Sora cried as he saw Kairi vanish from his eyes once more. He didn't even care about the Heartless as they jumped at him and consumed him. He'd lost everything that mattered to him. He had nothing left to live for.

Sora screamed in horror as he woke up. He breathed heavily as he looked around him to see he was still in that room that he'd been in when he woke up first time round after his real battle with Sharak. He breathed a sigh of relief; happy to know that it had only been a nightmare but tears soon fell from his eyes as a very nasty thought occurred to him.

What if Sharak had invaded the Destiny Islands? What if he had kidnapped Kairi right now?

_No,_ thought Sora, _I can't think that for a second._

"Are you all right, Sora?" asked Donald.

Sora turned to see Donald and Goofy looking deeply concerned about him.

"Just had a really bad nightmare, that's all."

"It looks like ya just saw a ghost", said Goofy.

"No", replied the Keybearer, "I saw something far more haunting."

"D'ya wanna talk about it?"

"No, not right now", replied Sora, "Thanks all the same. When did you guys wake up?"

"Only a few minutes ago", said Donald, "But how we woke up in here, I don't have a clue."

"I thought we were goners fer sure!" said Goofy, "That…whatever nearly cooked our gooses!"

"Who saved us?" asked the chief magician of Disney Castle, "And what was that thing?"

"Well I woke up before you did and saw this guy who was dressed like a ninja. He said he saved us, told us to get some rest and that we'd be safe here."

"Where is this ninja?"

"He jumped out of the window and said he'd be back soon. He also said he could answer our questions."

"How long ago was this?" asked Goofy.

"I don't know", replied Sora, "I went back to sleep after he left."

"I was gone for half an hour", answered the stranger as he entered the room through the window, "You were asleep for three hours after I bought you here, and then you woke up to see me. You then fell asleep again after I left and now I've returned to see that all three of you are fit, well and awake after your brush with death."

Sora, Donald and Goofy turned around to see the outsider standing before them. Sora sat up off the bed he'd been sleeping on and stood alongside his friends, as the three of them looked at the ninja perplexingly.

"How are you all feeling?" he asked.

"Uh, fine thanks", responded Sora.

"Yeah, me too", said Donald.

"I'm okay", said Goofy.

"Where did you run off too?" questioned the Keybearer.

"There were innocents that needed my help", replied the stranger, "I'm sorry I left you but I had to assist them."

"Why?"

"Because it is my responsibility and it is because I care. Just like you."

"Oh."

The Keyblade master, the Chief Wizard and the Court Guard stared at the outsider for a few seconds. Then they finally found their voices.

"Look, just who are you?!"

"How did you know we were in danger?!"

"What was that creature that nearly killed us?!"

"Why did you save us?!"

"Where are we?!"

"How did we get here?!"

"My friends, please calm down", soothed the ninja, "I'll do my best to answer your questions but they can wait for a few more minutes. Before I can shed some light on the situation for you, I first need clarification on a few things myself."

"Such as?"

"Confirmation on who you are and what your roles are", said the stranger. He turned to Sora, "Now I know that you are the Keybearer but I am uncertain about you two", he said as he looked at Donald and Goofy, "Tell me. Am I in the presence of the followers of his majesty, King Mickey?"

"Sure are!", confirmed Goofy. The stranger looked deep into Goofy's eyes and instantly knew that he was telling the truth.

"Good", smiled the outsider, "I feel much more at ease now that I know I am amongst those I can trust. Now it is time for a more personal introduction. What are your names?"

"I'm Sora."

"Donald Duck."

"Name's Goofy."

"Please. Sit down."

They all sat down and made themselves comfortable.

"My name is Jaron", introduced the stranger, "I am the current holder of a mantle that has been passed down through countless generations. The mantle of the Saviour."

"You're the one King Mickey told us to find?", asked Goofy.

"I take it you received his letter shortly after Ansem's death."

"How do you know about Ansem?" enquired Sora, "We've only just met, and Ansem didn't mention you in his report or speak of you."

"I can assume that Ansem didn't know about me", answered Jaron, "And until recently, I didn't know about him. I was too busy defending my own world from the Heartless to know who was leading them and I can also assume that the seeker of darkness had more important things on his mind then to research the legend of the Saviour."

"How did you know the king had sent us a letter?" spoke Donald.

"I received a letter myself from the king two years ago. He warned me of an old threat that would return one day to wreak havoc across the entire universe. I'll read it out to you."

Jaron took an envelope out of his pocket. It had the King's seal on it. He opened up the envelope, took out the letter that was inside and read it out loud.

_Jaron,_

_As I'm sure you know, the threat of the Heartless has ended for now. The worlds have been disconnected and restored to how they once were but unfortunately, darkness still exists. I have no idea how long this era of harmony will last but I know that it won't last forever. _

_The source of all darkness still exists. I can feel it. It's been healing itself ever since its destruction. It's been feeding off the darkness in people's hearts. That's how it's been able to regenerate itself._

_A time will come when it will no longer be able to restore itself by merely feeding and it will be forced to ally with others and rely on its children. When that day comes, all worlds will be in dire peril._

_I'm sure you know how this source was destroyed the first time. In order to destroy it again, you must follow in the footsteps of your ancestors. To prevent it from ever returning to the universe, you must seek out the one with the "key". He will know how to wipe it out of existence and forever prevent it from coming back._

_You cannot contact the Keybearer nor reach him at this moment in time. He is in a world that at present, can only be reached by those who possess the power of darkness, and no one does in this current situation._

_When he is in mortal danger, you will be able to sense the peril that he is in, and therefore be able to reach him and save him. When you finally do meet him, take him to Traverse Town. Together you'll be able to formulate a plan and decide on how to defeat this entity._

_You'll recognise the boy who holds the key when you meet him. He is currently with my two most loyal followers and most trusted friends. They will also be expecting you and shall be of great help when you finally confront this creature._

_Take care, Jaron._

_King Mickey._

"Sounds like you've known King Mickey for a long time", stated Sora.

"I come from the Council of Light", replied Jaron, "The council has been allied to the king for years. I met him when I was ten, when I started my training. That was the only time I had the honour and the privilege of meeting him face-to-face."

"How come we've only just heard of this "council"? asked Donald, "The king never told us about it before."

"The council's existence was to be kept a guarded secret. Only those that were most trustworthy and were sworn to oath could know of its presence. Your king was one of those most trusted individuals."

"Uh, why did it have to be kept secret fer so long?" This came from Goofy.

"The council was responsible for keeping the worlds separate. They were also the ones responsible for establishing certain rules. One of them being that one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds. As a failsafe, walls were created by the council to prevent people from coming into contact with those from other worlds. This was necessary to protect the world order. There is always the dangerous possibility that if others visited different worlds and interfered in their running, war could start or people could gain power that was too dangerous to wield."

"Not everyone is as evil as that, Jaron", reassured Sora.

"I know", said the Saviour, "There are good people who have no intention of starting war or becoming a universal threat, but it was necessary to keep the worlds divided in case such an event should happen."

"The walls were eventually destroyed and people were able to visit other worlds when Ansem opened the door to his world's heart."

"I know, Sora. I learnt of Ansem's report and read about it shortly after."

"Uh, ya still haven't answered my question", said Goofy, "Why did the council have to be kept secret?"

"My apologies, Goofy. I'm sure that you and Donald, as the king's followers, know that worlds had to be kept secret from one another in order to keep the peace and protect the world order. Like I said earlier, the council made those rules and created the impassable walls to prevent war. If people knew that, then there was a chance that the council would be destroyed and the universe would disintegrate into total chaos. If people didn't know for sure that the council and the other worlds existed, then the peace would be preserved. That is why the council had to be kept secret like all worlds."

"And that's why only the most trustworthy could know about the council."

"Correct, Donald", confirmed Jaron, "Those who can be trusted the most represent the greatest good. They are kind, noble and understanding. Your king is one of those individuals."

"The Heartless have come back", revealed Sora, "I saw them being summoned by that monster."

"I know. They are what I had to save that family from. They are what I have been fighting for the last five years."

"How come they came back?" asked Donald, "They were sealed behind Kingdom Hearts."

"True, but that creature you have just met is the reason why they have returned. In fact, he's the reason why they existed in the first place."

"Huh? No, you don't understand", countered Sora, "It was Ansem who…"

"Created the Heartless whilst researching the darkness in people's hearts?" asked Jaron, "You're only half right, Sora. Ansem did create the newer, deadlier artificial Heartless during his experimentation but he only RESURFACED the natural Heartless such as Shadows, Darkballs, Invisibles and Darksides during his study of darkness."

"So that creature we fought created the original Heartless? Who…what is he?"

"That inhuman, sadistic monstrosity? That would be Sharak."

"Sharak?"

"The source of all darkness", continued the Saviour, "He has existed since the dawn of time. When the universe was created, darkness was created naturally as an opposite to the light that shone all over. The darkness immediately gained sentience after its birth and viewed itself as the superior of all. It despised emotions such as love and friendship and also despised those who value life. Anything that followed the path of goodness and light was considered inferior and weak. It immediately began a crusade to destroy those who refused to accept and embrace darkness. The light was powerful but as the years passed more and people gave in to the darkness. The light faded, war raged, people died and carnage filled all worlds."

"Gawrsh!"

"In the end, the light seemingly disappeared, and the darkness ultimately conquered the universe. All worlds fell under its control and people trembled before it. When it had everyone and everything under its control, it crowned itself emperor and took the name of Sharak."

"Go on", said Sora, who like Donald and Goofy, was becoming more and more intrigued by this story that was being told.

"Sharak ruled for millions of years", continued Jaron, "He put darkness in people's hearts so that he could know everything about his people. He could also know where they were and what their thoughts and feelings were. If he could sense mutiny, treachery and contempt in people, then he would have them destroyed. People lived in fear of him and nothing more. As long as Sharak existed, happiness could not."

"That's awful!" said Donald.

"But as I'm sure you three know, deep down there is a light that can never ever be extinguished. Light existed in warrior slaves that even the emperor could not crush. These warriors escaped from Sharak's watchful eye by retreating to a small part of the universe that was brimming with light. These warriors then saved others from those under the emperor's rule and as time rolled by, the light grew strong again. The warriors had gradually formed an army of billions. These heroes represented the light. They cared for each other and those around them. They valued life and were proof that people can be strong by accepting love, happiness and hope. Five million years after Sharak had taken control of the universe; the heroes attacked the darkness and came into contact with the Heartless. Creatures that had been spawned from the source of all darkness to be his army of warriors, enforcers and slaves. Many lives were lost in the titanic conflict that followed. However, goodness ultimately prevailed and the Heartless were destroyed, along with Sharak."

"How?"

"Not all of the light faded during the darkness' take-over", explained Jaron, "There was light that it could not destroy, so he sealed it behind a door with darkness. When he seemingly had the upper hand in the war with the heroes, the emperor became too cautious and used too much darkness to keep the door shut, forgetting that not even the strongest darkness can prevent a light from guiding us in our darkest hour. The door opened and the light consumed the darkness and the Heartless. Darkness was removed from people's hearts, slaves were freed and happiness followed."

"Where is the door to the light, Jaron?"

"I don't know, Sora."

"Well that's just great", muttered Donald sarcastically.

"How'd he manage to come back?" asked Goofy.

"Although the light from the door succeeded in destroying Sharak, a small atom of darkness was able to survive. It couldn't regenerate itself and was in no condition whatsoever to return and reclaim the universe, yet it couldn't be destroyed completely. Sharak is darkness like no other. Even the immense light from the door can't destroy the creature completely. He existed as an atom for more than twenty thousand years following his destruction. Incapable of doing anything except lying comatose and unnoticed. During that time, the surviving heroes founded the Council of Light, setting up rules and constructing walls to keep the peace and preserving this new era of harmony. People loved the light and this era of happiness and as the millennia passed, people forgot about the darkness. They forgot that it ever existed, much to the delight of the council. Everyone was happy as could be but happiness doesn't last for very long."

"Why, what happened?"

"Two hundred years ago, people began fighting over the light", continued the outsider, "They wanted to keep the light for themselves. This fighting didn't go unnoticed by Sharak. The hate he could sense bought him out of his coma and he immediately began feeding off people's hatred. A century later, he became powerful enough to once more put darkness in everybody's hearts. This darkness consumed the people that were fighting and shattered the world they inhabited. Small fragments of light survived in the hearts of children however, and they were able to rebuild the lost world. Sharak on the other hand, still continued feeding off the darkness in people's hearts and gradually regenerated himself. He once more knew about everything associated with darkness and the people that had darkness in their hearts. Recently, he became unable to regenerate further by consuming others, and he has now had to adopt a humanoid form in order to survive."

"And his humanoid form is what we saw when we fought him?" asked Sora.

"Correct".

"How d'ya know all of this, Jaron?" asked Goofy.

"I was told from the council…and Sharak."

"WHAT?!" shouted Sora, Donald and Goofy in exclamation.

"I'll explain some other time", said Jaron as he wiped a small tear from his right eye, "But not right now. It's too painful."

Sora wanted to know more. He could understand how Jaron had learnt about all of this from the council but how Sharak had told him some of the story was a complete mystery. How had the Saviour come into contact with the creature? That was something the Keybearer really wanted to know about. He was tempted to pressure him about the emperor but Jaron had been more than helpful enough already. He'd answered a lot of questions and still had other, more important answers to give. Sora decided to let the subject drop as it was unimportant.

For now.

"I can understand why you saved us now", said Sora, "You need our help in stopping Sharak."

"That's only part of the reason", responded the Saviour, "I can't allow you three to suffer at Sharak's hands like I have."

"Uh, thanks", said a confused Donald.

"But how can we be of use?" asked Goofy, "Sharak nearly totalled us when we fought him."

"The source of all darkness takes all threats seriously. You three have defeated many incarnations of evil, and ultimately saved the universe. What you have done once, you can easily do again. I know this and so does Sharak."

"But he's so powerful."

"True, but he's nowhere near as powerful as he once was. At the moment, his power is only a tenth of what it was previously. He is limited in what he can do."

"What exactly are his limitations?" asked Sora.

"When he was at his prime", replied Jaron, "His power was infinite. He never tired and could go on forever. Now that he's at a fraction of his full potential, he can actually exhaust himself and his powers. At the moment, he can only reclaim a tenth of the universe before he gets exhausted and starts degenerating. If he succeeded in retaking a small portion of the universe, it would require great concentration and effort to hold onto those worlds he has captured. At the moment he possesses neither."

"Anything else?"

"The darkness he put in people's hearts. He can still sense whether people are alive or dead and he can also read people's souls so that he knows everything about them but he can no longer discover what people are doing."

"Does he know where we are?" asked Donald.

"Yes but he can only discover the worlds that we are on. He is unable to pinpoint our exact location."

"What kinda powers does he have?" spoke the court guard.

"He can lift anything above his head; he can run incredibly fast, he can teleport, he can use telekinesis to levitate, harm and destroy objects, he can use telepathy to read people's minds when he's face to face with them, he can extend his limbs to any length he chooses, he can solidify his body into razor-sharp stabbing and hurling weapons, he can morph into any predatory animal he chooses, he can fly, he can open up portals and travel himself and others to any world in the galaxy, he can open and close almost anything he chooses, he can resurrect the dead, he can psychically attack others, he can shoot fireballs and lasers from his eyes, he can summon Heartless, he can change the environment he's in to some small degree, he can unleash thunderstorms and meteor showers and he is a master in many forms of sorcery."

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at Jaron with their eyes and mouths wide open, trying to digest what the Saviour had just said.

"You've gotta be kiddin'!" said the Royal Wizard.

"I don't joke, and you know that I'm telling the truth. You've already seen for yourselves just how powerful he is."

"But he can get tired, can't he?" asked Goofy.

"For the moment, yes", said Jaron, "But if he manages to completely restore himself, he won't know the meaning of the word."

"You said he can't restore himself by consuming others anymore", stated Sora, "How can he get back to how he was?"

"I don't know."

"Then what can he do?"

"The Heartless alone are not enough to help him", the Saviour answered, "If he is to do what he has in mind, he must form alliances with other evil beings."

"You mean he has to bring back Ansem from the dead?"

"Yes. The power that the seeker of darkness wields would help Sharak immensely but he needs more."

"You're talking about Maleficent and all the other villains we faced."

"You're correct, Sora. The most powerful beings in the universe would be a great help to Sharak, and they would benefit highly from serving under him."

"This is not good", said Goofy.

"You're right, but I know that we can beat this thing", said Sora, "If we believe, we can do anything."

"Your words are worthy and true, Keyblade Master", smiled Jaron, "I believed I could save you, and I did."

"Yeah!" cheered Donald, "We'll show Sharak who's boss!"

"He's sure gonna be sorry he messed with us! Hyuk!" cheered Goofy.

"Are we all ready to continue our quest?" asked Sora.

"You know I am, my friend."

"You betcha!"

"Sure are!" said Goofy, "But uh, what exactly are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna do what those guys did all those years ago", replied the Keybearer, "We're gonna find our friends and form an army of our own. And we'll deal with Sharak, the Heartless and all those villains for good!"

Sora ran towards the window, opened it, and got ready to leap out of the room. Jaron, Donald and Goofy followed.

"Let's go, guys!"

The Keybearer, the Saviour and the king's followers leapt out of the window, into the third district of Traverse Town. Sora, Donald and Goofy glided to the centre of the district, whereas Jaron somersaulted off the window's ledge to join his new friends.

The four stood back-to-back as twenty Soldiers appeared in front of them. They all charged towards the four, only to fly in all directions as Sora and friends retaliated by unleashing the power of their weapons on them.

Sora and the others decided to take them on five apiece. They all split up, taking the battle to the enemy. The Keybearer immediately tore into his five by unleashing his Sonic Blade on the Soldiers, going straight through them, back and forth three times. They withered and died in seconds.

Donald jumped high into the air and cast a Firaga spell on the Heartless he was attacking. The immense fire caused by the magic forced the Heartless to writhe in pain, long enough for the Chief Magician to finish them off with a Thundaga spell. Donald smiled and calmly blew the smoke away from his staff.

Goofy charged into his enemies, shield first. They all went flying into the air and landed in a heap. The Captain of the Royal Knights turned around and unleashed his Tornado attack on the highly outclassed creatures. Spinning in circles with his shield directed at his targets, Goofy ploughed into the stack of Soldiers. They all flew high into the air again but never came back down to earth as they disintegrated a few seconds after being struck by the shield.

Jaron back-flipped towards the remaining five Heartless, then spun around with his sword outstretched. The Saviour weapon easily destroyed four of the Soldiers but one of them had managed to escape being caught by the blade. The creature managed to run around the destruction of his fellow Heartless and behind the ninja seemingly unnoticed. It leapt at Jaron, whilst his back was turned.

Sora looked to see the Soldier jumping at the Saviour.

"Jaron, look…"

The Saviour just threw his sword behind him with one arm; his back still turned on the Soldier. The sword impaled the Heartless and thrust the creature into one of the walls of the third district. The sword stuck into the wall with the Heartless still impaled. The Soldier then disappeared into nothingness.

"…out", said Sora in astonishment.

"Your warning was greatly appreciated, Sora", thanked Jaron, as he held his hand out and the sword pulled itself out of the wall and retreated to its master's grasp, "But unnecessary. I can hear an attacking enemy nearby no matter how silent they are."

"Well, that was easy!" said Donald.

"A little too easy if you ask me", said Sora suspiciously.

"I think you're right", said Jaron, as he looked up to the sky.

The Keybearer and the king's followers looked up to see a bundle of assorted body parts come crashing down from the sky and onto the ground. Four more bundles of body parts fell from the sky. The piles of heads, torsos, arms and legs soon rose high into the air and the gauntlets and hammerlegs connected with torsos. The heads then landed on top of their bodies and in a matter of seconds, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jaron were surrounded by five Guard Armour Heartless that towered over them.

"I think we might be in trouble!" shouted Donald.

"So what do we do?" asked Goofy.

"We're outnumbered", said Sora.

"And they're too powerful for us to split up and take on individually", added Jaron, "With their ability to separate into individual components, they could very easily get the better of us if we decide to take on one each and save one for us all to attack."

"Maybe we should take them on one at a time, whilst ignoring the others when they attack", suggested Sora.

"That won't be easy. They could all gang up on us if we try and isolate one of them."

"Got any better ideas?" asked Donald.

"None", replied Jaron.

"We're a lot faster then those clunky things", said Goofy, "I know that we can avoid what they can throw at us! I say we go with Sora's plan!"

"Me too!"

"What do you think?" asked the Keybearer.

"I personally think that if we had time, we could come up with a more effective plan", answered the Saviour, "But time is something we don't have, and I can't think of anything else. Very well, Sora. We'll play it your way."

During the four's tactical discussion, the Guard Armours had just stood around them, waiting for their prey to make their move. They knew how futile their situation seemed.

The four rushed towards one of the Guard Armours. It started walking towards its attackers in turn, with its brothers closing in on them. The huge Heartless spun its gauntlets around its body, hoping to strike its enemy. Sora, Donald and Goofy had great experience in fighting the Heartless, and despite the fact that they hadn't faced them for two years, they still remembered the different attack patterns of each type of Heartless. They just ran around the rotating gauntlets, whilst Jaron leapt above them and nailed the Guard Armour, with a ferocious kick to the head. Meanwhile, the other Guard Armours had separated their limbs from their torsos and were now zeroing in on their enemy.

Sora knew that the legs of the Guard Armours were more dangerous then any other part of their bodies. He thought it would be best to take them out first, so he hacked and slashed at them. Donald and Goofy decided to take out the arms whilst Jaron concentrated on the head and torso. They knew that if they each concentrated on a different section of the Heartless' body, then it would be destroyed a lot more quickly.

The other body parts of the other Guard Armours were still closing in on them. The hammerlegs all jumped into the air towards Sora whilst he was still slashing away at the Guard Armour that was still intact. He turned around to see eight hammerlegs just about to land on him. He quickly rolled out of the way and ran away from the group of feet that was now chasing him and trying to kick him out of existence.

Donald and Goofy still continued their own onslaught on the Heartless that they and Jaron were still isolating. The notorious duo were using their superior speed to good advantage and they avoided the punches the Guard Armour was throwing, whilst unleashing their attacks on the Armour's arms. They saw the other gauntlets rotating at top speed and heading straight towards them. They glided out of danger and went straight back to work on the isolated Heartless.

Jaron continued his relentless attack on the creature's head and torso. He was pulling out all the stops by rapidly striking the head with his sword and hurling a shower of ninja stars and exploding orbs at the torso. The Saviour was determined to hit the creature so fast that it didn't have time to recover from his attacks, whilst making sure that everyone of them counted. He could sense the other spinning torsos heading towards him and turned around and threw more exploding orbs at them, knowing the light emitted from the explosions would be enough to temporarily keep them at bay.

Sora had managed to weave in and out of the kicking hammerlegs and returned to attack the Guard Armour that was now completely helpless. Jaron's kick to the head had staggered the creature, and it was now being pressurised so much that it hadn't the time to separate, let alone retaliate. Thundaga spells from Sora and Donald damaged it even more and a Tornado attack from Goofy finished off its arms. Sora delivered a Strike Raid on the legs, which disintegrated after the hurled Keyblade found its mark. Jaron then unleashed a jumping uppercut attack with his sword that put a deep slash in the Armour's torso. Light filled the Heartless' wound and it exploded in an instant.

"One down!" shouted Sora.

The remaining Heartless decided to remain separated. If one of them joined back together, then it would be isolated and destroyed. The other body parts wouldn't be able to tag the attackers due to their quickness. If they remained separated, their enemies wouldn't know which body parts to attack and in the confusion, they would get beaten to death.

Jaron instantly knew what to do however; "We'll attack a body part at a time! If we concentrate our attack, destroy a section quickly enough and avoid and ignore all other attacks, we will undoubtedly prevail!"

The others agreed and all four of them went straight to work on the nearest gauntlet. They all unleashed their most devastating attacks on the body part whilst avoiding all the fists, kicks and spinning attacks from the other body parts. As soon as they dodged any incoming harm, they immediately went after the specific body part and kept on pursuing it until it was no more.

The Guard Armours were undeniably powerful but what they lacked was speed and agility. Something that Sora and friends possessed more than enough of. They all used their quickness to their advantage. They moved so fast and struck so hard and quickly that the Heartless never got a shot in. In a matter of minutes, four gauntlets, four hammerlegs and two torsos were destroyed.

The remaining body parts returned to their torsos and two Guard Armours stood before the four heroes. They realised that if Sora and friends continued at this rate, then it wouldn't be long before they were decimated as well. They decided to even the odds.

The two Guard Armours bent over with their hands touching the ground. Their heads changed their position on their bodies and then all of a sudden, the Guard Armours were standing in a sort of handstand position. Their torsos were now upside down, their arms were now being used for their legs and their legs were now being used for their arms. The visors on their heads then dropped down to reveal sinister yellow eyes.

They were Guard Armours no more. They were now Opposite Armours.

"Uh oh!"

"Don't worry, Goofy", said Sora, "There's only two of them! If we can just carry on doing what we did before, we've got nothing to worry about!"

They all rushed to attack one of the Heartless but before they could strike, one of the Opposite Armours flew towards them with its gauntlet legs rotating in a propeller fashion. The spinning gauntlets made hard contact with the Keybearer and his friends and they all flew hard against the wall. Although Opposite Armours were modified versions of Guard Armours, they were far more powerful. They were stronger and faster; they could fly and could unleash more devastating attacks.

"Okay, maybe we can't carry on doing what we did before", admitted Sora.

"We still have the advantage!" encouraged Jaron; "We outnumber them two to one!"

"Uh, but there are four of us and two of them", said Goofy, confused.

"No!" said Donald, "What Jaron means is…"

"You're right, Jaron", agreed Sora, "If two attack one each, we should be able to handle it."

"Okay, you and Donald take the one on the right, me and Goofy will take the one on the left."

"Let's get to it!" shouted Donald as he and Sora ran to attack.

The Armour separated as the Keybearer and the Royal Wizard approached it. Its hammerleg arms punched Donald as he leapt to attack it and its head circled in vertical fashion towards Sora. The Keyblade master saw the attack coming and blocked the head with his weapon and then struck hard with an attack of his own. However, the incoming attack from the Heartless had only served as a distraction, and one that had left the Keybearer wide open. The rotating gauntlet legs caught Sora from behind and he was nearly knocked unconscious from the surprise attack.

Jaron and Goofy were currently having more success than their friends were. The Court Guard's defensive capabilities were of high standard and he was putting his shield to good use, blocking the Opposite Armour's attacks and defending himself and Jaron from what the giant Heartless could dish out. The Saviour on the other hand was once again using his arsenal of weaponry both offensively and effectively. The grenades he was throwing were once more causing damage to the Heartless, and weakening it enough to momentarily stun it.

The ninja then leapt at the giant Heartless, readying his sword to put another deep slash in another Heartless. The Opposite Armour knew what to expect this time and separated before Jaron's sword could connect. The Saviour had anticipated the possibility of the creature avoiding his attack, so he rolled in mid-air and landed on his feet to avoid injury.

He turned around to see rotating gauntlets approaching him. The Saviour threw his sword at the propeller-like attack, only for it to just bounce off ineffectively against the fast-spinning gauntlets. The sword was flung back from the incredible force of the attack and spun fast towards Jaron. The ninja jumped above the deadly blade and caught the rotating sword safely by the handle with his hand. He landed a few meters away from the gauntlets that were still advancing quickly towards him and were now too close for him to jump over. He quickly rolled to one side to try to get out of harm's way but was unable to avoid the spinning arms completely as his right leg came into contact with the spinning force of one of the gauntlets. He heard a crack and then screamed in pain as he held his hands over his broken leg. Jaron was now at the mercy of the Heartless and looked to see the Armour's torso line up in front of him. A purple light started to appear out of the torso as it shook violently, and then a bazooka blast soon followed. Goofy saw what was happening and sprinted to try and protect Jaron from the blast but was far too late to save him. The Saviour screamed again in agony as the powerful bazooka blast made contact with him. As soon as the explosion cleared, a crater appeared with an unconscious Jaron lying in it.

"Jaron!" shouted Goofy.

His concern for the Saviour distracted him long enough for the Armour's hammerlegs to take advantage of the situation by repeatedly striking the Court Guard hard and fast. In a few seconds, Goofy passed out from the pain.

Donald and Sora recovered and turned to see their friends out of the fight. They put aside their concern for them as they had other problems to deal with for the moment. The Keyblade master and the Chief Magician now had two Opposite Armours to deal with instead of just one. And they were moving too fast to allow either Sora or Donald to cast a Curaga spell on both Jaron and Goofy.

Sora knew that he and Donald were running out of magic and fast. They could replenish their magic by physically attacking but the Heartless weren't giving them the opportunity to do so and with no Ethers or Elixirs available, the chances of using magic attacks were becoming increasingly slim.

As were their chances of survival.

Sora knew that he had enough magic left for an Ars Arcanum attack. If he could destroy one of the torso bazookas, the chances of his and his friends' survival would become higher. The Ars Arcanum consisted of a combination of powerful Keyblade attacks, and would certainly play a huge role in destroying a torso.

"Donald, you got enough magic for a thunderstorm?"

"Yeah!"

"Use it on a torso! I've got an idea!"

Donald used all of the magic he had left on the nearest torso. A vastly powerful Thundaga spell struck the torso just as it was charging to unleash another bazooka blast. The sudden ferocity of the Chief Wizard's spell forced the body part to lose the control it had on its charged blast, causing it to explode inside the armoured torso. This was the opening Sora needed as he unleashed his Ars Arcanum attack on the disorientated and damaged Heartless body part. The Keybearer struck hard and fast with his devastating combo. The Keyblade tore into the armoured torso again and again. In a matter of seconds, it too vanished along with the head that was attached to it.

Without magic, Sora and Donald decided to change tactics again. They ran to the nearest gauntlet and physically attacked it. As soon as another body part came near them to attack, they moved out the way and then turned their attention towards the body part that decided to close in on them. Although Opposite Armours were faster than Guard Armours, they weren't quite fast enough to match the speed of their adversaries. Donald and Sora used their speed to their advantage once again and quickly scurried around attacking different body parts at random whilst avoiding any incoming blows from the Heartless. Although it was far more difficult avoiding Opposite Armour attacks due to their improved quickness, the Keybearer and the Chief Wizard were still able to avoid most of the attacks.

Slowly but surely, their random attacking began to pay off. Two more hammerlegs and gauntlets were eventually destroyed and all that was left was one complete Opposite Armour but Sora and Donald were now completely tired and exhausted. All of their constant running and attacking had taken its toll on them and they hadn't been able to avoid all of the Heartless' attacks. Although the majority of the creatures' blows had missed, the ones that landed took more than enough out of the two of them. Although the lone Opposite Armour had taken severe damage as well, it was in more of a condition to fight than the Keybearer and the Chief Magician were.

Sora and Donald's magic had been partially replenished due to the physical attacks they had exhibited. They didn't have much magic but it was enough to revitalise them or Jaron and Goofy, who were still out of the fight.

The two looked at one another and then at their fallen comrades. They looked back at each other and nodded. They decided to cast their heal spells on Jaron and Goofy but before the spells could be completed, a fierce kick from the Opposite Armour sent the two crashing into the wall. It was all Donald could take and he too blacked out. Sora looked wearily at the Heartless as it separated for the umpteenth time and its torso bazooka began charging up to finish off the Keybearer. Sora hadn't the strength to move out of the way. He'd given his all long ago and he just simply didn't have anything left.

The torso bazooka was just about to fire when a familiar sword flew through the air towards it. The sword was brimming with the power of light and it cut through the armour like a knife through butter. The power of the sword overloaded the charge blast inside the torso, causing it to explode internally. The Opposite Armour reassembled itself and turned to see Jaron and Goofy fully healed. The Heartless shuddered violently from the damage caused by the Saviour's weapon. It was incapable of attacking and it was now using all its power to literally hold itself together. Goofy charged the creature's legs with his shield, forcing them to disappear. He then spun high into the air rotating his shield, taking out the arms for good.

All that was left now was the torso of one Opposite Armour, and it had now taken such horrific punishment that it could do nothing except be destroyed, which was what happened when Jaron performed another brutal sword uppercut. Jaron and Goofy smiled and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. They had won.

Jaron took an Elixir out of one of his belt's pockets and handed it to Goofy.

"Give this to Donald. I'll take care of Sora."

The two ran over to help their friends. Goofy gave the Elixir to Donald and Jaron, likewise, did the same for Sora. The two immediately recovered and the four walked away to the first district. The Heartless had now retreated from Traverse Town. They could sense the destruction of their brothers caused by the Keybearer and his friends and they decided to flee whilst they still could. They had great fear of the Keyblade alone but the appearance of this sword wielded by the Saviour was just too much power for them to comprehend. They had never encountered anything like it before so they decided to retreat from this combined power of weaponry before it destroyed them.

Later on in the evening, people came out of their houses and a massive celebration took place. People danced and partied for hours. Music from bands played, jokes were told, laughter and joy sounded and everyone was happy. People knew that this happiness wouldn't last. They knew that the Heartless would come back but they didn't care. Their faith in heroes and the light had been restored.

The citizens of Traverse Town cheered for Sora, Jaron, Donald and Goofy. They thanked them again and again for their help. They thanked them for saving their world and freeing the hearts of those that had been taken by the Heartless. They were invited to join the celebrations and enjoyed themselves.

Later on, Jaron was invited to make a speech. The Saviour was honoured and knew that he couldn't possibly refuse. The people of Traverse Town cheered for him and then fell silent as they listened to what he had to say.

"My friends", began Jaron, "And citizens of this world. No one is more pleased than I that peace has been restored to Traverse Town. The Heartless have been forced to retreat and people do not need to suffer from fear anymore. I give my most sincere apologies to those who have lost their loved ones because of these remorseless animals but I hope I can comfort you when I say that their hearts have been rescued. Your loved ones can now truly rest in peace and not in the possession of these nightmarish monsters. I am fully aware that this may not be of any consolation to you but you must understand that they are never lost from you. No one is ever truly gone as long as we remember them always. Our hearts are connected. Nothing will ever change that. Although we all lose the people we love, they will forever live on in our hearts because we love them, because we remember them and because we will never forget them for being the fine and decent people that they are, have been, and always will be."

The crowd cheered and applauded as Jaron said this.

"The Heartless", continued the Saviour, "Still exist unfortunately. As I am sure that you are all undoubtedly aware, they will be back. We have won a huge battle today but not the war. The war is far from over. There are still many a great threat to contend with, and as long as these threats still remain, true peace can never exist. But that does not mean, under any circumstances, that you should give into despair. I promise each and every person here today that a time will come when darkness will no longer plague our universe. All incarnations of evil WILL cease to be and they will all pay for their unforgivable crimes committed against us. They can make us suffer time and time again but they will never win because we won't let them and because the light can NEVER be extinguished!"

The crowd continued to cheer as loud as they could.

"As long as the light exists, we have nothing to fear! There will always be a light to aid us in the deepest darkness and for that reason, there will never be a reason to lose hope! There will never be a reason to lose faith! There will always be heroes to help you! You can all be rest assured that as long as we exist, your faith in the light and the hope that goodness will ultimately prevail will always be justified! We promise that in the end, our dreams of true peace will become total reality…BECAUSE WE WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN!"

With that, the crowd burst into cheers once more and proceeded to give the loudest ovation imaginable. People applauded, cheered, shouted and whistled their approval at Jaron's speech. It had been said to restore faith and it had worked. It had come from the heart and it had been totally sincere because it was what the Saviour truly believed.

Jaron stepped down and took a bow. He smiled at the hundreds of happy faces before him. He was happy because people were no longer afraid and they were ready for anything. Today had made everybody stronger.

He walked to Sora, Donald and Goofy and smiled. Out of all the people that had been listening, they were the ones that had cheered the most. They already believed in what Jaron had said prior to his speech but they enjoyed it because it was simply captivating and it had made everyone believe. They were still displaying their approval even though the people's own cheering had subsided.

"What did you think?" he asked.

"That was just simply awesome!" said Sora.

"I take it you've done this sorta thing before!" said Goofy.

"Never", replied Jaron, "This is the first time I've given a speech."

"Well ya handled it like a pro!" congratulated Donald.

"I just said what I truly believe in", said the Saviour modestly, "I'm glad that everyone in this world now believes as well."

"You were right when you said this war isn't over", said the Keybearer, "There's still a lot of work to be done."

"Yes. We're going to need a lot more help if we're to succeed in destroying Sharak."

"But I know that we'll find it!" said Goofy, "After all, we got a great army of friends! Hyuk!"

"Do you want to know something really ironic, Goofy?" asked Jaron, "A few hours ago, you asked what use you three could be to me. Now I strongly believe that I'm the one that should be asking you that question."

"Uh, what d'ya mean?"

"I broke my leg when fighting the Heartless, remember? And it was all because of carelessness. My mistake nearly cost us the battle and our lives."

"You're wrong, Jaron", countered Sora, "It wasn't carelessness and it wasn't a mistake. It was a simple accident. These things happen. The Heartless are unpredictable. Nobody's perfect and nobody can prevent these things from happening, not even you."

"True, but too many accidents can be the scourge of us."

"Aw, quit being too hard on yourself!" said Donald, "You kicked butt today!"

"He's right", said Goofy, "Without you, we wouldn't even be here."

"We owe you our lives, Jaron", said Sora, "In more ways than one."

"You did save me, remember? I thought I was going to die today after that bazooka blast from that Opposite Armour hit me. If you hadn't healed me in time, I honestly don't think I would be standing right now. I think it's safe to say that we're even".

"Well, I think its time we made our team official", said Sora, "Welcome aboard, Jaron."

Sora, Donald and Goofy stood in a circle and laid out their hands on top of one another in the centre of that circle. They smiled at Jaron and waited for him to place his hand on top.

"Thank you, Sora, Donald, Goofy", smiled Jaron underneath his mask, "Today was our first battle side-by-side. To be honest, it was an experience I thoroughly enjoyed and one that I am most looking forward to repeating. That is, if you're still willing to accept me as one of your own."

"You know we are."

With that, Jaron placed his hand on top of those of his new friends.

"All for one, one for all!" said Goofy.

Meanwhile, in a world far away from Traverse Town, the celebration of its people and the union of Sora, Donald, Goofy and their new ally and friend Jaron had not gone unnoticed. Hades' temper was flaring like crazy. Whenever he lost his cool, his skin turned from greyish blue to blazing red, as did his fiery hair. Burning fire also covered Hades when he lost his temper and today was certainly no exception. He then screamed, completely incinerated two Defender Heartless and then erupted into a towering inferno. He turned back into his usual blue self with black smoke trailing from him and he was breathing heavily whilst trying to calm himself down.

"Brother, somebody PLEASE give me a hankie!" roared the god of the Underworld both sacarstically and angrily, "Also give me a barf bag before I throw up!"

"Calm yourself, Hades", said Jafar, "This is only a temporary setback."

"I just can't believe that kid", explained Hades, "No matter what we throw at him, he always finds a way to hit it back at us! And it's really starting to tick me off!"

"I concur. The boy's refusal to die really is quite irritating. Still, he and his friends have only cleared one hurdle. There are many more. Some that are extremely difficult and ones that they can't possibly hope to clear."

"It's bad enough to contend with that punk and his circus friends. Now with that kid who's playing dress-up to help them, this is gonna make things a lot more difficult."

"Yes. That mysterious outsider will have to be dealt with", agreed the Royal Vizier, "Sharak will need to know of this."

"Where is the boss anyway?"

"Currently making new friends."

Neverland.

A world where children's laughter and happiness is infinite because the children that exist in this world never grow up. At the moment, one of the few grown-ups that inhabited this world was still running and fearing for his life.

He'd been running from the crocodile for two years. Ever since the defeat that had been handed to him by Sora and Peter Pan, Captain Hook had been running from the infernal reptile that had taken his left hand ever since. The crocodile had really enjoyed the taste of the vicious pirate's hand and since then, it was determined to eat him whole. He didn't care how long it took, he was going to devour the captain and he wouldn't rest until he did.

Hook had nothing. The interference of Sora and friends had cost him everything. His alliance with the Heartless, his chance to rule all by Maleficent's side, his command over Mr Smee (who had retreated during the battle), his revenge against Peter Pan, everything. Everything except his life.

He'd managed to stay alive for two years but he knew now that this was the end. The crocodile had chased him to a cave on a deserted island and it had him backed up against a dead end. Hook whimpered as the crocodile slyly smiled at him and licked his lips. It was just about to move in for the kill when it noticed a dark shadow eclipsing it. The reptile turned around to see another crocodile. It was four times its size and was coloured black. The reptile's eyes narrowed in fear as it trembled before this new monstrosity.

The black crocodile devoured the green one whole and then licked its lips.

"Ridiculous reptile", remarked Sharak as he reverted to his humanoid form, "A primitive, brainless creature like that should belong in prehistory instead of here and now. An unnatural abomination and undeserving of being called life. But it was a succulent meal nevertheless."

The source of all darkness looked at the frightened pirate that cowered before him.

"There now, my friend", soothed the emperor, "You no longer have anything to fear. That crocodile was the source of all your fear, and now it has gone. You now have no reason to be afraid, and without fear, you are at the peak of your abilities. Without limitations and under my leadership, all your dreams can now finally be realised."

Hook stopped cowering and looked at the creature in confusion.

"Are…are you a Heartless?" he asked.

"Your confusion with myself and my spawn is understandable, my dear captain. After all, my children share so much in common with me, but no. I am far more than any Heartless. I am far more than anything else that has existed or will ever exist. I am Sharak and I come to offer you…an alliance."


	4. Chapter 4: Targeted by Darkness

**Kingdom Hearts: New Era of Darkness**

By

Daniel Wood

****

**_Chapter 4: Targeted by Darkness_**

"And because of the Keybearer, the king's followers and that mysterious outsider who now aids them, the Heartless have been driven out of Traverse Town."

Sharak just stared at Jafar. He'd just returned with Captain Hook from Neverland and was now sitting in his throne before his royal vizier, who had just delivered his report.

"And why should I be interested in this news?"

"Forgive my most improper query, emperor", spoke Jafar, confused, "But why do you dismiss my report as being unworthy information?"

"For starters", explained the creature, "Traverse Town is nothing but a world comprised of filth that is teeming with the most cretinous vermin in existence. It is a world that is so pathetic; it is hardly even worth conquering. I only had the Heartless invade it and consume its people for entertainment purposes."

"I thought you were intent on reclaiming ALL worlds."

"Indeed I am, Jafar, but Traverse Town is a world that can be conquered all too easily. I have far more important worlds to invade and take. The best must come first. For the moment, Traverse Town is excluded from my primary plans."

"But what of the fact that the Heartless were forced to retreat?"

"It is like I said earlier", continued Sharak, "I only sent them there to have fun and nothing more. They have been inactive for too long, and they crave for hearts to feed on. They are just like me. The fact that they were forced to flee from a pathetic excuse for a world is a matter of supreme indifference to me."

The emperor then stood up of his throne and walked down the steps that lead up to it.

"As far as the Keyblade master and his friends are concerned, they are…insignificant for the time being."

"But you always say how much of a threat they pose", said the genie as he followed Sharak out of the throne room, "They STILL pose a formidable threat to our plans and one that we should take into consideration."

"I am ALWAYS concerned with threats", replied the emperor, "I am merely turning my attention to priorities which take place BEFORE threats."

The two exited the throne room and continued walking down the stairs. They entered the conference room where the villains discussed their plans. They approached the ominous green light in the centre of the almost pitch black room. All of a sudden, an image of Kairi appeared in the green spotlight.

"The others can wait", explained Sharak, "She is by far the most important one of them all. She will be most valuable as both an incentive and a tool. She will be first."

Sharak opened a portal and proceeded to walk through it. Whilst entering it, he issued his orders to Jafar.

"Contact Hades. Tell him to return from the Coliseum as soon as he has completed his task. Also, be kind enough to give the captain a tour of his new home and inform him of his new role in my empire."

"As you wish."

Meanwhile, back in Traverse Town, Sora woke up screaming again. The nightmare that he had had a few nights ago came back to haunt him again. Only this time, he saw a lot more this time than he had previously. He'd dreamt of fighting Sharak and trying to save Kairi but he didn't know exactly where he'd been fighting him. This time, he'd dreamt of fighting him in a more familiar place but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He'd gone to that world only to know that people he'd loved and cared for had died. And ultimately, to see Sharak kidnap Kairi and Sora die himself.

"Are you alright, Sora?"

Sora turned to see Jaron standing in front of him.

"I'll be fine."

"You had that dream again, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"If you don't mind me saying, Sora", remarked the Saviour, "You've had that dream every night for the last three days."

"What are you getting at?" asked the Keybearer.

"I'm just concerned, and so are Donald and Goofy. If you want to talk about it, we're here for you."

"I appreciate it, Jaron", said Sora, "But I'll talk about it when I feel like it."

"Just remember", said the ninja, "When you're with friends, you don't have to face things alone."

"I know. Thanks."

"Are you coming to the main gate in the first district?"

"Why?"

"It's time for us to leave", answered Jaron, "We're no longer needed here. There are other worlds that need our help and there are those that we need if we're to defeat Sharak."

"Okay", said Sora as he stood up off the bed. The two walked out of Jaron's hideout high above the third district. They climbed down the exit ladder to meet Donald and Goofy where there were waiting for them. The four walked to the first district.

"How are we gonna get to other worlds without a vessel?" asked Goofy.

"But we do have one", replied Jaron.

"Huh?"

The four walked out of the world's exit. What Sora, Donald and Goofy saw in front of them was a sight to see to believe. In front of them was the sleekest and largest space cruiser they had ever seen. It was twice the size of the gummi ship that the three of them had used previously; it had twin lasers and numerous rockets mounted on its wings, it had triple thrusters on its rear and a cargo bay that could hold an army.

"Most impressive, wouldn't you agree?"

"Where did you get that?!" exclaimed Donald.

"Something the council gave me before I came here", replied Jaron, "With the impassable walls that denied interplanetary travel destroyed, we can go to other worlds."

The four boarded the cruiser and readied for take-off. Jaron explained the controls of the vessel to Sora, Donald and Goofy. The three of them had had experience in piloting gummi ships, so they understood the controls very quickly and easily. After all the adjustments were made, the four sat down and prepared to leave for another world.

"All systems check a-okay!" said Goofy.

"We're ready to go", said Sora.

"Launch will commence in 5…4…3…2…1"

"Blast off!" shouted Donald.

The cruiser took off into the starry blackness of space. In a few seconds, Traverse Town disappeared from the four's sight as they began their journey to other worlds.

The Destiny Islands.

A world full of peace and harmony. The laughter and happiness of innocent children echo throughout the confines of this beautiful paradise every day. There are those who enjoy the haven of this island and express it by either playing games or relaxing and admiring the scenery and environment around them. And there are those, who though love the home they reside on, are so inquisitive, that they question their surroundings and what lies beyond.

One of those children has all of these characteristics.

Kairi loved her home. She loved to play games and admire all that was around her, and as far as questioning the world she lived in was concerned; she used to do that. She loved doing it all the time with Sora and Riku. Whenever the sun set, the three of them used to watch it do so together, whilst wondering about other worlds that might exist. The three of them talked about it every day, when they were playing or admiring the horizon and the scenery.

But she didn't need to question anymore.

Ever since she arrived at the island from her home of Hollow Bastion, she had suffered from amnesia, unable to remember anything about her past. She yearned to find out more about where she grew up and all other details of her past life. So she decided to explore with Sora and Riku by building a raft and trying to leave their home for other worlds.

One night, two years ago, the Heartless invaded the Destiny Islands. Sora, Riku and Kairi were separated from one another during the destruction of their home. Kairi's heart had been transferred to Sora's. The Keybearer had protected her heart from danger and in the end, returned her heart to her. During that time, Sora and Kairi knew more about each other. Both their past and their present. When Sora discovered about Ansem and his report, Kairi knew about her past. She had originally resided on Hollow Bastion but had been cast away by the seeker of darkness whilst researching the Keyblade, the Heartless, the Keybearer, The Keyholes, Kingdom Hearts and the Princesses of Heart. Ansem had correctly guessed that Kairi might be one of the seven princesses of the purest heart and used her to seek out the Keybearer because of their connection.

Kairi had discovered the truth along with Sora. She had been an unwilling pawn in Ansem's research and experimentation, just like so many who had been manipulated by the former ruler of Hollow Bastion. She had led a normal life until the researcher had let the darkness take over him.

The princess had found all the answers she needed. She knew where she came from, she knew of her past and she knew there were other worlds out there. She had no reason to continue questioning.

All that was left now was the waiting.

She hadn't forgotten what had become of Sora and Riku. They were still alive but things hadn't been the same without them. What happened two years ago had changed everything. They'd known of their individual destinies and their lives had changed dramatically because of them. After Ansem had been defeated, Kairi, Sora and Riku had been separated once more. She knew that the three of them would be reunited one day but she wanted the day to come sooner rather than later. She missed her friend Riku, but more importantly, she missed Sora, the boy she loved more than anything else.

Every day for the last two years, Kairi wandered around the Destiny Islands. She looked at the ocean surrounding the island; she admired all the places that the three of them used to hang around and she entered the Secret Place and smiled at all the stone drawings she and Sora drew on the walls. Most particularly the one of Sora and Kairi feeding each other poupu fruits.

And before she went home, she watched the sunset. The things she did were reminders that would keep her going until the day she would see Sora again. She always hung around with the other children to further help her from going into depression. She was still relatively happy on both the inside and outside but there was never a day when tears fell from her eyes in sadness that said how much she missed those closest to her.

One morning, she was sitting down on the beach all by herself, looking out to sea, like she usually did. She just stared out so thoughtfully.

"Beautiful morning as always, huh?"

Kairi turned around to see one of the island's newest arrivals. He'd arrived six months ago.

"I guess so, Adam."

"They will be back one day, you know", he said reassuringly.

"I've heard that all too many times", the princess replied sadly.

"And every time you've heard it is a reminder of how more and more true it is."

"I know", smiled Kairi.

"Come on, little miss misery", joked Adam, as he put her fingers around Kairi's mouth and lifted her lips into a wide smile, "Let's go for a walk."

The two wandered around the island, talking about the beauty of their home amongst other things. Ever since his arrival, Kairi and Adam talked with one another about their friends and families, as well as well of their pasts and how they came to the Destiny Islands. Adam had lost his world six months ago and like Kairi, he couldn't remember the full details of his previous life. He remembered his family and friends but the details of how he'd lost his world were completely blank. As was the fate of those he loved. They continued to discuss things like as their conversation took them into the Secret Place.

"I can understand what you're going through", said Kairi, "Its very frustrating not being able to remember things."

"Yeah, but what're ya gonna do?" smiled Adam, "How did you feel when you found out about your past, Kairi?"

"Well I was a little shocked at first after discovering what Ansem had been doing, but afterwards, I felt more at ease knowing about my past and making peace with questions that I always wanted answers to. It made me appreciate what I have even more than before."

"I used to appreciate everything in my life before I came here. I had nothing to hate. I just don't know why or how I lost it all. I'd love to know about what happened but at the same time, I'm also scared."

"About what?"

"Would revelations about my past change my life for better or for worse?" answered Adam, "If I found out the truth, I'm scared that things would never be the same again."

"If we have unanswered questions, then we can never be at peace with ourselves", said Kairi, "Even when we get answers and it turns out that they're not what we want, its up to us to see how they affect our lives. We can either give into sadness and let them ruin our lives, or embrace happiness and use them for some really great thing."

"I suppose so", smiled Adam. He looked at the stone drawing of Sora and Kairi feeding each other poupu fruits. "Seems like you and Sora were really close."

"Yeah. We still are and we always will be." Kairi then smiled at Adam, "Don't get any ideas. I'm already taken", she giggled.

"It never crossed my mind", he replied innocently, "Come on, what do you say we find Tidus, Wakka and Selphie and…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Adam drifted into a sudden trance. Then all of a sudden, a vision came before him. His past flashed before his eyes or rather, a brief portion of it did. And he remembered a face he'd seen before.

"…Sharak?"

"Who?"

Adam ran out of the Secret Place towards the beach. He looked around him. Everything was still normal. He walked slowly along the beach, looking all around him.

"You're here. I know you are."

Confused, Kairi ran out after Adam and saw him standing still, waiting. She ran up to him.

"Adam, what's wrong?"

"It's here."

"What is?"

Adam turned around with a look of fear on his face.

"I have a very nasty feeling that you're about to find out."

All of a sudden, Adam was sent flying forwards by the powerful blow that struck him from behind. He went straight past Kairi and landed unconscious several meters away from her.

"Adam!"

She ran over to help him. She felt his pulse. It was slow, but steady.

"Thank heaven", she sighed.

"Greetings, Princess Kairi", said Sharak, "I have come for you."

Kairi stood up immediately and turned around to see the emperor towering in front of her. She backed away at the ominous creature before her.

"Who are you?" questioned the princess, "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you, young Kairi", replied the emperor, "And I know how much you want to see Sora again. I can make your wish come true."

"I don't need your help!" shouted Kairi, "Sora will come back to me!"

"He's certainly taking his own sweet time", stated Sharak calmly, "Maybe he doesn't care about you anymore. Or maybe he's forgotten about you. His failure to return to you quickly is evidence of this."

"You're wrong! Sora's not like that! And he's NOT a failure! He's never failed anyone or anything!"

"If you come with me, you can ask him yourself and find out", continued the emperor as he offered his hand out to Kairi. The princess spat on Sharak's hand immediately, not showing any hesitance or cowardice.

"I don't need your help, you heartless freak!"

Sharak's eyes narrowed and burned red light as he looked at his hand and then at Kairi.

"Such bravado", remarked the creature, "You're not as weak or as frail as you appear, but evidently stupid to disrespect me like that."

"Leave us alone!" shouted Kairi, as she turned around to help Adam. Just as she knelt down to help him, the source of all darkness grabbed her by the wrist.

"You do not have a choice. You're going to help me, Kairi, whether you want to or not."

The creature opened a portal and walked towards it, dragging Kairi behind him. She struggled to get free but to no avail.

"Let me go!"

The two of them advanced closer and closer to the portal.

"LET ME GO!"

Before Sharak could take Kairi through, a powerful Blitzball struck the emperor behind his head. He staggered, released Kairi from his grip and the portal closed instantly.

"Are you deaf, man?" asked Wakka, "The lady asked you to let her go!"

The source of all darkness turned around to see Tidus, Wakka and Selphie before him, wielding their weapons. He sneered at all three of them.

"This does not concern you."

"Oh I think it does, mister!" said Tidus, "Cause we're not the type to let our friends be kidnapped by strangers!"

"If you think you're on for a date with her", said Selphie, "you're even crazier then you look!"

"Impudent child!" roared the darkness, "I have far more serious matters with her! She does not have a choice. She comes with me. You three on the other hand, DO have a choice. You can either walk away and live, or oppose me and die."

"The only way you're leaving with Kairi is over my dead body!" challenged Tidus.

"Same here!" agreed Wakka and Selphie.

"Very well then", chuckled Sharak. He morphed into a rhino-like creature and charged the three of them. The surprised teenagers had never seen anything like it. They were so surprised that Sharak hit them hard before they could move out of the way. Tidus, Wakka and Selphie were launched high in the air and landed in the water.

"Kairi, run for it!"

"But, Tidus…"

"Don't argue!" yelled Wakka, "Get yourself and Adam out of here! Now!"

Wakka felt Sharak's hand grab his neck from behind. The seventeen-year-old felt the vice-like grip choking the life out of him.

"Did no-one tell you?" asked the emperor, as he thrust Wakka's head below water whilst still choking him, "This is the new era of darkness. NO-ONE IS SAFE!"

Tidus repeatedly hit the creature with his pole, whilst Selphie jumped him from behind trying to choke the darkness with her skipping rope. He just ignored the feebleness of the primitive weapons that struck him whilst trying to drown Wakka. Wakka tried desperately to get free but Sharak's superior strength pinned him down so effortlessly. In mere seconds, Wakka's struggles ceased.

"There is no where to run! There is nowhere to hide!"

A fierce kick from the emperor sent Tidus crashing into a large rock on the beach and a snap mare takedown with one hand sent Selphie flying above Sharak's shoulders and into the water. Selphie recovered only for Sharak to raise his hand. Selphie noticed a large shadow cast over her. She turned around to see a gigantic tidal wave ready to hit her.

"No-one can fight it!"

Selphie felt the power and the force of the tidal wave crashing down on her. She fell back down immediately and groggily rose a few seconds later, coughing and spluttering. Sharak then backhanded the fifteen-year-old in the face, spiked tendrils coming out of his hand and scarring her even more.

"Those who are foolish to believe that they can deny the darkness have no right to exist!" continued the creature; "People who embrace the light are soft! WEAK!"

The emperor placed his hand on Selphie's face and lifted her off the ground.

"There is no place in this universe for weakness! Only the strong can survive!"

Selphie screamed as she felt Sharak's hand horribly burning her. Tidus recovered to see the source of all darkness turn around, holding Selphie off the ground by her hair in front of the fifteen-year-old. She had a vicious burn on her face, and her eyes had been altered. Her eyes were now point-blank and emitted a flickering red light, which then faded.

"What did you do to her?!" cried Tidus.

"You play with fire", said Sharak, as he let go of Selphie and her body fell to the ground, "and you get burnt…badly."

Tidus dropped his weapon, got down on his hands and knees and cried.

"Why?!"

"People have a choice in this era. They can accept the darkness in their hearts and prosper under my order, or they can refuse it and perish. Your friends chose the latter. I give you one more chance to decide what's best for you, young Tidus. Join me…OR FEEL THE WRATH OF SHARAK!"

Sorrow immediately turned into rage as Tidus grabbed his weapon and ran towards the emperor.

"TAKE THIS AS A NO!"

Sharak just teleported behind Tidus and head-butted him viciously.

"You see?!" jeered the creature, "Compassion is for weaklings! Losers!"

Tidus tried to get up but the emperor placed his foot on his back pinning him down.

"The desire to avenge loved ones only serves as a handicap! It only results in misguided action!"

Sharak took his foot off Tidus and slowly began morphing.

"And misguided action…"

Tidus got up and looked up to his horror of what the emperor had become.

A ten-foot high scorpion.

"…is the death of ALL weaklings!"

The emperor's tail struck Tidus hard and fast. The fifteen-year-old screamed as the darkness ran through his body and swallowed his heart. It was only a matter of seconds before his screams were silenced. Sharak then flung the lifeless Tidus off his tail where he landed in a pool of water near the waterfall.

Meanwhile, Kairi was trying to get herself and Adam into her boat and set sail.

"Adam, please wake up!"

"Did anybody get the number of that truck?" joked Adam as he slowly woke up.

"Adam, this isn't the time for jokes!" cried Kairi, "That thing is after us!"

"Where…where's everybody else? What about Tidus, Wakka and Selphie?"

"In a word…dead."

Kairi and Adam looked behind them to see the humanoid form of the emperor.

"I am certain you now realise that I don't play games, princess", spoke the source of all darkness, "And I am also certain that you know now that escape from me is impossible."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Because I can."

"I know who you are, Sharak!" yelled Adam, "I remember that you were there when I lost my world! You know what happened, don't you?!"

"Indeed I do, Adam", the darkness calmly answered, "And I think it's time you learnt the truth."

The emperor grabbed the seventeen-year-old by his shirt and gazed into his eyes. The creature's eyes went bright red as he glared in Adam's. Whimpers came from Adam as the full details of how he lost his home flooded through his mind. Tears came from his eyes as he remembered his past and Sharak's part in it.

"You now remember how you lost everything", spoke Sharak, "You now know the truth and you had every right to be scared of what you would find out."

Adam, still traumatised of what had happened, didn't even notice the source of all darkness lift him above his head.

"Because the answers, are indeed very…"

The creature then slammed the boy against his hardened knee. A loud snap sounded and Adam screamed in pain. Kairi held both her hands against her mouth as she gasped in horror of what Sharak had just done. Tears flowed from her eyes as she saw Adam fall to the ground, writhing in tremendous agony.

"…crippling."

Kairi got out of the boat and ran towards Adam. She didn't try to move him. She knelt down beside him and cried of what Sharak had done to his back.

"Now that you now know how futile it is to resist me", spoke Sharak, as he knelt down before the princess, "and now that he has learned of the past, it is time for us to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" she yelled as she punched him in the face. Sharak reeled with the blow, moving his head in the same direction of Kairi's punch. He looked straight back into Kairi's face, his eyes blaring red and narrowing in anger.

"Unfortunately, princess, I have to resist all these temptations to kill you."

Sharak then struck Kairi, knocking her unconscious.

"Be very thankful that you're of more use to me alive."

The emperor than channelled his power into his fists and unleashed a thunderstorm on the entire island. A huge sphere of energy then slowly began to materialise in the sky and dark clouds loomed over the entire world. Lightning tore into the Destiny Islands again and again. Shadow and Darkside Heartless soon emerged from the ground, running amuck and consuming and destroying anything that moved. Sharak then teleported to the Secret Place and approached the door to the world's heart. His fingers extended into razor sharp claws, which dug into the door and then helped the emperor rip the door off. He summoned more Shadows and gave his orders.

"Take this world, my children. It will be a fine addition to our collection."

The Heartless entered the hole to the core and Sharak teleported back outside to the still unconscious Kairi. He gathered her in his arms and returned to his home world. He chuckled at the carnage he'd left behind.

"A most entertaining and satisfactory day", he said as he left a world that was now his.

Later on, Sharak was in the conference room of his castle, discussing the day's events with the other villains.

"Nice going, boss man!" congratulated Hades.

"Everything is going according to plan", said Jafar.

"Of course", said Sharak, "We have one of the princesses, worlds are falling into darkness, enemies are falling and this is only the beginning. Isn't that right, captain?"

"Indeed so, Sharak!" said Hook, "Now is the time to hang a few bilge rats out to dry!"

"You are aware of what your mission is?"

"Of course."

"Then go!"

Hook left the room to carry out his mission. Sharak turned to Hades.

"I take it your recruitment was a success, Hades?"

"Uh-huh."

"Bring him forward."

"Come on, bud", gestured the god of the Underworld, "Don't be shy."

Out of the darkness emerged a figure. He had grey hair and a black wing on his back. He was a master of darkness and one of the truest incarnations of evil. Sharak's eyes changed position so it looked like he was smiling. He walked up to the man and greeted him. He then turned towards the green light and an image of Sora appeared. The man grimaced at the sight of him.

"Sore subject, I assume?"

"He will pay for humiliating me", the man replied. He then turned and was just about to walk out of the room when the emperor placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"No, my friend", said Sharak, "Not yet. But soon. Very…very…soon."


	5. Chapter 5: Sephiroth Returns

**Kingdom Hearts: New Era of Darkness**

By

Daniel Wood

**_Chapter 5: Sephiroth Returns_**

The space cruiser landed smoothly outside the entrance gates to the Olympus Coliseum. Sora, Jaron, Donald and Goofy exited out of the vessel and walked through the entrance into the Coliseum itself. Sora and King Mickey's followers remembered the place like they had only been there yesterday. They remembered all their previous victories. They had won the Phil, Pegasus and Hercules Cups as well as the biggest one of them all: the Hades Cup.

The trio had defeated every opponent there was to fight here and won every competition there was to enter.

The coliseum wasn't exactly a world in great peril but the trio had visited it numerous times nevertheless. It helped a great deal in terms of training and exercise and they had received many words of wisdom, which helped turn them into heroes. Also, Hades was there. A dangerous adversary and one that had to be dealt with, which they did.

"My father had often dreamed of competing here", spoke Jaron, "He told me great stories about the heroes who came here to fight evil monsters."

"I never knew your dad was a hero", said Sora.

"He was a remarkable warrior. He'd always felt he should compete here but he had his hands full with other things."

"Like what?"

"Maybe I'll explain some other time", said Jaron, "You said you won every competition here?"

"Yup!" said Goofy; "We beat everything they threw at us!"

"We proved that we're heroes at this place!" This came from Donald.

"Come on", said Sora, "Let see if Hercules is here".

The four entered the lobby of the Coliseum. When they entered, they saw Phil, the satyr and trainer of heroes, cleaning the lobby of the coliseum. He had his back turned and didn't notice the four entering. Sora walked up to him.

"Hey, Phil! Have you seen…"

"Nice timing, Herc!" said Phil, who was still cleaning with his back turned, "Help me clean up will ya? We've gotta get ready for the games."

"Uh…Phil?"

"What?!"

"It's US."

Phil stopped cleaning and swung round. He instantly recognised the person in front of him.

"Oh, hey kid!" greeted the satyr, as he shook hands with Sora, "Long time no see! So what brings the undefeated champions back to the coliseum after a two year absence?"

"Business. We need to talk to Hercules, Phil. It's urgent."

"Sorry, kid, but he's off visiting his dad. Can I take a message?"

"We really need to talk to him in person", said Jaron, "What we have to say is something he needs to hear for himself."

Phil just stared at Jaron. He looked at him from head to toes and then at his face for a few seconds before erupting into laughter.

"Nice outfit, kid!" said Phil as soon as he stopped laughing, "But this place is for heroes only, not for those looking for the nearest fancy dress party!"

"Hey, he's a hero just like us!" argued Donald.

"He looks it, Donald, I'll admit that. But I've had dozens of clowns, claiming they were heroes, who got dressed up nice only to get their butts handed to them by monsters who made them cry just by lookin' at 'em!"

"I'm different."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Give me a chance", asked Jaron, "And I'll show you."

"He's the Saviour", said Goofy as he put his hands on Jaron's shoulders, "You'll be pleased with what he can do."

"Okay, I'll put him to the test", relented Phil, "Come with me to the arena."

The five of them exited the lobby and walked out into the arena itself. Phil walked over to a lever and pulled it. Several stone platforms and pedestals emerged out of the ground. The satyr then walked over to another lever pulled it and dozens of barrels rolled out. Phil spent the next few minutes stacking barrels on top of the pedestals and platforms as well as on top of each other. When he was finished, he walked up to Jaron with a stopwatch in his hand.

"Okay, kid. There's a hundred barrels there. You got thirty seconds to destroy 'em all."

"What?!" exclaimed Sora, "I only had twenty or so barrels to deal with and you gave ME thirty seconds when I was training for the games!"

"Yeah, well you set a new standard of competition, Sora!" explained Phil, "If the standard of the competition increases, so does the standard of the training! Besides, some rookies who entered the games passed this trial."

"Some?!"

"Yeah, feather-brain, some! I'd say about three passed this trial and the best time was twenty-nine seconds."

"That's fine with me", agreed Jaron.

"Okay, kid. Ready…Go!"

Jaron didn't waste time. He leapt to the highest platform and with one swift swing of his sword, destroyed all six barrels that were on top of the platform. He leapt off the platform and threw his sword to one side. It tore through ten of the barrels that were in its path like they weren't even there. He hurled a shower of ninja stars at the four barrels that were in front of them which exploded instantly. He somersaulted towards the next lot of barrels and landed on top of two of them, crushing them with one foot each. With a flurry of kicks and punches, he quickly destroyed ten more barrels. He jumped high into the air again, back-flipped in mid-air unleashing a shower of orbs on barrels below that weren't under Jaron directly. Twenty-eight more barrels were destroyed. Sora, Donald and Goofy continued cheering the Saviour on whilst Phil just stared with his mouth wide open in awe.

The Saviour rolled towards his discarded sword, and jump-slashed eight more barrels that were stacked on top of one another. He then plunged his sword into the ground and a trail of light spread across the ground destroying another twelve. Jaron then hurled his sword towards another row of barrels. Another ten were destroyed whilst the sword was impaled in the wall at the far end of the arena. The Saviour then used his agility to leap from platform to platform to pedestal to pedestal. The remaining ten barrels that were scattered over the arena were eliminated one by one in a matter of seconds with punches and kicks.

Jaron landed on the floor of the arena to be greeted by the approval and congratulations of his friends. Phil came out of his trance as soon as Jaron had finished and stopped the timer on the stopwatch he'd been using. The satyr's eyes widened as he looked at the time displayed.

"And my time was?" asked Jaron.

"S…seven seconds."

Jaron smiled as Sora and the others shook his hand and congratulated him even more. The Saviour then held his hand out as looked to the wall at the far end of the arena and his weapon freed itself and returned to the grasp of its master. Jaron then put away his sword and turned to Phil who only looked at the sixteen-year-old in amazement.

"Holy Hera."

"Are you satisfied now?"

"Okay, so I put my hoof in my mouth!" shouted Phil, regaining his composure, "I gotta admit, kid, that was really somethin'! You could be a real hero one-day. You're more than welcome to enter the games."

"I would appreciate the honour", thanked Jaron, "But that will have to wait some other time. We need to talk to Hercules. It's very important."

"I haven't a clue when he'll be back but you four are more than welcome to wait for him."

"Then that's what we'll do", said Sora, "In the meantime, I'll think we will enter the games, get some practice in."

"There's a match available that you might be interested in. It's up against a few mystery opponents."

"Who are they?" asked Goofy.

"Two words", said Phil, "I haven't got a clue. Now are you interested in participating?"

"Uh-huh!" said Donald.

"Then I'll go and clean up for the battle. You guys get ready in the lobby."

The four exited the arena to get ready whilst Phil cleaned up all the remains of barrels that were left. Whilst entering the lobby, Jaron asked Sora, "I'm just curious. Can he count properly?"

"He tries to sum up things in a few words and rarely achieves it", explained Sora, laughing.

Meanwhile, whilst Phil was cleaning up, Hades had observed the entire exercise and the conversation with glee. A crooked smile slowly began to creep up on his face as he looked behind the bars of the gate that allowed combatants to step into the arena to meet any challengers and heroes. He walked away from the gate and ventured into the darkness to confer with his partner.

"We got our first challengers, bud", said the god of the Underworld, "and I'll give you three guesses who they are and the first two don't count."

Sephiroth just stared at Hades. He walked past him and looked behind the gate to see Sora and friends step out of the lobby, ready for battle. The One Winged Angel sneered at the sight of the Keybearer. He then turned around to Hades.

"Do whatever you want with the Saviour and the king's fools", spoke Sephiroth, "But understand this: the Keybearer is mine."

"You'd be surprised at how many times I've heard that", replied Hades, "Why it's been about…wait a minute, you're the first one I've heard to say that the KEYBEARER is yours! First time for everything I suppose. Still, I suppose it surprised you…being the first."

"I don't find you amusing."

"Oh, come on, man! Live a little! You got a job to do that Sharak knows you'll enjoy, so be happy that you've got it!"

"I am extremely thankful that the emperor has given me this opportunity", replied Sephiroth, "But I'll enjoy it my own way."

The One Winged Angel left to prepare himself. Hades just looked at him whilst he exited.

"And I thought that kid Cloud lacked personality."

Back in the arena, Sora and the others were discussing tactics for whatever possibilities might occur.

"If it's Heartless, I say we split up and take them on a group each", said Sora.

"And if it's something else?"

"Simple. We'll improvise."

"I'm not sure if improvisation will be enough", doubted Jaron.

"We have experience at the coliseum, Jaron. We know what we're doing."

"If you say so."

"Just stop worrying and trust us, will ya?"

"Donald, you know I trust all three of you with my life."

"Then stop worrying, pal!" said Goofy; "We're undefeated! And we've got you to help us! What could possibly go wrong?"

"I am so, so, sooooooo glad you asked that", answered Hades. The Keyblade Master, the Saviour and King Mickey's followers swung round to see the god of the Underworld, smiling and waving at them.

"How ya doin', kid? Still tickin'? Bad, bad."

"Still using the coliseum to try and get rid of me, huh?" said the Keybearer, "Very repetitive and unoriginal, Hades."

"Yeah, well…it works for me."

"Like the time you tried using Cloud?" asked Sora.

"Or the time you unleashed Cerberus?" asked Donald.

"Or the time you hosted the Hades cup?" asked Goofy.

"Or the time…"

"ENOUGH!!!" roared Hades as he turned red and exploded into a towering inferno. The references to his previous schemes to eliminate Sora hit him harder than an asteroid. The last time they met, Hades had devised many schemes to get rid of the Keybearer and his friends so he could rule all worlds. And all of his schemes had failed. Sora's persistence had infuriated the god of the Underworld time and time again, and he didn't like being reminded of it. Hades relaxed but still breathed heavily with smoke trailing from him.

"Okay, okay, I'm chilled, I'm fine."

"I don't mean to nit-pick but all your schemes failed before", said Sora, "What makes you think this one will work?"

"Well I have a new friend and he's kinda on the helpful side. Added to the fact that I'm being backed by royalty, I'd say the cards are stacked in my favour."

"If Sharak thinks that sending only two of his allies to eliminate us is going to be successful", said Jaron, "He's sorely mistaken."

"Well, let's find out as we all get geared up for tonight's thrilling main event!" declared the god of the Underworld, "In the red corner, the challengers. The unbeaten champions of Olympus Coliseum, the goofiest circus clowns in all of goofland…the Keybearer, the king's jesters and some kid in a playsuit! And in the cool blue corner, the king of kings. Unquestionably…one of the greatest manipulators and masterminds of them all, the great god of the Underworld, the one, the only…HADES! And to a lesser extent, his tag team partner, Sephiroth."

A great light appeared in the night sky and a column of light focused in on the spot next to Hades. The light faded and before Sora and the others, much to the their shock, was the One Winged Angel, knelt down besides Hades with his back turned on his adversaries. He rose slowly and then turned around to face the Keybearer. He held his arm out and his enormously long sword appeared in his hand. He glared at Sora in silence, who in turn, looked back at Sephiroth in seriousness. The Keyblade master knew that this would be extremely difficult. The last time he fought Sephiroth, it had proven to be a long, hard-fought and enduring battle. Sora had barely managed to survive, let alone triumph.

After several seconds of silence, Sephiroth spoke. "Over the last two years, there has never been a day when I haven't dreamt of this moment."

"So Sharak decided to resurrect you too, did he?"

"Who said I was dead in the first place?"

"Well I saw you die", replied Sora.

"Things are never what they seem, Keyblade master. Even the awesome power the Keyblade possesses isn't enough to rid you of me. Unfortunately for you, I can rid myself of you because I don't take humiliating defeats lightly."

"You know, you're a really sore loser, Sephiroth", taunted Sora as he and the others revealed their weapons and readied themselves for battle. The One Winged Angel teleported and struck Sora from behind with his sword. The Keybearer felt the immense pain of Sephiroth's sword slashing him in the back and immediately fell to the floor only for his adversary to teleport in front of him and kick him in the face. Jaron rushed to help Sora whilst Donald and Goofy attacked Hades.

Sephiroth continued his relentless assault on Sora, teleporting in and out of thin air striking the sixteen-year-old with viciously powerful sword strikes. Sora lay almost lifeless in front of the One Winged Angel. Sephiroth held his sword high above the Keybearer, ready to cut him in two. Before his sword could come down though, Jaron stunned Sephiroth with a vicious kick to the back of the head. The Saviour cast a heal spell on Sora, who recovered instantly and joined his friend in their attack on the enemy.

Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy continued their attack on Hades. The Chief Magician used his magic primarily for healing purposes and Blizzaga attacks. They had proven most effective in "cooling down" Hades before and were once more doing the job. Goofy charged the God of the Underworld with his shield and then hit him repeatedly with his Tornado attack. Angered by the attacks he was receiving, Hades turned bright red again. Donald and Goofy tried striking him but their attacks were in vain. They had forgotten that when Hades was bright red, he was invulnerable to any attack. He erupted into flames again and chased after the notorious duo, rotating with his arms outstretched with flames ten feet long fanning out from each arm. Donald and Goofy tried running but the god of the Underworld was too fast for them. He clipped them with the fire he was emitting many times. Donald tried using his heal magic to help him and Goofy recover from the severe burns but Hades swatted the Royal Wizard to one side with his fiery hand, burning him even more. Hades reverted back to his greyish blue self and launched a fireball at Goofy. The captain of the Royal Knights blocked it with his shield and charged the god of the Underworld again. This time, Hades was ready and allowed Goofy to literally pass through him. Goofy skidded to a halt and was punched in the back of the head by Hades' fiery hand.

Sora and Jaron continued their joint attack on Sephiroth. The metal of each other's weapons struck each other fiercely, with sparks flying all over the place. Sora swung his weapon at the One Winged Angel but he teleported out of harm's way. The Keybearer knew what to expect this time and rolled away safely from the sword strike from behind. He turned around and unleashed a Ragnarok attack on Sephiroth. The One Winged Angel staggered backwards from the attack and Jaron took advantage with a sword uppercut. Sephiroth was propelled upwards from the attack only to back-flip in mid-air and land on his feet. The Saviour threw ninja stars at his opponent, only to be swatted back at Jaron with a sword strike. Jaron somersaulted backwards to avoid his own weaponry being used against him and Sora unleashed a Sonic Blade attack on the One Winged Angel and Sephiroth retaliated by summoning a fire storm, nearly incinerating the Keybearer in the process.

Jaron ran towards Sephiroth, rotating his sword in a propeller-like fashion. Sephiroth teleported out of the way again and reappeared behind the Saviour. Jaron sensed the One Winged Angel behind him and back-flipped over Sephiroth's sword swing. In response to the attack attempted on him, Jaron swung his own sword, clipping the wing on Sephiroth's back. He seethed in pain and swung around, wildly hitting Jaron in the face. The Saviour fell to the ground, bleeding from the mouth, the blood staining his mask. He tried to get back up only for Sephiroth to sprint towards him and kick him in the gut. Jaron rolled with the attack, his hand instinctively held over his mid-section, trying to bear with the pain.

Sora recovered and delivered a Strike Raid. Sephiroth screamed as the Keyblade plunged deep into his spine. It then disappeared and returned to its master's grasp. Sora ran forward and leapt at the One Winged Angel and struck him in the head with the Keyblade. Amazingly, Sephiroth didn't go down. He staggered forward, teleported for the umpteenth time (this time away from Sora, so he could distance himself away from his enemies) and delivered an Angel attack to Sora. The Keybearer tried to stop the attack taking place but it was too late. His magic vanished instantly and he became weaker and weaker. Sephiroth ran towards his weakened opponent and swung his sword again at the Keyblade master. Sora barely managed to high jump out of the way and heal himself and replenish his magic with an Elixir.

Hades continued throwing his fireballs at Donald and Goofy. The Court Guard managed to block most of them whilst the Chief Magician responded with more Blizzaga spells but Hades' temper continued to flare. His invulnerability was proving very effective, as was his ability to emit ten feet long flames that fanned from his arms. Donald and Goofy were being burned badly, despite the fact that their Elixirs and Curaga spells helped them recover.

Donald and Goofy realised that magic was their best chance of defeating their immortal adversary but they were running out of magic fast. Physical attacks were paying off when Hades was calming down but the intense heat the god was using in his attacks was proving too much for them. They were beginning to tire all too quickly and they eventually ran out of potions and magic to help revitalise them. Donald leapt at Hades to strike him with his staff but the king of the Underworld turned his left arm into a trail of smoke, which curled around the Royal Wizard by the neck and began choking the life out of him. Goofy ran at Hades but he too received the same fate as his comrade. The god of the Underworld strangled both of the king's followers, slamming them hard against the arena's walls whilst doing so.

Jaron recovered to see Donald and Goofy in trouble. He reached into his belt, only to discover he'd run out of ninja stars. Fortunately, he still had some exploding orbs left and threw one at Hades. The orb exploded onto Hades' back and the light didn't help matters either. Hades was forced to release his grip on the king's followers as he turned around with a look of crazed pain and anger on his face. Jaron used an Elixir on both Donald and Goofy. They recovered instantly, fully revitalised. The Saviour sprinted towards Hades and swung his weapon at him. Hades avoided it, grabbed Jaron by the throat, lifted him high above his head and slammed him hard into the ground several meters away.

Hades was just about to launch another fireball, this time at Jaron, when a Blizzaga spell struck him on the hand. Hades screamed in pain as he felt the intense cold strike him and force him to lose control of his fire attack. Goofy took advantage and charged him again. With Hades disorientated, the Court Guard unleashed another Tornado attack, repeatedly striking Hades again and again.

Jaron struggled to get up. After a few seconds, the Saviour was standing again. He sensed Sephiroth attacking but was unable to counter-attack or avoid harm. Before he could do anything, an Angel attack drained his magic and weakened him even more. Sephiroth kicked the Saviour in the face and then in the gut again. A firestorm injured him even more and Jaron soon fell to the ground. The One Winged Angel grabbed Jaron by his mask and held his sword against his throat, ready to decapitate the Saviour. Before Sephiroth could finish him off, Jaron was saved when Sephiroth fell victim to an Ars Arcanum attack from Sora.

The Keybearer knew he had to finish this quickly. He had no potions or Elixirs left and his magic had deteriorated. He looked to see how well Donald and Goofy were faring. He smiled when he saw that the notorious duo were no longer having problems with tackling Hades. With Sephiroth weakened, Sora realised that he had him right where he wanted him. He charged at him and tore into the One Winged Angel again and again. The Keyblade struck Sephiroth more and more viciously each time it hit him. After several continuous hits, Sephiroth finally went down. Donald and Goofy used both of their weapons to strike Hades with as much power as they muster. The god of the Underworld was sent flying across the arena and landed besides Sephiroth.

The two villains groggily rose and stood before Sora, Donald and Goofy. Jaron slowly began to stand up and walked up besides the three. The four of them, still wielding their weapons, breathed heavily. They were exhausted but still in more of a fighting condition then their enemies were. Sephiroth sneered and seethed with hatred. He was determined not to be defeated again. Hades flickered between being blue and red. Likewise, he was determined not to let another of his schemes to be rid of the Keybearer fail.

"You're good, kid", admitted the Underworld's king, "You're very good."

"Ready to call it a day?" asked Sora.

"I would rather die than surrender to you", replied the One Winged Angel.

"Then I guess we'll just have to beat ya", said Goofy.

"Easier said than done, fool."

"Yeah, right!" said Donald.

"You think so, fuzzboy? Well let's find out!"

Using whatever he had left, Hades slowly began turning red. He started burning and burning, charging himself to unleash another attack. Sephiroth followed suit and formed a shield around himself. Meteors fell from the sky, surrounding Sephiroth. Sora and the others ran out of the way, avoiding the meteors that fell from heaven. The meteors then started spinning around Sephiroth, in an attempt to strike anything in their way. Hades' invulnerability prevented him from being harmed by the incredible impact made by the meteors when they came into contact with others. Sora had suffered this attack the last time he fought Sephiroth. The meteors were almost impossible to avoid and had nearly killed him in their last battle. The Keybearer knew that this time he wouldn't be so fortunate. He tried to avoid the meteors as best as he could as did the others but their efforts were all for nothing. They were too tired. The meteors only lasted for a few seconds but a few seconds was all Sephiroth needed. Sora and the others were hit hard by the meteors and were in no condition whatsoever to avoid or block the onslaught from Hades as he finished charging and unleashed a blazing inferno on the four of them, nearly incinerating them.

Sora, Jaron, Donald and Goofy were on the floor of the arena, barely conscious. Hades and Sephiroth fell to their knees, severely weakened by their last ditch efforts. Sephiroth stood up and stumbled towards Sora, grabbing him by the hair and holding his sword right against his throat. Hades just crawled towards the person nearest towards him, which was Jaron.

"Now that", said Hades, wearily, "Is what the people really wanted to see."

"I never thought", said Sephiroth, also weary, "That I would find the need to spill your blood as great as the need to spill Cloud's. But like Hades said, there is a first time for everything."

"And this…is my favourite part of the game", explained the Underworld's king as he grabbed Jaron by the head, getting ready to set him on fire, "Sudden death."

"You were a worthy opponent, boy, but not quite worthy enough."

Sephiroth held his sword high above his head, getting ready to decapitate Sora.

"Goodbye, Keyblade master."

Before Sephiroth's sword could come down though, a blur came out of nowhere and a fist crashed into the One Winged Angel's face. Sephiroth was sent flying through the arena wall. Hades looked in astonishment at what happened to his ally. He looked to one side to see who was responsible, as if he didn't already know.

"Aw, no!"

Hercules' fist connected with Hades' jaw and he too was sent flying across the arena. The only difference between his fate and Sephiroth's was that Hades went crashing through the gate at the far end of the arena. Hades slowly got up and groggily walked out to see the demi-god standing erect with his arms folded. He gave potions of his own to Sora, Jaron, Donald and Goofy and in seconds, they slowly got up with their weapons readied. Hades sighed at the sight of the five heroes before him. He'd had enough. He exited the arena through the hole in the wall that Sephiroth had been sent through, hoisted the unconscious One Winged Angel onto his shoulders and exited via a portal, taking the two of them back to Sharak's world.

"Let's get 'em!"

"No, Donald", said Jaron, "We're in no condition to chase after them."

Sora turned to Hercules, "Where did you come from?"

"Just got back from visiting my father", replied the Olympian, "And from the looks of things, I'd say not a second too soon."

"You can say that again!" said Goofy.

The next morning, Sora and the others woke up fully refreshed. They spent the night in the lobby and after breakfast, they had their conversation with Hercules. The former god listened with interest with what the four of them had to say about Sharak and his plans.

"And so you see, Hercules, we really need your help", finished Sora.

"I can understand why, Sora. My father, Zeus, told me that he once had a run-in with the source of all darkness many millennia ago. From what I've heard, he's very bad news."

"Needless to say he must be stopped", said Jaron, "We need the assistance of every hero we can find if we're to survive. Can we count on your help?"

"You don't even have to ask for my help, Jaron. I'm in."

"Just make sure you bring him back in one piece for the next games, will ya?" shouted Phil, as the five of them exited the coliseum.

"You can count on us, Phil!" reassured Donald.

"Hey, kid!"

Sora turned around as he saw the satyr push a crate towards the five of them. The Keybearer looked at it in curiosity.

"What's in here?"

"Potions and Ethers", explained the trainer of heroes, "Been savin' 'em for a rainy day. Figured you might need 'em."

"We appreciate it, Phil", thanked Jaron.

"Oh, I got something for you too, Jaron."

Phil handed the Saviour a slip of paper. Jaron looked at it and smiled.

It was a hero's license. The kind that proved the holder of it was a true hero.

"Your friends have got one", smiled the satyr, "They're true heroes and you are too. Best to make it official."

"Thanks, Phil", smiled Jaron.

Phil shook hands with Jaron, Donald and Goofy. He gave his goodbyes to the three of them and Hercules. The four of them exited the coliseum ready to board their space cruiser for the next world. Donald and Goofy carried the crate to the vessel. Sora stayed behind momentarily because Phil had something else to say to the Keybearer.

Phil slowly nodded his head as he looked at Sora and said, "You've become stronger, you know that, kid?"

Sora smiled and replied, "Thanks, Phil. That means a lot to me."

The two shook hands and Sora left to rejoin his friends.

"Good luck, Sora!"

The Keyblade master waved goodbye as he exited the coliseum. Phil turned around and walked back to the lobby.

"You'll need it," Phil said to himself.

Back in Sharak's throne room, Sephiroth and Hades had fully recovered and were now knelt down before the emperor. The One Winged Angel didn't care if the creature destroyed him or not for his inability to kill Sora. He was only thinking about the fact that he'd been denied retribution. His desire to destroy the Keybearer became greater than ever. Hades on the other hand was saying how swimmingly everything was going until Hercules interfered. Sharak didn't pay attention to what the god of the Underworld was saying. He just stared at the two of them from his throne for several minutes before finally speaking.

"Rise."

Sephiroth and Hades stood up before the emperor. The source of all darkness rose out of his throne and walked down the stairs towards the two of them.

"There will be no punishment", declared Sharak, "Because there is no failure. Although the possibility that Hercules would interfere was always there, the exact time that he would take matters into his own hands was unknown to us. Lack of preparation for this eventuality is only a minor setback. We have learned from this. Next time we will take precautions."

"What about the kid?"

"There will be other times. He still remains unaware of the exact details of our plan. Our forces continue to grow, worlds continue to become ours, and the princesses are falling into our hands one by one. So far we have the advantage."

Sharak and Hades started to walk out of the throne room. Sephiroth stood still for a few moments before turning around to speak.

"Send me back, Sharak. I wish to try again."

The emperor stood still and sighed.

"And what exactly makes you think that they will still be at the coliseum?"

"I wasn't referring to the coliseum. What I meant was that you send me back to find the Keybearer and slay him."

"Patience. You will get another chance." Sharak's back was still turned.

"WHEN?!" roared the One Winged Angel.

"Some day."

Sephiroth, in a fit of rage, withdrew his sword and decapitated ten of the statues in the throne room with one strike. The creature turned around, his eyes burning red light, looking as though he was ready to unleash fury.

"My authority is absolute and unquestioned, Sephiroth!" roared Sharak, "I will NOT tolerate dissension, disloyalty and rebellion! Do I make myself clear?"

The One Winged Angel stared and sneered at Sharak. Then bowed to the creature.

"Yes…emperor", he answered in a calm, obedient voice.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, One Winged Angel", said the source of all darkness as he walked up to him, "I have nothing but the greatest respect for your talents. They are of great value to me and will play a huge role in the recreation of my empire. And they will be of great use in this assignment I have for you."

"Which is?"

"I am in current need of a new general. One that can lead an army of thousands of Heartless to conquer worlds. If you want the job it is yours."

"Why are you offering me this?" asked Sephiroth, "Hook is doing exactly the same as what you're proposing."

"The captain's skills are first-rate", explained the emperor, "But there's so much to do and so very little time to accomplish it. I need my work to be completed as fast as possible. That is where you come in. Success in this will provide you a most generous reward."

"I understand and accept. When am I to leave?"

"Immediately. Unlike the captain, you will have the honour of leading my NEW breed of Heartless to conquest and victory. Your vessel awaits in the hangers below. Jafar will fill you in on further details."

Sephiroth left the throne room, leaving Sharak and Hades alone.

"So what happens now?"

"You will remain here."

"Uh…okay", said Hades, confused, "Where are you going?"

Sharak's eyes changed position to give Hades the impression he was smiling. His eyes glowed bright red. And he turned away to walk into another portal.

"A trip to Hollow Bastion is in order."


	6. Chapter 6: Deciding the Greater Good

**Kingdom Hearts: New Era of Darkness**

By

Daniel Wood

**_Chapter 6: Deciding the Greater Good_**

"You understand what I ask of you?"

"Indeed I do. But I have two questions. How can you be so sure that this will help restore you to your prime and second, why should I care?

"Because", explained Sharak, "I can grant you your desires. Worlds under your command, power beyond your wildest dreams and the destruction of your enemies. As far as being sure that my plan will succeed…I regret to say that I cannot remember how the darkness I am after was taken away from me. My recollection of my destruction is vague but either way, I am certain that this will help my resurrection."

"What you are offering is what I can easily get for myself."

"Oh really? Perhaps you don't quite remember the last time that you tried to accomplish your goals yourself. Your plan was indeed well thought out but you hadn't reckoned with the knowledge that you were being manipulated the ENTIRE time."

"Who's to say that YOU won't manipulate me before casting me aside?" asked Sharak's guest.

"I only manipulate those who cannot understand", explained the emperor, "You are one of the very few people in the entire universe who does understand. You are also one of the very few people who accepts what you know."

Sharak held his hand out. His guest just stared at him.

"Join me. Join the Council of Darkness."

"I am still not convinced."

"I went to the trouble of returning you to the land of living. I could have just left you in the realm of death to rot. Instead I chose to save you. You owe me."

"Maybe, but how do I know that this will be for the best?"

"Deep down you realise that is what you want", persuaded the creature, "Deep down you want to glory in the power that is in front of you and deep down, you need me as much as I need you."

With that, Sharak's guest accepted his invitation.

And his hand.

Just then, Jafar entered the throne room.

"Yes, Jafar, what is it?"

"You requested our progress, didn't you, Sharak?" asked the royal vizier.

"Ah, yes. How are we proceeding?"

"It has been a week since we put our plan into action", began Jafar, "Since then, we have taken half a million worlds, enslaved and eradicated any survivors, bred and created countless Heartless, recruited two thirds of the people we need and captured all but one of the princesses."

"Excellent."

"You are aware of who else we need, aren't you?"

"Of course I am", said Sharak, "You will have the honour of retrieving the final princess. After all, I'm sure she'll be much more appreciative being greeted by an old acquaintance."

"I am certain that the moment will be…heart-warming before heart-breaking", mused the newest ally.

"That is what I have always admired about you", remarked Jafar, "Your unknown need for inflicting malice on others."

"And my reasons for causing despair shall forever be kept unknown, Jafar", replied the newest arrival, "My past shall forever be kept a secret from everyone else."

"Except me", announced Sharak.

"Except you?"

"I know what drives you, my colleague. And I must say, it is very…captivating."

"How can you possibly know?"

"I am the reason darkness is in the hearts of others. Because hearts are technically connected to me, I possess intimate knowledge about everyone."

Sharak's guest eyed him suspiciously.

"Fear not", reassured the source of all darkness as he put his finger underneath the arrival's chin and gently lifted it upwards, "Your personal experiences will be kept strictly confidential between the two of us. Now, you two know what must be done. I will leave you to it. I will continue our gathering."

"Uh…boss?" said Hades as he entered the room.

"What now?" sighed the creature.

"The kid's being a copycat and doing a little gathering of his own. He's visiting other worlds and recruiting some guys to try and oppose us."

"It does not surprise me. If he's to stand any chance of stopping me, he'll need the help of everyone who is just as foolish as he is."

"He will have to be dealt with."

"And he shall be", agreed Sharak, "I have already set the wheels in motion for his own destruction. He doesn't know it at the moment, but he has a time bomb with him that started ticking the day he first encountered it. It won't be long before it explodes and it takes his whole world with him."

The Deep Jungle.

A world filled with the desire to be protective over one another. There are many dangers that stalk it. Both on the inside and the outside. Hence the desire to look out for one another.

"Well, we're here", said Jaron as he gently landed the cruiser in a little mountain area just outside the jungle itself.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Donald.

"Meaning?"

"Look, we've got Hercules with us", whispered the Chief Magician. He kept his voice down just in case anyone else might overhear and get offended, "You said the Council of Light made the rules about not meddling just to protect the peace. We're taking Hercules to a world he's not been on or heard of! We're meddling and breaking the rules! What if the council do something to punish us?"

"There's no need to worry", explained the Saviour, "Only under normal circumstances would we pay the consequences. Fighting Sharak is not under normal circumstances. I was assigned by the council for this task. I have been given full authority to take those to other worlds. We have no need to worry about rule breaking."

"Are you gonna tell us about the whole business with you and the council, Jaron? Or are you just gonna drop the occasional hint and let us figure it out for ourselves?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"Oh, it's simply because I'm sick and tired of you yakking about it all the time!" yelled Donald, "You said you were gonna tell us about how you know all of this stuff, so why don't you do that instead of keeping us guessing!"

Jaron's eyes narrowed in anger. The whole expression of anger on his face was hidden by his mask but the eyes were all that were needed to say it all.

"Only when you finally learn to shut up and listen, Donald", snapped the Saviour, "And learn to keep your unwanted beak out of other people's PRIVATE business, may I tell you about what happened to me."

The Saviour walked straight passed Donald, out of the cockpit and down to the rest quarters of the cruiser.

"Until then, keep on guessing", he said coldly as he left. Donald looked at him with a look of concern and confusion on his face. The Royal Wizard sometimes let his bad-temper get the better of him and say things that got on the nerves of others but he'd never seen anyone take it so personally before. He did start to feel sorry about what he'd just said but he also started to feel confused as to why Jaron had acted in an unusual way that he and the others hadn't seen before.

"What was that all about?"

Jaron walked down into the rest quarters of the cruiser to meet Sora, Hercules and Goofy. The Keybearer and the Court Guard were explaining to the demi-god about the Deep Jungle and why they were here. They stopped talking about it when they saw Jaron enter.

"G'morning, Jaron!" said Goofy, "Are you ready to…"

Goofy didn't finish his question. Jaron walked straight past the three of them, ignoring them and ignoring whatever it was Goofy had to say. Sora looked on in confusion.

"What's up with him?" asked Hercules.

"Ya got me", shrugged Goofy.

"Uh…did anybody see Jaron go by?" asked Donald nervously, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Why?" asked Sora, looking at the Royal Wizard, eyes narrowed.

"Well…uh."

"Nice going, Donald!" said Sora sarcastically, as he got up and walked after Jaron. Donald began explaining to Goofy and Hercules whilst the Keybearer continued his search for the Saviour. He found him in the cargo bay, getting ready to exit.

"Look, Jaron", began Sora, "Donald has a habit of saying things that can upset people. Don't be offended by whatever it was he said."

"I'm going to get some air", said Jaron, "Do some thinking."

"But what about Tarzan?"

"The four of you can find him by yourselves. I'll meet you back here."

"Jaron, wait!"

The door of the cargo bay opened and the Saviour leapt out of the cruiser and into the depths of the jungle. Sora just shook his head and turned around to see Donald, Goofy and Hercules, who had just seen Jaron take off. The Keybearer looked at Donald.

"What have you done this time?"

"I just asked him about when he was gonna tell us the deal between him and the council and he took it personally."

"Probably had something to do with the way you asked him", said Sora, "He said he'd tell us when he felt like telling us! Don't you remember?"

"I'm sorry."

"Save it for later, Donald", said Sora, "Jaron wants some time to himself, so I suggest we give it him. We've got a job to do so we might as well get on with it. We can manage without him."

"When is he coming back?" asked Hercules.

"Haven't a clue. He said he'd meet us back here. If we get back before he does we'll just wait for him. I'm sure he'll do the same for us. Come on, guys, let's go."

And so the four exited the cruiser and walked down the mountain area and into the jungle below. Wading through the wild bushes and jungle leaves.

"How exactly did you find him the last time you were here?"

"He found me, Herc", replied Sora, "I was attacked and he saved me."

"So how do we find him?"

"Wherever danger is, he'll be there. All we gotta do is just listen out for something and…"

A scream sounded and echoed throughout the entire jungle. The four ran to where the scream sounded. They continued running through the vastness of the jungle until they came to a familiar area. When they entered the camp, they saw Tarzan wrestling with this giant python. It had bitten Jane Porter, a researcher and close friend of Tarzan. The jungle hero was now grappling with the serpent with his spear, trying to get it away from her.

"Told ya", said Sora as he and the others rushed to help their friend. The Keyblade master and the King's followers were just about to strike, when a hand grabbed the python by the throat, choking it.

"Allow me", smiled Hercules. He ran up to the nearest tree and tied the massive reptile around it in several knots faster than the eye could blink. The python gurgled and gasped for air, unable to get free. Donald and Goofy burst into laughter. Sora smiled and so did Tarzan, despite his confusion. Tarzan's smile then turned into an expression of horror when he remembered something.

"Jane in trouble!" he shouted as he ran over to her. The others followed in hot pursuit. The snake had bitten the researcher on the shoulder. She was holding her hand over her shoulder and seething in pain.

"Here, let me help", said Sora, offering a potion. Tarzan instantly recognised what it was the Keybearer held in his hand and took it off him so he could give it to Jane. The researcher's wound healed instantly and she was soon standing up again.

"Jane, safe", smiled the jungle hero.

"Thanks to you", she smiled back. She then noticed the others, "and Sora and the others. Thank you so much."

"No problem."

"It's so good to see you again", she smiled as she shook hands with Sora, Donald and Goofy, "Oh. A new friend. Who is this?"

"My name is Hercules."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"Sora, Donald and Goofy…friends", Tarzan smiled. He looked at the demi-god and smiled, "You…unfamiliar, but…friend. Heart…friend's heart."

"Uh…yeah", smiled Hercules, unsure about Tarzan's attempts at the English language but still understanding of what he was trying to say.

"What brings you back to the jungle?" asked Jane.

"We need to talk", said Sora, "About something very big…and very important."

"Well, you'd best come inside the tent."

And so began the conversation. After extensive introductions, the talk of Sharak took place. Sora explained about the enormous threat that he posed and how much peril that they were all in. Unless action was taken against him, all worlds would suffer. Jane understood what Sora was saying. After all, she understood a lot about the heart and the Heartless and they were related to the emperor more or less. Tarzan, although not as fluent in the English language as everybody else, was a highly intelligent individual. He understood a lot. And that included the heart and the Heartless as well. He recognised the threat Sharak posed and was keen to help.

Until Sora asked him to join them and leave the jungle to take the fight to Sharak.

"So what do you say?"

Tarzan just looked at Sora, not showing any expressions to say how he felt. After several seconds, the jungle hero spoke.

"Me will help…but me won't leave home."

"Huh?!"

"Me will defend world from Sharak but will stay in jungle. Too much…to leave behind. Tarzan has family. Family need Tarzan. Tarzan need family."

"But we need you!" exclaimed Goofy.

"TARZAN STAY HERE!" shouted the jungle hero, "THAT FINAL!"

Tarzan then crawled out of the tent and leapt out of the camp into the trees surrounding it. Sora and the others chased after him but he quickly disappeared out of sight. The Keybearer sighed. He couldn't believe it. It was bad enough that Jaron had decided to take off all of a sudden and now Tarzan was refusing to confront the source of all darkness.

What else could go wrong? Sora thought to himself. He turned around to Jane.

"Look, Jane. I'm sorry. We all are. We didn't mean to…"

"It's alright, Sora", said the researcher, "Tarzan's reaction is understandable. He was raised by the gorillas. He's grown incredibly close to them. They're his family. The only one he has left. They are so many of them in the jungle, and he treasures all of them. He can't bear to be parted from them. Do you need him so desperately? Can't you manage without him?"

"I wish it was that simple", the Keyblade master replied sadly, "But this is one of those situations where we need all the help we can get. Besides, Sharak is everyone's problem. I can understand and respect why Tarzan doesn't want to leave and his desire to defend his home is respectable, but defence alone isn't enough. If we're to live through this, we have to take the fight to Sharak. We have to make Tarzan realise that."

"So where do we find him?" asked Hercules, "This jungle is huge."

"There are numerous places that I'm sure he'll be at", said Sora, "So we just gotta check 'em out. Let's go."

Meanwhile, high above the grounds and lagoons in the jungle, deep within the vast trees out of sight from the gorillas, Jaron was sitting on top of one of the many branches, resting against the trunk of the tree. He was lost in thought.

_I'm sorry, Donald,_ Jaron thought to himself, _I shouldn't have taken what you said so personally but I just couldn't help it. The past hurts so much. I want to tell you and the others about what happened to me and the truth behind the council. I'm desperate to confess everything, I don't know how much longer I can keep everything secret. But I'm scared. I'm scared of revealing things that you may not be able to understand and accept._

It's strange. I never thought I'd find friendship again after what happened. When I did, I found friendship like no other. Sora is a friend unlike any I've ever had. There's still so much I don't know about him. On the outside he's cheerful, courageous, honest, true and strong. I know he's all those things on the inside as well but I know there's more to him than that. His nightmares are evidence of this. He keeps mentioning a name…Kairi. Is that someone who he lost under similar circumstance to what I lost? Or is she still alive and he yearns to return to her?

Jaron thought back to what he said to Sora a few days ago.

"Just remember. When you're with friends, you don't have to face things alone."

_Maybe I should follow my own advice,_ thought the Saviour, _Maybe I should tell Sora and the others about my pain. Maybe I don't have anything to confess to be afraid of. I think I've_ _known the Keybearer and Donald and Goofy long enough to trust them with secrets. I think I've earned their trust to know their problems._

The Saviour stood up and jumped from tree to tree, on his way back to the cruiser.

That's the remarkable thing about friendship. Strength in numbers can help you overcome anything. When you're with friends, their help can allow you to conquer life's toughest obstacles. And in the end, isn't that what makes us strong?

Elsewhere, Tarzan looked all around him. He was in the nesting grounds deep within the heart of the jungle. He swung from tree to tree looking down below at the gorillas that had given him so much care and love amongst other things. He'd proven he'd belonged with them after all the training and exercises he'd been put through. He admired the jungle and all its beauty. This was where the jungle hero had spent his years growing up. The gorillas had taken him in after he'd been separated from humans. This was what he loved and it was where he belonged.

How could he possibly leave it all behind?

Tarzan took the threat of Sharak seriously. He couldn't be sure for himself that he actually existed but he knew Sora wouldn't make it up. After all, the Keyblade master was one of the jungle hero's best friends. But what was wrong with just staying and defending in case the creature came here? He knew Sora would respect and understand that.

Eventually, Tarzan's journey through his home took him to the Cavern of Hearts. He remembered how he once explained to Sora and friends how friends could be seen here. How friends were always with those closest to them. He sat in silence for hours, deep within the cavern, lost in thought. Soon he heard footsteps and then Sora and the others entered the cavern.

"I thought we'd find you here", remarked Sora.

"Tarzan not go."

"Look, we…", began Donald.

"Can you guys leave the two of us? I'll meet you back at the cruiser."

"Sora?"

"Goofy, guys, please", insisted the Keybearer. With that Donald, Goofy and Hercules made their journey back.

"Love home so much."

"I can understand that, Tarzan, but if your love for the jungle is so great, you have to fight for it."

"Me can fight here."

"That's not enough", said Sora, "You can't wait for Sharak to come to you. You have to confront him yourself. We all have to. It's the only way to preserve what we hold dear."

Tarzan just stared at Sora.

"I can understand how you feel", continued the Keyblade master as he sat down beside the jungle hero, "I was forced to leave my home once. I was forced to accept the role of the Keybearer. I didn't want to at first but I realised that I had to accept it. Wishing to keep what you have isn't enough. Whenever danger threatens what you cherish, you have to fight to protect it. It's the only way to ensure its safety."

Tarzan turned his head slightly to look at Sora.

"There isn't a day that goes by when I want to go home", continued Sora, "I yearn to go home and go back to what I love. But I know that I will go back home one day. And everything I love will be safe because I'll have made it remain safe. I'll go home because I'll destroy what threatens it and make my dream of going home come true. And I know that's what you'd do to protect your home."

Tarzan was once more lost deep in thought. Sora got up and started to walk out of the cavern. Before he left, he turned around to speak one last time.

"I'm not going to force you to go, Tarzan", said Sora, "If you don't want to leave, I understand. Just think about it, that's all I ask. Our ship's in the mountain areas outside the jungle. We'll be leaving in thirty minutes."

Sora walked out of the cavern and back to the cruiser. Tarzan had learned a lot more about the English language over the last two years. If Sora had said what he'd said two years ago, Tarzan wouldn't have been able to understand it. Although his ability to speak fluent English still needed working on, his ability to understand massive sentences, paragraphs and speeches had improved immensely. What the Keybearer had just said now was a sound argument and one that had gotten through to the jungle hero. He realised now that he had to leave behind what he loved if he wished to protect it.

Another thought also occurred to him. If Sharak invaded with the Heartless, there was a high possibility that he and the gorillas would be insufficient to stop him. He remembered the last time the Heartless invaded. They had possessed the hunter known as Clayton and had attacked the gorillas. Only the appearance of the Keybearer and the king's followers had stopped their rampage. With the help of his powerful friends, Tarzan could hope to confront this walking nightmare and destroy it. Only then would everything be safe.

Back at the cruiser, Sora, Jaron, Donald, Goofy and Hercules were all on aboard.

"Jaron…I'm sorry about what I said."

"And I'm sorry as well. You reminded of something I'd forgotten. I shouldn't have to keep things to myself and let others figure out my problems. And I shouldn't have to bear with the pain all by myself. I'll tell you everything once we're airborne."

"Only tell us when you're ready, Jaron", said Donald, "Don't let us force you to do things you don't want to."

"Thanks, my friend", smiled the Saviour.

"How did it go with Tarzan?" asked Goofy.

"I tried", said Sora, "If he doesn't want to come it's his call. I gave him half an hour to think things over."

"How's he gonna find us?"

"I told him where we were, for all the difference it makes."

"Well, time's almost up", said Hercules, "Shall we get going?"

"Might as well", agreed Jaron.

"Hey, look!" pointed Donald.

The five of them looked to see Tarzan climbing up the mountain, with Jane hanging onto him, and up to the cruiser. Sora smiled and ran up to him. Tarzan smiled back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Tarzan's made his decision", smiled Jane, "He wants to go with you."

"Tarzan didn't want to feel selfish", explained the jungle hero, "Sora…friends leave homes behind to stop darkness. If me stay here, it not fair."

"Thank you."

The others greeted Tarzan and welcomed him in. The jungle hero turned to Jane and hugged her goodbye.

"Tarzan will miss Jane", he said as tears fell from his eyes, "But me will come back. Me promise."

"I know", she replied as she wept as well.

In the half-hour that had gone by, Tarzan had visited his family and friends. He explained to them why he had to leave. Many didn't understand but those most closest to him did comprehend what he had to. After many tearful goodbyes and promises of returning home one day, the lord of the jungle headed to regroup with his friends and allies. Just before the ship was ready to take off, the entire group of gorillas that inhabited the jungle climbed the mountain. They all stood before the vessel to give Tarzan a hero's farewell. As the vessel took off for another world, the gorillas roared their approval and expressed their goodbyes for one of their own.

Tarzan looked out of the vessel and smiled at those far below. He had decided for the greater good and he would now do everything in his power to return home with Sharak vanquished once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7: Lost To The Enemy

**Kingdom Hearts: New Era of Darkness**

By

Daniel Wood

**_Chapter 7: Lost to the Enemy_**

Sora and the others looked around them everywhere they walked. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. They had arrived to seek out Aladdin and his friends but when they got to Agrabah, they discovered something that they weren't expecting.

A massacred city.

All six of them were horrified to see that houses had been burned out, people were dying and being consumed by Heartless and everywhere seemed to be teeming with darkness. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Hercules had been wandering around the city for hours in an attempt to look for survivors. Tarzan and Jaron had separated from the four to look in the highest buildings of the city.

"This is horrible." That was all Donald could say.

"This world", began Hercules, "It looks like it's still alive but in tremendous agony. Like it's forced to live on even though it really wants to die."

"Understandable", said Sora.

"The Heartless have never done this to worlds before", said Goofy, "Usually they just feed on the world's core causing it to vanish."

"But why have they have done this?"

"I don't know, Donald", said the Keybearer, "But I do know that we're gonna find out and put things back the way they were."

"Maybe Jaron found out", remarked Hercules as he saw the Saviour leaping from building to building and jumping down towards the four of them.

"Anything?"

"Sorry, everyone, but I couldn't find any survivors."

"What about the palace?" asked Sora.

"The main gates were locked", explained the Saviour, "After failing to open them, I tried to climb over the walls but a barrier stopped me from going any further. How did you do?"

"The only thing we saw was more of the same", said the demi-god. Tarzan leapt from building to building, making his way down to regroup with his teammates. They all turned to the jungle hero. His face said it all.

"So what now?" asked Donald, "We've looked everywhere."

"Not everywhere", said Sora, "We haven't checked out the desert or the palace. We should split up."

"So who's going where?"

"Me, Donald and Goofy check out the desert, you three go in the palace."

"Fine with me", said Jaron. Hercules and Tarzan nodded in agreement.

"Uh, but ya said the gates were locked", said Goofy, "And a barrier stopped ya climbin' in. How're ya gonna get inside?"

Jaron gave Hercules a sly smile. The demi-god smiled back, cracked his knuckles, charged towards the palace gates at top speed and punched the doors with the force of a hurricane. The doors and the barricade behind it shattered. An entrance was now available into the palace. Hercules stood to one side and gestured for Jaron and Tarzan to go in first.

"You're too kind", smiled the Saviour. Tarzan smiled also as he and Hercules followed behind. Sora, Donald and Goofy on the other hand, began their own search as they walked out of the city into the vastness of the desert. Unlike the last time they were in Agrabah, they had to travel across the desert by foot. Carpet had helped the trio survey the entire wilderness previously when they met Aladdin and the Genie. They had walked across the desert for hours and they had still yet to discover anything.

"We're wasting time!" yelled Donald, "There's nothing here!"

"We haven't searched everywhere yet."

"How can you be sure?"

"Simple", pointed Sora, "We haven't looked over there yet…I think."

"Face it", said Goofy, "We're lost!"

"Yeah, thanks to Sora!" said Donald as he folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Me?!"

"It was your bright idea to check out the desert!"

"Yeah, well I don't remember you suggesting ANYTHING at all!" countered the Keybearer.

"Oh yeah?!" retaliated the Royal Wizard as he got right in Sora's face.

"Guys, guys!" said Goofy, as he got in between the two of them, getting them apart from one another, "Chill out, okay? All for one, remember?"

"Hmmm…"

"Where there's a will, there's a way! Hyuk!"

"Okay, whatever", said Donald and Sora simultaneously, "At least things can't get any…"

Sora noticed something and then looked around before he could finish his sentence. Donald and Goofy also noticed what had just happened and looked around as well. Dozens and dozens of Bandits surrounded all three of them, all eyeing them with a murderous rage, slashing away at thin air.

"Ah."

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Jaron, Hercules and Tarzan had encountered no Heartless whatsoever. The Saviour had expected Heartless to come from all corners to attack, yet when they entered, it was silent as the rest of the city, yet still intact. They, like Sora and the others, had been scouring the massive confines of the palace for hours and hadn't seen anything else unusual.

"It must be abandoned." remarked Hercules.

"It doesn't make sense", said Jaron, "The Heartless usually just take worlds without leaving a trace behind, not massacre them and leave them in ruins."

"Darkness…here," spoke Tarzan, as he looked down the hallway.

"Where?"

"This way. This way."

The three ran down the hallway into the throne room. It too was abandoned but there were many distinguishing features. Statues of grotesque, reptile-like creatures were aligned alongside the walls of the throne room and the throne itself resembled a cobra's head, yet there was still no one to be seen.

"There's definitely darkness here", said Jaron, "I can sense it."

"Tarzan sure of it."

"There must be", agreed Hercules, "Everything that we've seen here indicates a presence of…well, evil."

The open doors then slammed themselves shut. The three heroes swung round immediately. They ran over to them and tried to open them but to no avail. Hercules took a strike at the doors but the power of his blow was repelled back at him, sending him flying across the throne room. The Saviour and the lord of the jungle ran over to see if he was all right. The demi-god got up in seconds, his hand held over his head.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Jaron. That force that repelled my blow was definitely some kind of sorcery."

"No, Hercules", explained a voice, "Not sorcery. Not anymore."

Then all of a sudden, the statues' colour changed from stone grey to a scaly green. The creatures were eight-foot high, with sinister yellow eyes that glowed ominously. They possessed razor-sharp claws and teeth with insidious green venom, drooling from their jaws. The most distinguishing feature about them was the Heartless emblem they bore on their chests. Jaron and Tarzan readied their weapons and Hercules prepared himself for the forthcoming battle.

"Behold, Savages, a new breed of Heartless. Welcome to my home. Unfortunately, your first visit here will also be your last, as will be this day of your lives. Death is the penalty for trespassing into Agrabah, as is the penalty for interfering in the affairs of Sharak."

Jaron, Hercules and Tarzan looked towards the throne, to see Jafar sitting in it.

"Greetings", said the genie, "I am the supreme ruler of Agrabah. I am the bearer of phenomenal cosmic power. I…AM…JAFAR!"

Back in the desert, Sora, Donald and Goofy were wading through the Bandits, tearing through the Heartless that had ambushed them. The Keyblade master dazed three of them with a Sonic Blade before finishing them off with a Thundaga spell. Goofy charged Bandits with his shield, sending them flying into the air. Donald cast many a Graviga spell, flattening many a Heartless.

Sora continued to hack and slash at anything that dared to attack him, Donald still cast powerful magic on his enemies and Goofy persisted in sending his adversaries flying into the air. Time after time, Heartless were being decimated. Despite having the element of surprise and the numbers on their side, the Bandits were being destroyed by the Keybearer and the king's followers. They hurled their swords at the trio, tried blocking their attacks, cannon-balled towards them with their swords outstretched and slashed away in a berserker frenzy, doing whatever they could to counter-attack but it was all for naught. In a matter of minutes, all of the Bandits were vanquished.

"Well, so much for that", said Donald.

Smiles of victory soon turned into looks of astonishment. A few seconds after the last Heartless had been eliminated, another army of Bandits reappeared. This time, the number of enemies was twice as big as before. They all rushed towards the trio who was once again taken by surprise.

Back at the palace, the Savages continued their attack. They spat highly poisonous venom and tried to rip and tear their enemies to pieces with their teeth and claws. Their speed and agility almost bedazzled their opponents. Jafar just sat in his throne, watching the battle with interest.

One of the Savages sprinted towards Tarzan and took a swipe at him. The jungle hero barely managed to avoid harm. He retaliated by delivering his Asp's Bite attack to the Heartless. The creature was stunned long enough for Tarzan to hurl his spear at the creature. It plunged deep into the side of the Heartless, forcing it to scream in pain. Another Savage, noticing its brother's agony, spat a shower of venom at Tarzan, hoping to avenge the suffering of its fellow Heartless. The lord of the jungle noticed the poison just as he pulled the spear out of the Savage. He managed to avoid the attack just in time, and the already wounded Heartless screamed even more as the venom scattered onto its open wound. The severely injured creature's body shook violently at it collapsed in a heap and ultimately disintegrated.

Two more Savages ran towards Hercules. One bit deep into his cape and tore a huge chunk off, whilst attempting to rip his head off. The demi-god responded by hitting the creature hard in the jaw, knocking all of its teeth out, sending it flying across the room and crashing against the door that led out of the throne room. The other Savage tried clawing the Olympian only for it to be grabbed by the leg, swung round and round Hercules' head in a tornado-like fashion and sent crashing through the roof of the palace when Hercules let go, resulting in the Heartless being sent flying through space.

Jaron struck the Savages with his sword again and again. Exploding orbs from the Saviour aggravated the Heartless even more and sword uppercuts from Jaron finished them off with ease. Five more Savages charged the Saviour all at once. Jaron leg-swept two of them, knocking them off their feet, and uppercut another two, also knocking them off their feet but the Saviour's last attack had left him wide open. The fifth Savage bit hard into Jaron's left arm. He howled in pain as the creature's teeth dug deep into his skin and the poisonous venom worked its way into Jaron's bloodstream.

The Heartless refused to let go. Desperate, Jaron clubbed the creature in the back of its head with the handle of his sword, forcing it to let go and at the same time, open its mouth. With only one arm still able, Jaron dropped his sword and quickly deployed another orb. This time, into the Heartless' mouth. The Savage swallowed it whole and disappeared into nothingness seconds later as the light consumed it.

Jaron clasped his arm. He was in tremendous pain and he started to feel weaker and weaker as the venom slowly began taking effect, yet he still fought on valiantly. Kicks and punches on the Savages staggered them and ninja stars soon saw them off.

Tarzan continued his assault on the new breed of Heartless. Raging Boar attacks weakened the Savages long enough for more spear stabs to take place. However, the lord of the jungle soon became injured when he was slashed across the chest. The Savages pressed their advantage, leaping onto the jungle hero all at once trying to consume him. Tarzan kicked away as many as he could but the Heartless still continued isolating the jungle hero, clawing him whilst doing so.

Jaron and Hercules noticed the trouble their friend was in and rushed to help him. However, the venom had finally taken its toll on Jaron, and the Saviour passed out from the pain, collapsing to the ground. Hercules turned around to see Jaron out of the fight. The demi-god's distraction was the opening the Heartless needed. Ten Savages pounced on Hercules all at once, clawing and biting into him. Although he possessed god-like strength, Hercules was still mortal and not immune to mortal attacks. The venom weakened him and weakened him until he too passed out. Tarzan couldn't cope with his injuries either and soon joined his comrades in unconsciousness. The Savages mused over their fallen enemies and were ready to finish them off.

"Enough", ordered Jafar.

The Savages backed away from Jaron, Hercules and Tarzan and looked at their master.

"Better for them to die to slow", the vizier said as he rose from his throne, "The venom will take full effect in a few hours. Plenty of time for their friends to come to the rescue. Which is just the opportunity I need."

Back in the desert, Sora, Donald and Goofy were tiring. As soon as they destroyed one Bandit, two more took its place. The threesome continued to fight on but in the end, the sheer weight of numbers became overwhelming. Blows from the Heartless continued to knock them senseless and minutes later, they ended up piled together in a heap. The Heartless stood still for a few moments before charging towards their helpless prey. Before they could deliver the killing blow, a thunderstorm struck them, destroying dozens of them. Sora and the others looked up to see what had happened and smiled when they found out.

"And tonight's forecast" said Genie as he floated above the Heartless below, dressed as a weatherman with a weather-map alongside him, "Lots and lots of thunderstorms!"

Genie pointed his finger at the Heartless and thunderstorms struck them. The majority of Bandits vanished instantly and the ones that were left were easy meat for Aladdin and Carpet as they entered the fray. The former outlaw ploughed through the Heartless whilst swinging his sword and the magic carpet charged through the Bandits, sending them flying. The Keybearer and the king's followers recovered and rejoined the battle. Soon the Heartless became quickly decimated and Sora and friends were the only ones left standing.

"Never expected to see you guys again", smiled Aladdin as he shook hands with Sora.

"We did", smiled Sora, "Thanks!"

"No problemo, little key-buddy!" said Genie as he put his arm around Sora, nearly squeezing the life out of him, "Anything for a friend!"

"So what brings you guys back to Agrabah?"

"We need your help, Aladdin."

"It's funny, Sora. We were thinking the same about you."

"We kinda noticed", said Goofy, "What happened HERE?"

"It all happened in a flash", said Genie, "It was an ordinary day when everything just went dark and the Heartless took over."

"When did this happen?"

"A little over a week ago", explained Aladdin, "The Heartless just came out of nowhere and started consuming everything. We tried our best to fight them off but there were too many of them. Darkness started emerging everywhere and we had to abandon the city."

"Were there any other survivors?" asked Sora, "We checked the city when we arrived and we didn't see anybody…anybody…"

"A few thousand managed to survive. We set up a small camp in the desert but we still have to watch our backs. The Heartless are everywhere these days…because this world now belongs to them and Jafar."

"Jafar?" said Donald, "He's back?"

"Yeah, little feathered-friend", said Genie, "He led the massacre. This world belongs to him."

"All the more reason why he has to be stopped", said Aladdin, "That's why we need your help."

"You got it, Aladdin", agreed the Keyblade master, "And I was wondering if you could help us with something afterwards."

"Whatever it is, you got our help", said Aladdin, "Tell us on the way."

Soon after Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aladdin had boarded Carpet, they took off into the night sky, with Genie flying alongside them. However, all six of them had been unaware of the figure that had been watching them. He chuckled at how well his plan was proceeding as he slowly advanced towards the camp.

"Perfect."

As the six headed straight for the city, Sora told his side of the story. Genie couldn't believe it when he heard Sora mention a name he hadn't heard in a long, long time.

"SHARAK?!"

"You know him, Genie?"

"Know him?!" exclaimed Genie, "I've known him since he became boss of this universe billions of years ago and since he bit the dust! I thought he was dead!"

"I think loads of people did", said Sora, "I take it you didn't like him at all, huh?"

"He was the worst master I ever had, Sora", the former prisoner of the lamp explained, "Even worse than Jafar. He got my lamp and forced me to fight on his side. I hated every second of it. He made me do the worst things. He made me punish people for disobeying him in all sorts of horrible ways. I was eventually rescued and fought against him. He's a really powerful…thing, and make no mistake about it."

"We know", said Sora.

"So this Sharak wants to get back the universe, huh?"

"Uh-huh", said Donald, "But we're not sure just exactly how he intends to do it. He's recruiting the bad guys to help him and that's all we know."

"And knowing him, he's got Jafar's back", said Goofy.

"I take it Jafar's in the palace."

"That's right, Sora."

"And the others have probably met his acquaintance already", furthered the Keybearer. We gotta get back there to help them!"

Back at the camp, chaos ensued. People were dying because of this creature. No matter how hard the guards there tried to defend the people there, they were all just obliterated by this entity that caused a frenzied panic among the people who had suffered more than enough.

"Give me Princess Jasmine", Sharak calmly replied, "And I will let you all live."

"She's not here!" cried one of the frightened citizens, "I swear she's not here!"

"You're lying", the creature replied as he throttled the citizen, "Perjury is a crime. And any crime committed against me results in death."

The emperor continued throttling her and then electrocuted her. He tossed the citizen to one-side and then carried on walking towards the main tent where Aladdin and Jasmine resided. People were now hiding from Sharak or running for their lives. He didn't care about them. All he wanted was the final princess that he needed.

"Allow me to introduce myself, princess", began Sharak, as he entered the tent, "I'm…"

The source of all darkness looked around him. There was no one there. Sharak shook his head.

"Futile."

Jasmine had been told to run from the guards when Sharak attacked. She refused to at first but later relented after much argument and persuasion. The guards, at best, had only been able to distract the creature for a few seconds. Jasmine knew she wouldn't get far.

"Really, Jasmine", sighed Sharak, as he teleported in front of her, "You cannot escape fate. Not ever. I would've fought you'd realised that by now."

"Who…who are you?"

"I am extremely hurt, my dear princess", Sharak's voice changed into one that Jasmine instantly recognised, "I would've thought that we'd known each other long enough for you to recognise me whatever form I choose."

"Sharak" shape-shifted into his real form. Jasmine could only say one thing.

"Jafar."

Back in the city, Sora and friends had made their way to the palace. They ran through the many halls and corridors of the palace. Until finally, they entered the throne room. The six of them noticed Jaron, Hercules and Tarzan lying in the middle of the room. Sora and the others immediately ran over to them to help.

"Guys! Guys, wake up!"

"They cannot wake up, foolish boy."

Everyone looked to see "Jafar" sitting in the throne.

"Jafar!" shouted Aladdin.

"Not exactly", replied the impostor as "his" voice changed. Sora, Donald and Goofy instantly knew whom they were facing.

"Maleficent?"

"You're far too late", the sorceress calmly replied as she assumed her more familiar form, "You're too late to stop us, and you're too late to save them."

"What have you done to them?!"

"Not I, dear boy. Them."

The Keybearer, the King's followers, the former genie of the lamp, the magic carpet and the prince of Agrabah looked around them. About thirty Savages surrounded the heroes.

"Behold the new breed of Heartless", she proudly announced, "These Savages have a fascinating venom that can cause death within hours. And it took a long time for you fools to get here, didn't it?"

"Where's Jafar?!"

"He's paying your wife a visit", smiled Maleficent, "Of course, you imbeciles won't be alive to save her."

"Jasmine!" screamed Aladdin as he headed for the throne room's exit. A Savage leapt in front of him, blocking his path.

"Goodbye", smiled Maleficent. She gradually disappeared into nothingness, cackling with manic glee as she returned to Sharak's home world. The Savages advanced slowly towards the heroes.

"We've got to rescue Jasmine!" shouted Aladdin.

"And we've got to get Jaron and the others some help! Fast!" agreed Sora.

"WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO!" cried Genie, making ambulance noises and gathering everyone onto a stretcher. Genie crashed out of the roof of the palace, with everyone behind him. The Savages were left hissing and growling at the prey that had escaped. In a mere matter of seconds, they arrived at the camp. Aladdin frantically searched the camp looking for Jasmine, Sora and Donald used their Curaga magic to try and eliminate the venom that was plaguing Jaron, Tarzan and Hercules. In the desperation, more Heartless appeared. Genie unleashed his magic on the outclassed opponents, but as soon as they were destroyed, more and more appeared instantly to take their place.

"We've gotta get out of here!" shouted Goofy.

"That's the most sensible thing you've said all day!" agreed Donald.

"Jasmine!" shouted Aladdin, as everyone had to drag him away from the ruins of the camp. A massive swarm of Heartless chased after the heroes as they retreated to the cruiser. Genie did his best to hold them at bay but no matter how many he destroyed, more and more kept appearing. Finally, everyone managed to get aboard the cruiser and Sora was able to pilot the vessel away from Agrabah. The Heartless Bandits, Fat Bandits and Savages hissed and roared by way of celebration. They had forced their enemies to retreat, leaving them victorious.

Later that evening, aboard the cruiser, Jaron, Hercules and Tarzan had fully recovered and the assembled army of heroes was discussing the day's events. Only Aladdin and Genie weren't present.

"How are you guys feeling?" asked Goofy.

"Better now", replied Jaron, "All thanks to you."

"Tarzan never see Heartless like that before."

"Tell me about it", agreed Hercules, "No wonder they were called Savages."

"What a day", said Sora, "Agrabah was massacred, taken over, and swarming with darkness. Almost everywhere we went, Heartless were there."

"I had no idea Sharak was willing to do that to worlds", admitted Jaron, "I can't imagine what Aladdin must be going through."

"Genie's still talking to him, huh?" asked Donald.

"Yeah."

Aladdin was in the cargo bay with Genie. The prince of Agrabah couldn't believe it. He'd lost his home and his wife in a day.

"How can anybody do such a thing, Genie?"

"I don't know, Al. I've seen it happen a lot of times and I've never found the answer."

"I've lost my home and my family", said Aladdin, "I've lost everything."

"Whoa, whoa, time out, kid", comforted the cosmic-being, "You've still got us. And you can bet your top-dollar that we'll help you all the way through this. We gonna help each other right through to the end."

Aladdin looked up at Genie as he put his arm around his shoulder.

"That's what friends are for, little buddy."

"Genie, I…"

Genie smiled at Aladdin, who smiled back and the two friends hugged each other.

"Thanks, Genie."

Back at Sharak's world, Maleficent and Jafar were receiving high praise and congratulations from the emperor.

"Your plan was sheer genius, Jafar. Having those idiots separate and chase after you and the rebels was brilliance itself. They played right into our hands, leading us right to the princess and at the same time, leaving her alone and vulnerable."

"You are most kind, Sharak", smiled the genie.

"Credit goes to you too, Maleficent", congratulated the darkness, "Your contribution and distractions were also of great value."

"But of course", smiled the mistress of all evil, "Now then, we have all the princesses and the people we need to carry out our plan. Surely it must be time to begin your regeneration."

"Not just yet", replied the emperor, "Our forces need further growth if the invasion is to be a success. It is only a matter of time."

"Unfortunately, the boy still lives."

"No matter", replied Sharak, "I am pleased with the events of today. Very pleased. And you two should be as well. Come with me. You have both earned your respective rewards."

The three exited the conference room.

"As for the boy", the emperor chuckled, "The best is yet to come."

Hollow Bastion.

A peaceful world where its residents once lived in harmony under the rule of a wise man named Ansem, many years ago.

But that was before.

Before Ansem was taken over by the darkness, before the Heartless were resurfaced and before total disaster followed because of the seeker of darkness' selfish quest for the truth. Many people died and many people lost their home and were sent into exile. Five of its residents, Leon (Squall Leonheart), Cloud Strife, Yuffie Kisaragi, Aerith Gainsborough and a pilot named Cid, were among those who had lost their home when the Heartless returned. They had been in exile for nine years before finally returning to their home following Ansem's defeat. Since then, they had restored Hollow Bastion to its former glory.

Over the last two years, peace and harmony had been enjoyed here like never before, and everyone was happy that things had returned to the way they were. However, things were about to change.

Cloud and Aerith were walking together in the Rising Falls and they were just on their way back to the castle, when they noticed something at the bottom of the falls. They made their way down to get a closer look and immediately ran over to what they saw when they discovered that it was a human.

The boy looked about seventeen years old. Aerith felt his pulse. It was steady. The boy grunted as he slowly started to open his eyes.

"…wh…w…?"

The boy's failed to get his words out. He was in so much pain. He tried to get up but failed to do so, seething in pain even more with tears flowing from his eyes

"Get some help", Aerith told Cloud, "He can't move on his own and it's too dangerous if we try to move him."

Cloud headed back up the falls and back to the castle. The boy tilted his head slightly as he looked at Aerith. He whimpered in even more pain as he tried to speak.

"…"

"It's okay", smiled Aerith, "You're safe now."


	8. Chapter 8: In The Ocean Once More

**Kingdom Hearts: New Era of Darkness**

By

Daniel Wood

**_Chapter 8: In the Ocean Once More_**

"What is the point of us being here?" asked Donald, as the cruiser neared Atlantica.

"Yeah, mermen and mermaids aren't going to help us on dry land, guys!" agreed Aladdin.

"We know that!" said Sora, "But we're not here to ask for help. We're here to warn King Triton and Ariel about you-know-who!"

"Sharak is EVERYONE'S problem", said Jaron, "Triton has a right to know about the danger that threatens us all."

"That's why Jaron and me are gonna go for a swim, tell Triton, help him out with a little defence and then carry on with our mission", finished Sora.

"It shouldn't take more than an hour."

"Wait-a-minute!" said Donald, "JUST you two?"

"Okay, okay, I admit that we'll need your magic to help us survive", sighed the Keybearer.

"And I'm not sure the three of ya will be enough if ya get attacked", said Goofy.

"So it's settled then", agreed the Saviour, "The four of us go down into the depths, whilst everyone else stays behind to guard the cruiser. I'm sure we won't need anyone else to help discuss the situation with Triton or help us out if we get into trouble."

"Okay then, let's get going", said Sora.

Meanwhile, at the home of Sharak, Maleficent was discussing the current situation with the source of all darkness, as they monitored the manufacture of new artificial Heartless in the production lines of Sharak's castle.

"That boy's…army is increasing even more, Sharak", spoke the mistress of all evil, "Forgive me for saying so but we have so far failed to eliminate him and his friends. We must formulate a more efficient plan of decisive action before he can ruin our goals. One that is guaranteed to work."

"For the lack of better terminology", explained the emperor, "We are "still in the driver's seat". The Keyblade master and his foolish companions still have no idea of how we are to go ahead with our take-over. And when they finally discover the truth, it will be too late for all of them. As far as a plan of action is concerned…let's just say that I have something in mind that will be unforgettable."

"And guaranteed to succeed, I trust?"

"Yes, but let us not discuss the issue of threats anymore. I wish to divert my attention towards this new form of Heartless that has just been created. These…Cut-throats display an incredibly aggressive nature and a lust for blood that seemingly can never be satisfied. They should prove ideal for the attack but they behave a bit too rebelliously. Their obedience needs refinement if the attack is to…"

"Forgive my interruption, emperor", said Jafar, as he entered the factory with his parrot Iago perched on his shoulder, "But I felt I should warn you that the boy has now arrived at Atlantica."

"And he wants to talk to that idiot, Triton!" continued Iago, "Tell him that you've come back! Well I'll show that crummy, punk kid that nobody likes a squealer! WHAM! POW! Wants to get help from fish-people does he?! I'll make sure that he…" Iago punched away at thin air whilst he continued bad-mouthing Sora.

"Iago, the threat that the Atlanteans pose means absolutely nothing", explained Sharak, "The Keybearer is wasting his time by going there and by doing so, he's only helping me by giving me more time to complete my objective. There's no point in launching another assault on him when all will soon be in readiness, and there is certainly no point in attacking a race who are beneath our attention."

"Oh yeah?! Well, I'm gonna teach those clowns that when they…"

Sharak's hand morphed into a hawk-like creature, flew away from the emperor and went straight for Iago. The parrot shrieked and flew as high and as fast as he could. Not surprisingly, Jafar didn't do anything. He too tired of Iago's irritating refusal to stop talking, more than anybody else did. Likewise, Maleficent just stood still, also weary of the treacherous parrot's talkative nature.

Iago was panicking like never before as he flew all around the room at top-speed, trying to escape from the creature that was trying to grab him and rip him apart. After a few minutes of frantic and desperate attempts to escape, Iago felt the hawk-creature's talons grab hold of him, pinning his wings to his body and preventing him from trying to get away. The dark creature flew back to Jafar, releasing a terrified Iago and perching him on top of the vizier's shoulder. The hawk creature then turned back into Sharak's hand. The emperor then extended his middle finger to twice its normal length, altered the tip of it to a razor-sharp shape and then held it against Iago's throat.

"If you are ever insubordinate again, I will rip off your beak and use it as a nutcracker. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes…o great emperor Sharak", said Iago, shaking.

"Hey, Sharak!", said a newcomer, who had just recently joined the Council of Darkness, "Pardon me if I'M being insubordinate but the little squawk-box may be onto something."

Iago had been called many things in his time but never a "squawk-box". He was just about to argue when Sharak gave him a sideways glare. The parrot decided to shut up before his words could come out.

"Go on, Ursula."

"Well", explained the sea-witch, "The way I see it, we have an opportunity to get rid of them here and now. They're caught wide-open. And I can tell that only three or four of them are going to be swimming around Atlantica. If we send in more Heartless than they can handle, then that'll leave the rest of those impudent fools crippled and at our mercy."

"And what if the attack should fail?" asked Sharak.

"If it all goes belly up, then there's still YOUR plan", smiled Ursula, "In my opinion, yours is practically fool-proof. If my idea succeeds, they die. If my idea's a fluke, they'll reach a dead end, which is your plan, where they'll die. Bottom line: we haven't got anything to lose. Whatever happens, we win."

Sharak stared at Ursula for a few seconds and then slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"Your reasoning is sound, Ursula. Accompany the Heartless to Atlantica and destroy Sora and his friends."

"You got it."

Back at Atlantica, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jaron were now swimming through the vast depths of the aquatic world. The Royal Wizard's magic had successfully done its job. The four friends were transformed to help them survive the aquatic environment they currently inhabited. Sora and Jaron had been transformed to mermen whereas Donald and Goofy reassumed their respective Atlantean forms of an octopus and tortoise.

The four knew that King Triton would be in his throne room at the palace, so they headed straight for the royal home of the ruler of the seas. They followed the golden trident markings on the walls of their surroundings, leading them to the palace.

In the throne room of King Triton, his daughter, Ariel was discussing with his father about venturing to other worlds.

"But, Daddy…"

"Ariel, contact with others from other worlds could prove dangerous."

"How?" asked Triton's youngest daughter.

"I…I cannot say how", answered Atlantica's ruler, "But you must understand that I'm saying this for your own good. If anything were to happen to you, I…"

"Daddy, I know you love me and the love I have for you is equally just as great but please, try to understand, I'm eighteen years old. I am capable of looking out for myself."

"I know that, Ariel, but there are certain dangers involved that are so great, so…unavoidable, that not even the mightiest of people are safe."

"Especially when one of those dangers threatens everyone who lives in this universe."

Triton and Ariel turned to see a few familiar faces.

"Sora!"

"Hi, Ariel." smiled the Keyblade master.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ariel greeted one another, whereas Triton looked in astonishment as he saw a face he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Jaron?"

"Your majesty", said Jaron as he bowed to the ruler of the seas.

"You know this person, Daddy?"

"Indeed", said Triton as he shook hands with Jaron, "It has been a long time, hasn't it, Saviour?"

"Six years, sire."

"How come you know King Triton?" asked Goofy.

"His majesty is another ally of the council", explained Jaron.

"I was introduced to him when he started his training", finished Triton, "That was the only time when I met him. I never thought I'd see you again, Jaron."

"And until recently, neither did I."

"What brings you to Atlantica?"

"As an ally of the council", began Jaron, "You have every right to be informed of the recent turn of events, and I regret to inform you…that the source of all darkness has returned."

An expression of brief horror appeared on Triton's face, before turning into one of calm and understanding.

"I see. You are aware that as much as we want to help, it is impossible for us to do so?"

"Yes", said Sora, "But we didn't come here to ask for your help. We came here to let you know about Sharak and help prepare for any moves he might make against you."

"I appreciate it, Keybearer."

"I don't understand", said Ariel, "What exactly is the source of all darkness?"

"A very powerful entity", explained Jaron, "More powerful and dangerous than anything you can ever imagine."

"And the reason that darkness plagues our universe", said Triton, "He threatens the safety of everyone."

"He's not as powerful as he once was", said Sora, "He needs help. And that's where Ursula comes in."

"But how can she possibly come back?" asked Ariel, "She's…"

"She was the last time we looked, I agree, but Sharak has the power to bring people back to life."

"And no doubt she'll be coming back here for revenge", agreed Triton, "With that creature to help her, she could easily take control of this world."

"Not so long as WE'RE here", said Sora.

"Yeah, if we stopped her once, we can easily stop her again!" agreed Goofy.

"Your majesty!" cried Sebastian the crab as he swam as fast as he could towards the throne room; "We're under attack! Ursula and those creatures! They've come back!"

"Let's hope you are right", said Triton as he looked at Goofy.

"Let's go!" said Sora as he and the others exited the throne room. When they were outside the palace, they noticed hundreds of Heartless. Screwdrivers, Aquatanks, Sea Neons and Sheltering Zones all swam towards the palace at top speed, with Ursula behind them, directing the attack.

"Judgement Day has arrived, old friend!" roared the sea witch to Triton, "And the sentence is death for crossing me and my new-found pal! Attack! Destroy them all!"

A wave of Screwdrivers headed for their prey, only to be blown apart by the power of Triton's trident. Sora and Jaron swam to the attack, making short work of several Sea Neons. Ariel followed suit, unleashing her Spiral Wave attack on more Screwdrivers. Donald and Goofy joined the assault, decimating more Heartless.

The power of Triton's trident was uncanny. Countless Aquatanks were being picked off one by one. Sheltering Zones moved in close to try and isolate the ruler of the seas but failed miserably as Triton stabbed them with his weapon, forcing them to separate into smaller, weaker Sea Neons.

Jaron didn't even bother using his arsenal of ninja stars and exploding orbs. He knew the water would slow them down if he threw them at Heartless, and prevent them hitting their target. He just continued striking the Heartless with his sword. He waded through various Sea Neons by rotating his sword in a propeller fashion. With his speed greatly increased, he proceeded to weave in and out of various attacks, destroying all in his path.

Sora continued hacking and slashing. Screwdrivers attempted to spear him with their bladed weapons but the Keybearer easily avoided and blocked their attacks and counter-attacked with devastating power. Thundaga spells easily obliterated the Screwdrivers, and more strikes from Sora tore apart another wave of Sea Neons.

Ariel and Donald teamed up to unleash combined Thundaga spells on the Heartless. More and more Sheltering Zones fell one by one and the Sea Neons that were left were easy pickings for Goofy's Tornado attacks. Ursula couldn't believe what she was seeing. She'd brought hundreds of Heartless with her to attack and she'd felt sure that it would be enough to eliminate Sora and the others. Several minutes later, all of the Heartless were vanquished.

"I think "Judgement Day" has been postponed, Ursula", said Sora.

"You're so called "battle plan" failed as expected", agreed Triton, "I would have thought you would've resorted to more devious means into getting what you want instead of choosing the direct route. You usually do."

"First time for everything, Triton", sneered Ursula, "Besides, this was only a little warm-up. The real battle is yet to come. And it's one that you are all guaranteed to lose."

Ursula vanished into a cloud of darkness. By the time the cloud had dispersed, she had vanished. Back in the palace's throne room, Triton congratulated Sora and the others for their help.

"It doesn't sit well with me", said the ruler of the seas, "What Ursula did wasn't her style."

"Its like she said, your majesty", said Sora, "The real battle is yet to come."

"And she's smart enough to realise that her old tricks won't work on you or your people anymore", furthered Jaron, "You know what to expect from her."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean that we've seen the last of her."

"Tell me about it", agreed Donald.

"If only we knew what Ursula and Sharak were planning", said Ariel.

"Sooner or later, we'll find out", said Jaron, "We'll stop whatever they're up to."

"I have every confidence in all four of you", said Triton.

"Thank you, sire", said the Saviour, "But we won't be alone. We have others who can help us."

"Come to my grotto", said Ariel, "I've found a few things that could help."

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jaron followed Triton's youngest daughter to her grotto. There she gave them treasure chests. They were filled with Elixirs.

"Thanks for these."

"It's okay", she smiled.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going", said Sora.

"Good luck", said Ariel, "See you until next time!"

"Thanks", said Jaron, "Tell your father the people of this world have nothing to worry about."

"I think he already knows that, Jaron", smiled Ariel.

The four headed back to the ship, carrying the chests of Elixirs with them. Back at the home of Sharak, Hades and Ursula were in the conference room with the emperor.

"Newsflash, babe", said Hades, "You're plan didn't work."

"Hardly surprising", said Sharak, "You're more suited to using your cunning to achieve your aims."

"Still, it's like I said before", said Ursula, "We've got nothing to lose."

"Indeed so. I have all the formidable powers I need for the invasion, yours included, Ursula. It's just a matter of waiting for the right moment."

"I'm sure that the real fun is going to start when your regeneration takes place, huh, boss?"

"Oh, the fun is going to start BEFORE my regeneration, Hades", sniggered Sharak, "And believe me, my friends, the excitement is only going to get more and more bigger from here."

Hollow Bastion.

At the medical room of the giant castle, Cid was standing by one of the beds, checking on the vital signs of the patient, the boy that had arrived here only yesterday. Leon and Yuffie entered the room.

"How is he, Cid?"

"Alive. Barely."

"What did the doc say?" asked Yuffie.

"When he took a look at him, he…well I think the x-rays speak for themselves", said the forty-four-year-old pilot as he showed Leon and Yuffie the x-rays before and following the boy's operation.

"Oh my god", said Yuffie as she put her hand over her mouth.

"Doc's not sure when he'll wake up", continued Cid, "Or when he'll recover. IF he recovers, that is."

"So there's a chance he could be paralysed for life?" asked Leon.

"It sure looks that way. The doc did all he could. Rest is up to the little guy now."

"Does the doctor know what happened to him?"

"He took a guess, Leon", said Cid as he took the toothpick out of his mouth, "He thinks what happened to him was done deliberately."

"Anything else?"

"According to the doc, the little guy looked pretty spooked when Cloud, Aerith and the others brought him in. Whatever freaked him out must have done this to him."

"Makes sense", nodded Leon.

"Well, not much we can do now", said Yuffie, "Except wait."

The three exited the room, turning the light off and leaving the teenager alone. The seventeen-year-old lay unconscious in his bed. A few minutes after Cid and the others had left the room, his right-hand twitched started to twitch a little bit and he started mumbling. After a few attempts, he spoke a name.

"Sh…Sha…Sharak."


	9. Chapter 9: The Haunting Amplified

**Kingdom Hearts: New Era of Darkness**

By

Daniel Wood

**_Chapter 9: The Haunting Amplified_**

"P-please! I'm begging you! Show some mercy!"

"Don't try to be funny", said Sharak, "There is no place in the new era of darkness for mercy, nor is there any place for defiance."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"LYING SCUM!" roared the creature, as he slashed the human right across his face, "Do you truly believe for a second that it's even remotely possible to keep secrets from me?! I know all about your ridiculous beliefs! You preach to people saying that light is more powerful than dark! You give all these ludicrous speeches of how "superior" light is! It's vermin like you that makes me sick! And there's only one cure for that that ails me!"

"What…what are you doing?" asked the human.

"There is only ONE superior that exists", explained the emperor, as he placed both of his hands around the preacher's head, "And that superior is me, the ultimate darkness! And those who dare to disagree…must be eliminated!"

"Yeah, you tell the creep, boss-man!"

Sharak was just about to crush the preacher's head into nothing when the newcomer's voice sounded. The source of all darkness, still with his hands around the preacher's head, looked behind him.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" he seethed impatiently.

"Aw, I thought we were going to Halloween Town!" whined Oogie Boogie.

"And indeed we shall. But first…"

Sharak looked at the frightened preacher, who was whimpering like crazy.

"I've changed my mind", said the emperor. The preacher smiled and breathed a heavy sigh of relief as Sharak took his hands off his head. The source of all darkness then grabbed the preacher by his shirt, hoisted him above his head and threw him right through the nearest window. The preacher screamed as he crashed through the glass and fell out of the five hundred-foot high castle that belonged to Sharak. The darkness chuckled as he watched the human fall to his doom.

"I didn't want his germ-infested remains spoiling my throne room", explained the creature, "Besides, it's far more entertaining watching a chicken like him flail."

"Uh, Sharak?"

"Yes, we're going now", said the emperor, as he used his telekinesis to reassemble and repair the broken window.

"It's not just that", explained Oogie Boogie, "What exactly have ya got in mind for those suckas?"

"You'll know soon enough."

"No offence, pal", chuckled the demon, "But you sure do take things personally. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were one pretty sensitive fellow!"

Oogie Boogie erupted into laughter even more, whereas Sharak's eyes went red with fury. The creature extended his left arm and his hand clasped around the demon's neck. The emperor's arm retracted and returned to its normal length. Sharak looked right into Oogie Boogie's face as his head went larger and larger, inflating like a balloon, looking like it was ready to pop and the hundreds of bugs that were inside the demon would come flying out.

"Don't EVER taunt me like that again", growled the creature, "You do, and it will be the biggest mistake you'll make in your life. Not to mention your last."

Sharak tossed the demon to one side. Oogie Boogie coughed violently as he got up.

"The only reason I gave you this chance is because you understand", explained the source of all darkness, "But just because you appreciate what is going to happen doesn't mean that your worth to me has been proven."

As the two entered the portal to Halloween Town, Sharak gave Oogie Boogie one last reminder.

"You're very close to proving that you belong here, that you belong with us. Don't ruin your chances."

"No problem…sir."

Halloween Town.

A rather bizarre world where every day is based on the annual celebration. The inhabitants here spend most of their time partying and enjoying themselves on this rather jovial word.

It can be quite petrifying when things don't go according to plan.

But horror can sometimes prove to be only momentary, especially when there are heroes to save the day. The Heartless had returned to Halloween Town after a two-year absence, much to the shock of its citizens. Mass panic ensued but it only lasted for a few minutes thanks to the arrival of Sora and friends. The Heartless were driven off again, with the help of Jack Skellington, the ruler of nightmares and terror and another old friend of Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Well that was easy!" said Genie.

"Yeah, somedays this is just TOO easy!" agreed Donald.

"Thanks for agreeing to help, Jack", said Sora.

"No problem, Sora", smiled Jack, "This Sharak sounds too scary for my liking! Besides, I've always wanted to visit other worlds. It's a perfect opportunity for me to go on the lookout for new material."

"Shall we get going?" asked Aladdin.

"Lead the way!" said Jack.

They were all on their way back to the cruiser, when a hideous chuckle sounded in Guillotine Square. They all looked up to the roof of one of the buildings. Jack jumped in surprise when he saw Oogie Boogie standing above all of them.

"You're looking a lot more…alive then you were two years ago, Oogie Boogie!"

"Which is more than what you'll be in good time, bonehead!"

"Tell Sharak this is getting tedious", said Sora.

"Oh, things are only just starting to heat up, short-stuff", sniggered the demon, "Like right now!"

Oogie Boogie revealed a small, silver necklace with a heart-shaped diamond on the end of it. He dangled it from his arm, in front of everyone to see. Everyone just stared at it.

Everyone except Jaron, whose eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Look familiar?"

"Where did you get that?" sneered the Saviour.

"This comes from regards of an old friend of yours, kid!" said Oogie Boogie, as a sinister smile spread across his face, "Nice, isn't it?"

"Give it back. NOW."

"You want it?" taunted the demon, "Well, why don't you come on over and get it!"

Oogie Boogie laughed louder and more maniacally then he had ever done before as he ran away from Jaron as he chased after the demon in hot pursuit.

"Jaron, what's wrong?"

"This won't take long. I'll meet you back at the cruiser."

"Do ya need help?" shouted Goofy.

"STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" roared Jaron as he leapt onto the rooftops of the square chasing after Oogie Boogie.

"What was that all about?" asked Hercules.

"You got me", said Sora, scratching his head, "Come on, let's go after him."

"He asked you to stay out of his business", said Sharak, as he appeared behind Sora and the others, "It's not nice to pry into other people's affairs."

The Keybearer and the others swung around to see their deadliest nemesis. They all readied themselves for battle.

"Such a pleasure to see you again, Sora."

"I should've guessed that stink belonged to you", said the Keyblade master as his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Such an unoriginal insult", remarked the creature, "But I cannot fault your efforts. You have rallied quite an impressive army of clowns behind you, haven't you?"

"This "army of clowns" is what's gonna stop you, Sharak!"

"An interesting philosophy, Keybearer, but one that will have to wait another time to be put to the test. After all, reunions aren't supposed to be filled with violence. They're supposed to be filled with happiness."

"Huh?"

"Look familiar?" asked Sharak, as he wrapped his cloak around himself and then unravelled it to reveal a person that Sora had yearned to see everyday for the last two years.

"Kairi!"

"Sora!" shouted the princess as she ran towards the Keybearer. Sharak grabbed her by the throat and started choking her. Sora was just about to run up to stop Sharak when a thought stuck him. He then realised that this was the nightmare he'd been having every night for the last two weeks or so. The one where Sharak had been choking Kairi and Sora had discovered he had lost his friends, his home, the Keyblade and everything else. The Keyblade Master looked in horror as Sharak continued choking Kairi. Could it be that the nightmares that Sora had been having were actually visions of the future?

"Look familiar?" asked Sharak as his eyes went bright red and changed position so it looked like he was smiling.

Meanwhile, Oogie Boogie was skipping away, laughing and singing as a furious Jaron continued chasing after him. Eventually, Oogie Boogie disappeared and the Saviour ended up on his own in the graveyard.

"Show yourself, demon!" challenged Jaron.

Then, all of a sudden, dark creatures materialised out of thin air. The Saviour looked in astonishment, as they were creatures unlike anything Jaron had ever seen before. They looked half human, half Heartless. They all looked identical. They looked like fifteen-year-old teenage boys but with Heartless-like mouths and half of their faces resembled Darkballs. Their bodies were covered in darkness and looked like the same colour that Darkballs were. Their shape and build resembled that of Jaron's and they had black hair. They had razor-sharp claws that looked as though they could tear through anything.

Jaron had never seen anything like them before.

"Who…what are you?"

The creatures just laughed at him and replied, "We're freaks, dude! Ain't it obvious?"

"What do you want?"

"Well", smiled one of the creatures, "I think actions speak louder than words!"

With that, two of the creatures charged Jaron from behind and another one leapt at the front of the Saviour, tearing part of his mask off with one of its claws.

"You figured out yet what we want, pal?" smiled the creature as it continued trailing its razor-sharp fingers down the Saviour's face. Jaron looked at the emblem on the creature's chest.

"You're Heartless?!"

"Got it in one, buddy! We're a new breed of the loveable critters! We're Hybrids! Partly human, mostly Heartless! Instead of us humans getting eaten alive by Heartless and the hearts that are stolen from us turning into Heartless, we get unified with Shadows and we lose our hearts in the process. Good trick, ain't it?"

"Sharak did this to humans he kidnapped?!"

"Nah!" replied one of the Hybrids that tackled Jaron from behind, "We volunteered!"

"Worthless parasites!" bellowed Jaron as he threw the Hybrid that tore part of his mask to one of the gravestones, smashing it instantly, "Pathetic losers! You're all weaklings! You learn that your failures as REAL humans and you make a deal with the devil just to prove you're not?! You're a disgrace to yourselves and all worlds!"

"Thank you!" said the two Hybrids who still continued burying their shoulders deep into the Saviour's back as they slammed him hard against the brick wall.

"You're nothing!" roared Jaron, "Do you hear me?! NOTHING!"

The boy ninja viciously kicked the two Heartless off of him and hurled several ninja stars at them. They landed deep in the Hybrids' throats, causing the creatures to disintegrate.

"Sharak is truly pathetic! He does this to humans and he sends them to try and destroy me?! That's only further proof of how much of a coward he is!"

The Saviour laid into the Hybrids with savage fury, brutally hitting them repeatedly as he leapt from Heartless to Heartless, striking anything that moved.

"If he has a problem with me, what does he do? He takes my family away from me, he sends his minions after me!" continued Jaron, as he impaled a Hybrid with his sword, "He doesn't have the guts to deal with me directly! The coward is too scared to fight me face-to-face!"

Another Hybrid jumped at Jaron, grabbed his sword and wrested it from the Saviour's grasp. Jaron then screamed in horrendous agony as another Hybrid stabbed him in the stomach with its clawed hand.

"The boss didn't send us, Saviour!"

"Yeah!" sniggered another Hybrid, "This is just how we get our kicks!"

"You don't fool me!" roared Jaron as he wildly kicked the Hybrid (that had just stabbed him) in the face, "Sharak ALWAYS hides behinds his children! He always hides from those who are better than him!"

The Saviour threw exploding orbs at the Hybrids, destroying them instantly. Another Heartless went straight for Jaron's leg and bit deep into it. Jaron howled in pain even more as the creature's jagged teeth sunk in. The Saviour retaliated by smashing an orb on the Hybrid's head. It let go immediately and the sixteen-year-old grabbed it by its head and smashed it hard into the ground again and again. The Heartless soon disappeared into nothingness.

"Enough is enough! No more running! No more hiding! Sharak will pay for everything he's done! EVERYTHING!"

Back at the Guillotine Square, Sora looked on in total shock as he couldn't believe that what he had been dreaming was now becoming total reality. One by one his friends were falling. Donald and Goofy were the first to attack but their efforts were futile. Sharak altered his arms to lances and impaled the two of them to the wall.

"Donald, Goofy! NO!!!"

"You animal!" shouted Hercules, as he charged at the source of all darkness.

"Yes, Hercules!" challenged the emperor, "Try and stop me!"

Sharak delivered a devastating uppercut to the demi-god, which sent him flying out of Halloween Town and into the ocean of other worlds. Tarzan and Carpet attempted to attack the creature in a pincer-like move. Sharak enlarged his left hand to three times its normal size and shape and altered his fingers into vicious claws that slashed into Carpet, tearing him into millions of pieces. Tarzan attempted to spear the emperor with his weapon but Sharak caught it, broke it with one hand and then grabbed Tarzan by his face. The jungle hero screamed as the hand that the emperor placed on him burned him. Sharak let go and everyone saw that Tarzan's eyes had been altered to look like the creature's own eyes. They flickered a brief red light and then faded as Tarzan's lifeless body fell to the ground.

"My power is without equal!" shouted Sharak, as he turned into a wolf-like creature and lunged at Aladdin and devoured him whole. He turned to Jack and then proceeded to do the same.

"All fall before my power!"

Sharak returned to his humanoid form and blasted Genie with powerful lasers from his eyes. Genie screamed as the power of the darkness tore into him and ultimately destroyed him.

"THOSE WHO CHALLENGE SHARAK SHALL DIE!!!"

Sora couldn't believe what he'd just seen. He remembered the first time he'd met Sharak when Pluto lost his life. The Keybearer didn't think things could get any worse. He was wrong. He had now lost all of his friends in just a few seconds.

"You have no idea just how much you've lost."

Sora fell to his knees as tears flowed from his eyes. He cried at what had just happened. He'd been tormented by dreams of this event for the last two weeks. And now it had finally happened. He'd thought they were only dreams and nothing more. What had occurred was just incomprehensible.

"You've lost everything in such a short time, haven't you?" remarked Sharak, "Your friends, your family, your home, your…"

"My home?!"

"Yes, human. The Destiny Islands now belongs to me. You've failed your mission just as you've failed at everything else in your pitiful existence. With you beaten, this universe is now mine for the taking. After so long, the reign of Sharak can finally begin anew."

"You're wrong!" argued Sora, "I may have failed everyone I ever loved but I'm only a failure if I give up! I can still stop you!"

"Oh, really?" replied Sharak as he went back to choking Kairi.

"Kairi!"

The Keybearer looked in horror as Sharak continued strangling her. He brought out his Keyblade and ran towards the creature. He swung his weapon at the source of all darkness only for Sharak to catch it with one hand and sidekick Sora, sending him flying several feet away. The Keybearer recovered only to see Sharak still strangling Kairi with one hand and now holding the Keyblade in the other. Sora couldn't believe his eyes as the creature broke the Keyblade clean in two with one hand and the remains of his weapon just disappear into absolute nothingness.

Shocked but undaunted, Sora raced towards Sharak again only for the emperor to raise his hand in front of the teenager. A barrier appeared out of nowhere and prevented him from saving Kairi. Sharak, still strangling the princess, turned to see Sora trying to break through the barrier but to no avail. The creature laughed at the boy and his desperate attempts to save the girl he loved.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Sora.

"I'm afraid your request is completely out of question", replied the emperor, "The princess is of great importance to me. She is essential to my plans, which are of course, first priority. She was destined to be in my possession."

"You can't take her! I won't let you!"

"You are helpless before me, Sora. You have no power, no friends and no chance."

A wave of Heartless materialised behind Sora. He turned around to see them running towards him. He tried again to break through the barrier but it was no use. Sharak opened up a portal and walked through it, taking Kairi with him.

"There is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me", said the emperor as he returned to his home world, "There is nothing you can do at all."

"Kairi!!!!!"

Sora cried as he saw Kairi vanish from his eyes once more. He didn't even care about the Heartless as they jumped at him and consumed him. He'd lost everything that mattered to him. He had nothing left to live for.

As he felt the Heartless devouring him, Sora's dream flashed before him one more time. He finally realised that the place he had dreamt of fighting Sharak was Halloween Town. He remembered that the place he had seen and heard about his friends dying was Halloween Town. This was where the Keybearer had dreamed all of this happening and it was where it was about to come true.

The loss of his friends, Kairi, everything. In Sora's dreams, it had all happened here.

Back in the graveyard, Jaron continued tearing through the Heartless with sheer aggression and ruthlessness. One by one the Hybrids continued to fall. The Saviour didn't even feel the pain caused by his severe injuries. If anything, they had only fuelled his anger.

Despite having the numbers on their side and drawing first blood, the Hybrids were being torn apart by Jaron. In the end, only one was left. The Hybrid viciously slashed Jaron in the face. The Saviour screamed again in terrific pain.

"Oooohhh! That is gonna hurt tomorrow!" laughed the Heartless.

"I guess that brings back fond memories, huh, kid?" laughed the returning Oogie Boogie, still dangling the necklace that Jaron remembered.

Jaron seethed in anger as a flood of memories flashed in front of him. He breathed more and more heavily as his eyes narrowed in anger and an expression of hatred appeared on his face as history began to repeat itself. He screamed in fury and punched the Heartless, sending it crashing through the wall before it ceased to exist. He held his hand out and his sword returned to his grasp. He threw the sword at the demon, who just smiled as he brought forth one of the residents of Halloween Town that he had captured earlier. He threw her right into the path of the incoming projectile. The sword went right through her. She then fell to the ground in front of Oogie Boogie as he laughed his head off at Jaron and the resident with the sword that was sticking out of her.

"No!" said Jaron as he looked in horror of what he'd just done, "Why did it have to happen again?!"

"You screwed up big time, kiddo!" laughed Oogie Boogie, "Just like before! You're not much of a saviour, are ya? You're more like a destroyer!"

That last taunt from the demon is what sent Jaron over the edge. He reclaimed his sword and ran towards the demon and tore into him with his weapon. Oogie Boogie laughed as he saw the hundreds and hundreds of bugs that were inside him fly out of his sack body.

"YOU!" shouted Jaron, "You're just as pathetic as Sharak himself! You hide behind innocents just to get at your enemies! You're cowards! All of you!"

Jaron continued tearing into the demon, shreds of his sack skin flew all over the place as the bugs that once inhabited Oogie Boogie continued to pour out of him. The Saviour threw one of his orbs into one of the open wounds of the demon. Oogie Boogie exploded into thousands of pieces, hundreds of the bugs that once inhabited his body were destroyed instantly.

In the end, all that was left in the graveyard was Jaron, bleeding badly, and the shredded remains of the demon. Jaron breathed heavily and sneered with hatred at the mere thought of Sharak.

"I've had enough of this, Sharak! You'll pay for what you've done! I don't care how long it takes, I won't rest until I've destroyed you utterly and totally! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Jaron's screams echoed throughout the entire world. After his screams had ended, all that was left was silence.

Total silence.

The Saviour just stood still in silence. He didn't even notice his friends running towards him.

"Jaron, what's wrong?" asked Aladdin.

"Yeah, you're making a fierce racket!" agreed Donald.

"What happened to Oogie Boogie?!" asked Jack.

"And what happened to you?! You look terrible!"

Jaron didn't answer.

"Sally!" exclaimed Jack as he ran towards the living doll that he'd fallen in love since the day Dr. Finkelstein had created her. Jack put his hands over his mouth when he saw the hole that could be seen all the way through her.

"What happened?!"

Jaron didn't answer. He just went over to the remains of Oogie Boogie and picked up the necklace the demon had dropped.

"Jaron, what happened?!"

"I'm sorry, Jack."

Aladdin, Donald and Jack looked at Jaron with shock as to what he had just said. They couldn't believe it as they watched the battered and bloodied Saviour stagger out of the graveyard without saying another word.

Back at the cruiser, Sora was breathing a heavy sigh of relief. Tears of joy fell down his face when he realised what had happened.

"So it was all an illusion?"

"None of that stuff that you said you saw actually happened, Sora", explained Hercules.

"Jaron chase after demon", said Tarzan, "Heartless attack again. Sora daydream. Delirious."

"You were standing still and talking to yourself whilst we were fighting off the Heartless", said Goofy, "You were lucky that we were able to save you from being eaten up by those ugly critters. All you did was stand around talking and screaming in pain."

"Every time you spoke it looked as though you were in agony", continued Hercules, "I don't know what was happening to you."

"So Sharak wasn't there at all?"

"Nope, and neither was Kairi."

"What about the others?"

"They're all looking for Jaron. Once they've found him and everyone's aboard, we getting out of here."

Sora burst into tears.

"Thank heaven."

"Hey, little buddy", said Genie, as he hugged Sora, "It's okay. Everything's okay."

"Those things you were seeing", asked Goofy, "Were they what you've been dreaming about over the last few weeks?"

Sora nodded.

"I don't know if Sharak's got Kairi", continued the Keybearer, "And I don't know if he took away my home but I'm really afraid of the fact that it might be true."

"You don't know for sure, Sora", said Goofy as he hugged him as well.

"We will find out, though", said Hercules, "And when we do, we'll put things right if your fears are true."

"Friends will help", smiled Tarzan.

"Thanks, guys", smiled Sora as wiped the tears away. Just then, Carpet pointed towards Jaron as he staggered towards the vessel. Sora, Goofy, Genie, Hercules and Tarzan rushed towards the Saviour as he breathed heavily and grunted in pain.

"Jaron, what…"

"DON'T!!!" shouted the Saviour. Everyone backed away from him as he made his way to the cruiser's medical room.

"Just…don't."

Later on that evening, Donald and Goofy were piloting the ship back to Traverse Town. The rest were talking about Sora and Jaron, all of them deeply concerned about the two of them.

"So how was Sally?"

"The old doctor is quite the genius", smiled Jack, "He was able to fix her up, good as new!"

"Poor Sora", said Aladdin, "In a way I can understand what he's going through."

"Would somebody PLEASE tell me what's up with Jaron?!" asked Genie.

"I'd like to know myself", agreed Hercules.

"Jaron not behave normally", remarked Tarzan.

"I think he owes us an explanation."

"Same here!"

"When we get to Traverse Town, he's gonna tell us everything. Whether he wants to or not!"

"And we're gonna do everything we can to help Sora as well."

Everyone unanimously agreed.

Back at the conference room in Sharak's castle, Oogie Boogie stood before the source of all darkness. The emperor just stared at the resurrected demon.

And then burst into laughter.

"Excellent, my friend!" congratulated the creature, "You helped execute our plan with perfection!"

"I thought you said that your plan was guaranteed to succeed", remarked Maleficent, "That boy still lives."

"Patience, my dear Maleficent. You've only seen the start of what is going to happen. Ghosts from Jaron's past are succeeding in haunting him more than ever before. He's allowing his previous failure to eat away at him. He's being consumed by his hatred for me and his passion to see me dead. He's playing right into my hands. As for Sora, my psychic attacks have flooded his mind with false memories of losing everything he holds dear. It is destroying his focus, and weakening his spirit. He's being haunted by what may have happened to Kairi. When he finds out that his fears are justified, he'll be easy pickings for the next crushing blow I will deliver."

"Yeah! Those little punks have been given a day to remember!" laughed Oogie Boogie.

"And there is plenty more where that came from", agreed Sharak, "The erosion I have given those two children's minds today will be the death of them."

Sharak walked up to Oogie Boogie and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I am very pleased with what you have done today. You have proven to me that you belong here. That you deserve to rule all worlds alongside us."

"Yeah, I thought I did too!" chuckled the demon.

"Welcome to the Council of Darkness, Oogie Boogie."


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations Of The Past

**Kingdom Hearts: New Era of Darkness**

By

Daniel Wood

**_Chapter 10: Revelations of the Past_**

Traverse Town, Jaron's hideout in the third district.

"Jaron, you've got some serious explaining to do."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Maybe has nothing to do with it!" said Sora, "I've heard about what happened in Halloween Town. We all know about what went down between you and Oogie Boogie. You acted completely out of character."

"You're normally so kind and understanding", said Hercules, "You're so focused. The other day you were so full of rage and hatred."

"Yeah, that wasn't at all like the Jaron we know."

"What do you know about me, Donald?!" replied the Saviour, "You have no idea what I'm all about!"

"We would if you'd just tell us!" shouted the Chief Magician.

"Whatever happened to "when you're with friends, you don't have to face things alone?"" asked Sora.

"I…"

Jaron was trapped. It was what he previously…STILL believed in. He remembered when he was on his own in the Deep Jungle and what he had been thinking.

_Maybe I should follow my own advice. Maybe I should tell Sora and the others about my pain. Maybe I don't have anything to confess to be afraid of. I think I've known the Keybearer and Donald and Goofy long enough to trust them with secrets. I think I've earned their trust to know their problems._

_That's the remarkable thing about friendship. Strength in numbers can help you overcome anything. When you're with friends, their help can allow you to conquer life's toughest obstacles. And in the end, isn't that what makes us strong?_

Jaron looked out of the window of his hideout and then turned around to face the others.

"Very well. I'll tell you everything."

Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Hercules, Tarzan, Aladdin, Genie, Carpet and Jack Skellington all sat down, waiting for Jaron to speak his story. The Saviour sat down as well in front of them, ready to tell his past.

"My story begins sixteen years ago", he began, "I was born on a beautiful world known as Castle Mahanah. My world was called that because it was named after my ruler. My father. I grew up living in peace and tranquillity, with no reason to live in fear of darkness."

As Jaron told his story, he remembered a conversation he'd had with his father when he was four years old.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, son?"

"Where is Mommy? I can't find her anywhere."

"You will find her one day", replied Mahanah, "She's still with us spiritually."

"I don't understand."

"You will one day, Jaron", he smiled, "Because you can keep on learning."

"Adam thinks that I'm being silly", said Jaron, "He says that we can never find Mommy."

Mahanah knelt down and placed his hands on the young Jaron's shoulders.

"Adam doesn't understand", smiled the ruler of the world, "and neither do you. But one day, you will both understand all that there is to know. It's just a matter of time."

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you."

"And I love you too, son."

Mahanah and Jaron hugged each other and smiled.

"My father taught me many things", continued Jaron, "One of them being that no matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. No matter how much despair there is, as long as we have people we love, life will always be worth living. My brother and me didn't understand what he was saying at first, and it took one of the greatest tragedies among other things to makes us comprehend. One night, me and Adam witnessed something I'll never ever forget."

Eleven years ago, Jaron was fast asleep. The sound of thunder woke him up. He looked out of his window and noticed a strange energy sphere floating above his world. It was most strange. It was teeming with energy and something Jaron had never seen before.

Darkness.

Jaron walked over to Adam, who was still fast asleep.

"Adam, wake up!"

Jaron's older brother grunted as he slowly woke up.

"Aw, Jaron! I'll show ya how to skateboard in the morning!"

"Look out the window!"

Adam got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. They soon widened as he looked at the storm outside.

"What is that thing?!"

"Maybe Dad'll know!"

"Let's go find him, little brother!"

The two brothers ran out of the bedroom and into the bedroom of their father. He wasn't there. Jaron and Adam looked everywhere in the castle for Mahanah but to no avail. There were no guards, no other people. The two brothers were the only ones left in the castle. They ran down the many stairs of the gigantic castle. Several minutes later, they were outside in the open air.

Jaron and Adam looked on in astonishment as they saw events that they had never ever seen before. Every guard at Castle Mahanah was fighting these bizarre creatures that were just appearing out of the ground. At best, the guards were just holding them at bay. They were giving it their best shot but the strange monsters were just decimating them. Adam and Jaron gasped in horror as they saw the bizarre creatures leap on several of the residents of the castle and "eat them up". They looked on in shock as the hearts of those that had been eaten by the creatures, turned into those dark monsters.

Adam and Jaron hugged each other and started crying. They wanted all this to stop. They had never seen anything like this before. This was the first time they had seen such a horrible event occur and they didn't like it. Then a flash of light appeared. The two brothers noticed it and ran over to where it had come from. They looked up in the sky to see their own father flying. He fired beams of light at the creatures, obliterating them in an instant. The two brothers then noticed that as the creatures ceased to exist, they turned back into hearts and floated towards the sky.

Mahanah continued his attack, trying to save his home and his people from this invasion. He then looked in horror as he saw an ominous figure. He flew down towards the figure and landed behind it. The figure turned around to face him. The figure looked even stranger than the creatures that were running amuck all over the world. It was seven foot tall. It wore a cloak comprised of pure darkness that covered its body. Its entire body was the same shape and build of a fully-grown man and coloured in a shade of black that was just as dark as darkness itself. It had point-blank eyes that were coloured blood red and glowing redder and redder by the second and its head could only be described as a sort of arrowhead shape that was pointing downwards. As for a mouth, it didn't even have one. The darkness looked very bizarre but at the same time, looked as though it could destroy anything that dared to oppose it.

Mahanah and the creature just stared each other down. The carnage still continued all around them. Several minutes later, the ruler of Castle Mahanah spoke.

"Sharak, I assume?"

"You assume correctly, Mahanah."

"Your knowledge is impeccable, creature", remarked the ruler of the world.

"My knowledge is without equal, human", replied the source of all darkness, "As is my power."

"The council said you would return."

"I know what you're thinking of doing. And you would be a fool to try and stop me."

"This is my world, emperor", said Mahanah, "I will do everything in my power to stop you from taking it."

"The credit is not mine to take, sire", replied Sharak, "Although the Heartless are indeed my children, I am not the one who has resurfaced them."

"Indeed. You are too weak to do so."

"For the moment. I will take command again one day. But for now, I shall watch the proceedings. I will give the Heartless' new leader a chance to prove himself as being a worthy successor."

Sharak looked at the guards of the castle as they continued to battle against the Heartless.

"I must congratulate your men", said the emperor, "They fight valiantly. Maybe they will be victorious and succeed in repelling this invasion. Although I seriously doubt it."

"I believe that they will stop the Heartless", replied Mahanah, "Just as I believe I can stop you."

"Very easy to say, very hard to back up", retorted Sharak.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Mahanah fired a beam of light from his hands. Sharak jumped above the attack towards the beleaguered human and unleashed a fireball on him. The power of the attack struck the master of light in the face, horribly burning him. The source of all darkness continued his onslaught, hitting him again and again. Mahanah was down on the ground in seconds. Sharak stood over him, ready to finish him off.

"Victory is mine, ever so quickly. Because I am the superior of all!"

Sharak altered his left hand into a pickaxe and swung his arm down towards Mahanah. The master of light blocked the attack and leg-swept the emperor, knocking him off his feet. The ruler of the world concentrated the power of light into his fist and connected it with Sharak's chest. The source of all darkness screamed as the light tore right through him.

"You talk too much", remarked Mahanah.

Sharak held his hand over his chest and launched a wave of darts at his adversary. Mahanah realised that were far too many for him to dodge and destroy but tried out of desperation anywhere. The majority of darts he managed to avoid and/or destroy but some of them landed deep into his leg. Mahanah screamed as he felt the sharp projectiles penetrate his skin. Sharak ran towards his enemy, morphing into a bull-like monster, and hoping to gore the master of light. Mahanah held his hand in front of him and a shield comprised of pure light formed in front of him. The creature ran headfirst into the shield and howled in even more agony as another bathing in light tore him apart.

Mahanah flew into the air and fired more beams of light at the severely wounded Sharak. This was Sharak's first battle since his destruction and regeneration. He hadn't battled for about twenty thousand years. Mahanah on the other hand, practised mastering the power of light everyday for forty years. He had the advantage.

Sharak needed time to master his powers again. He needed to regenerate more but Mahanah wasn't going to give him that opportunity. The master of light struck the source of all darkness repeatedly. Sharak managed to teleport, fly into the air and claw Mahanah in the back but a greatly injured Sharak was unable to follow up on his counter-attack. Mahanah swung around, vicious hitting Sharak in the face. The creature fell back down to the ground.

Battered and beaten, the source of all darkness looked wearily above him as Mahanah hovered above him, channelling all of his power to his hands, getting ready to unleash a powerful energy blast that would finish the creature off once and for all.

"With your destruction, so too shall come the destruction of all darkness!"

"Yeah, get him, Dad!" shouted Adam and Jaron as they cheered Mahanah on.

The ruler of the world then looked in shock and horror when he heard the cries of his children. He looked to his side to see them out in the open, in the horrific danger of the battle.

"Adam! Jaron! Get away from here before…"

"You almost had me, Mahanah", said Sharak, "Almost."

Mahanah looked at Sharak, fully healed, as he flew up to him, his point-blank eyes blaring bright red.

"But you should have ignored them and finished me off when you had the chance."

The creature altered his right arm into a sword blade and impaled the deadly blade right through Mahanah's heart. The master of light screamed as he felt the darkness enter his heart and swallow it. Adam and Jaron screamed as they saw what Sharak was doing to their father.

"NOOOOO!!!"

Mahanah shook violently as he felt the darkness poison his body and eclipse the power of light he possessed. Sharak pulled his sword-bladed arm out of Mahanah and watched him fall to the ground.

"You were a most worthy adversary, Mahanah", remarked the source of all darkness, "Misguided and weak but nevertheless, a most worthy adversary."

Adam and Jaron ran over to their fallen father as his breathing became slower and slower.

"Dad", said Adam, as he burst into tears, "We're…we're so sorry."

"Not…not your…fault. Sharak k-killed me. Not…not you."

"Don't die, Dad", cried Jaron, "We don't want to lose you."

"You will never lose me, Jaron", replied Mahanah as a smile slowly crept across his face, "Never."

Mahanah grunted and seethed in pain, before his eyes closed.

And his breathing stopped.

Jaron and Adam burst into tears before hugging each other. They were two busy mourning their loss, to be aware that Sharak was still there standing in front of them, staring at the two of them.

"Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. Further proof that compassion is for weaklings. Losers."

"Why did you kill our dad?!" shouted Adam.

"Because he had no place in this universe. Just like your mother."

"Our mom?" asked Jaron as tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"Look into my eyes", ordered the creature, "See my past."

Sharak's eyes blared a bright light and the two brothers looked in awe as they saw all of the emperor's experiences. They gasped in shock as they saw everything the source of all darkness had done. How many worlds he had conquered, how many lives he had destroyed, how he had created the Heartless, how he had been destroyed, they began to learn everything Sharak knew. They saw the suffering of billions and much more.

The most crippling thing the two brothers saw though, was the time when Sharak was still regenerating. Adam was one and Jaron had just been born at the time. The emperor had been trying to summon Heartless to help him gather darkness so he could regenerate himself. In his weakened state, he could only summon five Shadows. These five Shadows journeyed to Castle Mahanah, where they attacked Jaron and Adam's mother and consumed her. The guards destroyed the Heartless, but Mahanah cried at the loss of his wife. Leaving Jaron and Adam no idea what their mother looked like.

Until now, when they saw the face of their mother for the briefest of seconds.

Before watching her die.

When they saw everything that Sharak saw, Jaron and Adam got down on their knees and broke down into tears, now knowing why their mother had never been around whilst they were growing up.

Sharak then grabbed Jaron and placed his hand over his face. Jaron screamed as he felt half of his face being burned away. Adam ran to the rescue, determined not to lose another member of his family. Sharak let go of Jaron before Adam could get to him. Jaron cried in pain as half of his face was now covered with a vicious scar.

"Quite scarring, isn't it?", asked Sharak, "Learning of your past."

"You monster!" shouted Adam, "I'll…"

"You'll what? There isn't anything you two can do about it. And you know it."

Realising that Sharak was absolutely right, Adam went to Jaron and helped him run as far away as possible. Sharak just laughed at the two brothers, knowing that anything they did was just futile. The emperor then turned to the Heartless, who had finished off all the people who lived on this world. The creatures walked up to their father, recognising him after so many years.

"Go back to your new master", ordered Sharak, "Help him in his efforts to succeed me as the ruler of all worlds. Help him with whatever his mission is. He has earned my respect and admiration."

The Heartless bowed to their father and returned to Hollow Bastion, eager to respect Sharak's wishes and eager to follow Ansem's orders. Sharak looked around him and used whatever power he had to cancel the mystical storm that was ravaging Castle Mahanah.

"This world shall not be taken by my children", Sharak said to himself, "I am in need of a new home. This one shall suffice."

With that, the emperor entered the world's keyhole and transformed it to suit his style. In the chaos that followed the transformation, Jaron and Adam were cast away to another world.

"Your father was another ally of the council?" asked Sora.

"Yes."

"And what Sharak did to your world was what he did to mine?" asked Aladdin.

"Yes, but I was too busy trying to escape with Adam to realise what Sharak was up to at the time", answered Jaron.

"I'm so sorry", said Sora, "We all are. We didn't know…"

Jaron looked at Sora. Then everyone else. He took his mask off. Everyone couldn't believe all the scars that trailed down the left half of the Saviour's face. There were vicious burn marks that covered one half of his face, whilst the other half of his face was perfectly normal.

"I've had these scars since I was five years old", continued Jaron, "When I have my mask on, you think that I only have one scar trailing down my left eye, when in actuality, I have scars and burns covering the entire left side of my face."

"Is…is this what Sharak did to you?" asked Hercules.

"Yes. I know from my mental interaction with Sharak that I was the first ever person to be burned like this. And I know for certain that I won't be the last. It's called the "Burn of Sharak". It usually kills when the burn takes full effect but that's up to Sharak whether it can kill or not. He can alter the burn in many different ways. He decided to spare me, realising I'd suffer more if he let me live."

"That's how Sharak "told you" about all that stuff you explained to us when we first met, isn't it?" asked Sora, "About how he created the Heartless, how he was destroyed and everything else."

"Yes. Me and Adam didn't quite understand it at all at first, but we did later on when the council recruited us."

"What happened next?" asked Goofy.

Jaron turned to the window again and looked at the moon, before looking at his reflection in the glass.

"The Heartless had devoured my mother when I was just a baby", continued the Saviour, "And now Sharak had taken my father away from me. I swore on that day that not only Sharak, not only the Heartless, but everyone who worshipped darkness would pay!"

He swung round and smashed a near bedside table with his fist.

"I would stop at nothing to obtain vengeance!"

Traverse Town, six years ago. Having been cast here since the loss of their home, Jaron and Adam had spent the last five years wandering across this world, doing whatever they could to survive. Sometimes that included stealing whatever food and drink they could gather. Now eleven and ten years old respectively, Adam and Jaron were on their way back to their secret hideout in the third district that they had discovered just a few days after they had arrived at Traverse Town.

"Man, that bozo never knew what to expect!" laughed Adam.

"True", agreed Jaron, "He looked most peculiar, didn't he? The way he was dressed and everything."

"I don't care if he looked like Santa Claus! We got his food! That's all that matters!"

The two brothers made it to the third district and were just on their way to their hideout when a figure appeared in front of them. He was dressed in a white cloak and hood, and looked very similar to a monk.

"How'd you get here?!" asked Adam.

"How did you get that chain that you're wearing?" asked the stranger, as looked at what was dangling around Jaron's neck.

"Why should you care?" replied Jaron.

"I'll ask you again. Where did you come across that chain?"

"Well that's none of your business now, is it?" replied Adam, "Now do ya wanna get out of our way?"

The cloaked stranger just stood in front of the two brothers and stared at them.

"Guess we're just gonna have to make you move!"

Adam lunged at the stranger who just moved to one side. Adam fell to the ground and the hooded man then calmly put his foot on Adam's back, pinning him down. Adam tried as hard as he could to get up but the stranger's incredible strength pinned him down.

"Leave my brother alone!" shouted Jaron as he charged the mysterious individual. Since the loss of their father, both Jaron and Adam had understood what their father had said to them. Although they had lost their parents, they still had each other. And as long as they still loved one another, then life would always be worth living.

Jaron just went straight through the stranger, who held his hand up and a field of light appeared around the ten-year-old boy. Jaron didn't feel any pain, he just couldn't move at all.

"Let us go!" shouted Adam.

"I'll ask you one more time", the stranger calmly replied, "Where did you get that chain?"

"If we tell you", asked Jaron, "Will you let us go?"

"Yes."

"It…it belonged to our father", said Jaron, as tears fell from his eyes, "He gave it to me when I was five. He's dead."

"I see. I am sorry to hear that."

The stranger took his foot off Adam and the field of light faded away from Jaron. The two walked up to the stranger.

"How can you be sorry?" asked Adam, "You didn't know our dad."

"Maybe I know a lot more than you think. What are your names?"

"Why should we tell you?"

"I'm reaching out to you."

Jaron and Adam looked at one another, then back at the stranger.

"My name is Jaron."

"I'm Adam."

"I see", said the hooded man, "I take it you are the sons of Mahanah."

"You knew our father?"

"Yes. He was an old friend of mine. I heard about what happened to him. I'm very sorry for what you've lost."

"Yeah, well, you can't change the past", said Adam sadly.

"True, but maybe I can help."

"How?" asked Jaron.

"If you two would like the opportunity", replied the stranger, "I can help you train. I can teach you how to fight the Heartless, how to avenge your father with honour without degrading yourself to the level of the enemy. I can also help you fully embrace the light and save others from suffering the same fate that your family and world has suffered. And I can also help you make peace with your past and rebuild your shattered lives, but it will not be easy. It is up to you two to make this work."

"No offence, buddy", said Adam, "But why would you want to help us?"

"Because your father was more than just a friend. He was an ally to a society dedicated to the preservation of life. We owe it to him to teach his children what he was prevented from being able to teach you himself."

"Who's "we"?" asked Jaron.

"If you come with me", answered the stranger, "You can see for yourself but I am not going to beg you to come along. I am merely offering help and sanctuary. You don't have to accept but personally, I believe that what I'm offering is better than looking over your shoulders for the rest of your lives."

Jaron and Adam looked at one another for several minutes.

"The next day, we arrived at the World of Heaven", continued Jaron, "The home of the Council of Light. It would be our home for the next six years. On our first day there, we were introduced to the other members of the council. The council was lead by six individuals, one of them being the stranger we encountered at Traverse Town. In fact all the other leaders were exactly the same as the one we met. The next day, we had the honour of meeting King Mickey, King Triton, Zeus and the Sultan of Agrabah. Like my father, they were trusted friends and allies of the council. We had the honour of becoming friends with all of them, as they were being introduced to what the council intended to do with us."

"Which was?"

"The council said they would help us avenge our father and they did that by training us. We had inherited our father's ability to use the power of light but we had been unable to utilise it. Mickey, Triton, Zeus and the Sultan witnessed the first few weeks of our training before returning to their own duties. We trained for a year. I was eleven and Adam was twelve when we had finished. Adam gained enhanced strength, speed and agility as well as an extraordinary talent to rapidly heal from injuries. I on the other hand, received enhanced speed, agility and enhanced senses and mastered numerous fighting styles and marksmanship. We also learned magic among other things."

"When did you first fight the Heartless?" asked Jack.

"A few days after we finished our training", continued Jaron, "The Heartless invaded the World of Heaven. Me and Adam eradicated them in seconds. Over the next few years, we helped others that couldn't help themselves. We journeyed to other worlds, saving people from Heartless invasions. We became the council's top soldiers. For the first time in a long while, we were happy. We were saving lives, rebuilding our own lives and making peace with our past. But as I told you when we first met, happiness doesn't last forever."

The World of Heaven, six months ago.

The Heartless attacked again.

Only this time they were lead by Sharak, who had regained control of his children.

The source of all darkness was unable to further regenerate himself by consuming others but he was far more powerful than when Jaron and Adam last saw him.

And much to their despair, history was repeating itself.

Just as they had witnessed eleven years ago, when they lost their home along with everything else they held dear, Jaron and Adam once again saw their whole world fall apart.

"We tried our absolute best to fight off the Heartless but there were far too many of them. Thousands and thousands invaded the World of Heaven. With Sharak guiding them all. Just like it was Sharak from the beginning, it was Sharak again, just like it was him here and now, and like it will be to the bitter end."

The Saviour remembered a conversation he had had with his masters.

"Jaron, we've lost. We want you and Adam to leave whilst you still can."

"I understand your intentions and I refuse. I won't leave you and that's final."

"Jaron, try to understand. There is far more at stake than just your lives. We hate to admit this but the Council of Light is finished. We can't stop Sharak from destroying us or the World of Heaven. With us gone, Sharak's chances of reclaiming all worlds increase tenfold but it's not too late. If you and Adam can survive to meet up with the Keyblade master and King Mickey's followers, you can gather a force powerful enough to stop Sharak and his plans. It is up to you and your brother to follow up to King Mickey's letter and remain faithful to his wishes. You two must go ahead with this for the greater good. OUR lives are expendable, YOURS aren't."

Jaron seemed hesitant. What his masters were telling him made sense but he wasn't at all comfortable with leaving people behind. People who had given him so much care and love after the loss of his parents.

"I..."

"Do you know why we passed the mantle of the Saviour to you instead of Adam?"

"No."

"Because unlike Adam, you can fully understand and grasp the concept of sacrifice. You can understand how to decide the greater good, giving up your life so others may live. That is what being the Saviour is all about. All Saviours before you learned and appreciated the responsibility of saving innocent lives at ANY cost, whether it be you, us or anyone else. I know that you understand and respect that we want you and Adam to live, just as we respect you for wanting to save others."

"I...very well", relented the Saviour, "Me and Adam will evacuate immediately."

"It has been an honour and a privilege to know that Mahanah's children were just as great as Mahanah himself." All the members of the council said this in unison.

"Thank you", smiled Jaron as a small tear fell from his right eye.

The Saviour ran back outside, tearing through the Heartless that stood in his path. He frantically waded through the creatures, calling out for his brother.

"Adam!"

After several minutes of searching, the two brothers finally regrouped.

"Adam, the council leaders want us to retreat to another world!"

"No way, little brother!" argued Adam, "Sharak made us runaway last time and we lost everything! Or have you forgotten?!"

"Of course I haven't forgotten!" shouted Jaron, "The council want us to live to fight another day! They want us to meet up with the Keybearer and the king's followers so we can develop an alternative plan!"

"Forget it, Jaron! I don't care what the council want us to do! We lost a home and a family when we were in this mess last time! I'm not gonna lose another home and family!"

"Adam, I don't like this anymore than you do! But as it stands if we carry on fighting, we will surely die! If we retreat to catch our breaths, it maybe the only chance we've got of stopping Sharak once and for all! It's our only chance to avenge Dad!"

Adam hesitated. He too felt what Jaron was feeling earlier.

"If we leave, we will lose the only family we've got left but we will STILL have each other! And if we still have each other than life will always be worth living! Always!"

Adam thought about it for a few seconds before making his decision.

"Alright, Jaron", relented Adam, "You win. But that doesn't mean I have to like what we have to do."

"I know, my brother. I know."

The two ran to the hangers, avoiding the Heartless whilst doing so. Several minutes later, they made it back to the council headquarters. The Heartless were now in the headquarters, consuming all the other members. The two brothers watched the council's leaders scream as the Heartless leapt at them, stealing their hearts in the process. Jaron and Adam knew they had to put their grief aside. They knew they had to survive, the safety of all worlds depended on it. After fighting their way down to the hangers, the two brothers witnessed another shock as they ran through the doors.

"Going somewhere?" asked Sharak.

"Move or we'll go through ya!" shouted Adam.

"I move for no-one."

"You can't stop us!" shouted Jaron.

"Pardon me if I wish to differ", said Sharak as wrapped his cloak around his body and then unravelled it. A fifteen-year-old girl appeared in front of the two brothers only to have Sharak's arm wrapped around her neck and a bladed finger held against her throat. The girl was a close friend of both Jaron and Adam. She had been their friend since the day they first arrived at the World of Heaven.

Adam and Jaron both said the name of their friend in unison and shock.

"Lisa!"

"It would be such a crippling moment for you two if she joined your parents and masters to rot in the realm of death, wouldn't it?"

"Leave her alone, Sharak!" shouted Adam, "This is between you and us! Not HER!"

"No, Adam", replied Sharak, "This involves everyone. EVERYONE."

"You STILL have the cowardice to kill those we love instead of just us?!" asked Jaron, "You're a worm, Sharak! You always have been!"

"Cowardice has nothing to do with this, Jaron. I just kill to prove that I do NOT accept defiance and rebellion. There is no place for it in MY universe."

Jaron and Adam didn't know what to do. Then the Saviour remembered the exploding orbs he possessed. He revealed one to Sharak. The source of all darkness just stared at it. He had never seen one before. He looked at it in puzzlement as Jaron rolled it towards him. The orb landed beside Sharak's foot. The emperor looked down at it and then screamed in pain as it exploded and the light destroyed a small proportion of him. Sharak let go of Lisa, who ran into Jaron's arms. Adam took advantage and nailed Sharak with a punch that sent him crashing through the walls of the hanger.

"Come on, let's get out of here!"

"Guys, where are we going?!"

"We'll worry about that later!" said Jaron, "Let's just get out of...no. No! Not now!"

The Saviour could sense Sharak recovering fast. Jaron, Adam and Lisa ran as fast as they could to the nearest cruiser. They almost made it inside when Sharak teleported behind Adam and grabbed his head.

"Such defiance does not go unpunished."

Adam screamed in pain as Sharak psychically attacked him. Using his powers of telepathy, Sharak erased the majority of Adam's mind, leaving the seventeen-year-old able to only remember one thing.

The names and personalities of the people he loved. He couldn't remember anything else.

"You'll suffer more with amnesia you can't recover from."

Sharak then opened a portal to another world and threw Adam through it. He screamed as the portal dragged him through to the world on the other side.

"ADAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jaron couldn't believe it. Sharak had taken his brother away from him, just like that. He had suffered so much and was now on the verge of total breakdown. Lisa then screamed as Sharak grabbed her by the hair and struck her. He calmly walked away carrying Lisa in front of him. Jaron looked on as he saw what Sharak was doing. Horror quickly turned to rage as he got out his sword. He'd lost his family, his friends and his home but he was determined not to lose Lisa.

"Let her go!" shouted Jaron as he threw his sword in a fit of rage at Sharak. The source of all darkness knew the sword was coming closer and closer to impaling him. He could have just dodged it or swatted it aside.

But he chose to do something far more callous.

Sharak mused as he swung round and pushed Lisa in front of him, into the path of the incoming projectile. Jaron looked on in horror as he realised what was going to happen.

"LISA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The sword went right through Lisa's heart. Lisa staggered and then fell to the ground in seconds. Jaron couldn't fight the tears that fell from his eyes, trailed down his scarred face and down his mask. He ran over to her, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Sharak just stared at the Saviour as he ran over to Lisa. The creature went over to the girl, pulled the sword out of her and then dropped it. It fell to the ground alongside her.

"You are so predictable, Jaron", remarked Sharak, "So pathetic and so predictable. I will however let you live. Not because I am merciful but because you, like your brother, will suffer more if I let you live."

The emperor returned to Castle Sharak, the world that had previously belonged to Mahanah but now belonged to him.

"Goodbye, Saviour. We will meet again."

As Sharak faded out of sight like he never existed, Jaron, now completely broken into tears, knelt beside the dying Lisa.

"Lisa. Don't...don't die. Please."

"J-J-Jaron", spoke Lisa, "Take off...take off your...mask. I want to...see your...face."

The Saviour took off his mask, revealing his scarred face to Lisa.

"Keep...keep on...keep on fighting."

"Lisa. I...I'm so...sorry. I...I failed you. I've failed everyone."

"You haven't failed...anyone", replied Lisa, "This is Sharak's doing. N-n-not...yours."

"I..." Jaron couldn't speak anymore. He was too emotionally broken.

"K-keep on...fighting", smiled Lisa, as Jaron held her hand, "M-m-make us all proud."

Lisa was able to continue smiling for a few more seconds.

"I'll...miss...you."

Lisa seethed in pain one more time.

Then she closed her eyes.

Then her breathing stopped.

Along with her heart.

Jaron placed his face in his hands and cried like he had never done before. Sharak had reduced him to a whimpering heap.

"I put my mask back on. Gathered my sword, got into the cruiser and piloted the vessel away from the World of Heaven. I looked back at it. As it fell into darkness."

A long silence followed.

"And I've been here ever since", finished Jaron, "And that was six months ago."

The Saviour placed his face in his hands as tears fell from his eyes for the umpteenth time. He looked up at the others as they looked at him with sadness and sorrow. Jaron put his hand into his pocket and took out the small, silver necklace with a heart-shaped diamond on the end of it. The one that he had chased after Oogie Boogie for the other day.

"This belonged to Lisa. She told me that she had worn it everyday since she was three. When she died, I thought it had gone with her. I didn't know that Sharak had taken it off her."

"That's why you chased Oogie Boogie and freaked out when he showed it you."

Jaron slowly nodded his head.

"This is all I have left of her. And this chain with a peace symbol on it that I wear around my neck, is all I have left of my father. As for my brother, I don't know if he's still alive. And I have nothing to commemorate his memory. As far as my mask goes, I've been wearing it since I was eleven. The council gave it to me to hide my pain. I only took it off once before today. And that was when Lisa died."

Another unholy and lengthily silence followed.

"You certainly fooled us", said Donald as he broke the silence, "We had no idea..."

"It takes time to get over things as hard as this", interrupted Jaron, "I doubted I could but I had a mission to accomplish, so I had to deal with it. When I sensed that you, Donald and Goofy were in trouble, Sora, I rescued you and when I got to know you, I was happy again. New friends and a fresh start as far as the mission was concerned made me happier and more focused. I started to regain my kind and gentle nature. And for the first time in my life, I believed that I could make peace with my past. Yesterday made me realise that I can never do that."

"Now don't be too sure, little buddy", spoke Genie, "You can..."

"I appreciate your efforts, Genie, but they're all for nothing. I'm not going to lie to you all. The friendship that you have all given me has meant a lot to me. I'll treasure it until the day I die but I now know that no matter how hard one tries to reach out to another, in the end, it is all for nothing."

"So all that stuff you said to us was just a lie was it?" asked Sora, his anger starting to rise, "All that stuff you said about not having to face things alone when you're with friends was just nonsense? Or was it stuff you once believed and you now think it's garbage?!"

"What I said wasn't important", answered Jaron, "The things that I told you about belief and friendship was what YOU knew already, Sora. It was what you ALL knew. You don't need me, you never did. You can save all worlds without me."

The Saviour put his mask back on, opened up the window and got ready to leap out of it.

"Jaron, wait!" shouted Donald.

"The cruiser is yours. You all know what has to be done."

"What about you?" asked Aladdin.

"I'll make my own way to Castle Sharak", replied the Saviour, "One way or another this is going to end."

"What do you mean?" asked Goofy.

"I've waited for vengeance for so long. I'm ready to get it. I don't care if I die in the process, I will destroy my greatest enemy. He'll pay for what he's done to all worlds, to my family and everybody else. It is time Sharak was made to pay."

With that, Jaron leapt out of the window. Everybody ran out of the hideout looking for him but couldn't find him. He had vanished into thin air.

The next morning, Sora and everybody else were loading up on supplies. They all boarded the cruiser.

Everyone that is, except Sora.

Donald and Goofy walked up to him.

"Come on, Sora", said Donald, "Let's go."

Sora didn't say anything.

"Look, Sora", said Goofy, "What Jaron said last night was a great shock to us all. We're sorry about what happened to him but we have to get on with our lives. We have to carry on with our mission. And we have to do that without him."

"I know", replied the Keybearer, "And in my opinion good riddance."

"HUH?!"

"He was right. We don't need him. We never did."

"But..."

"I am sorry for Jaron, guys", explained Sora, "But he turned his back on stuff he believed in. And he also refused our help. Over the last few days I've seen a side to Jaron that I thought never existed. And now that I know the truth about him, I'm not sure if things can ever be the same again between us."

Sora turned around and walked to the cruiser.

"Come on, guys, let's go."

Sora, Donald and Goofy boarded the vessel and took off. They still had a job to do. Jaron on the other hand, had only one thing to carry out.

Revenge.


	11. Chapter 11: The Confrontation

**Kingdom Hearts: New Era of Darkness**

By

Daniel Wood

****

**_Chapter 11: The Confrontation_**

Castle Sharak, the home of the source of all darkness, taken from his old enemy, Mahanah, after killing him in battle eleven years ago.

Sharak sat in his throne room.

Waiting.

Waiting for the son of his old adversary, the Saviour known as Jaron.

Sharak had killed Jaron's father, when he was five. He had sent Jaron and his brother, Adam into exile for five years, separated the two of them six months ago, and had made Jaron impale one of his closest friends on his sword.

Jaron wanted revenge and Sharak knew this.

The emperor himself had waited a long time for this battle to happen. He knew that once his personal war with Jaron was over, he could carry on with his plan.

Jafar entered the throne room.

"That boy, Jaron, has arrived, Sharak."

Sharak's eyes changed position to give Jafar the impression he was smiling.

"Right on time", chuckled the creature.

"What are your orders?"

"I want you and the other members of the Council of Darkness to leave the castle", replied the emperor, "I want you all to go back to your respective worlds and do not return here until I say so."

"Emperor?"

"This is a personal matter between me and the Saviour, Jafar. It is up to us two and us two alone to finish it."

"I understand", replied the royal vizier, "I will inform the other members of your orders. Like I, they will respect your wishes."

"As will my children", replied Sharak.

Jaron stood outside the main gates. He hadn't been here in eleven years. It had changed so much that the Saviour almost didn't recognise it. What Sharak had done to his home was inexcusable. Darkness and evil was absolutely everywhere. Mountains and houses outside the castle were burning fiercely as though there was no chance of restoring them, the sky was a fiery red colour and the castle itself was covered with statues of evil demons and it only got worse as the Saviour went inside.

As Jaron roamed around the castle, he noticed more evil statues, the inclusion of a torture chamber, a dungeon, a feeding pit and a factory to mass produce artificial Heartless. And to add more insult to injury, there were paintings of Sharak killing some of what he viewed to be his most commendable adversaries, with Mahanah "ranking" at the bottom.

All of the bedrooms had been replaced with museums of weapons and galleries of Heartless. The conference room still remained, however. Jaron remembered that this was where his father had many a discussion with his guards, guests, friends and many other people but he noticed that it too had changed dramatically. It too indicated a presence of total darkness and pure evil.

Jaron wasn't surprised that he hadn't encountered any Heartless. Or any of Sharak's allies for that matter. The Saviour knew Sharak better than anyone. He knew that the source of all darkness wasn't afraid of getting his own hands dirty or afraid of fighting an opponent all on his own. The Saviour also knew that the emperor also had a twisted sense of honour. He knew that this was between him and Sharak and vice versa. Sharak, like Jaron, realised that this could only be solved between the two of them and the two of them alone, with no help from anyone else.

After spending several minutes roaming around the castle, Jaron made his way to the doors that lead to the throne room, the only other room in the castle that had any trace left of his father. The Saviour knew that this was it. This was the time to finish his war with Sharak. What Sharak had done was unforgivable and Jaron couldn't bear to occupy the same universe as the source of all darkness. The Saviour wouldn't rest until he was destroyed or Sharak was.

One way or another, it would end now.

Jaron entered the throne room, and walked to the middle of the cavernous room, where he saw Sharak sitting in his throne. The creature rose out of his throne, his eyes glowing the familiar bright red light that Jaron had seen many times. Those sinister eyes then changed position to give Jaron the impression that he was smiling.

"I knew you would come", confessed Sharak.

"Did you know that you would die?" responded Jaron.

The Saviour revealed his sword and threw it at the emperor. Sharak teleported out of the way and the sword ended up being impaled in the creature's throne. The source of all darkness reappeared behind Jaron, altered his right arm into a scythe and swung it wildly at the sixteen-year-old, hoping to slice him into thousands of pieces.

"Honestly, Jaron", said Sharak as he still continued trying to connect with the Saviour, who persisted in dodging out of harm's way, "I would've thought that you had learned that throwing your sword at me in rage wasn't getting you anywhere with me. I'm sure Lisa did when you killed her."

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" roared Jaron as he kicked Sharak in the gut and then delivered a ferocious uppercut to him, sending him flying into the air. The emperor back-flipped in mid-air, landing on his feet and shooting lasers from his eyes. They connected with Jaron's chest, forcing the Saviour to scream in pain.

"It was you that threw the sword", taunted Sharak as he punched the ground and pillars of darkness emerged from the ground. Jaron rolled out of the way and threw ninja stars at the emperor. Sharak managed to swat them aside.

"And it was you that pushed her into its path!" argued the Saviour as he held his hand out and his weapon returned to his grasp. He ran up to Sharak and swung his sword at him. The creature blocked it by morphing his hand into an axe.

"True, but you should have prepared for such an eventuality. You should have known that I was capable of doing that whilst I was walking away with her and you shouldn't have pulled off such a reckless move. It cost you."

The two enemies still continued clashing their weapons.

"If you're trying to make me feel guilty about what happened to Lisa, Sharak, then you're wasting your time. You made me feel guilty six months ago. I've blamed myself everyday since for Lisa's demise but I don't blame myself for what you did to Adam, my parents or my home."

The two still clashed their weapons against each other's. Jaron then back-flipped out of the way to get more space and then plunged his sword into the ground. A trail of light emerged and headed straight towards Sharak. The creature avoided the attack by jumping over it and towards Jaron, morphing into a wolf-like creature whilst doing so. The Saviour pulled the sword out of the ground and slashed Sharak across the jaw just as he leapt in for the kill. The creature screamed horrendously as the light burned his body and threw him to one side. Jaron rushed in hacking and slashing away at the source of all darkness. Sharak continued to scream in pain.

The creature teleported away from the onslaught and morphed back into his humanoid form. He held his hand out in front of Jaron as he rushed towards him. The Saviour held his hands over his head and fell to his knees as Sharak psychically attacked him. Jaron screamed as he felt an incredible surge of pain running through his mind. Sharak's eyes went redder and redder as he increased the psychic torture he was delivering. Jaron took one of his hands off his head and reached into his belt. He took out an exploding orb and rolled it towards the creature.

"It is like I told you six months ago, Jaron", said Sharak as he kicked the orb to the far corner of the room, "You are so predictable."

Sharak still continued his psychic attack on Jaron. Despite the enormous pain he was feeling, Jaron managed to produce a smile as he jested, "Am I now?"

Instead of exploding, the orb cracked and light flowed out of it in a sort of liquid form. In seconds a large puddle of "liquid-light" flooded towards Sharak. The creature screamed like never before as a stream of liquid-light covered him and viciously corroded him. The emperor lost control of his psychic attack, allowing Jaron to recover. The Saviour ran up to the severely wounded creature, jumped towards him and kicked him in the face. Sharak was sent flying across the throne room before crashing through the doors that lead to the stairs. The source of all darkness tumbled down two flights of stairs before landing at the door that lead to the conference room. Sharak grunted and seethed in pain as he slowly regenerated himself. As he groggily looked before him, he noticed Jaron running down the stairs, faster than the Saviour had ever ran before. Sharak had only just got up when Jaron, who hadn't stopped running, leapt at him. The Saviour speared the emperor, sending him crashing through the doors and into the conference room.

Jaron hurled more ninja stars at Sharak as he tried to get back up. The stars were lodged into the creature's back who continued to express his agony. The boy ninja ran up to his greatest enemy and kicked him in the face and the stomach. Enraged, Sharak got up and delivered a brutal uppercut that sent Jaron crashing through the ceiling and back into the throne room. Sharak leapt up to join his enemy and punched the floor, just missing the Saviour as he rolled out of the way.

Jaron swung his sword at the emperor again. Sharak blocked it and grabbed his wrists, holding the Saviour high up off the ground, leaving him dangling in the air. Jaron tried to kick Sharak but to no avail. The Saviour then head-butted the creature in the face, stinging him and forcing him to release Jaron. Back on the ground, the sixteen-year-old leg-swept the creature, knocking him over again. Sharak rolled out of the way to prevent Jaron's sword strike from going through his face. Sharak hurled fireballs at his adversary. They burned Jaron's stomach, forcing him to scream again and drop his sword at the same time. The source of all darkness used his telekinetic talents to lift up and propel Jaron's weapon back at him. The Saviour leapt above the sword and grabbed the blade by its handle. He landed back on the floor only for Sharak to modify his left fist into a hammerhead, extend his left arm towards Jaron's stomach, connect with brutal impact and send him crashing through a nearby window.

As Jaron fell out of the five hundred-foot castle, Sharak followed after him, morphing into a hawk-like creature. Sharak dived towards the falling Saviour, hoping to rip him to shreds with his beak and talons. Jaron grabbed Sharak by the throat, swung onto his back and repeatedly punched him in the back and in the head. Sharak flew as fast and as acrobatically as he could, trying to shake the boy ninja off of him. Despite the creature's best efforts, Jaron still held on, striking him again and again. The source of all darkness morphed back into his humanoid form and slashed the Saviour across the chest. Jaron retaliated by doing the same with his sword. The two continued to trade blows in mid-air as they fell faster and faster to the ground.

Sharak kicked Jaron away and tried teleporting back to inside the castle, leaving the Saviour to plummet to his doom. Jaron impaled his sword in Sharak. The source of all darkness screamed in agony for the umpteenth time as he teleported back inside the castle. Jaron still held the sword, which was still impaled in Sharak whilst he teleported, and ended up being teleported back in the castle along with the creature.

The two re-emerged in the factory, with the sword still impaled in the emperor and the boy ninja still holding on to it. Jaron kicked Sharak off his sword and than leapt at him again hoping to finish him off. The creature, on the ground with his hand over his chest, launched razor-sharp saw blades at his attacker. The blades viciously cut Jaron and tore his mask. He landed on the floor in a weakened heap. Sharak groggily stood up and propelled a spiked fist at the seriously wounded Saviour, who only just managed to move out of the way. A kick from Jaron found its mark, which was Sharak's throat. More orbs exploded and corroded on the source of all darkness, more darts and razor-sharp weaponry stabbed and cut the sixteen-year-old. Their brutal battle continued to wage all over the castle for hours. Sharak even resorted to tearing apart his machinery that created Heartless and throwing pieces of it at Jaron as well as throwing him through it. Jaron responded by sending the giant statues of monsters that were all over the castle crashing down on Sharak as well as smashing the cases of weapons in the museums and using them on the emperor.

As their battle exploded into the dungeon, Sharak tore Jaron's mask off and sent his head smashing into the cell bars. A battered and bloodied Saviour responded by grabbing chains and manacles and choking the creature as well tying his hands behind his back and tying him to the cell bars. Grabbing a mace, Jaron clubbed Sharak with it. The emperor had never been this gravely injured before in a fight and he had never been involved in a battle that had gone on for this long. The same could be said for Jaron. These two hated each other with a passion and they were determined not to let each other win. Both of them refused to tire or more importantly, lose.

Sharak broke his restraints and the two continued fighting. Jaron had run out of orbs and ninja stars and so the two continued trading blows. Sharak was so badly injured that he couldn't morph, teleport, fire lasers and fireballs or use his mind to attack. He could only try to heal himself, solidify his body and fight hand-to-hand. The two continued to tear into one another with kicks, punches and weapon strikes for another hour where they ended up once more in the main entrance hall.

The two viciously struck each other in the face, sending each other crashing to the floor. Jaron breathed heavily and grunted and seethed in pain as he tried to bear with his injuries and get back up. Sharak shook violently and also tried to cope with the immense pain that he had suffered, grunting and seething. He slowly got up to his feet and ran up to Jaron just as he was getting back up. A brutal shot to the face, then the stomach, and then a kick to the knees put Jaron back down. The Saviour tried to get back up but his body had simply had enough. There was nothing more he could do. Jaron had lost.

"The battle is mine", spoke Sharak, "And so is our war."

Gathering whatever power he had left, Sharak forced spikes to come out of his fist. Jaron looked up to see his enemy ready to administer the killing blow. Jaron gave Sharak a look of sheer contempt.

"F-f-finish...me."

Sharak "smiled" and the spikes retracted back into his fist. Jaron looked confused but his looks soon changed once more into that of contempt.

"If you don't finish me", began the Saviour, "I'll finish you. You have my word on that."

"Like...I said", explained the creature once more seething in pain, "The battle is mine, I have won the war between us. There is no reason...to end it with death. However, there is...plenty of good...reason, to end it with a new beginning."

"I don't understand."

"I'll explain later", replied Sharak as he hit Jaron in the face one more time, this time rendering him unconscious.

Hours later, Sharak had fully recovered from his injuries. The Heartless had returned to the castle along with the other members of the Council of Darkness. Hades, Jafar, Captain Hook, Sephiroth, Maleficent, Ursula and Oogie Boogie were all assembled in the throne room with Sharak sitting in his throne. The still unconscious Jaron lay in the middle of the room.

"Jeez, boss", said Hades, "You brought a whole new meaning to the phrase "bringing the house down"! It took ages to clean all this mess up! Wish I'd been here to see you give that little punk what he deserved though!"

"Yeah, me too!" chuckled Oogie Boogie, "I'd have paid full price plus tip to see it!"

"Are you sure it was such a wise idea allowing him to live?" asked Maleficent.

"Yeah, the little brat can be quite the pain in the butt!" agreed Ursula.

"Oh, I fully concur", agreed Sharak.

"Then why did you spare him?" asked Sephiroth.

"The little codfish should be gutted and hung!" shouted Hook.

"With him gone, we lose one more threat to our supremacy", agreed Jafar.

"All of your concerns have been noted", explained the source of all darkness, "But there is no need to kill him when his talents can be used in ridding us of our biggest problem."

"So this was your plan to eliminate the Keybearer", smiled Maleficent, approvingly, "Pitting a hate-filled Saviour against someone he has become so close to."

"Part of the plan, Maleficent. I have many more surprises in store for our Keyblade wielding friend. Revive him but only at a quarter of full strength."

Maleficent rose her arms high into the air. A green field appeared around Jaron and he slowly woke up, still injured. He looked around him, still on his hands and knees, to see all the members of the Council of Darkness looking at him. Jaron knew that his chances of escape or victory was nil.

"I am so glad to see that you are awake, Jaron", replied Sharak as he rose out of his throne and walked down to the defeated Saviour, "I would like to thank you and congratulate you. You are by far the most credible and most outstanding opponent I have ever faced. Today I had the most fun I have ever had in my existence. The battle you and I had was by far the best one I have ever fought. You are certainly the most worthy one of them all to pit your skills against mine. Much more worthier than your father."

"Save it, Sharak", spoke Jaron, "You always did love the sound of your own voice too much. Why haven't you just fed me to the Heartless and have done with it?"

"Jaron", soothed Sharak as he stood over the kneeling Saviour, "I have more suitable things in mind for you. Remember when I told you that our war is ending with a new beginning? Well the new beginning is you serving me as my personal slave."

"You're insane. I'll never obey you. Never."

"An interesting theory", remarked the emperor, "Let us put it to the test."

Sharak enlarged his fingers to twice their normal size and altered the tips into razor-sharp claws.

"Now. Say "arr"."

Sharak plunged his clawed hand into Jaron's heart.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Very good", chuckled Sharak, "I haven't even begun the transformation yet and already you're following commands."

Jaron felt Sharak's fingers touching his heart and corrupting it.

"What...are...you..."

"Doing? I'm beginning the transformation. Your spirit is weak and so is your heart. You embrace the light. Your body on the other hand, is strong, powerful. I'm erasing all the weakness and amplifying the strength, making you a flawless assassin."

Jaron cried in agony as Sharak, holding him by his heart, lifted him off the ground.

"Now, open your heart!"

"Never!"

"Surrender it to the darkness!"

"Never!"

"BECOME DARKNESS ITSELF!"

The entire council evilly smiled as they watched on.

Jaron's screams echoed throughout the entire castle.


	12. Chapter 12: Old Friends, New Enemies

**Kingdom Hearts: New Era of Darkness**

By

Daniel Wood

**_Chapter 12: Old Friends, New Enemies_**

A few days had passed since Jaron left Sora and the others to try and obtain his revenge on Sharak. Things hadn't been the same without him. They had grown so close to the Saviour that they wondered if they would ever see him again.

Most particularly Sora.

The Keybearer remembered the first time he had met the Saviour. Sora, along with Donald and Goofy, had been told to seek out the Saviour after reading the letter from King Mickey. It had taken two years but Sora, Donald and Goofy finally met with Jaron after he had saved all three of them from Sharak, and the relationship started from there. Their friendship had spanned from battling the Heartless in Traverse Town, to fighting Sephiroth and Hades in the Coliseum to recruiting others to help them in the fight against Sharak, the Council of Darkness and the Heartless.

But things changed when they had gone to Halloween Town. Jaron went berserk when his past resurfaced because of Oogie Boogie. When the Saviour told everyone the reason behind his actions, Sora felt shock, sadness and sympathy for his friend but he also felt distrust. Jaron had left his friends behind, refused their help as well as refusing to help them and had allowed rage and hatred to consume him. Sora didn't know how to accept all these changes of his friend.

Jaron's actions however, weren't Sora's most pressing problem. The nightmares that the Keybearer had been having had recently come true, or so it seemed. He had been daydreaming of losing Kairi and everything else that was important to him. The nightmares had haunted him so much in his sleep that they were now starting to haunt him when he was wide awake. He was worrying so much that he actually started believing that what Sharak had done to Kairi and the Destiny Islands might actually be true and he was losing his focus as a result.

The Keyblade master was now desperately seeking the truth. He had to know for himself whether the nightmares were true. Actually, if they were partially true. He had dreamt all of his despair happening at Halloween Town. Sora and friends had already been there and what Sora thought had happened was actually an illusion. The Keybearer was feeling confusion, insecurity and almost insanity trying to comprehend the torture Sharak was putting him through.

Sora was all alone in the cargo bay when Jack came along to see how he was.

"Sora, we'll be at Neverland soon."

The Keyblade master didn't reply. Jack left the cargo bay, leaving Sora all alone. The sixteen-year-old looked to one side to see the master of terror jump out of one of the crates that Sora was sat next to. Jack "booed" Sora in a frightful way, giving him a frightful look as he smashed out of the crate. Sora jumped in shock as he witnessed the sudden and unexpected return of the ruler of nightmares and terror.

"Still got it!" smiled Jack.

"Very funny, Jack", muttered Sora sarcastically.

"I live to please my audience."

"Not in the mood, Jack."

"Forgive me for saying so, Sora", replied Jack, "But you're not in the mood for anything. You've been like this for days. We all thought you could do with a bit of cheering up."

"Genie tried and it didn't work", said Sora.

"We know. He was very upset about it. He has a certain pride about making people laugh. He was quite a bit down when he couldn't make you laugh. You normally appreciate a good laugh. You're usually very cheerful."

"I feel so much better knowing that I'm making other people feel unhappy", replied the Keybearer sarcastically and spitefully.

"Look, Sora", said Jack sternly, "I know you're not exactly having a barrel of laughs at the moment, but you're not the only one. We're all still trying to get over that business with Jaron and we have problems just like you. Aladdin, Genie and Carpet lost their home and loved ones to Jafar. Donald, Goofy, Tarzan and Hercules miss their homes, friends and families and I'm still trying to get over what Jaron did at Halloween Town. I know he didn't mean to impale Sally and I am happy she's alright, but I nearly lost what I hold dear. And I've left MY home and friends behind as well. So don't think that you're one of a kind. Maybe our problems aren't as bad as yours but we're suffering as well. Try and realise that as well as realising that we're not the bad guys. We're your friends, so start acting like it!"

Sora looked up at Jack, realising what he said was true.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I guess I was too busy thinking about myself."

"We're ALL going through a hard time, Sora. It's understandable."

Then all of a sudden an explosion sounded and the whole vessel shook. Sora and Jack ran up to the cockpit to find out what was going on. They saw Donald and Goofy frantically using the controls as best they could.

"Guys, what's going on?!"

"We're under attack!" shouted Donald.

"What about the weapons?" asked Jack.

"We're trying!" shouted Goofy, "But they won't work!"

"What's after us?" asked Sora.

"A pirate ship!" replied Donald and Goofy in unison.

Sora knew what that meant.

"Hook."

"So what do we do?" asked Hercules as he and the others rushed in to see what was again.

"Retreat, survive", suggested Tarzan.

"We can't!" said Donald, "They rammed us and fired at us! The engines are out! We can't escape!"

"They've got us!" said Aladdin.

A tractor beam locked onto the cruiser and the vessel slowly started being drawn into the pirate ship. Several minutes later, Sora woke up on the ship's deck, all on his own. He walked around looking for the others. After scouring everywhere on the deck and unable to find anyone, he turned around and headed for the captain's cabin.

All of this reminded the Keybearer of his last visit to Neverland. When the pirates had rammed the gummi ship and separated Sora from Donald and Goofy. The Keybearer had remained on his own until he was confronted by Captain Hook, the Heartless and his best friend, Riku, who at the time, believed that Sora had betrayed him and had allied with Maleficent and the others, unaware that he was a pawn. Riku had retreated with Kairi (who had lost her heart at the time) to Hollow Bastion, hoping to recover her heart. The events here would lead to a major turning point in the Keybearer's quest.

Sora wondered if history would repeat itself. It had certainly looked that way so far.

"Look familiar?"

The Keybearer gasped as he saw Sharak standing on the deck above him, above the captain's cabin.

"I'm not dreaming this time, am I?" asked Sora.

"With you, it always is a question of whether what you're seeing is real or a dream", replied Sharak, "You are such a heavy sleeper, aren't you?"

The Keybearer brought forth his weapon and readied himself for battle. Sharak looked on unimpressed.

"Your friends are currently being held in the holds", continued the source of all darkness, "Of course, unlike Riku, I won't be considerate enough to let you see them at all. Besides, I have something far more important to show you."

Sora's eyes narrowed in anger and he sneered at Sharak.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"You know exactly who I mean", answered Sora, angrily.

"You're right", replied Sharak innocently, "I do know who you mean."

The creature moved to one side to reveal an unconscious Kairi slumped against the helm of the ship.

"Kairi!"

"And in answer to your previous question", continued the emperor, "Yes, you AREN'T dreaming this time."

Sora ran towards the upper deck only to be stopped by Hook and a dozen Pirate Heartless.

"Long time no see, boy!" said Hook, with a crooked smile on his face, "This brings back old memories, doesn't it?"

"This is starting to become tedious, Sharak!" shouted Sora, "Where do you get off messing around with my loved ones?!"

"I do whatever I must to achieve my goals, Sora", replied the emperor, "And I also do whatever I must to eliminate those who dare to get in my way."

"Hook's good, I'll admit that", confessed the Keybearer, "But I can still take him out and the Heartless without even breaking a sweat."

"Oh, I am fully aware of that", agreed the creature, "But it will be most interesting to see how well you'll do with him."

"Huh?"

Sora looked up to the crow's nest to see a sixteen-year-old boy jump out of it and land on his feet behind the Keybearer. Sora turned around to see one of the biggest shocks of his life.

"Jaron?!"

He still looked the same as he did a few days ago but there were differences. Jaron no longer wore the chain with the peace symbol around his neck and he no longer wore the belt that housed his arsenal of exploding orbs and ninja stars. He also wasn't wearing his mask. Sora recognised his scarred face that he had seen only a few days ago. The major difference was when Jaron opened his eyes. Sora gasped when he noticed that the Saviour's eyes were now exactly the same colour as Sharak's, blood-red and glowing brightly.

"What...what happened to you?!"

"I would have thought that you would want to know the results of our battle", explained Sharak, "As well as the aftermath. He lost and at the same time, he realised what an idiot he had been. Why waste time trying to fight darkness when you can accept it? Embrace it and enjoy it! It is the only logical thing to do. Because in the end, the darkness always wins."

Jaron brought out his sword and readied himself for combat. Sora couldn't believe that his friend had turned his back on him and was now following Sharak's orders. He should have been used to this sort of eventuality after his experience with Riku but Jaron was different. He had hated Sharak more than anyone. How could he possibly serve the source of all darkness?

How?!

"As much as I would love to see your dear friend carve you", said Sharak, "I have far more pressing matters to discuss. Captain, a moment of your time in your cabin, please."

"Certainly, Sharak", smiled Hook. The emperor made his way down to the cabin, taking Kairi with him.

"We wouldn't want you to get hurt now, would we, princess?" remarked the creature, "Do not despair, Keybearer, she shall come to no harm, which is more than can be said for you. Jaron, kindly kill the boy but try not to make too much noise. The captain and I must not be disturbed."

The Heartless vanished and Sharak and Hook entered the cabin, taking Kairi inside also. Sora couldn't believe how Sharak had planned this. The creature had turned one of his closest friends against him and his fears of kidnapping Kairi had been confirmed. Sora's mind started racing for answers as well as wondering about what else Sharak had done.

"Kairi!" yelled the Keyblade master as he saw Sharak take the princess away from his sight. The distraction however, left him wide open. The unmasked Jaron kicked Sora in the face, sending him flying across the deck and crashing through some barrels nearby. Jaron ran towards the Keybearer at top speed and swung his sword at him. Sora dodge-rolled out of the way and blocked another strike with his Keyblade. He continued to do so, reluctant at best to fight back.

"Why have you betrayed us?!" shouted Sora, as he continued to block and avoid Jaron's sword strikes.

Jaron didn't answer. He just continued attacking in total silence.

"You hate Sharak!" continued Sora, "You always have done! Why are you serving him?!"

The ex-Saviour still didn't reply. He kicked Sora in the stomach, punched him in the jaw and then threw him into some more barrels. As the Keybearer groggily rose out of the splintered wreckage, Jaron threw a fireball at him. Sora high-jumped out of the way. Jaron still continued attacking, not saying a word. Sora still refused to fight his one-time friend and continued blocking and avoiding Jaron's sword strikes.

"This is stupid! We're still friends! Don't you remember?!"

Jaron still continued attacking. When he started rotating his sword in a propeller-like movement and chased after Sora, the Keybearer then realised that the ex-Saviour wasn't in a talking mood.

"You're leaving me no choice, Jaron! You asked for it!"

Sora started unleashing weapon strikes of his own. The two weapons clashed again and again, sparks flying everywhere. Jaron tried unleashing a sword-uppercut attack but missed when Sora rolled out of the way. The Keybearer retaliated by unleashing a Ragnarok attack on his former friend. Jaron landed on his feet and hurled his sword at Sora, who only just managed to avoid it. The ex-Saviour ran up to the Keyblade master punching and kicking him. Sora managed to block some of the blows and mount a counter-attack. The sixteen-year-old struck Jaron with the Keyblade repeatedly. Eventually, it was Jaron's turn to go flying across the deck landing in a heap of barrels.

Jaron stood up and held his hand out. His sword returned to his grasp and the two continued to trade blows. Jaron span around on the spot with his sword outstretched. It connected with Sora numerous times, forcing him to back away and scream in pain. The ex-Saviour stopped spinning and hit Sora in the face repeatedly. A kick to the head from Jaron, knocked Sora of his feet and exposed him to another kick to the stomach. The Keybearer rolled across the deck, holding his stomach in pain.

Jaron leapt high into the air and plunged his sword deep into the deck. Dark shockwaves spread across the deck, coming into contact with Sora, striking him again and again. Then dark thunderstorms also appeared, striking the Keybearer and severely injuring him. Sora tried to get back up but Jaron wasn't going to give him a moment to breathe. The ex-Saviour rotated his sword at top-speed in front of him and ran towards his former friend. The deadly blade came into contact with the Keyblade master, sending him flying high into the air. Jaron held his sword high into the air, hoping to catch the Keybearer on his way back down but Sora was able to glide to the far front of the ship and cast a Curaga spell and an Aeroga spell. Now fully healed and partially shielded, Sora went back on the attack, hitting the Sonic Blade three times in succession. He closed in and continued striking Jaron with the Keyblade, the wind magic damaging him even more. A shot to the head knocked the unmasked sixteen-year-old off his feet.

Jaron leg-swept Sora, sending him back down to the ground. The ex-Saviour jumped back up and tried to stab the Keybearer with his sword again and again but Sora continued to roll out of the way. Sora swept Jaron off his feet using his Keyblade and cast Thundaga spells on his opponent. Jaron writhed in pain as the magic struck him but all the way throughout the battle Jaron hadn't screamed, grunted or seethed to express his pain. Sora had noticed this and had also noticed that whenever Jaron was in pain, all he could do to express it was by showing expressions of pain on his face. The Keybearer was confused as he wondered what had become of his former friend. Could he no longer talk or use his voice? Had Sharak done this to him? Was what Sharak said true or was Jaron being forced to do this against his will?

In the cabin, Sharak and Captain Hook still continued talking.

"Congratulations are clearly in order, my friend", said Sharak, "Thanks to your ruthlessness and leadership, millions of worlds have become ours in just a few weeks."

"Thank you, emperor", smiled Hook as he bowed to the creature, "I take great satisfaction in knowing that all our hard work will reward us by giving us a flawless universe to live in."

"You and Sephiroth have performed admirably. Both of your skills will allow the invasion to be a complete success, as will those of the other members of the Council of Darkness."

"We mustn't forget the princesses, of course."

"Indeed so", agreed Sharak as he walked over to Kairi, still unconscious, "It is hard to believe that my return to power must rely on all seven of these frail beings. Weaklings who deny the strength that I offer. Still, with so much to gain, I can accept the fact that all like this one have their uses."

Sharak turned around to face Hook again.

"There is something though that I have been meaning to talk to you about, Hook."

"Which is?"

"Has there been any word on Pan?"

"Not yet", admitted the captain, "But rest assured, the Heartless are still looking for him."

"I do not like the fact that he has eluded me", said the emperor, "He must have gone into hiding to devise some form of rebellion against me. As long as he's still out there, we have a problem that could ruin everything."

"Forgive me if I'm being arrogant", replied Hook, "But that blasted Peter Pan is just like all those other bilge rats. He has no idea what we're up to."

"True, but as long as he still exists, he remains a threat, which is why he must not be allowed to confer with those other imbeciles."

"I will do everything in my power to stop that from happening."

"I know you will, captain", said Sharak, "And I also know that I do not have to remind you just how important Hollow Bastion's keyhole is. It will play a huge role in my regeneration and I do not want my plans ruined by anyone and that includes a one hundred-year-old child who is afraid of growing up."

"I took care of his cute little girlfriend, didn't I?"

Sharak and Hook erupted into laughter, remembering what had happened when Wendy had been forced to walk the plank and Peter Pan was too incapacitated to save her.

"I think now is the time to return home", declared the source of all darkness, "I have much to discuss and plan with the other members. I will take the princess back to the castle. Execute the others before returning to me. Jaron won't be much longer with Sora."

Sharak returned with Kairi to his castle and Hook left to carry out the execution of Donald, Goofy and the others. The emperor and the captain however, had been blissfully unaware that their entire conversation had been observed and heard by someone who had been floating outside the cabin window above the sea. The individual seethed with anger at that last remark made by Hook and was tempted to settle the score but realised that the others needed to here about this conversation as well as requiring rescue, so he flew to the holds.

Back outside the cabin, Sora and Jaron continued their battle, trading brutal blows with one another. In the end though, the Keybearer had had enough. He unleashed a Strike Raid on Jaron. The hurled Keyblade knocked Jaron's sword out of his hand before clubbing him on the head. Jaron fell to the ground as Sora stood over him, Keyblade still in hand. The ex-Saviour expected the Keyblade master to kill him but to his surprise, Sora withdrew his weapon. An expression of confusion appeared on Jaron's scarred face.

"I don't kill people in cold blood", explained Sora, "Despite what you've become, you're still human. You're not a Heartless."

Jaron didn't say anything. He just stared at Sora, still confused.

"What's wrong, Jaron?" asked an angry Keybearer, "Nothing to say? Still in shock that I've not become a murderer like you?!"

Sora's taunt sent Jaron over the edge. Looks of confusion turned into those of anger and rage. For the first time in days, he screamed in fury as he got back up, laying into Sora like never before. The unmasked Jaron punched Sora in the stomach rapidly before grabbing him by the head and banging it on the decks. He then threw the Keybearer through two glass windows, in and out of the captain's cabin before smashing a table across his back and hurling barrels at him. Jaron kicked and punched Sora all over for several minutes before a battered Keybearer lay almost lifeless on the middle of the deck. Jaron retrieved his sword and walked over to his former friend getting ready to impale him. For the first time in days, Jaron spoke.

"Die."

He never got a chance to bring the sword down. All of a sudden a huge titanic battle exploded from the holds. Captain Hook was now doing everything he could to fight off Peter Pan, who was desperate for revenge. Pirates were being decimated as Donald, Goofy and all the rest were bringing the fight to the enemy. Tarzan speared, Aladdin slashed, Genie zapped, Hercules smashed, Jack punched and zapped, Carpet shunted, Goofy charged and Donald cast. The Pirates, Air Pirates and Battleships were all felled in seconds. They all turned to see what Jaron had done to Sora and what he was about to do. A look of anger appeared on Donald's face as he screamed and cast many a Thundaga spell on Jaron. The ferocity of the magic struck the ex-Saviour again and again. Jaron screamed in pain as he retreated back to Castle Sharak, realising that he had no chance of victory now that he was outnumbered. Hook, unable to fight off a berserk Peter Pan, followed Jaron into the portal. Everyone looked on in anger as their former friend ran away, disgusted with his seemingly irredeemable actions.

Donald cast a Curaga spell on Sora, healing him instantly. Sora looked around him to see that Jaron had gone. The Keybearer seethed in hatred and hungered for revenge. Everyone made it to the cruiser and left the pirate ship. Everyone decided to head back to Traverse Town to regroup. After many explanations, everyone was gathered in the rest quarters of the cruiser, discussing what to do after a brief recuperation.

"So that's Sharak's plan, huh?" asked Hercules.

"Uh-huh", said Peter Pan, "He's got all these princesses, one of them being Kairi. He's trying to use them to open up this keyhole at this place called Hollow Bastion."

"But how can he do that?" asked Goofy, "Sora sealed up the Keyhole years ago. Sharak couldn't possibly re-open it."

"He said something about an invasion", continued Peter, "And how the abilities of the "council" would help him out."

"But how?" asked Donald.

"Let's see now", thought Genie, "He's got Jafar to help him."

"As well as Hades and Sephiroth", furthered Hercules.

"Maleficent and Ursula", said Goofy.

"Oogie Boogie", said Jack.

"And that codfish, Captain Hook!" said Peter.

"And the Heartless", added Sora. Everyone looked at him as he sneered and furthered, "And Jaron."

"But what can he do?" asked Aladdin, "If the keyhole at Hollow Bastion has been sealed, surely it can't be unsealed, can it?"

"Not the last time I looked, Al", said Genie.

"Immense power accumulated", spoke Tarzan, "Could total power unseal?"

Everyone looked at Tarzan and realised that he could be right. The combined power of a genie (Jafar), a god (Hades), a sea witch (Ursula) and a sorceress (Maleficent) plus the total power that the princesses possessed could well be enough to allow Sharak to reopen the keyhole and allow him to suck all the darkness that was behind it completely dry. They realised that that surely must be his plan.

"Could the darkness from the keyhole be enough to fully regenerate him?" asked Sora.

"I don't know", replied Donald, "But I don't wanna find out the hard way!"

"We've gotta stop this from happening!" agreed Goofy.

This they all agreed on but they realised that if they were to do that, they needed to restock on Potions, Ethers and Elixirs and regroup to devise strategy. They decided to head back to Traverse Town.

Back at Castle Sharak, the source of all darkness was infuriated to say the least. Captain Hook and Jaron were on the receiving end of Sharak's wrath.

"Failures! Incompetent bunglers!" roared the creature, "I give you two probably the easiest task imaginable and not only do you fail to carry it out, you let those inferiors chase you back here and regroup with one another! And now they know of our plans!"

"O mighty Sharak", began Hook, "I..."

"You said you would do everything in your power to prevent this from happening, captain. You failed to do so. And because of your and Jaron's failure, we may have lost everything!"

"With all do respect, Sharak", remarked Maleficent, "It was YOUR idea. YOU said it was "guaranteed to succeed" when it clearly wasn't. It was your plan that failed."

"Failed?" said Sharak as he turned to Maleficent. His eyes narrowed in anger and his eyes burned bright red. He leapt out of his throne onto the mistress of all evil, choking her with both hands and a vice-like grip.

"SHARAK...DOES...NOT...FAIL!!!"

He threw Maleficent across the throne room where she crashed through the doors. Sharak seethed in anger for many seconds before calming down.

"Jeez, Oogie", Hades whispered to Oogie Boogie, "And I thought I had problems controlling my temper!"

Oogie Boogie sniggered along with the king of the Underworld.

"A brilliantly, intelligent individual such as myself always has a "plan B"", spoke Sharak, "What is the status of our forces?"

"We have exactly the required number of Heartless needed for the attack on Hollow Bastion", answered Jafar.

"Good. It is time. All of you down to the conference room. We have tactics to discuss. And yes, Jaron, that includes you too. You still have a place in my plans."

Sharak, Jaron, Jafar, Hades, Captain Hook, Oogie Boogie, Ursula and Sephiroth made their way out of the throne room. Maleficent, who had recovered, followed behind Sharak, eyes narrowed at him.

At Hollow Bastion, the seventeen-year-old boy who had arrived severely injured about a week ago was surrounded by Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud and Cid. The boy lay in his bed in the medical room. His vital signs had increased dramatically since he was brought in and the doctors felt for sure that he would awaken anytime soon.

"What do you reckon he'll be like?" asked Yuffie.

"Only time can tell", replied Cloud.

"What if he's a bad guy? Should we kill him?"

"Get serious, Yuffie", said Cid, "The kid looks about as bad as Santa Claus."

"He looks and sounds innocent", remarked Aerith, "He's been muttering about darkness and the Heartless whilst he's been sleeping. Like he fears and hates it."

"He's also been mentioning a name I haven't heard before", said Leon, "I don't know who or what "Sharak" is."

"I'm sure he'll tell us when he wakes up", said Cloud.

"Which should be right now!" said Cid as he noticed the boy slowly opening his eyes. They all looked at him with anticipation. The boy grunted as he returned to full wakefulness. He looked around him to see Yuffie and Aerith smiling at him and Cloud, Leon and Cid just looking at him.

"Wh-where am I?" asked the boy sleepily.

"You're at Hallow Bastion", replied Leon, "You were found at the rising falls a week ago. You've been here recovering from that crippling injury you sustained ever since."

"Who are you guys?"

"The name's Cid!"

"My name is Aerith."

"I'm the great ninja, Yuffie."

"Call me Leon."

"Call me Cloud."

"What's your name, kid?" asked Cid.

The boy smiled and said...

"Name's Adam, bud! Don't wear it out!"


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth Revealed

**Kingdom Hearts: New Era of Darkness**

By

Daniel Wood

****

**_Chapter 13: The Truth Revealed_**

Traverse Town, Jaron's Hideout.

After much discussion and recuperation, everyone was ready to head to Hollow Bastion to put a stop to Sharak's plans. They were just about to leave when they noticed Sora wasn't among them.

"Where is he?" asked Peter.

Tarzan looked out of the window to see Sora standing all by himself in the middle of the third district.

"Sora, there!"

"He looks upset about something", said Aladdin, "Somebody should go find out what."

"As well as telling him that it's time to go", said Genie, "We gotta move faster then the speed of light if we're to stop Sharak."

"Let us talk to him", said Donald, "We know him better than all of you, we can soon put a smile on his face."

"Yeah, we've helped him out loads of times before!" agreed Goofy.

"Okay", said Jack, "We'll wait for you by the cruiser. Just be quick about it."

Everyone except Donald and Goofy returned to the vessel. The Chief Magician and the Court Guard of Disney Castle walked over to their friend to find out what was wrong.

"Sora", said Donald, "What's wrong?"

"No frowning, no sad faces", reminded Goofy.

"I'll still can't believe all of this", said Sora, "I'm gonna have to fight someone that I thought was my friend and Kairi's life is hanging in the balance. With Sharak the mastermind behind it all."

"Just believe in yourself, Sora", said Donald, "It always helps. Always."

"But if I do beat Jaron and save Kairi, that still leaves Sharak. And I still don't know how to stop him. I thought we had him beat the first time we met, and I was wrong."

"You can overcome anything, Sora", said Goofy as he put his hand on top of the Keybearer's shoulder, "You can do whatever you want. Where there's a will, there's a way."

Sora didn't say anything.

"Why don't you read King Mickey's letter again?" suggested Donald, "That might help."

"We've been over it a dozen times, guys."

"Well maybe we missed something", persuaded Goofy.

Sora took the letter out of his pocket and read it out loud.

_Sora,_

_If Pluto gave you this letter, then you, Donald and Goofy can be heartened by the fact that Riku and me are alive and well. You are still on the right path. Continue walking down it and your quest will come to an end._

_As you venture further and further down the road, you will encounter new good and new evil. The evil you will find will be unlike anything you have ever seen before, the good you will meet will come in the form of the Saviour. Seek him out, he will help you no matter what the differences are between you._

_You are all on the last stage of your quest but that doesn't mean that it will be an easy one. Many ghosts from the past will haunt all of you because of this evil but do not despair. You can destroy it if you believe you can. Remember, your heart is the mightiest weapon of all and you will be the one that will open the door to the light._

_Your friends are your power. Whether in body or in spirit, they will all help you throughout this. All of them._

_Take care, Sora._

_King Mickey._

"It's the same old stuff", sighed Sora, "We know all of this already."

"Are ya sure?" asked Goofy.

"What about "all your friends helping you"?" said Donald.

"I know that, Donald", sighed the Keybearer, "Everyone is helping me, even…Jaron?"

"The king told us that the Saviour will help us no matter what our differences are", said Goofy, "It's possible that he could still be helping us."

"But he seemed so intent on killing me. He's no longer the Saviour, he's working for Sharak. He's not my friend anymore."

"All for one, one for all", spoke Donald, "Jaron agreed to it."

"That was then. This is now. Why are you standing up for Jaron?"

"We're not, Sora, but there's always a possibility that he could return to help us. That's what the king said. He met Jaron when he started his training, he knows what he's like."

"I guess so, Goofy."

"When you fought him, you said he didn't seem himself."

"Yeah, he didn't speak to me or anything, and the way his eyes were glowing seemed as though he might have been…"controlled" somehow."

Sora looked up to the starlight sky, lost in deep thought.

_If only there was a way I could be sure._

Sora closed his eyes. A white flash appeared. He flew towards a bright, shining light. As the Keybearer went closer and closer, another white flash appeared. Sora looked around him, he was at the path behind Kingdom Hearts after it had been sealed. He gently landed on the road and looked all around him. There was nothing but darkness.

"I'm here again."

"I knew you would find your way back here", said a voice. Sora recognised it. It was the voice that had guided him two years ago.

"You again", said Sora.

"The ultimate battle with the source draws ever so nearer", said the mysterious voice, "You must be prepared."

"But there's still so much I don't understand. So much that I'm…"

"There is a lot to learn in such a short amount of time. But the answers may come to you all at once. Whatever happens, you must be prepared."

Sora looked at where the door to Kingdom Hearts once stood.

"When the door was sealed, I thought it would just be a simple case of finding Riku and King Mickey."

"Nothing is ever what it seems, Sora. Nothing."

"You know everything, don't you? What happened between Jaron and Sharak?"

"Darkness can very easily corrupt. No matter how strong the heart can be, darkness can easily force another to do its bidding. Some can accept darkness and freely serve it, whereas others can become its unwilling or mindless slaves."

"What if Sharak isn't the one responsible for all of this? I've known how easily others can be used."

"The power that darkness offers may be freely utilised, but that does not mean that the ultimate darkness can be manipulated. Sharak is the ultimate evil, those who try to use him end up destroyed. He does not allow treachery or defiance."

"Can he re-open the keyhole?"

"What closes can open again, no matter how well sealed it is. It may prove difficult to re-open that which is locked with incredible power, but with enough strength to help, anyone can open anything."

"Can it fully restore him?"

"No. The power behind it is incredible but it can only restore a quarter of what he lost."

"Then what else can he do?"

"What closes can open again. You will understand as the final battle draws closer."

"What about Kairi?"

"What you have done once, you can easily do again", said the voice, "Faith is all you need. You can stop Sharak."

"I don't know how!" cried Sora.

"You do", persuaded the voice, "You'll know when the time approaches. Deep down you've known all along. Just remember, the greatest light exists within the deepest darkness. Your heart is the mightiest weapon of all. You are the one that will open the door to the light."

"Wait. Just one last question", said Sora, "Who are you?"

"Deep down, you've known all along."

A bright light flashed and Sora was sent flying back through the darkness. He woke up in Traverse Town, still standing in the middle of the third district with Donald and Goofy alongside him.

"Mickey?"

"Sora, are you okay?" asked Goofy.

"Why did you say our king's name?" asked Donald.

"He helped me", said Sora, "Just like's he been helping me all along. Like he's been helping all of us."

"Huh?!"

The Keyblade master turned around to Donald and Goofy.

"I know what's happened to Jaron. I know what Sharak's trying to do."

"How? What? Why?" asked Donald and Goofy.

"I'll explain on the way", said Sora. A smile appeared on his face, "You guys ready for this?"

"Whenever you are, Sora!" smiled Donald.

"All for one, one for all!" smiled Goofy. The three put their hands on top of one another and then ran to rejoin the others at the cruiser.

"Hollow Bastion, here we come!"


	14. Chapter 14: Return to Hollow Bastion

**Kingdom Hearts: New Era of Darkness**

By

Daniel Wood

**_Chapter 14: Return to Hollow Bastion_**

Several warships drew closer and closer to Hollow Bastion. All of them filled with Cut-throats, a new form of Heartless. They were six-foot high, possessed razor-sharp sword blades, clawed hands and feet and razor-sharp jaws. They were very skinny and were the same colour as Shadows. They had round, sinister yellow eyes and possessed the infamous Heartless emblem to prove that they were artificial.

They were all assembled in the hangers of the warships. Thousands of them had been assembled, twitching uncontrollably like some Heartless did as a habit and yearning for blood. In the head warship that was leading the attack, Sharak resided with Maleficent, Jafar, Hades and Ursula. Sephiroth, Captain Hook and Oogie Boogie were separated and on different vessels, each assigned with their own unit of Heartless. The emperor spoke to all his fellow allies, via video communication. He wanted everyone to hear his words, his allies and his followers.

"Hear me, my fellow members of the council and my children", began Sharak, "The day of reckoning has arrived. It is time for enemies to fall, my rebirth to enter the next stage and for our total rule of all worlds to begin. Each of you will have an important role to fulfil. All members of the council have proved to me that they deserve the opportunity to rule all by my side, each of you will glory in my supreme moment of triumph, that is if you justify my trust and confidence in each and every one of you. Understand that failure is NOT an option. If this invasion does not bring me what I want, you will all perish brutally and horribly for your inability. If everything goes according to plan, then you will all receive the greatest rewards imaginable. You have all been rewarded highly for all your loyal and admirable service, now it is time to succeed in the biggest task of your lives and earn the biggest prize you can obtain. I trust you will all put one hundred percent effort into successfully carrying out your roles in this mission?"

All the council members expressed their commitment. The Heartless bowed down to their father's wishes.

"Good. Now it is time to strategize. Sephiroth, you will lead your unit for a central and frontal attack on the castle. Captain, your unit will proceed to the left and unleash an assault from the side. Oogie Boogie, you will join in on the pincer movement you share with the captain by leading your Cut-throats for an attack on the right side of Hollow Bastion. Now I am perfectly aware of the possibility that Sora may get there before us, resulting in a greater resistance then expected but regardless of the power that will try to stop us, we are only trying to distract the rebels long enough for Jafar, Ursula, Hades, Maleficent and myself to take the princesses to the grand hall and use their power and our own to reveal the keyhole. Once I have what I came for, we shall return to Castle Sharak to carry out the final stages of my regeneration, and proceed in the conquering of all worlds. Any questions?"

"What shall we do with him?" asked Maleficent as she looked over to the far corner of the room.

"He will assist in making sure all is in readiness", said Sharak, "Then he will proceed in trying to get rid of the Keybearer."

"What if he should fail...again?"

"I have many a back-up plan, my dear. Many a back-up plan indeed. Any more questions?"

Everyone shook their heads, understanding everything that Sharak had said.

"Good. Our ETA is thirty-five minutes. Make preparations for combat and transportation of the princesses."

Everyone returned to their duties and proceeded to make all the necessary preparations. Sharak was left by himself. He "smiled" as he thought to himself...

_Soon. So very soon._

At Hollow Bastion, Aerith was giving Adam a tour of the castle. The seventeen-year-old was now confined to a wheelchair thanks to a broken back sustained at the hands of Sharak. The two exchanged stories of their pasts as their conversation lead to the library.

"That is so horrible", said Aerith when she heard of everything Sharak did to Adam and Jaron.

"Yeah, I thought it was as well", said Adam, "Yours is quite the story too, Aerith. Kairi told me about Ansem when I arrived on her island. She told me he was one evil dude but she didn't explain the story like that."

"Ansem was quite a nice man before he let his research eat away at his better judgement. I don't think the same could be said for Sharak."

"I've lost everything because of him. I don't know if my brother's still alive and I've been haunted by that everyday for the last six months. And now thanks to Sharak, I may never walk again."

"I'm so sorry, Adam."

"Don't be, Aerith", smiled Adam, "You and the others have got nothing to be sorry about. I really appreciate everything you guys have done for me, you've all been great about all of this. I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to", smiled Aerith, "We..."

"Hey, guys!" shouted Yuffie as she burst into the library, "We got something the two of you might want to see!"

"What is it, Yuffie?"

"It's a couple of old friends, Aerith! You haven't seen 'em, Adam, but you might like 'em! Come on!"

Several minutes later, Sora and the others met with Leon, Cloud, Cid, Aerith, Yuffie and Adam. After happy reunions, countless introductions and explanations, everyone present understood the current situation. Sora and Adam talked a lot with one another during the gigantic conversation, both taken aback with what they had to say to one another.

"My little brother is alive?!"

"And he's fallen under Sharak's control", said Sora, "Jaron is now his personal slave. I'm so sorry."

"That piece of garbage is making this too personal", seethed Adam. He looked at Sora and replied, "I'm sorry too, man. I'm sorry about Kairi and what happened to your home. If I could've done something, I..."

"Jaron told me the whole story, Adam. I understand. I had no idea that Sharak had..."

"Sharak's dished out a lot of pain, Sora. I think it's about time he was made to pay for it."

"My sentiments exactly", agreed the Keybearer, "That's why we came here to help, Leon. Sharak needs to be stopped along with the Heartless. We know he's coming here to reopen the keyhole."

"It is possible that it can be reopened", said Leon, "But it will be difficult to say the least. He made a smart move by having Maleficent and all the others to help."

"I'm confident that we can stop Sharak from getting what he wants, but I don't think we can stop him altogether here and now. That's why as soon as he's gone from Hollow Bastion, we have to all stick together to bring him down. We need your help."

"And you've got it, Sora."

An alarm sounded. Everyone knew what it meant.

"Sounds like they're here!" shouted Yuffie as everyone rushed outside to see the vessels landing from the sky and surrounding the castle. Heartless poured out of the ships and sprinted towards the castle, Sephiroth, Captain Hook and Oogie Boogie leading their units to attack from all directions. Sharak hovered above, watching the Cut-throats that hungered for hearts running towards the army of heroes.

"ATTACK!!!!"

Thousands and thousands of Cut-throats ran closer and closer towards Sora and friends, who ran to engage the Heartless. In a matter of seconds, Heartless were "biting the dust". Sora tore into the Cut-throats with the Sonic Blade, leaving them either destroyed or dazed. The ones that were stunned were easy pickings for Goofy as he charged them with his shield sending them flying upward into the air where they disintegrated.

Cloud and Leon easily tore apart the Heartless with their formidable swords. Cloud speed-dashed through the Cut-throats with his sword held in front of him. They were all too easily obliterated. When ever the Heartless tried to use their swords and claws to counter-attack, Cloud just blocked their primitive attacks and taunted, "That the best you can do?", before leaping into the air and plunging his sword into the ground as he fell back down, creating shockwaves that decimated the dark creatures.

Leon shot powerful projectiles from his Gunblade, destroying more Heartless. For the man formerly known as Squall Leonheart, this was about pride and revenge. When the Heartless invaded Hollow Bastion eleven years ago, Squall had been unable to stop them and had changed his name to Leon to part with his past. He lost so many of his loved ones because of his failure and he was determined not to let it happen again. He used his incredible speed and agility to leap from Cut-throat to Cut-throat, wiping them out in an instant with powerful Gunblade strikes.

Genie was having no problems at all. Brutal savagery was no match for phenomenal cosmic power. Heartless fell a dozen at a time as Genie zapped Cut-throats everywhere. As far as the Heartless being able to fight back was concerned, they couldn't. Genie unleashed powerful thunderstorms on the unbelievably, mismatched creatures and continued smashing and striking the Heartless.

Sharak knew that his warriors were being destroyed at an alarming rate. He realised that he had to put his plan into action as quickly as he could. Jaron and the Heartless were escorting the seven unconscious princesses to the grand hall as fast as they could.

"Hurry, you fools!" roared the source of all darkness, "We're running out of time!"

Back outside, Tarzan and Aladdin were teaming up well to eliminate the Cut-throats. Tarzan jumped high into the air and struck multiple Heartless with his spear. The stunned creatures were then easy targets for Aladdin, who charged at them, swinging his sword, destroying them instantly. Tarzan then hurled his spear twice at the enemy, before sweeping them and then finishing them off with spear stabs. Aladdin jumped into the air, delivering an upward sword strike, connecting with many more Cut-throats, where they flew up into the air and vanished into nothingness. Both Tarzan and Aladdin were powerful warriors and were having no problems whatsoever in dealing with this new breed of Heartless.

Hercules sent dozens of Heartless flying halfway across the world with one punch before they disintegrated. A yellow barrier formed around the demi-god as he ran through the Cut-throats. They were easily sent flying as he just ploughed through them, destroying anything that came into contact with him. God-like strength and power was another huge advantage for the good guys, who despite being outnumbered, were firmly in control.

Yuffie somersaulted to wherever she could go, punching and kicking Heartless. She threw ninja stars, which eliminated the Cut-throats before returning to her. If she got injured, she just healed herself with Curaga magic and came back on the attack. She threw more ninja stars at the Heartless taunting, "Come and get it!", somersaulting and running all over the place, kicking and punching anything that moved.

Jack Skellington just smiled as he dodged the savage strikes from the Cut-throats and made use of his excellent reach due to his long limbs. He punched and kicked the Heartless, stunning them long enough to slide attack his enemies and unleash magic on them. The ruler of nightmares and terror shouted, "Come on, fellas, let's go!", rallying the others into more continuous decimation of the Heartless. He continued using his excellent reach and extraordinary magic to eliminate the Heartless.

Carpet and Peter Pan were using their flying talents very offensively. Carpet ploughed through the Cut-throats, either shunting them aside or eradicating them. Peter was using his powerful Stop magic to make them easy targets for his dagger combination attacks. Because they were flying so fast and so high, the Cut-throats couldn't get a single blow in. All they got was more of the same from the "high-flyers".

Donald was also making effective use of his magic. Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga and Graviga spells were destroying dozens and dozens of Heartless. The Royal Wizard struck the Cut-throats again and again. Whenever mass units of Heartless were destroyed, Donald just calmly blew the smoke off his staff and smiled before rejoining the attack.

After several minutes of running through Hollow Bastion, the Council of Darkness made it to the castle chapel, the grand hall was only seconds away. Sharak could taste his regeneration coming closer and closer to him. Sharak and the others were halfway across the chapel when a figure slowly emerged from darkness.

"Going somewhere?" asked Adam innocently. The council just laughed at him in his wheelchair.

"Honestly, Adam", said Sharak, "I thought our business had concluded a while ago."

"It's not over until I say it's over, freak-face."

"You obviously don't remember what I said to you when we first met, do you? I told you that there isn't anything you can do to stop me and you know it. Things haven't changed, they never will."

A smile appeared across Adam's face as he slowly rose out of his wheelchair. Everyone except Sharak looked in astonishment as the seventeen-year-old stood before them.

"Heh."

Adam leapt at Maleficent and Ursula and brutally banged their heads together, sending them down to the floor. Hades hurled fireballs at the seventeen-year-old, only for them to be dodged and the king of the Underworld to be viciously kicked in the jaw and sent crashing into the wall nearby. Jafar shot powerful lasers at Adam but his speed and agility enabled him to dodge the genie's attack and retaliate with an uppercut that sent Jafar crashing through the chapel's stain glass window. He ran to his wheelchair and threw it at Sharak. The wheelchair struck the source of all darkness in the face, stunning him long enough for a punch from Adam to send him crashing out of the chapel onto the lift stop.

"I've waited a long time to say this, Sharak!" shouted Adam as he ran in to continue his onslaught, "IT'S PAYBACK TIME!!!"

Adam kicked and punched Sharak all over. He used his speed and agility to bounce around like a Ping-Pong ball using "hit and run" tactics. Sharak hurled darts at Adam and tried slashing away at him but Adam refused to stay still.

"I thought breaking you would have been enough, Adam", remarked Sharak, "An intelligent individual would have STAYED broken."

"Like YOU, you mean?" taunted Adam as he continued pummelling the emperor.

"Insolent child!" roared the creature as he kicked Adam away from him, "I can see now that breaking you would NEVER be enough. Now I will undoubtedly have to kill you."

"Talk, talk, talk."

Adam sent his fist crashing through Sharak. The source of all darkness screamed in pain as the sheer strength of the seventeen-year-old tore him apart.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Sharak as he held his hand over his chest and ran away, "I do not have the time for these childish games! We'll conclude our business another time, Adam! I promise you that!"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME!" shouted Adam as he chased after the emperor.

The doors leading to the castle chapel closed behind Sharak as he re-entered the room. The creature used his powers to form a barrier that locked the doors. Adam hit the doors as hard as he could, desperate to get revenge but he couldn't get past the door. Sharak used his powers to heal the others and they recovered in an instant.

"Hurry!" gestured Sharak as he ran to the great hall. The others followed behind him.

"DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME, COWARD!" shouted Adam as he continued striking the doors, "COME BACK SO I CAN GIVE YOU THE BEATING YOU DESERVE!"

Adam then remembered the conversation he'd had with Sora. Sharak was going to resurface the keyhole. All the pieces were in place. Adam knew that he alone couldn't get past the doors, but Sora could. Adam also realised that the Keybearer and everyone else needed to know about Sharak, the survival of all worlds was more important than his personal vendetta. He ran off to warn the others.

Back outside, Sora and the others were clearly winning but they were too distracted by the Cut-throats to notice that in the heat of the battle, Sharak and the other members of the Council had disappeared. The Keyblade master then realised this just as soon as he had decimated several more Heartless with a Ragnarok attack. His momentary daydreaming allowed several Cut-throats to sneak up on him. They were just about to strike when a monstrous roar sounded and the Heartless vanished in an instant. Sora turned around to see the Heartless destroyed and another old friend standing before him.

"Watch your back, old friend", said Beast.

"Thanks, I will", smiled Sora as the two teamed up to wipe out more Cut-throats, "I take it you're looking for Belle. Sharak's got her."

"I know. The source of all darkness was responsible for the loss of my world. I've been tracking him for weeks."

"HEADS UP, BOYS!"

Sora, Beast and everyone else looked up to see Adam leaping from a fifteen-foot high balcony and punch his fist into the ground as he landed, creating powerful earthquakes that destroyed more and more Heartless. Adam punched and kicked Cut-throats, sending them flying all over the place.

"I'm in da house!" laughed Adam as he back-flipped over countless sword swings from the Cut-throats and lifted Heartless up one at a time and threw them at one another.

"Adam, you're..."

"Alive and kicking!" laughed the seventeen-year-old as he waded through the Cut-throats, tearing them apart, "And yes, Leon, I'm feeling ALL better now. Thanks for asking!"

"How did you..."

"Call it a gift, Cloud! Hey, Sora! Sharak's at the great hall! He's got everything he needs to do you-know-what!"

"Oh, no!"

"Sora, go!" shouted Leon, "We'll take care of everything here!"

"You'll need help!" shouted Donald and Goofy as they ran over to Sora.

"The three of you alone don't have a chance!" yelled Adam as he ran over to them, "But with ME watching your backs, I'd say the odds are just about even!"

"Come on!" shouted Sora as he made his way back inside. Donald, Goofy and Adam followed behind the Keybearer and the four ran as fast as they could to the grand hall.

At the grand hall, all seven princesses of heart, Kairi, Alice, Jasmine, Snow White, Belle, Cinderella and Aurora, were assembled in capsules and unconscious. Sharak, Jafar, Hades, Ursula and Maleficent made their way up the stairs to the gigantic podium at the end of the hall. Jafar, Hades, Ursula and Maleficent took their positions around the podium whilst Sharak took centre position.

"Hear me, o purest of hearts!" began Sharak, "As the source of all darkness and the superior of all, I demand that you resurface the keyhole! Grant me the power that it offers! Return to me that which was once mine! Use the power that the Council of Darkness offers to expand your own! Utilise the combined power of a genie, a god, a sea-witch, a sorceress and the ultimate darkness to help you do as I command!"

A purple light shone out of each of the princesses' hearts and formed an overhead ray of light that concentrated into a singular line of light where revealed the spot of where the keyhole had once been. Sharak, Jafar, Hades, Ursula and Maleficent used their combined power to help the princesses. An image of the keyhole appeared but it flickered and faded again and again. The council grunted in pain as the intense strain of trying to reopen the keyhole to the darkness took a tremendous toll on them. After several minutes of effort, determination, pain and screaming, Sharak and the others succeeded in reopening the keyhole. The council members groggily rose after collapsing from the intense energy drain. Sharak's eyes changed position so it looked like he was smiling. His eyes glowed the usual bright-red light whilst doing so.

"At last", he said to himself. The emperor turned to the others.

"You have all played your part extremely well", congratulated the creature, "You will all receive what you hunger for and so much more. Return to Castle Sharak. I will return there soon for our...celebration."

Maleficent and the others smiled as they wearily opened a portal to return to Castle Sharak. The source of all darkness was left alone with the princesses. He looked at Kairi and telekinetically moved her to the podium. She lay by his feet.

"Many a back-up plan", Sharak reminded himself. He turned to Jaron who had witnessed the keyhole's resurfacing. The ex-Saviour walked up to him.

"Now destroy the Keybearer", ordered the emperor. Jaron nodded and left to carry out his orders. Sharak turned to the keyhole that was now teeming with darkness. The creature just stood in the centre of the podium, watching the darkness in awe.

"After so long, I will reign supreme again."

After spending ages running through the cavernous Hollow Bastion, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Adam arrived at the doors that lead to the castle chapel. Sora used his Keyblade to open up the doors. The Keybearer went through the doors first but they immediately closed behind him, locking Adam, Donald and Goofy out.

"Not again!" sighed Adam.

"Come on!" shouted Goofy, "We gotta help Sora!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" shouted Donald.

Sora realised that he was probably going to have to do this alone. As he ran down the castle chapel, he stopped when he saw Jaron unmasked, his sword in hand and ready for battle.

"I've...been...waiting...for...you", said the ex-Saviour. Sora noticed that Jaron was speaking in a tremendous amount of pain. The Keybearer soon realised that the darkness must have done this to Jaron's heart.

"I know what Sharak's done to you", replied Sora.

"W-what?" asked Jaron. He then screamed in agony as he fell to his knees and held his hand over his heart. Tears fell from his eyes as he tried to bear with the pain that the darkness had given him.

"What...did...he...do...to...me?!"

Memories flooded Jaron's mind. Memories of what Sharak had taken away from him and memories of his intense fight with the emperor haunted him. He screamed in pain as he remembered all of this and what Sharak had done to his heart after the battle.

"Jaron, you're not his pawn!" shouted Sora, "You're your own being! You don't have to take this from him! Fight his control! You can do it!"

"I...can't!" he screamed, "It's...too...painful!"

Jaron picked up his sword and leapt at Sora. The Keybearer brought forth his own weapon and blocked the ex-Saviour's attack.

"I don't want to fight you!" yelled Sora as he dodged Jaron's sword strikes.

"Then...stop...me!"

"No! I can't and I won't!"

"Sora! I'm...begging...you! Please!"

"If there's any trace of light left in you", said Sora as he continued blocking and dodging, "If there's any trace of the OLD you left inside you, then there's still hope! And if there's still hope, then you're still worth the effort to try and save!"

The two continued to clash their weapons against each other. Sora then realised that fighting Jaron may be the only way to save him and so unleashed the Sonic Blade on him three times in quick succession. Jaron held his hand over his ribs and started breathing heavily. He tried punching and kicking the Keyblade master but his reflexes and speed were greatly impaired due to the immense pain he was feeling and so Sora was easily able to dodge the incoming blows. Sora swung his Keyblade at Jaron repeatedly, sending him flying across the chapel. Jaron somersaulted towards the Keybearer and swung his sword at him but Sora was at his peak, whereas Jaron clearly wasn't. Sora was able to avoid the attack and punch the ex-Saviour in the face.

Jaron rotated his sword in front of him and ran towards the Keybearer. Sora was able to glide out of the way and deliver a Strike Raid attack to the ex-Saviour. The Keyblade knocked the sword out of Jaron's hand. Jaron tried to unleash a fireball on Sora but didn't have the strength to do so. He screamed in his attempts and grunted and seethed in even more pain as Sora unleashed Blizzaga magic on him. Jaron endured a Ragnarok attack from the Keybearer before suffering three Thundaga spells and more Keyblade strikes. The ex-Saviour staggered before falling down in defeat.

Sora withdrew his Keyblade and walked up to Jaron who was breathing heavily and seething in pain. He held his hand over his heart and cried even more as he stood up and looked at Sora, who just couldn't bear to see his friend like this.

"Sora. I'm...so...sorry."

"Jaron!"

The ex-Saviour ran away. Sora was just about to chase after him when Adam, Donald and Goofy burst in.

"Sora, what happened?!"

"Jaron. He...I..."

A long silence followed. No words were needed. Adam, Donald and Goofy knew what Sora was trying to say.

"It's not too late", said Sora, "We can still save him and stop Sharak."

"So what are we waiting for?!" asked Adam. The four friends ran off to the grand hall, where they knew Sharak would be.

Meanwhile, the source of all darkness was still standing in awe of the keyhole. He was also wondering how he could have been destroyed in the first place. He was the ultimate power, how could he be removed from his position as the master of all? To him, it seemed illogical. So many thoughts were running through Sharak's mind as he continued to observe the darkness that flowed out of the keyhole.

Sephiroth then arrived via a portal and walked up to Sharak.

"I gave strict orders that I wasn't to be disturbed", reminded the creature.

"I apologise", said the One Winged Angel, "But there has been a complication."

Sharak didn't need to ask what the complication was. He knew what it was when Sephiroth said they had a problem.

"I don't suppose, at the very LEAST, he was able to slow HIM down."

Silence followed.

"Of course not", sneered Sharak.

"If I may, Sharak..."

"I know what you are going to say, Sephiroth, and I agree with you. Believing for a second that a failure like Jaron could accomplish an execution was sheer delusion. One thing at least, it will be a while before the Keybearer and the king's idiots make it to here."

A brief, whistling wind sounded. Sharak and Sephiroth swung round.

"I stand corrected."

"What are your orders?" asked Sephiroth.

"This matter requires my personal attention", answered the emperor, "Rejoin the others and continue to hold the enemy at bay. Make sure no-one else gets here."

"As you command."

Sephiroth left the grand hall. The source of all darkness stood still in silence. Jaron appeared out of a portal and walked up to the creature, who swung round and hit him in the face, knocking him off his feet. The emperor grabbed Jaron by the throat in a vice-like grip and started choking him.

"You haven't outlived your usefulness...yet."

Sharak threw him to one side and looked towards the doors that led out of the grand hall, waiting for Sora to arrive. His eyes narrowing in anger and glowing bright-red.


	15. Chapter 15: Redemption Before Goodbye

**Kingdom Hearts: New Era of Darkness**

By

Daniel Wood

****

**_Chapter 15: Redemption Before Goodbye_**

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Adam raced into the grand hall. They noticed Alice, Jasmine, Belle, Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora unconscious and trapped in their capsules that were aligned along the walls of the grand hall. For Sora, this reminded him of two years ago, when he had come to Hollow Bastion to rescue Kairi and where he had found out so much. Like how Riku had been possessed by Ansem, how Maleficent and the other villains had been pawns in the Heartless' twisted game of chess and how Kairi's heart had been deep within Sora's own heart throughout most of the Keybearer's quest. Sora's last visit to Hollow Bastion had been an emotional ride and a major turning point in his life.

The four ran up the stairs leading up to the giant podium. When they made it to the top, Sharak and Jaron were nowhere to be found. The keyhole was open again with darkness flowing out of it. Sora and the others looked over to the centre of the podium.

"Kairi!"

Sora ran over to Kairi, who was lying in the centre of the podium, eyes closed. The Keybearer felt her pulse and listened to her heartbeat. There were no signs indicating she was alive. Sora burst into tears as he tried to rouse her.

"No, Kairi", cried Sora, "Not you too."

"Whether she lives or dies is my choice."

Sora and the others looked up in anger to see Sharak standing on top of the stairs that lead to the keyhole.

"I am this universe's rightful master. I make the rules. I choose who lives and who dies, just like that."

Sharak pointed to Sora. The Keybearer grunted in pain as he felt his heart slowing down and become weaker and weaker. He fell to his knees.

"Sora!" shouted Donald as he and the others ran to him.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Adam.

"What's...happening?" asked Sora as he held his hand over his heart.

"Stupid child!" roared Sharak as he made his way down the stairs, "All hearts are connected to me! Yours is no exception! The darkness I put in people's hearts not only allows me to know everything about everyone; it also allows me to do whatever I want with them! I can turn them on and off as many times as I wish!"

Sora groggily looked up to see the source of all darkness just meters away from him.

"But that is not as much fun as ripping hearts to pieces as you feast on them", continued the creature, "I only revealed this to you just now because now is the time to prove that none of you have a chance against me. But then, you all knew that when we first met. Now I will prove to you that I don't need the immense power that the keyhole will give just to prove that I am your superior."

Sharak walked towards the four friends. Donald screamed as he charged at Sharak and leapt at him. The creature just swatted him aside, knocking him unconscious. Goofy and Adam also charged Sharak, only to be thrown down the stairs. The source of all darkness formed a barrier that prevented anybody else from walking to the podium. Sora was all by himself with Sharak, unable to get help.

"You've been the biggest thorn in my side for too long", said Sharak, "Now I will eliminate you and take what's mine."

Sharak's eyes glowed bright red and Sora went weaker and weaker until his heart finally stopped. The Keybearer had died. Sharak turned to the keyhole to take the darkness from it. He was just about to walk up the stairs towards it when he stopped in shock.

"No", said Sharak as he swung round in total horror, "It...IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!"

The source of all darkness looked to see Sora standing before him, Keyblade in hand and ready for battle. Sharak's eyes widened in shock to see the Keybearer alive and well.

"You...you can't possibly be alive! You're dead! Do you hear me?! DEAD!!!"

"Was", said Sora, who was now extremely angry, "But I can't ever rest in peace as long as you're still alive!"

Sharak screamed as he leapt at Sora, morphing his right arm into a sword. The Keybearer blocked the attack and thrust Sharak backwards. Sora seethed in fury as stood before the astonished emperor, wielding his Keyblade.

"Now you're going to pay for everything you've done!" roared Sora.

"Very easy to say", growled Sharak, "Very hard to back up."

"Too bad all the darkness in the universe can't help you", sneered the Keybearer, "You're gonna be wishing it."

"Then come and get me", taunted the source of all darkness as he gestured Sora to attack.

Sora ran up to Sharak, swinging his Keyblade wildly. The creature jumped over the attacks and kicked the Keybearer in the face, causing Sora to bleed a little from the mouth.

"First blood mine, human! And I shall also obtain the last!"

The Keybearer responded by unleashing a Stopga spell on Sharak, freezing him instantly, and then delivering an Ars Arcanum combination on the creature. Seconds later, Sharak screamed in pain as he became unfrozen and the power of the Keyblade tore into him.

"Sharak, just shut up!"

Sora cast an Aeroga spell on himself and ran towards Sharak. The wind magic tore into the creature again and again, as did the Keyblade. The emperor was thrust against the barrier and then received a Thundaga spell which electrocuted him.

"You made a very foolish mistake in coming back to life, Keybearer!" roared the emperor as he extended his arms to four times their normal length and turned his hands into razor-sharp scythe blades, "Now you'll die a million times as horribly as you did before!"

The creature span round and round in a tornado-like fashion with his enormous scythe arms outstretched. Sora was hit hard by the deadly blades repeatedly but the Aeroga magic reduced half of the damage caused. The Keybearer hit the Sonic Blade on Sharak, stunning him long enough to strike the creature in the head with the Keyblade. The source of all darkness fell to the floor only to rise again and slash Sora in the face.

"Foolish human! Your strength and power is nothing compared to mine! NOTHING!"

Sharak floated to the middle of the podium and held his hands high in the air as his eyes went bright red. Pillars of darkness appeared out of the ground, too many for Sora to dodge. He was hit by the pillars again and again, whilst powerful thunderbolts rained down on Sora from above. The Keybearer became greatly wounded as the power of the source of all darkness struck him continuously.

"And now", said Sharak as he stopped his onslaught and morphed into a wolf-like creature, "DIE!!!"

He sprinted towards the Keybearer with murderous intents. Sora high-jumped out of Sharak's way and set Sharak on fire with magic. The creature felt the burning flames eat away at him and tried to regenerate from the damage done to him. Sora though had other ideas as he threw his Keyblade at the emperor, which dug deep into his side before returning to the Keybearer. Sharak then assumed a falcon form and flew high and fast, using "hit and run" tactics, swiping the Keyblade master with his talons. Sora responded by using Graviga magic on the creature, which sent it crashing back down to the ground, severely injuring it. Sora then healed himself and unleashed a Ragnarok attack on the emperor. Impact fireballs soon followed, burning the insidious monster even more.

Sharak then went totally berserk. He resumed his humanoid form and punched Sora in the face before kneeing him in the stomach and press-slamming the Keybearer hard to the ground. He then dived on the Keyblade master whilst he was still on the ground, and sat on top of him, pinning him down. He then proceeded to hit Sora in the face with one hand whilst choking him with the other.

"Die, curse you!"

Sora then clubbed Sharak in the head with the Keyblade, allowing him to kick the creature off him and deliver more vicious Keyblade strikes. Sharak shot lasers from his eyes that struck Sora in the chest. The Keybearer backed away from the impact and was kicked in the face by an infuriated Sharak.

"Die."

Sharak then delivered an uppercut to Sora before head-butting him and backslapping him.

"DIE!"

The emperor leg-swept the Keybearer, knocking him off his feet and putting him once more on his back. He looked up wearily to see Sharak alter his left arm to an axe and bring it down, aiming for Sora's neck.

"DIE!!!!!"

Sora rolled out of the way of the death strike and swept Sharak's legs with the Keyblade. Sora then unleashed an Ars Arcanum combination attack, injuring the source of all darkness even more. The emperor screamed in pain and did so even more when he crashed down to the floor, thanks to a Graviga spell from Sora.

"Sorry, Sharak", sneered Sora as he sped in with more Keyblade swings, "No can do!"

"I cannot believe this!" roared Sharak as he altered his hands into sai blades and tried to impale the Keybearer, "I killed you. You came back to life. I had you at my mercy many times over and you still refuse to go to the world of death. WHY DO YOU REFUSE TO DIE?!"

"Because that's what you want", replied Sora as he viciously punched Sharak in the face, "And I'll NEVER give you what you want. I'LL NEVER LET YOU WIN!"

Sharak staggered as he tried to recover from Sora's punch and then wandered around dazed after Sora hit the Sonic Blade on him five times in rapid succession. The Keybearer healed himself with Curaga magic before tearing into the emperor once again with the Keyblade. Sharak teleported and raised his right arm in front of Sora. The Keyblade master was raised off the ground and bonds of darkness formed around him. Sharak's eyes went redder and redder as the bonds tightened, squeezing the life out of Sora. Sharak chuckled at the boy's screams but once more fell into shock as Sora broke free in seconds.

"NO!!!!"

Sora went back in on the attack, unleashing Blizzaga magic on the source of all darkness, injuring and distracting him long enough for the Keybearer to use his weapon. Sharak screamed as the power of the Keyblade was inflicted onto his stomach, his shoulder and in-between his eyes. He held his hand over his face in pain before floating to the far edge of the podium and charging his hands with the power of darkness. He formed a shield in front of him and flew after Sora like a battering ram. The Keybearer was brutally struck twice before he could summon another Aeroga spell and protect himself. The powerful wind magic cancelled Sharak's attack and proceeded to tear into him once more.

Although Sora was clearly winning, he had run out of magic. With no Elixirs available, Sora could only replenish his magic with physical attacks and he certainly wasn't tired yet. Sharak on the other hand was becoming more and more injured. His frustration with Sora's refusal to perish was also blurring his focus and resulting in savage, reckless and misguided action. The source of all darkness had believed throughout his entire existence that only those who embraced the light suffered from misguided action. His refusal to believe that he himself could suffer from the same fate was driving him insane. To him, all of this was completely incomprehensible.

Sharak punched and kicked Sora continuously and unleashed fireballs on the Keybearer, injuring the sixteen-year-old. The creature turned into a rhino-like creature and charged for the kill. Sora rolled out of the way and laughed as Sharak impaled himself into one of the walls that surrounded the podium. Sharak heard the Keybearer's laughter and succumbed to madness even more.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME!!! NO-ONE LAUGHS AT SHARAK!!!"

His insane rantings once more turned into screams of pain as the Keybearer hacked and slashed away at him even more. He broke free with the remnants of wall still on his horn, which he shot with lasers that shot from his eyes. He turned around and snorted at Sora who charged him and continued his onslaught. Sharak reverted to his humanoid form and punched the ground, creating shockwaves that Sora easily glided over. The emperor looked in further astonishment as Sora glided towards him and swung the Keyblade at him. The powerful weapon connected with his head, sending him rolling across the floor.

"I can't lose", Sharak said to himself insanely, "I can't be defeated! It's impossible! IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Can't accept the fact that you've at long last met your superior?" asked Sora innocently as he closed in for the kill.

"YOU'RE NOT MY SUPERIOR! I HAVE NO SUPERIOR! I AM THE SUPERIOR OF ALL!!!!"

Sharak's refusal to accept what was happening drove him totally over the edge of sanity. He laughed and laughed as Sora struck him again and again. After a few more minutes had passed, Sharak's laughs turned into screams for the umpteenth time as Sora impaled the Keyblade through Sharak and light "sizzled" out of him like electricity. The creature then turned around to the keyhole to notice darkness was still pouring out of it. He grunted and seethed in pain as he staggered towards it. The emperor only took a few steps before falling flat on his face.

"Me like darkness", giggled the creature, "Darkness makes Sharak a big, strong boy…and it tastes nice too."

"Forget it", said Sora as he looked at the keyhole, "It's over."

Sora pointed his Keyblade at the keyhole and got ready to seal it. The defeated creature realised what was going to happen and used whatever power it had left to communicate with its slave.

_Jaron_, spoke Sharak telepathically, _Be a good boy and help out the being that loves you more than anything else in the whole, wide world. Stop that nasty kid who bullies you at school._

Jaron reappeared out of nowhere and ran towards Sora. The Keybearer looked in shock to see the ex-Saviour coming at him. Jaron kicked the Keyblade out of Sora's hand and went for his throat. Sora ducked Jaron's leap and threw him to one side. The ex-Saviour, still in ungodly pain, slowly got back up.

"Jaron, please!" cried Sora, "Resist it! Resist the darkness!"

Jaron didn't reply. He just stood still in silence staring at the Keybearer, like he had done when they fought at Neverland. Sora then turned around to see Sharak, although far from fully healed, running in madness and agony towards the keyhole.

"GIMMEE! GIMMEE! GIMMEE!" laughed the creature as he dived towards the darkness that flowed out of it. Sora looked on in horror as he realised that it was far too late. The keyhole exploded into vast darkness with Sharak absorbing it like a dry sponge. The source of all darkness cackled in manic glee as he felt the enormous power surge through him, and part of what he had lost return to him. However, savage joy soon turned into misunderstanding when part of his memory also returned and he remembered how he had been destroyed previously.

"No", Sharak said to himself as soon as he had taken all the darkness that the keyhole had to offer, "I am TOTAL darkness. I can't have any…It's not possible! I…"

Sharak's confusion soon turned into insanity. He laughed and laughed as an idea formed in his deranged head.

"Guess I'll just have to take more of my medicine to make me feel ALL better!"

Sora looked on in disbelief as he saw the creature's insanity. He gasped in horror when Sharak turned around to reveal startling changes. Sharak was now eight-feet tall, his body was unbelievably skinny and no longer resembled anything human but the most noticeable change was that he now had a frightening grin that spread across his face. At long last, Sharak could actually smile.

Sora ran over to his Keyblade whereas Sharak took off his cloak and threw it to one side, where it vanished into nothingness.

"Seconds out, round two!" laughed the mutated creature as he leapt at Sora, grabbing his head and slamming it hard into the ground. The Keybearer groggily got up and tried swinging at Sharak but the strike just passed straight through the emperor who altered his left hand to ten times its normal size and morphed it into a huge hammerhead. The source of all darkness hit Sora hard, knocking the wind out of him and sending him crashing against the wall. He lay in a heap, weakened and unable to move.

Donald, Goofy and Adam slowly woke up to see Sharak cracking his fingers and morphing into a bull-like monster, readying himself to deliver for the fatal charge. The three gasped in horror and tried running up to the podium to help their friend but the source of all darkness formed another barrier that prevented them from doing anything.

"Sora!" yelled Donald.

"Sharak! Stop!" yelled Goofy.

"Leave him alone!" cried Adam.

"Sorry, chaps!" sniggered Sharak, "But he's wearing red. And I always find red a very infuriating colour."

Meanwhile, Jaron was still standing at the podium, just staring at what Sharak was about to do. The ex-Saviour then remembered what his masters had told him six months ago

"You can understand how to decide the greater good, giving up your life so others may live. That is what being the Saviour is all about. All Saviours before you learned and appreciated the responsibility of saving innocent lives at ANY cost, whether it be you, us or anyone else."

Jaron then remembered what Sora had said to him when they battled.

"This is stupid! We're still friends! Don't you remember?!" shouted Sora as the two fought at Neverland.

"Jaron, you're not his pawn!" shouted Sora as the two fought at Hollow Bastion, "You're your own being! You don't have to take this from him! Fight his control! You can do it!"

The ex-Saviour then remembered what he had told Sora, Donald and Goofy when they first met.

"I can't allow you three to suffer at Sharak's hands like I have."

"I believed I could save you, and I did."

Then the final remembrance. What Goofy had said when Jaron had joined his new friends.

"All for one, one for all!"

Jaron had remembered everything he had learned. Despite his battles with Sora, the Keybearer still regarded him as a friend and refused to give up in his attempts to try and save him. Sora made him realise that he wasn't Sharak's pawn. Jaron was NEVER ANYONE'S pawn. He was his own being. Sora, his closest friend, had made him realise this. Jaron then remembered his duties and responsibilities given to him as the Saviour. He knew he couldn't allow anyone to suffer at Sharak's hands like he had and because of the Council of Light, Jaron had understood the concept of saving lives at any cost, and that included giving up his life so those he loved could live. Jaron couldn't let Sora die, he was his best friend, not his worst enemy. He believed he could save him and resist Sharak's power. Jaron also realised that everyone had done so much for him. Sora had contributed the most. Jaron knew that as a friend, he had to return the favour.

All for one, one for all.

The evil red light in Jaron's eyes flickered and then ultimately faded. He closed his eyes and then opened them up again. They were back to normal. No longer under Sharak's control, the Saviour looked in horror to see the bull creature charging towards the Keybearer at top speed.

"SORA!" yelled Jaron as he ran over to push him out of harm's way, "LOOK OUT!!!"

The Keybearer looked to see Sharak drawing closer and closer towards him. He closed his eyes and braced for the worse. But then opened them up again when Jaron pushed him out of the way and took the charge for him. Sora looked on in horror as Jaron screamed more painfully than he had ever done before. The bull's horns gored the Saviour and sent him crashing through the wall out into the open air. Sharak morphed back into his demon form and flew back inside to the grand hall. Jaron fell hundreds of feet downwards to his doom. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Adam looked on in horror and despair.

"JARON!!!"

"Oh, whoops", said Sharak sarcastically.

Sora breathed heavily and continued to do so. He seethed with rage before letting it all come out.

"You…ANIMAL!!!"

Sora concentrated all his power into the Keyblade, swung round, leapt at Sharak and brought the Keyblade plunging deep into the creature's face. The emperor screamed as all of the Keyblade's power surged through him. The light tore at the source of all darkness viciously on the inside. A huge explosion followed and Sharak was sent crashing through the wall out into the sky. Sora and the others looked through the hole in the wall to see a greatly injured Sharak hovering before them, with a lifeless Kairi gathered in his arms.

"This is NOT the end", smiled Sharak, "You will never ever be rid of me, Sora. I'll always be around to haunt you. I'll keep on hurting you, I'll keep on taking away your loved ones one by one and you can keep on fighting all you wish. That's just further proof of how ultimately naive you are. You're too stupid to understand the importance of what you've lost. You're too stupid to understand anything. And when you're the only one still alive, and I'll finish you off once and for all, you'll STILL have no idea just how much I've taken from you!"

Sharak then fell backwards with Kairi still in his arms. The source of all darkness cackled in manic glee one more time as he fell out of the sky. Sora and the others looked on as he disappeared into nothingness, teleporting back to Castle Sharak and taking Kairi, the other princesses, his allies and the Heartless with him. Sharak's insane laughter continued to echo throughout Hollow Bastion moments after he'd gone. Sora and the others seethed with hatred as his echoing laughter subsided.

"Jaron", remembered Sora. The Keybearer ran away to find him, with Donald, Goofy and Adam following with the same intentions.

After making it outside, Sora and the others saw everyone else gathered round a dying Saviour. He'd fallen into a nearby lake after falling out of the enormously high castle and had been recovered by Genie. Amazingly, he was still alive but that was hardly any consolation. Everyone looked on in sorrow as they acknowledged the horrible truth that death was inevitable. Jaron gave his most sincere apologies to everyone present and everyone accepted.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Adam ran over to the Saviour. Jaron smiled as they approached him.

"Donald…Goofy. I'm…so…sorry."

"It's okay, Jaron", replied Goofy as tears fell from his eyes, "It's okay."

"You've made us all proud", smiled Donald as he also welled up with tears, "Never forget that."

"I…won't", replied the Saviour, "Thank you for being my friends."

"And thank you", replied the king's followers, "For being our friend as well."

Jaron looked at his brother, Adam and smiled. The two held hands.

"Adam. I-I've found…found you, only to have…lost you…again."

"You'll never lose me, little brother", replied Adam as he wept, "NEVER."

The two brothers smiled at one another.

"It…it's still not a crime for big boys to cry, is it?" asked the Saviour's brother.

"I shouldn't think so", smiled Jaron as he grunted in pain, "See ya later, big bro."

"I'll be looking forward to when we are reunited, my sibling", replied Adam. The two said these opposite phrases as a mark of respect for one another, as well as to show how much they loved and appreciated each other. Jaron then looked to his side to see Sora knelt down beside him.

"S-Sora."

"You…can't…die", said Sora as tears fell from his eyes.

"It's…too…late", grunted the Saviour.

"I didn't come here to watch you die", cried the Keybearer, "I came here to save you."

"You already have saved me", smiled Jaron, "In more…ways than…one."

The Saviour seethed in more agony as his death drew closer and closer.

"Jaron, why did you save me?"

"I…I take great…comfort in k-knowing…that you'd do the same for me", smiled Jaron, "And I also take great comfort in knowing…that you're the best friend I ever had."

Sora held Jaron's hand and the two friends smiled at one another. Tears continued to fall from Sora's eyes as he smiled, feeling heartened by Jaron's words. The Saviour seethed in pain one more time before succumbing to the darkness. His eyes closed and his breathing and heart stopped.

"No…no…no", whispered Sora as he planted his face into his hands and let the tears fall.

Adam also succumbed to letting the tears fall down his face and hit the ground. Expressions of sorrow appeared on everyone.

And a great hush fell over Hollow Bastion.


	16. Chapter 16: Farewell to a Friend

**Kingdom Hearts: New Era of Darkness**

By

Daniel Wood

****

**_Chapter 16: Farewell to a Friend_**

Hollow Bastion.

The day after Jaron had died.

Everyone was assembled outside the gigantic castle.

Everyone except Sora and Adam.

Both of them didn't know if they had the strength to go ahead with his. They just sat in one of the many bedrooms of Hollow Bastion, unable to move. After several minutes of just sitting in silence, Cloud entered the room.

"You two", said Cloud, "It's time."

Sora and Adam slowly got up and sadly walked out of the room following Cloud. The Keybearer and the Saviour's brother walked past the grand hall. Sora looked at where the keyhole had once been. A few hours after Sharak had retreated from Hollow Bastion, Sora had sealed the keyhole but to the Keybearer, it seemed like a complete waste of time considering everything that had happened yesterday. However, as long as the keyhole was still open, darkness would consume Hollow Bastion, so it was still a good idea to seal it.

Sora kept his feelings to himself, as he didn't want anyone else to know. He hated this place. He'd lost two of his closest friends and the girl he loved here and had experienced major turning points in his life, as well as encountering two of the most evil beings he had ever met, who only cared about themselves. Some of the worst moments of his life had happened here and to him, Hollow Bastion was nothing but a bitter and continuous reminder of his pain.

Sora, Adam and Cloud made it outside where everyone was assembled. Jaron's body had been laid in a boat that was to be set adrift in a lake. The boat had been florally decorated and many more flowers were laid in the boat by Jaron's body. Everyone had said their goodbyes to the Saviour and told him how much they loved and appreciated him.

"It's your turn, guys", said Donald. Adam went over to his brother and placed his hand on Jaron's head.

"Jaron, I…I…"

Tears fell from Adam's eyes immediately and he fell to his knees. No words were needed to express just exactly how much Adam loved his brother. Yuffie went up to Adam and put her arm around him, helping him back up and escorting him away.

"It's okay, Adam", said Yuffie sympathetically, "It's okay."

Sora then went up to Jaron. Tears came from his eyes also but he managed to say something.

"You may have given into darkness", began the Keybearer, "But you overcame it and came through for us when we needed you the most. That makes you the strongest among us without question or doubt."

Sora turned around.

"Goodbye, Jaron", cried the Keyblade master as he walked away, "I'll miss you…friend."

Everyone gathered round the boat and held a moment of silence for their dear friend. Those with weapons held them high in the air over the funeral boat to salute Jaron. The others then proceeded to cast the boat away. The boat with Jaron's body drifted across the lake and towards the giant waterfalls. Everyone wept and/or looked on in sadness and silence as they saw the boat slowly make its way to the edge. A few minutes later, Jaron's body drifted over the waterfalls and was gone. Everyone then turned and sadly walked back to the castle. Sora noticed Adam still staring at the falls.

"We'll be along in a minute", said Sora to Donald and Goofy. The king's followers nodded and followed the others. The Keybearer walked up to the Saviour's brother.

"I'm so sorry, Adam. I know what it's like to lose a loved one."

"I didn't lose him, Sora. Sharak stole him from me. Just like he stole everything else that I hold dear. He's going to pay big time for what he's done. But I'm not going to let rage and vengeance consume me. I'll never give into the darkness. Never."

Adam turned around to face Sora.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to Kairi."

"I know", replied the Keybearer, "But I'll save her. There's still hope. Our friends will help us. Those we love are always with us. We'll never really lose them. They'll forever live on in our hearts."

"I know", said the Saviour's brother, "You and the others are the only family I've got left, Sora. Thanks for that."

"My pleasure."

The two friends hugged each other. Then they turned around to make their way back to the castle.

The next morning, everyone made all the necessary preparations to finish their quest. Everyone stocked up on Elixirs and Mega-Elixirs, Leon, Cloud and Yuffie gave their goodbyes to Cid and Aerith and everyone boarded the cruiser. The recruitment was over. Sora, Donald and Goofy had gone to all the worlds they could and gathered all the friends that they could to stop the Council of Darkness. Those that couldn't help would always be with Sora. Their hearts were one. Nothing would ever change that. The forever-enduring power of friendship would be enough to stop Sharak once and for all. They all knew this.

The cruiser took off into the sky and left Hollow Bastion. The course was set. Everyone knew where they were heading.

Castle Sharak.


	17. Chapter 17: Castle Sharak

**Kingdom Hearts: New Era of Darkness**

By

Daniel Wood

****

**_Chapter 17: Castle Sharak_**

Sora stood all alone on the cliff. He looked at the world below him. It was absolutely horrible. The environment he was in reminded him of the environment he had fought Sharak in for the first time and the present condition of Agrabah, only more so. All the mountains, trees and buildings that surrounded the castle were a towering inferno, the sky was a fiery red colour and everywhere was teeming with darkness. The Keybearer's eyes narrowed in anger. This was just further proof that Sharak had to be destroyed.

"Hey, Sora!" yelled Adam, "Wait for me!"

Adam ran up to the Keybearer and the two looked at the carnage below in horror and disgust.

"This is your home?" asked Sora.

"Yeah. Not the Ritz anymore, huh? Sharak is one messy housekeeper. Too messy."

"All this should be gone though when Sharak's destroyed, right?"

"That's the theory", agreed Adam, "I hope it's true."

"It has to be", said Sora, "Anyway, whatever happens, too many people have suffered because of Sharak. He has to be stopped once and for all."

"Any ideas how we're gonna do that?"

"I'll think of something."

"You'll mean we'll improvise?"

"Um…yeah."

"That's an excellent idea!" agreed Adam.

"I don't find this funny!" yelled Donald as he and Goofy joined them. All the others soon followed.

"Neither do I", said Adam.

"Yeech!" said Yuffie, "You weren't kiddin' when you said Sharak made a mess of your home."

"All the more reason why he has to be stopped", remarked Leon.

"Can we actually DO that?" asked Goofy, "He was bad enough before, but now he's more powerful! And he's bonkers too!"

"We have to at least try", said Beast, "So much depends on all of this."

"Our homes, our loved ones", agreed Cloud, "Sharak has already taken too much away from us. There's no telling how far the darkness will go."

"Which is why we have to put a stop to this senseless violence", finished Hercules.

"It's sure not going to be easy", said Jack Skellington.

"It never is", replied Aladdin, "But it can be done."

"I certainly hope so", wished Peter Pan, "I honestly do."

"Faith needed", spoke Tarzan, "Faith all you need."

"That can be said for all of us", agreed Genie.

"Okay, then", said Sora, "Everyone ready?"

"Whenever you are, my friend", replied Adam, "Whenever you are."

They all made their way down the cliff and headed towards the castle. Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Adam, Hercules, Tarzan, Aladdin, Genie, Carpet, Jack Skellington, Peter Pan, Beast, Leon, Yuffie Kisaragi and Cloud Strife went through the burning town that surrounded Castle Sharak. There were no human residents left. They had all died when the Heartless and Sharak invaded eleven years ago. All of Adam's friends and family were no more; he was the only living resident of Castle Mahanah still alive.

After passing through the town, Sora and friends followed the long path that led to the main gates of Sharak's fortress. They were a quarter of the way there when tens of thousands of Heartless materialised and surrounded the heroes. Virtually every type of Heartless was at the castle. Almost every Heartless that they had all seen before was there, ready to kill and maim. Everyone looked in shock around them.

"Whoa!" said Goofy.

"Heartless everywhere!" yelled Tarzan.

"Where did they all come from?!" shouted Peter, "How did…"

"AH, WHO CARES?!" yelled Adam as he ran up to the nearest Guard Armour, leapt at it and punched a hole right through it. The gigantic Heartless shuddered violently as the torso disintegrated and Adam destroyed the other body parts in seconds. Everyone looked on in astonishment as Adam continued tearing through the Heartless like they never existed.

"Come on, Heartless slime!" roared the Saviour's brother as he grabbed a Stealth Sneak by its tail, swinging it round and round, sending all the other creatures flying as he battered them with the giant chameleon, "You can all do better than this!"

Adam let go of the Stealth Sneak after swinging it above his head at top speed. It fell on some Powerwild Heartless, flattening them into nothingness instantly.

"Come on, guys!" laughed Adam as he finished off some Bandits, "Party-Hearty!"

"You heard the man!" laughed Sora as he eradicated some Soldiers with one Keyblade strike, "Don't be shy!"

All the others soon joined in the battle. Donald used his Graviga magic to flatten some Invisibles before turning towards some Darkballs and casting a Thundaga spell on them, decimating them in an instant. He then cast Blizzaga spell after Blizzaga spell on some Red Nocturnes, laughing his head off as they fell one by one.

"This is the most fun I've ever had in my life!" laughed the Royal Wizard.

Hercules ran up to a nearby boulder, hoisted it above his head and hurled it at the Heartless. Many Shadows were flattened. The demi-god then noticed a boulder that was bigger than the biggest house in the town.

"Hey, Beast, give me a hand!"

Beast finished eradicating some Wyverns with a Furious Bellow and ran over to help the demi-god. Using their combined strength, Hercules and Beast lifted the enormous boulder up over their heads and threw it far towards a group of Darksides. They were flattened instantly.

Up in the sky, Genie and Peter Pan battled against the Air Soldiers, Air Pirates, Battleships and Gargoyles. Jack Skellington boarded Carpet and the two took off into the sky. Carpet's amazing speed allowed Jack to use his powerful magic on the Heartless in the sky with tremendous speed. Genie and Peter were also using their powerful magic to good effect. One by one, the dark creatures were falling out of the sky.

Cloud glided around at top speed, destroying dozens of Defenders with one sword strike. He continued to do so for the next several minutes before landing and speed dashing all over the place with his sword held outwards in front of him. He then proceeded to jump high into the air, plunging his sword down into the ground whilst landing and creating enormously powerful shockwaves that decimated hundreds of Soldiers.

"Here I come!" shouted Aladdin as he unleashed his Sandstorm attack on several Black Funguses. The mushroom-like Heartless were easily obliterated. Aladdin then delivered his Crescent attack on several Wyverns that dived down on him. They were easily destroyed. The prince of Agrabah continued hacking and slashing away as some Pot Spiders charged towards him, only to be shattered to pieces.

Leon shot powerful blasts from his Gunblade, which wiped out many Search Ghosts. After destroying a few more Wight Knights, Leon charged up his Gunblade. The weapon enlarged with tremendous power and the twenty seven-year-old wielder of the Gunblade ran towards more Heartless, obliterating hundreds and hundreds of the dark creatures with the ungodly power of the charged weapon. Energy blasts destroyed many Opposite Armours and many more sword strikes finished off several severely injured Behemoths.

After eliminating many Wizards with ninja stars, kicks and punches, Yuffie took a page out of Leon's book and charged one of her ninja stars. It enlarged with tremendous power and easily tore a path through many Stealth Sneaks as soon as Yuffie threw it. It span through the Heartless, tearing many of them apart, before returning to Yuffie. The weapon returned to its normal size and the female ninja carried on with her "hit and run" tactics.

Tarzan used his amazing agility and quickness to dodge all the attacks coming from the Savages and used his spear to make short work of them. Cut-throats ran in to the attack only to be impaled as the jungle hero threw his spear at them. After recovering his weapon, Tarzan cast an Aeroga spell on himself and went back to the attack. The powerful wind magic eradicated any Shadows that were stupid enough to attack the jungle hero whilst he took care of some Bouncywilds.

Goofy charged dozens and dozens of Hybrids. As soon as they were no more, he delivered a Tornado attack on some Barrel Spiders, smashing them into splinters. The Court Guard then proceeded to bulldoze through some more Hybrids, sending them flying in all directions. He continued ploughing through the Heartless, shunting them into oblivion.

As for Sora, well he was having no problems at all. All Heartless were devastated by the awesome power of the Keyblade. The Sonic Blade attack dashed through many a Shadow and the Strike Raid easily wiped out the Soldiers that came after Sora. The Keybearer then unleashed a Ragnarok attack on a Darkside. The combination of destructive Keyblade strikes tore into the giant Heartless and the Impact shots that followed soon felled it.

"Are you watching us, Sharak?!" shouted Sora as he and the others continued tearing through the gigantic army of Heartless, "Are you watching us with FEAR?! Well, you should. Because when we're through with the small fry…WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!!!"

On a balcony, hundreds of feet high on top of the castle, Sharak watched the titanic conflict. He just stared aimlessly at Sora and his friends as they decimated his children. The source of all darkness knew that the final battle was coming closer and closer to actually happening. He was lost in deep thought as he planned his next move.

"Emperor", said Jafar as he walked up to the creature, "I…"

"Interrupt me again and I'll devour you from the inside", spoke Sharak calmly, "Can't you see I'm thinking?"

The creature then smacked his hand hard on his head continuously.

"Think! Think! Think!"

"What about the last piece of the puzzle?"

"I'm GETTING to that", replied Sharak, "I'm just thinking about medicine, that's all."

Jafar looked at Sharak in total disrespect. He greatly preferred the source of all darkness the way he was originally. Brilliantly intelligent, focused and…well, sane. Ever since taking the darkness from the keyhole at Hollow Bastion and his defeat at Sora's hands, he had changed into an insane creature who still had the same aims but acted like he belonged in a mental institution. The genie knew that there was nothing he or any other member of the Council of Darkness could do to rehabilitate their formerly sane, focused and brilliant leader. His refusal to accept what had happened at Hollow Bastion drove him over the edge and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"Emperor", began Jafar, trying as best as he could to disguise his disgust, "We're losing a staggering number of warriors. Those fools are greatly outnumbered and yet they are…going through the Heartless like they don't even exist. As your most trusted advisor, I must highly recommend that we proceed in continuing your regeneration. You alone are powerful enough to open the door by yourself in seconds. I must insist that you do so before the Keybearer and his army get inside the castle and ruin everything."

Sharak turned around with a smile on his face.

"There, there now", replied the creature, "Uncy Sharak won't let anything bad happen. I just want a chance to perform the greatest show in the universe. You'll see what I mean later on."

The two left the balcony and entered the throne room. They were on their way down to the conference room when they past Hades and Oogie Boogie. The god of the Underworld and the demon looked at Sharak as he walked past.

"Still flipped", whispered Hades, "He's got a crack in his head that just can't be sealed."

"He just can't accept the fact that he got beat by that little punk", agreed Oogie Boogie, "It happened to us and he just can't admit that it happened to him as well. The so-called "superior of all".

Hades and Oogie Boogie sniggered. Unfortunately, their sniggers, or whispers for that matter, were not silent enough to avoid Sharak's hearing. He leapt at the two, kicking Hades across the room where he crashed against the wall and choking Oogie Boogie.

"I…DID…NOT…LOSE!!!" screamed the emperor, "That so-called "battle" didn't count! He didn't stop me from making the mission a success! That makes him the loser! NOT me!"

"You…you can still…beat him!" replied the demon as he gasped for air, "You can…still…kill him!"

"I ALREADY BEAT HIM, YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF INSECTS!!!" roared Sharak, "I ALREADY KILLED HIM!!! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THIS AGAIN!!!"

Sharak then threw Oogie Boogie at Hades before erupting into a towering inferno and nearly incinerating the two. They stood blackened before falling flat on their faces, completely unconscious.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DAYS WHEN PEOPLE JUST LAID DOWN AND DIED??!!" bellowed the source of all darkness, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DAYS WHEN EVERYBODY FOLLOWED THE RULES??!! MY RULES!!! THIS UNIVERSE IS BROKEN!!! IT DOESN'T WORK PROPERLY ANYMORE!!! EVERYTHING'S GONE MAD!!! MAD, DO YOU HEAR??!!"

All the council members just stared at him.

"Now, if there is anyone else who wishes to disagree with me, let them speak now…"

Sharak's eyes burned brighter then they had ever done before as he charged all his power into his right fist and showed it to the council.

"…IF THEY WANT TO ROT IN THE REALM OF DEATH!!!"

No one did say anything. They didn't dare.

"Good", said Sharak as he calmed down, "Now return to your duties and proceed to the dungeon when I call for you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, emperor", said the council.

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes, emperor!"

Sharak turned and walked out of the throne room. Jafar healed Hades and Oogie Boogie and all except two left to carry on what they were doing.

"What do you make of all this, Maleficent?"

"Clearly, you were not exaggerating, Sephiroth. Sharak's paranoia concerning the Keybearer has reached unprecedented heights. This could prove very damaging to our cause."

"The emperor's current state of mind leaves us with two options", said the One Winged Angel, "Either try and repair this mental instability he has suffered, which is next to impossible, or destroy him and follow in his once brilliant footsteps, which really, is the only option available to us."

"You are wrong", replied the mistress of all evil, "Anything is possible. If we can destroy the Keybearer and help him succeed in reclaiming what was once his, then Sharak's sanity should be restored. Still, you are also right. The only other option is remove him and take his place but that will be extremely difficult. He was more powerful than any of us to begin with, and now that he's in this condition, he's proving far too dangerous for us to stand up against."

"Whatever choice we make will be a most difficult one", said Sephiroth, "The ultimate question is: which option do we go for?"

"A very good question indeed", answered Maleficent, "But then again, maybe we won't have to choose. Sharak can do it for us."

"Explain."

"If Sharak can bring his plan to fruition, then he will be cured and we will still glory by ruling all in his name. On the other hand, the Keybearer has defeated Sharak once before and can possibly destroy him. If that should occur, that is when we shall act."

"I understand", replied Sephiroth, "If it looks like the Keybearer will destroy the source of all darkness, then we will enter the battle alongside him and complete the kill. With him shocked by our…assistance, we can take advantage of the confusion and be rid of him and his friends once and for all, leaving this universe ours for the taking. If it does not happen that way, then things shall proceed as planned. Whatever happens, we win."

"Indeed", smiled Maleficent, "Another thought has just occurred to me, though. Do we include the others on this? They too share the same…let us say, temporary loathing for the creature."

"No. They are fools. They believe Sharak to be the ultimate power. They do not understand that WE are greater then even the almighty source. Far more intelligent and understanding then ANYONE. They cannot appreciate that. They do not deserve to share with us."

"So it is settled. We shall continue to watch the proceedings. With great interest, of course."

Maleficent and Sephiroth smiled as they left the throne room. In the dungeon, a figure looked in front of him. He didn't know what to make of the environment he was in. It was like he had only just been born. He looked to see countless Heartless bow down before him. The man instantly recognised the creatures but he didn't recognise the eight-foot demon that stood in front of them and walked up to him with a smile on his face.

"At last!" smiled Sharak, "The final part of the collection that I've wanted for so long! The missing piece in the jigsaw! The CD I've needed to complete my heavy metal selection! The…well, I'm sure you get the idea."

The man looked at Sharak. He could tell this was the ultimate darkness before him. More powerful than anything he had ever encountered.

"Supreme darkness", remarked the man.

"Got it one, my friend", smiled the emperor, "I owe you so much. Your reputation alone makes you more than worthy to be in my house, let alone a part of the glorious truth that total darkness shall conquer all worlds! As well as making everything look soooooo much nicer."

Sharak held his hand out to the man.

"Make your dreams come true with me, my friend", smiled the source of all darkness, "I can help you find what you've been looking for all your life. Please say "yes". I'm your number one fan. I've got loads of your memorabilia. Could you sign it all for me, please?"

Hours passed.

All the Heartless had been completely wiped out. Sora and everyone else made it to the main gates and they all entered inside. They went through the main entrance hall to see what Sharak had done to Adam's home. Adam looked at all the paintings of Sharak killing his greatest opponents. He sneered to see Jaron and Mahanah included in the paintings. He thought the ranking concept was just ridiculous. Sharak had ranked Mahanah at the bottom and Jaron at the top. This didn't mean anything to the late Saviour's brother. He just seethed in hatred and thought how pathetic Sharak was being.

"Easy, Adam", said Leon as he put his hand on Adam's shoulder, "Easy."

At the end of the hall, Sora looked to see another shock. Everyone else noticed the being standing by the window, looking out of it. They all ran up to her.

"Kairi!" shouted Sora.

Kairi giggled and giggled. Her giggles then turned into horrible, maniacal laughter. One that everyone knew all too well. Everyone skidded to a halt. Sora couldn't believe all these sick and tedious "jokes" he was enduring.

"What's the matter, Sora?" asked Kairi. Her voice sounded identical to the one Sora knew so well, "Aren't you happy to see me alive? Don't you want to kiss me…"

Kairi turned round to face the others. Her mouth was exactly the same as Sharak's. "She" smiled evilly and spoke in the usual voice. Where it sounded like it was more than one person talking.

"…because you're afraid I'm gonna bite?!"

"Kairi" morphed into the eight-foot demon form of Sharak.

"KAIRI!!!" screamed Sora as he tried running over to Sharak. Donald and Goofy were doing everything they could to hold him back.

"You're wasting your breath, kiddo!" smiled Sharak, "She can't hear you. She's mine now. I have to admit she was very tasty. She looked tasty and she was tasty."

Sharak belched. The Keybearer nearly went berserk but only the calming influence of his friends prevented him from giving into rage.

"Still refusing to give in, huh? You're only delaying the inevitable. You ALL are. Everyone has to give into darkness sooner or later, whether it be hatred, death or any other form of darkness. Why, was it not the great Ansem himself who spoke about all hearts returning to little old me when they expire? Was it not Jaron who realised what an idiot he had been to try and fight darkness when he gave in to it in the end? Wasn't it Riku who realised how weak people are when they accept the light? Darkness is the heart's true essence. I put it there to make people realise that. The people I mentioned have and so have others. Yet you idiots clearly won't. Why?"

"Because we know you're wrong", said Sora, "Everything you've said is a complete lie. Not everyone gives in to darkness. We haven't. True, Ansem did and so did Riku and Jaron but they both overcame it. The heart may be frail and it may give into darkness but it CAN overcome it. Strength given by family and friends can make the heart more powerful than any darkness in the universe. It amplifies a light that can never be extinguished. Darkness may shroud light but it can't ever erase it. Darkness on the other hand, CAN be erased. Light cancels darkness. It always has and it always will. Light stopped you before and it can stop you again. And it can erase you, your creations, and all the other damage you've caused from this universe forever. And in the end, that's the truth."

Wings sprouted out of Sharak's back and he flew off the ground a little.

"Wow", said the source of all darkness as he clapped his hands, "That was an impressive speech. I find it so hard to believe that you managed to tie it in all so nicely with what I'm about to say. Sixteen years. It's been sixteen whole years of life for you, Sora. In all that time, you would've thought you would've understood everything by now. But clearly you don't. You're still as stupid now as you were when you were first born. You still understand nothing. You'll never be able to comprehend anything. That long-winded speech of yours is further proof of that. EVERY light has to fade!!! EVERY heart belongs to me!!!"

"Oh yeah?!" shouted Donald as he brought forth his staff and prepared for battle, "Says who?!"

Everyone else readied himself or herself for the upcoming conflict.

"You're outnumbered, Sharak", remarked Cloud, "You've got no chance."

"Yeah, right!" laughed the creature, "I could send you all six feet under with my eyes closed and all my limbs cut off if I was on my own! But then, it's not much fun playing without a friend. I'd much prefer to play with a friend, especially if it's my kindred spirit and highly cherished idol."

"Huh?"

A familiar figure entered into the hallway. Everyone who knew him gasped in shock. Sora couldn't believe it.

"Ansem?!"

"Keybearer."

Everyone couldn't believe it. Sharak was bad enough but with the seeker of darkness resurrected, and probably at the peak of his powers, to help him, this was going to be a lot tougher then they expected.

"And now, Ansem, old buddy, old pal", smiled the emperor, "Do a favour for your biggest fan and kill all those little, insolent pains in the butt. Pretty please with sugar on top?"

Sora and the others braced themselves for whatever Ansem might do. What he did do though, was totally unexpected and took everyone completely by surprise. Ansem ripped the Heartless emblem off his cloak and threw it to the floor. Sora and the others couldn't believe it. Sharak's eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped when Ansem swung round to reveal what he had done. Shock soon turned into pain as Ansem charged his hands with the power of LIGHT and unleashed a powerful blast on the source of all darkness. Sharak screamed as the immense light tore through him and sent him crashing through the window.

"Did…did…did you just see that?!" asked Sora.

"I saw it", confessed Adam, "But I sure as heck don't BELIEVE it!!!"

Ansem smiled and turned round to see all the surprised faces looking at him. He then bowed to them all.

"Alright", said Yuffie, "What's going on?!"

"I can understand the resurrection part", said Sora, "But that…"

"I was mistaken", explained the former ruler of Hollow Bastion, "Everything you said about light and darkness two years ago was absolutely true."

"What?"

"When Kingdom Hearts opened, I thought darkness would emerge. I was wrong. It was light. As I was destroyed, my soul and heart was cleansed of evil and darkness. What remained of me after my death was purged of what had corrupted me in my previous life. Sharak resurrected me, clearly unaware of what had happened."

"He's lying!" yelled Goofy.

"It's gotta be a trick!" agreed Donald.

"No", said Leon, "He's not lying. It isn't a trick."

"Huh?!"

"This is how he was before the darkness took over him", explained Cloud, "Kind, gentle and noble. Always putting his people as well as others before himself and his needs."

"We know this is how he was when he embraced the light", continued Leon, "Always thinking of the welfare of those he cherished. He's returned to his old self."

"Our leader is back", agreed Yuffie as she, Cloud and Leon bowed down before their one-time ruler. Ansem smiled at all of them.

"Squall, Cloud and Yuffie", the researcher remarked, "It is good to see you all again."

Ansem then turned to Sora, who along with Donald, Goofy and everyone else, couldn't believe this was all happening.

"I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness…Sora", spoke Ansem, "I don't deserve it. My actions are irredeemable."

Sora stopped gaping in surprise and then smiled.

"Look, two of my best friends went down the same path that you took", explained the Keybearer, "They were both used and manipulated by the darkness. It can easily happen to anyone. You weren't used or manipulated, you accepted the darkness. But you admitted that you were corrupted and you acknowledged your actions as a mistake. Maybe you can't redeem yourself but you at least took a step in trying to do so. You took the biggest step imaginable and that means you'll forever have my respect."

Sora held his hand out and Ansem accepted it. The two shook hands, buried the hatchet between them and made peace with their past differences. All the others soon smiled and forgave Ansem. Then all of a sudden, a powerful laser blast sent everyone flying in all directions across the entrance hall. Sora groggily looked up to see a very "ticked off" Sharak making his way back in to the room with a look of pain, insanity and rage across his face. His eyes widened with anger and glowing bright red, his teeth grinding against one another and a hideous growl coming from his mouth.

"I am starting", said Sharak, "Just starting to really lose my temper now."

"Aw", said Genie sympathetically, "Is the big, bad, nasty Sharak gonna start CRYING?"

"THAT DOES IT!!!" roared the source of all darkness, "I'M GONNA RIP YOU ALL INTO PIECES SO SMALL THAT YOU'D NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE 'EM!!! I MEAN IT THIS TIME!!! I'M REALLY GONNA…"

Sharak didn't finish his sentence. Adam leapt in and punched him so hard that he sent the creature flying through the wall into one of the nearby museums. Everyone joined in the attack. Fists, weapons, magic, phenomenal cosmic power, supernatural strength all came into contact with emperor as he screamed like never before.

"You've said enough, big mouth!" yelled Peter.

"Yeah, some of us needed to bring extra barf bags for every time you talked!" agreed Jack.

"And a couple of sleeping bags as well for you're indescribably long speeches!" agreed Genie.

"Simply put, Sharak", said Adam, "Everyone's sick and tired of you! No pun intended, of course."

Sharak knew that he was being weakened fast. Too much power was being inflicted on him, resulting in him being unable to mount some form of counter-attack. As he was being decimated all throughout his castle, Maleficent and Sephiroth watched with interest. Sharak was becoming ripe for his fall.

"Shall we participate?" asked Maleficent.

"No", said Sephiroth, "Let's see how well the "superior of all" fares for a few more minutes."

The slaughter then proceeded to the dungeon. Sharak fell to the centre of the enormous room, critically wounded. Sora approached him, ready to finish the job. At long last, it would be over.

"You've had this coming to you for a long time, Sharak", said Sora, "Too long."

Sora held the Keyblade high above Sharak, ready to bring it down and destroy him forever. A sly smile slowly crept on the injured emperor's face.

"Ever…been…had?" grunted the source of all darkness innocently.

"Huh?"

A colossal roar sounded. Everyone looked around them in sheer shock as five twenty-foot creatures surrounded the heroes. They were like giant humanoids, pretty similar to Hybrids except there wasn't a trace of human presence inside them. They were the same colour as Darkballs but were the same shape and build as fully-grown humans. They possessed yellow point-blank eyes, a horrible looking mouth and a sort of arrowhead shaped head that pointed downwards. Putting it simply, they were like present and past versions of Sharak combined in one. They all opened their mouths and a purple light flickered inside them. Sharak chuckled as he knew what was going to happen next.

"Gotcha."

Sora and friends screamed as the immense power of the creature's unleashed a powerful and combined energy blast that nearly destroyed them where they all stood. They all fell to the ground, injured and unconscious. Sharak regenerated and smiled at his fallen enemies.

_You can all come down to the dungeon now,_ spoke Sharak to the other council members via telepathy, _I think you'll all be pleased with the surprise I've got in store for you._

Everyone made their way down to the dungeon. Maleficent and Sephiroth walked down together, discussing their next move.

"Maybe we should have interfered", spoke the One Winged Angel.

"Perhaps", replied the mistress of all evil, "But his intelligence still remains. Maybe there is hope for him, after all."

"Only time will tell", said Sephiroth, "But it will be most interesting to see exactly how we'll come out of this victorious."

"Indeed it will, Sephiroth", smiled Maleficent, "Indeed it will."


	18. Chapter 18: Reunion in Battle

**Kingdom Hearts: New Era of Darkness**

By

Daniel Wood

****

**_Chapter 18: Reunion in Battle_**

Hours later, Sora groggily woke up. He noticed that he was chained to the walls of the gigantic dungeon along with everyone else. They all started coming around.

"Ow", said Sora, "What…what happened?"

"I didn't have you all killed, genius", replied Sharak, "That's what happened."

Everyone looked to see Sharak along with the entire Council of Darkness gathered alongside him.

"I thought I might as well let you see one more thing before you all die", smiled the emperor, "It will be most entertaining watching you squirm before the lights go out and it's the end of the show."

Sharak sneered and seethed with hatred as he turned to Ansem. He ran up to the researcher and viciously hit him in the face.

"And YOU!!!" roared the creature, "Out of all the people in the entire universe, I thought that YOU would be the one that would understand and appreciate better than anyone else what I am trying so hard to accomplish. You researched the heart. You understood how everything works. You appreciated how everything is supposed to work. You brought the Heartless back to life. You created new Heartless. You followed in my footsteps in the quest for truth. As hard as it is to believe, you made me proud. YOU!!! The so-called seeker of darkness! And then you seek the ULTIMATE darkness, and what do you do?"

Sharak then proceeded to lay into Ansem with brutal fury, striking the researcher again and again.

"YOU CHICKEN OUT!!! YOU DISGRACE THE HEARTLESS!!! YOU DISGRACE THE UNIVERSE!!! YOU DISGRACE EVERYTHING INCLUDING YOURSELF!!! YOU WORTHLESS PARASITE!!! YOU PATHETIC…"

"Leave him alone!" shouted Leon. Sharak stopped his assault and swung round to face him. He then burst into laughter.

"Oh, this is rich!", chuckled the source of all darkness, "This is so rich! Squall "the failure" Leonheart, sticking up for his former master! The one that made sure mister "personality of the year" lost everything he FAILED to protect! You just CAN'T get any better comedy than that! So, go on then, FAILURE! Say why you're standing up for him! Is it because all failures have to stick together?!"

"It's because he's now realised the truth", said Leon, "He's realised what ALL intelligent beings know. That all darkness gets erased. That's something you're too stupid to accept."

"Liar", sneered the creature, "Darkness is vastly superior to light. I should know, I conquered the universe, rid it of light. And that was at the very beginning."

"If you're so superior", said Yuffie, "Why did you get your butt handed to you by Sora?"

"Quiet, broad", replied Sharak as he smacked Yuffie in the face. Everyone sneered at Sharak. Hercules, Adam and Genie all tried to break free but just couldn't.

"Honestly, chaps! Do you all really think I'd be dumb enough to let you all in here without a leash of some kind? Those chains can counter anything you use against them. And now that that's all sorted, onto business. As you all know, my mission to obtain the darkness from Hollow Bastion's keyhole was a complete success. I am now a quarter of the way back to how I was. It is now time to continue my restoration, and the best way to do that, is to get the lovely darkness that resides in Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts is light!" argued Sora, "It…"

"As much as I would just love to gut you to keep you quiet", seethed Sharak, "I am afraid I will just have to explain this to you by finishing off my speech and then killing you all in style. As much as I hate to admit this, there is no denying that Kingdom Hearts is both dark AND light. Hearts are born there. Those who are evil have hearts born from the dark, those who are good have hearts born from the light. All I need to do is just take all the darkness that there is from the heart of all worlds and that will further my regeneration. I will then take all the necessary steps left to completely restoring myself to my fullest potential. When that happens, I will corrupt everything that there is to corrupt. All light will fade, permanently this time, the universe will be mine again and the council shall rule all."

"You're insane", sneered the Keybearer.

"So you noticed", giggled Sharak. Sora was teetering on the edge of rage when Sharak had said that last sentence in Kairi's voice.

"And I think it's now officially time to resurface the door. Of course, rather then go to all the hard work and trouble of going to where Kingdom Hearts was and try and reopen it from there, I think I'll choose the easiest option of them all…and bring Kingdom Hearts right here."

Everyone looked on in surprise as Sharak held his hands high above, his eyes and mouth glowing incredibly bright red light, looking like his head was about to explode.

"Kingdom Hearts!" began Sharak, "Hear the call of the source of all darkness! Return to me what I put inside you all those millennia ago! Reveal yourself to me! Give me back what you owe me!"

Using his incredible power, the enormous door to the heart of all worlds materialised right in the gigantic dungeon of Castle Sharak. The whole fortress shuddered violently along with everything else inside it. Seconds later, Kingdom Hearts appeared right in the heart of the castle.

"You see", explained Sharak, "After putting darkness in people's hearts, I realised that Kingdom Hearts would keep on producing fresh hearts NOT blessed with darkness. So I put darkness in there as well so hearts would ALWAYS be born with darkness. When I was destroyed, part of me ended up being added to the darkness already in Kingdom Hearts. The same goes for Hollow Bastion's keyhole. That's how I was able to regenerate myself. I've already reclaimed all that I lost at Hollow Bastion, now I'll reclaim all that I gave and lost to Kingdom Hearts. I only just remembered this a few days ago by the way."

The giant door slowly crept open and Sharak held his hands out towards it.

"That's it, baby", smiled the creature, "Come to daddy."

The door burst open and a torrent of darkness flooded from Kingdom Hearts. It completely covered Sharak as he laughed, feeling the incredible surge of power return to him. Minutes later, Sharak had taken every trace of darkness that there was from the now open door.

"And now that you have all witnessed that little ceremony", smiled Sharak, "You may watch each other, or rather hear each other as your eyes will be closed because of the pain, die."

Tendrils shot out of Sharak and connected to all of the prisoner's hearts. They all screamed in agony as they felt the insidious darkness poison them. All the other council members smiled. They realised that Sharak was coming closer and closer to having his sanity restored. Maleficent and Sephiroth still continued to watch the proceedings with interest.

"Now is the time to reclaim my prize", spoke Sharak, "Now is the time for all my enemies to fall and all worlds to bow before their rightful ruler once again. It is time for the reign of Emperor Sharak to begin anew! Now is the time for…AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!"

Sharak screamed as the power of the Keyblade went straight through him. A great hole appeared in his chest and he lost control of his tendrils. Everyone gasped in relief as the pain in their hearts stopped. They all looked in surprise to see what had happened.

"The legend himself!" shouted Adam.

"YOUR MAJESTY!!!" shouted Donald and Goofy.

Sure enough, King Mickey had returned. After escaping to the door to the light and being safe there for two years, the king had finally managed to return through Kingdom Hearts, having now been opened thanks to Sharak.

"The king!" roared Sephiroth as he rushed into the attack. Mickey continued tearing into Sharak with his Keyblade. He turned around to see the One Winged Angel coming at him. The king of Disney Castle blocked Sephiroth's attack and knocked him down with a counter attack. The other council members rushed into the ambush. Mickey Mouse used all his magic to hold the enemies at bay whilst he ran around striking whatever moved.

"Fool!" roared Jafar, "Your power pales in comparison to ours!"

The royal vizier assumed his genie form and hurled showers of cosmic fireballs at the king, who only just managed to move out of harm's way.

"Meteors of Heaven!" called out Maleficent, "Unleash thy…"

The sorceress never got a chance to finish her spell. She fell to the ground after being taken down from behind. She slowly got up to see her attacker running around punching away at Oogie Boogie.

"You", sneered Maleficent, "Bolts of lightning! Strike him down!"

Riku saw what was going to happen and only just managed to roll out of harm's way. Mickey continued his attack, clearly refusing to give up. He attacked Ursula and managed to stun her long enough to hold the other members of the Council of Darkness at bay. Sharak groggily stood up and turned to see his attacker.

"YOU AGAIN!!!" roared the creature. He held his hands high into the air and charged them with all his power. He summoned the giant Heartless that looked similar to Sharak, the ones that had subdued Sora and the others.

"Goliaths!" shouted Sharak, "Destroy the king!"

The Goliaths moved towards the king and looked down on him. Mickey had just knocked Hades to one side when one of the giant Heartless got ready to unleash its laser breath on him. Riku had just avoided a sword swipe from Captain Hook when he noticed what the Heartless was going to do.

"Your majesty!" yelled Riku as he ran over to save Mickey, "Watch out!"

Riku dived at the king, moving him out of the path of the devastating blast. Sharak growled in fury as he summoned Invisibles.

"Destroy the boy!" yelled the emperor.

Mickey realised that they needed help. He held his Keyblade high in the air and the manacles on Sharak's prisoners became unlocked. Sora and the others ran to engage the Heartless. Weapons clashed with one another, Heartless fell to pieces and supernatural powers conflicted with others. Riku was kicked in the face by Sephiroth and fell to the floor. The One Winged Angel closed in for the kill only to be knocked to his feet by a hurled Keyblade. Riku instantly recognised whom the Keyblade belong to.

"Riku!"

"Sora!"

The two stood in front of one another, unknowing in terms of what to say to one another. After a few seconds of silence between the two, Riku spoke.

"I've missed you, Sora."

"And I've missed you too, Riku."

The two friends clasped hands with one another and smiled, happy to be reunited again.

"Your majesty!" smiled Donald and Goofy as they ran up to their king. Mickey smiled at them.

"It's good to see you again, my friends!" replied Mickey. The king turned to Adam, smiling at the Saviour's brother.

"You've grown up a lot, Adam. And you've become so strong. Your father and brother would be proud."

"Thank you, your majesty", smiled Adam as a tear fell from his eye, "How did you…"

"Me and Riku have been with you all this whole time. Trust me, we know."

Sora turned to see Sharak slowly tip-toeing away. The creature stopped to see the Keybearer looking at him. The emperor grinned and burst into laughter, gesturing Sora to come after him as he ran out of the dungeon.

"Get him, Sora!" said Adam as he ran to attack the Invisibles, "Finish him off!"

"But…"

"Go!" said Donald, "We'll take care of these guys!"

"Give him what's comin' to him, Sora!" cheered Goofy as he charged into Oogie Boogie.

"Sora, you'll need help!" shouted Riku.

"Okay!" agreed the Keybearer.

"Here, my friend", said King Mickey as he gave his Keyblade to Riku, "You'll need this."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. You need it more than me."

Riku smiled and accepted the Keyblade.

"Thank you."

"Good luck to both of you", smiled the king. With that, Sora and Riku ran out of the dungeon to face Sharak. Mickey and the others continued to battle the other council members and the Heartless. Adam and Hercules ran up to a Goliath and used their combined strength to hoist the giant creature above their heads and throw it by its legs at a large majority of Invisibles, flattening them instantly.

Aladdin, Carpet and Genie engaged Jafar, Peter Pan engaged Captain Hook, Jack Skellington battled Oogie Boogie and Hercules fought Hades. Old grudges resurfaced along with desires to settle old scores. Meanwhile, Adam, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Ansem, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie and Beast proceeded to battle Ursula and the Heartless. A series of brutal conflicts followed, resulting in a titanic confrontation taking place. No-one seemed to notice Maleficent and Sephiroth slipping away from the battle.

"Time for a somewhat "panicked retreat", wouldn't you say, Maleficent?"

"Indeed. We have far more important matters to attend to."

Meanwhile, the two Keybearers raced through the castle, looking for Sharak.

"Where do you think he'll be?" asked Riku.

"At a guess, his throne room", said Sora.

"Do you think we can stop him?"

"No problem! Let's do it!"

Riku smiled and then a look of shame appeared on his face.

"Look, Sora…about two years ago…about Kairi, I…I just want you to know that…"

"Riku, stop", said Sora as he skidded to a halt. Riku did the same, "It's the past. I know you're sorry…and so am I."

"What for?"

"I failed Kairi. I tried to save her! I swear I did! And…and I know nothing I say can…"

"You tried", said Riku, "You did what you could. No-one can ask for more of you. The desire to save her was there."

"My exact words to you", replied Sora, "You chose your own path to save Kairi."

"And so did you", smiled Riku.

"Do you think it can ever be the same again between us?"

"We have to try. And I accept you and Kairi. The two of you together."

"Do you…do you really mean that?"

Riku smiled. His face said it all. Sora smiled back.

"Come on", said Sora, "We can still save her."

"I know", replied Riku, "But it's gonna be difficult."

"Just remember. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within."

"Do you truly believe that, Sora?"

"You KNOW I do. And I know that deep down, you believe in that as well…friend."

The two best friends smiled and hugged each other. United and ready for battle, the two Keybearers continued their way through the castle. Minutes later, they arrived at the throne room. Sure enough, Sharak was there, sitting in his throne.

"Two little Keybearers", sang the creature, "Hanging dead from a tree. Making the winner…little…old…me."

Sora and Riku bought forth their Keyblades and readied themselves for battle.

"You know", said Sharak, "I'll never be able to understand why you keep fighting. I threw absolutely everything including the kitchen sink at you and it didn't work. I implanted those nightmares in your head, I set Jaron against you and killed him in front of your own eyes, I took Pluto and Kairi and ate them alive and NONE of that discouraged you. No matter how many tragedies you suffered, no matter what I, the Heartless, or indeed the Council of Darkness lay in front of you, you ALWAYS found a way to deal with it. Overcome the pain and try and stop me. You always prevailed. AND I HATE YOU FOR IT!!! I LOATHE YOUR REFUSAL TO GIVE UP AND DIE!!! I DESPISE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!!! WELL ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!!! I'LL RIP YOU APART WITH MY TEETH AND THEN IMPALE YOUR BEST FRIEND FROM BOTH THE INSIDE AND OUT!!!"

"You can't beat this team!" yelled Sora.

"OH YEAH??!!"

Sharak leapt out of his throne and ran towards the two Keybearers. The two friends speed-dashed towards the creature with their Keyblades held outwards in front of them. Sharak screamed as the weapons were impaled right through his chest and the light burned inside him. Sora and Riku removed their Keyblades from Sharak and the creature staggered backward with his clawed hand held over his wound. He laughed and laughed as he took his hand off his chest and showed his severe injury. The two Keybearers could see right through Sharak.

"That's one point for your side, kids!" smiled the emperor, "But you're forgetting I can regenerate from any damage done to me. Just like…that?!"

Sharak tried as hard as he could, but couldn't heal the hole. He continued desperately to regenerate but there was nothing he could do.

"How?" said the creature, "Why? I obtained great power! How can this be happening?!"

"Your insanity is eating away at you", said Riku, "You've allowed you're madness to grow like a cancer, one that's hindered you ever since your refusal to believe that Sora is that much better than you. It's hindering your control over your powers as well as impairing the influence and control you have over your followers. And all the power you accumulate isn't going to help you as long as you remain in this crazed state of mind."

"Remember what I said before, Sharak?" asked Sora, "All the darkness in the universe can't help you. Time to start wishing, I think."

Sharak seethed in fury. His eyes and mouth glowing bright red.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!" roared the creature as he summoned a thunderstorm that struck the two friends viciously, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!! IF YOU TWO HADN'T EXISTED, I WOULDN'T HAVE THIS CRAZY OBSSESSION!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE FOLLOWED THE RULES AND BEEN GOOD LITTLE BOYS!!! INSTEAD YOU CHOSE TO BE MY GREATEST ENEMIES AND TICK ME OFF!!!"

Sharak kicked Riku in the face before turning to headbutt Sora. Spikes came out of his fist and he thrust it at Riku whilst he was still on the ground. Riku rolled out of the way and clashed with the source of all darkness as he altered his right arm into a mace.

"You're wrong, Sharak", said Riku as he avoided the deadly weapon, "It was YOU that chose the option to make us suffer. It was YOU that decided to become obsessed with us. You bought all of this on yourself."

"We're not your greatest enemy, Sharak", said Sora as he recovered and joined in on the attack, "You are!"

The Keybearer unleashed a Sonic Blade attack on Sharak. Stunned and wide open, Sharak soon fell prey to a spinning attack from Riku. The spinning Keyblade slashed Sharak again and again. Sharak tried using his telepathy.

It didn't work.

Sora delivered a Ragnarok attack to the emperor, which tore into him some more. The Impact fireballs hit him hard. The source of all darkness tried using his telekinesis.

It didn't work.

Riku leapt at Sharak and hit his shoulder hard with his Keyblade. The creature screamed and tried to teleport to get away.

It didn't work.

Riku was right. Sharak had allowed his insanity to develop to a stage where it had affected him physically as well as mentally. He was unable to utilise any new powers he had obtained and was prevented from using regeneration, teleportation, telepathy, telekinesis, psychic attacks or metamorphosis. He could only rely on strength, speed, magic, solidification and his ability to defy gravity. Sharak's madness had blurred his focus and had severely damaged his once solid hold over everything he had complete control over. The two Keybearers knew they had the advantage.

Riku and Sora charged all their power into their Keyblades and hurled them at Sharak. They plunged deep into the emperor's left arm. The creature screamed as the combined power became too much for his arm to handle. His entire left arm disintegrated. The dark monster howled in total agony and rage as he ran to the two Keyblade masters. Their weapons returned to them and they leapt at a berserk source of all darkness. They swung their Keyblades at the creature's face. The combined power was inflicted on the right side of Sharak's face. His screams echoed throughout the entire castle as the light corroded away at his face.

Sora and Riku looked at a greatly injured Sharak and wondered how he could still be standing. He'd suffered a hole through his chest, he'd lost his left arm and half of his face was now destroyed. The regenerative creature couldn't heal.

Only suffer. His mind was now completely beyond repair.

To him, all of this was unbelievable. Sheer fantasy.

It couldn't happen to him. He was unbeatable. Invincible.

Sharak fired a laser from his remaining eye that knocked the Keyblade out of Sora's hand. The source of all darkness ran up to Sora and viciously punched him in the face. Sora went flying across the room where he landed in a heap against the wall. The emperor then headbutted Riku, grabbed the Keyblade in his hand, wrested it from his grasp, threw it to one side and kicked Riku in the face, knocking him flat on his back.

Riku tried to get back up only for Sharak to leap down on him, pin him down and choke him with his remaining arm. Riku gasped for air as he looked up at the heavily damaged and enormously grotesque face of the creature that had been driven totally over the edge.

"DIE!!!"

Riku gasped for air and Sharak certainly wasn't going to give it to him. A sinister smile appeared on the emperor's half-face as he realised that he was finally going to be rid of one Keybearer before moving onto the next.

Or so he thought.

"Enough!" yelled Sora as he struck Sharak in the back of the head with his Keyblade. The creature let go immediately and staggered forward both madly and painfully.

"THIS…"

Sora and Riku continuously used their Keyblades on Sharak again.

"ENDS…"

And again.

"NOW!!!" shouted the two Keyblade masters in unison as they sent Sharak flying across the throne room. The source of all darkness crashed against his throne before falling down the stairs that lead up to it. He slowly got up shaking violently.

"Im…im…im-poss-ible…"

"Thank you for making our decision for us, Keybearers", replied Sephiroth.

Sora and Riku looked in surprise to see the One Winged Angel standing behind Sharak. The creature didn't have the strength to turn around.

"And thank YOU, Sharak, for your more than generous contribution."

Sharak screamed as Sephiroth impaled him on his sword. After having the One Winged Angel's weapon pulled out of his body, Sharak slowly turned around to see Maleficent in her Dragon form towering over him. The creature howled as the Dragon breathed fire all over him, before falling flat on his face and Maleficent flattening her former leader with her clawed foot. Sora and Riku looked on in total shock as Maleficent and Sephiroth mused round the remains of Sharak, which soon disappeared into nothingness. The mistress of all evil and the One Winged Angel chuckled about how well their plan had gone.

"You were planning to betray him all along?!" asked Sora.

"No. His once brilliant mind allowed us to obtain what we want without having to resort to betrayal", explained Maleficent as she returned to her human form, "His dive into madness made us act."

"We didn't destroy him", said Sephiroth, "His obsession did."

The two villains looked at the two Keybearers.

"And now, with his insanity no longer around to damage our goals", continued the One Winged Angel, "We can realise his brilliant plan and remarkable dreams for him. We shall rule in his place as his successors and as a mark of respect for his amazing brilliance."

"And we will do what Sharak NEVER could", smiled Maleficent, "We will rid this universe of you two once and for all. My apologies, my dear Riku. I thought we could have accomplished so much together, you and I, but alas, it was not meant to be."

"That's something I don't deny", replied Riku.

"Surprising, isn't it?" remarked Sephiroth, "All these sudden turn of events."

"Oh, I couldn't agree more."

Sephiroth and Maleficent swung round in horror only to be impaled on the sword blade arms of a resurrected Sharak. The two villains fell off his arms and died. Sora and Riku couldn't believe what was happening.

"You never did have the stomach, or more appropriately, the heart for true darkness, did you, Maleficent?" asked the emperor, "You surprised me though, Sephiroth. I would have thought that a master of such power could take a little more than most humans could."

The bodies of the traitors then disappeared into nothingness.

"Did they really think that their deceit and treachery would go unnoticed by me? Did those two idiots think that they could manipulate and betray ultimate darkness? I thought that they were intelligent enough to realise that. Clearly, I was wrong."

Sharak stood before the two Keybearers fully regenerated and healed. He was sane again and back to the way he was previously before his madness. Seven-foot tall with a human like body, a cloak of pure darkness and of course, no mouth. Sora and Riku couldn't believe it.

"But…you were destroyed!" said Riku, "We had you…"

"I don't deny that you did", agreed Sharak, "In my…confused state, I was unable to focus or fully utilise my power. I was an easy prey for you two. Before those two traitors made their move, I was close to being destroyed. If it hadn't been for their unwilling assistance, I would be no more. Darkness can't destroy darkness. It can only replenish it. Their attacks fully healed me and the darkness they used on me helped repair my mind."

Sora and Riku readied themselves for battle again.

"I now accept the fact that I CAN be beaten", said Sharak, "Which means there is nothing you two can do to stop me. Now that I am sane again, fully focused and half as powerful as I once was, I can complete my total rebirth, now making me totally unstoppable."

Sharak teleported out of the throne room. He reappeared in a cold, dark, spacious part of the ocean of all worlds. He stood still and spoke words for the entire universe to hear.

"Hear me, all forms of darkness!" declared Sharak, "Repay your debt to me for allowing you glorious freedom! Whether you are static darkness in the hearts of those who embrace the light, those that worship me, or are simply my children, return to your source! Return the generosity I gave! Return that which I sacrificed! Unite yourselves with me! Complete me!"

Castle Sharak.

Mickey and the others continued battling. They stopped however, when they felt the darkness being purged from their hearts and returning to its source. Heartless were being dragged away to the lonely part of space that Sharak currently occupied. Jafar, Hades, Ursula, Captain Hook and Oogie Boogie screamed as they were dragged away to be unified with their leader. Everyone looked on in astonishment, wondering what was happening.

It was happening all across the entire universe. Good, kind, innocent people who embraced the light were being cured. The darkness in their hearts was being taken away from them to be returned to Sharak. Every single Heartless in the universe was also being dragged away to be combined with their father, as were those who embraced darkness. Every single trace of darkness that there was in the universe was being sucked in by Sharak.

Several minutes passed. During that time, Sharak changed. His cloak transformed into gargoyle wings and his size kept increasing every second. When there was no more darkness left in the universe for Sharak to retake, a horrible sight appeared for all worlds to see.

Sharak had now fully regenerated.

He was once again a gigantic humanoid that was now larger then the universe itself.

Everyone looked at the source of all darkness in total horror.

The reign of Sharak had begun anew.


	19. Chapter 19: The Final Battle

**Kingdom Hearts: New Era of Darkness**

By

Daniel Wood

**_Chapter 19: The Final Battle_**

Every single person in the entire universe looked at Sharak in fear.

The master of all had returned, once again in complete control.

"Hear me, all that tremble!" began Sharak, "Your ruler has at long last returned to power! Fear me! Respect me! BOW TO ME!!!"

A long silence followed.

Then all of a sudden, everybody in the entire universe departed from their worlds and ventured into the ocean of all worlds. Sharak couldn't believe it as everybody in the entire universe rose together, united as one and attacking the source of all darkness.

"Enough!" roared King Triton as he led his people to the attack, "No more darkness!"

Everyone soon shouted his or her contempt for the emperor.

"We'll never obey you!"

"We've no reason to fear, respect or serve you!"

"The light stopped you before! It can stop you again!"

"You're yesterday's news! Get lost!"

Sharak looked around him in sheer astonishment. The entire universe was now rebelling against him. All worlds no longer feared him.

"YOU INSOLENT MICROBES!!!" roared the creature, "YOU DARE TO REFUSE TO RECOGNISE YOUR SUPERIOR??!! YOUR MASTER??!! IF THIS UNIVERSE IS NOT MINE, IT IS NO-ONE'S!!! YOU SHALL ALL BE DESTROYED FOR YOUR DEFIANCE!!! ALL OF YOU!!!"

The battle for everything began. Only seconds into the titanic struggle between good and evil, worlds became obliterated one-by-one. Despite this, all worlds kept attacking the darkness, doing what ever they could to fight it. To Sharak, the billions and billions of people that were rising against him were as though he was being attacked by flies, but the belief that all these people could stop him was proving equal to his power. Only Sharak refused to accept that others no longer feared him. He once again took another dive into the abyss of madness.

Aboard Jaron's cruiser, Sora and the others looked at the gigantic emperor, as the battle continued to wage on.

"I don't believe that I'm seeing this", said Adam.

"Well, you know what they say", said Mickey, "Seeing is believing…unfortunately."

"I think he's REALLY lost it this time!" said Donald.

"No doubt about it!" said Goofy.

"He can be stopped", said Ansem, "His insanity will be his downfall. His refusal to accept the truth will accelerate it."

"It still won't be easy", remarked Riku.

"It never is", replied Beast.

"But it can be done", said Aladdin.

"And that's all that matters", agreed Genie.

"Tarzan believe."

"Me too!" said Peter.

"Me three!" replied Jack.

"Everyone believes", said Leon.

"He's lost", furthered Cloud.

"We got 'im" smiled Yuffie.

"It's over for him", agreed Hercules

"Let's show him exactly what we're made of!" yelled Sora.

"LET'S!!!"

Everyone exited the cruiser and leapt out into the ocean of all worlds. They ran to Sharak to join the battle. The emperor couldn't believe what he was seeing. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

"ARROGANT INSECTS!!! THERE COULD BE TEN TIMES YOUR NUMBER…AND I'D STILL CRUSH YOU ALL!!!"

"Thanks for the horoscope, Sharak!" bellowed Adam, "But we'll prove you wrong!"

Weapons tore into the universe-sized mass that was Sharak. Brute strength pounded the creature. Super natural abilities struck the creature. The battle for everything continued to wage on. The darkness though, fought back with all its power. People and worlds fell to the darkness one by one but people refused to give into despair. Faith that goodness and light would ultimately prevail kept them going. The battle between light and darkness continued to wage on, with neither side getting the upper hand.

Sora realised that if the battle continued at this rate, then Sharak would surely win. The Keybearer remembered his first ever conversation with Jaron. The Saviour had told him that last time this had happened, Sharak had ultimately won. The source of all darkness was now complete, meaning that he couldn't possibly tire. Jaron had also told Sora that the light was powerful but more and more people gave into the darkness. The people could get tired, Sharak couldn't. If the battle continued, then those who embraced goodness would be exhausted, causing the light to fade and the creature to emerge as the winner.

Sora knew that he had to take action. He believed Sharak could be destroyed permanently but he still wasn't sure as to exactly how it could be done. The Keybearer then remembered what Mickey had told him a little while ago.

The greatest light exists within the deepest darkness.

Sora then remembered what Sharak had said after taking the darkness from Hollow Bastion. When he remembered how he had been destroyed previously.

"No. I am TOTAL darkness. I can't have any…It's not possible! I…"

The Keybearer then remembered that he would be the one that would open the door to the light, the greatest source of light. Could it be possible that the door rested deep within Sharak? And Sharak's refusal to accept that he had light within him further propelled him into the deepest depths of madness? It certainly made sense. As did what Sharak had said about "taking medicine" to feel better. With more darkness to help complete him, the emperor could have hoped that the light inside him would be eradicated.

It all made sense now.

The greatest light exists within the deepest darkness.

Sora realised he had to get inside Sharak and fight the darkness from within. It was the only way of stopping it. He went up to the darkness and pressed his hands against it. He fell deep into the darkness. Riku, Donald and Goofy saw what happened.

"Sora!"

"Come on! We have to help him!"

"No!" commanded the king. Riku, Donald and Goofy turned around confused.

"He understands now", explained Mickey, "He knows what to do. He's the only one who can destroy Sharak. We've got our job to do, let's carry on with it!"

Sora fell further and further into darkness. He landed on a gigantic arena floor. The shape of the arena strongly resembled that of the Heartless emblem. He looked to see the door to the light just at the end of it. He ran towards to it but then stopped when he heard a familiar barking. He looked to see Pluto running towards him, happy to see him again. King Mickey's most loyal companion was still alive. He'd been alive all this time, trapped in Sharak. Pluto's joyous barks soon turned into whelps as tendrils came out of nowhere and dragged him back into the darkness.

"Pluto!"

Sora then swung round to see Kairi running towards him. Her smiles and delight soon turned into despair and screams as tendrils appeared out of nowhere and pulled her back into the darkness.

"Sora!"

"Kairi!"

"You're too late, Keybearer."

Sora swung round to see Sharak standing in front of the door.

"They are mine…forever", explained Sharak, "Just like everything else in existence is mine forever."

"Yeah, right!" said Sora as he readied himself for the final battle, "I understand now why you went crazy. Must be hard to accept the fact that the greatest light resides in the greatest darkness."

"The door won't do you any good, Sora. It CANNOT be opened."

"You're thinking that because you've used a lot of darkness to try and keep it shut. But it's gonna open sooner or later, you can't stop that from happening, Sharak. You know that."

"You're wrong", replied the source of all darkness, "I can and I will."

"Didn't you learn anything from last time?!"

"Oh, I learned plenty. I learned not to lose."

"Care to tell me how the door ended up inside you?" asked the Keyblade master.

"During my previous take-over", began Sharak, "I devoured light whole in my attempts to make it fade. I managed to eradicate the majority of it but some of it wouldn't fade for some ludicrous reason. So I created a door inside me that would keep it from ever escaping. Maybe I can't ever be rid of it but I can forever prevent it from escaping."

"Like you did last time?" asked Sora innocently.

"Any more questions you would like to ask me before you die?" replied the emperor.

"Why did you betray the other council members?"

"But I didn't. I said they would rule all with me and they will. They're forever a part of me. So technically, they'll rule all with me for their loyalty."

"You mean they'll all be destroyed along with you and all darkness", countered Sora.

"You delude yourself, human."

"I delude myself?!" laughed the Keybearer, "You're the one that's trying to destroy everything! Not RULE everything! You can drop the act, Sharak. You're still insane. You haven't got a clue of what's happening inside you or around you! You've no idea of what's GOING to happen!"

A mouth appeared on Sharak's face. His cloak disappeared, his height increased and his body was reduced to his skinny, demon-like form.

"OH, YOU NOTICED THAT, DID YOU??!!" replied Sharak as he leapt straight at Sora. The Keybearer glided towards the creature and the blows started to exchange. The two greatest of enemies realised that now was the time to finish this once and for all.

Sora unleashed an Ars Arcanum combination on Sharak. The creature retaliated by extending his arms to four times their normal length and altering his hands to gigantic hammerheads. He span around in a tornado-like fashion with his arms outstretched. The Keybearer was hit hard by the powerful blows and was flung across the arena by the brutal impact.

Sharak ran towards the stunned Keybearer just as he was getting back up. The emperor leapt for the child's throat and proceeded to strangle him. Sharak laughed maniacally as the Keyblade master gasped for air.

"Oh, he's going to die!" laughed the source of all darkness, "Oh, what a glorious day!"

The emperor's laughs turned into grunts of pain as Sora retaliated by kicking Sharak off him and delivering a Sonic Blade to the creature. The stunned emperor soon fell prey to a Strike Raid and then a Graviga spell that flattened him. Sharak was up again in seconds and delivered a thunderstorm. Pillars of darkness appeared from the ground and meteors fell from above. Sora was able to avoid most of the devastation but the attacks that did hit him certainly counted. A weakened Keybearer only just managed to move out of a rampaging rhino-creature's path and heal himself. The Keybearer summoned an Aeroga spell and ran towards Sharak as he reverted to his demon form. The wind magic was repelled when Sharak formed a shield in front of him. He continued to keep the shield in place until the wind spell expired. Sharak delivered a kick to Sora's stomach that sent him crashing to the far end of the arena against the door. Sora smiled as he quickly got up and reached for the door's handle.

"Oh, no you don't!" cried Sharak as he teleported behind Sora and placed his hands on his head. The Keybearer screamed as Sharak used all his psychic power to torture the Keybearer's mind. Sora felt the torture intensify. It was like his head had been set ablaze.

"BURN, BABY, BURN!" laughed the emperor, "DISCO INFERNO!!!"

Sora knew he had to win. Pluto and Kairi were counting on him, as was everyone else he loved and the fate of all worlds. He remembered what he said to Sharak back when they fought at Hollow Bastion.

"I'LL NEVER LET YOU WIN!"

And Sora wouldn't.

The Keybearer charged all of his remaining power to the Keyblade and thrust it backward into Sharak. The source of all darkness screamed as the power of the light penetrated his body and sent him flying backwards into the middle of the arena. He slowly got up to see Sora grab the door's handle and open it. The door opened as much as it could to reveal total light on the other side. Sora smiled at it in all its beauty. Sharak on the other hand stood up and roared his defiance to the door.

"NO!!! LIGHT CANNOT EXIST IN THE ULTIMATE DARKNESS!!! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!! IMPOSSIBLE, DO YOU HEAR??!!"

Sora turned around and smiled at Sharak. He knew what was going to happen next. The source of all darkness still refused to accept what was happening.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!! I DEFY YOU!!! YOU ARE INFERIOR TO ME!!! I AM THE SUPERIOR OF ALL!!! I AM THE EMPEROR OF EVERYTHING!!! I AM THE SOURCE OF ALL DARKNESS!!!"

The creature then took a deep breath and unleashed a voice that bellowed from the depths of hell.

"I…AM…SHARAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

With that, all of the immense light exploded from the door. Sharak was easily disintegrated by the light that wiped him out without giving him a chance to scream. Outside the darkness, everybody stopped fighting it when light burst out from everywhere. In a matter of seconds, a huge white flash occurred that lasted for several minutes. When the flash ended, Sora and everyone else looked around them. They were in a seemingly unknown world. It looked like Castle Sharak but it was more peaceful. Darkness no longer inhabited it. The sky was a heavenly blue colour with the whitest, fluffiest cloud imaginable occupying it. Trees and mountains had been restored to their former beauty, houses were how they once were, and the castle itself no longer looked like it resembled anything evil. Adam smiled.

"My home. This is how it was."

"It's beautiful", said Riku.

"This must have happened to everywhere else", remarked Leon.

"Then it's finally over!" laughed Goofy, "All forms of darkness have gone! Including Sharak!"

"No", said Sora as a look of shock appeared on his face, "It's not over yet!"

"HUH?!"

"Sharak still lives!" cried Sora as he pointed to one direction. Everyone couldn't believe it.

Sharak was in his demon form and staggering towards the Keybearer and all his friends. He had holes all over his body, both of his arms were gone and half of his face was once more destroyed.

"See what I mean?" asked the source of all darkness in pain, "You can't…EVER…be…rid…of darkness. It…exists…always. It…can…never…be…destroyed."

"You're wrong, Sharak", said Sora. The Keybearer had opened the door. That stage was now over. Sora knew what he had to do to prevent Sharak from forever returning. He held his hands over his heart and a powerful light emerged from it. One that consumed Sharak.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!" screamed the emperor, "How? Why is the impossible happening?!"

"Dead wrong!" finished Sora. The source of all darkness gradually faded.

"No!" yelled Sharak, "I was so close! SO…VERY…CLOSE!!!"

His mad screams echoed for the last time. The source of all darkness disappeared like he never ever existed. The light coming from Sora's heart faded. Everyone smiled and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

At last, it was finally over.

Riku walked up to Sora.

"How?"

"My heart is the mightiest weapon of all", explained Sora, "The light from it and that from my friends destroyed Sharak. Strength given by family and friends can make the heart more powerful than ANY darkness in the universe. He fought for only himself. I fought for those that I love. We all did. My strength flowed from my heart. He couldn't stand against that."

"So it's FINALLY over now?" asked Goofy.

"Uh-huh", smiled Mickey, "Darkness no longer plagues our universe. Only light exists."

"Then I guess that's it", said Donald.

"Yeah, we've won", replied Adam calmly.

A long silence followed.

Then a roar of cheers and celebrations.

Hugs, smiles and handshakes took place between the heroes. The ultimate peace they had all been fighting for had arrived. A familiar bark sounded as Pluto came running round the corner into Mickey's arms. Sora, Donald and Goofy hugged the king's most loyal companion. They had missed him so much.

Sora then looked up at the road that led out of the town. He noticed Kairi walking down it. Sora looked at Riku.

"Be my guest…friend", smiled Riku.

Sora ran up to the girl he had loved more than anything else in the entire universe. The princess saw the Keybearer and smiled as she ran up to meet him. Donald looked at them and slowly started to walk to them. Adam put his hand on the Chief Magician's shoulder.

"Let him", smiled Adam, "After everything he's been through, after everything he's done…he's earned it."

Everyone smiled as Sora and Kairi continued to run up to each other. After they slowed down and were face to face with one another, they smiled at one another.

"Kairi."

"Sora."

And then they finally kissed. Everyone cheered and applauded.

"ENCORE! ENCORE!" yelled Adam.

Hours later at Disney Castle, a massive reunion and celebration took place. Old faces were reunited with one another, music played, people danced, celebratory activities took place and everyone was happy. However, the walls that divided all worlds would soon be restored. With no darkness around to destroy them, the walls would automatically be rebuilt. That was how the Council of Light had designed them.

No one minded though. They all realised from this, that reunions would always be possible. They knew that somehow, someday, they would all meet with one another again. Another good thing that had come out of all of this, was that with Sharak no longer around to corrupt anything, people could never fight with one another for evil purposes. Darkness could never be born again.

All that existed now was light.

Peace and harmony now reigned supreme.

A new era of light could finally begin.

And it was one that everyone was going to enjoy.

Hours later, after the celebrations, many goodbyes took place. Handshakes and hugs were given to each other. People told each other how much they respected one another, how much they would miss one another and how much they would look forward to see one another again. Later, Sora was saying his goodbyes to Donald and Goofy.

"Jeez, guys", said Sora as he scratched his head and a few tears fell from his eyes, "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too, Sora", nodded Donald as tears fell from his own eyes, "But no matter what happens, we'll always be friends and we'll never forget each other."

"I know", replied the Keybearer.

"Come on, guys!" smiled Goofy, "Big group hug!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy hugged each other goodbye. Riku and Kairi also followed suit, expressing their goodbyes and admiration for Donald and Goofy. Kairi then turned to Adam.

"Are you gonna go back to Castle Mahanah now, Adam?"

"Suppose so", replied Adam, "I must admit though, it's gonna be very weird going home with no-one waiting for me."

"Just remember, Adam. You're never alone. You will ALWAYS have us."

Adam looked to one side to see Jaron and Mahanah smiling at him.

"Well done, my son", smiled Mahanah, "You've made us all proud."

"Goodbye, my brother", smiled the unmasked Saviour as he gave Adam a "thumbs up". They vanished out of sight before everyone who saw them. Tears fell from Adam's eyes as he smiled and waved goodbye. He then turned to Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi. He hugged them goodbye.

"So where are you going to now, Ansem?"

"There is still so much to learn and explore", answered the researcher, "With darkness no longer around to corrupt, there is really only one thing left to seek."

"Light?" asked Goofy.

"I have already sought out true light. The one thing I haven't yet discovered is the true paradise."

Ansem slowly began to float off the ground.

"Goodbye", smiled Ansem, "I wish you all well. We will surely meet again."

Ansem then took off into the sky, leaving Disney Castle behind him. His search for true paradise had begun. Everyone waved him goodbye.

"You three", smiled Mickey as he approached Sora, Riku and Kairi, "It's time to go."

After the final good-byes, Mickey Mouse took the two Keybearers and the princess home. Everyone else went back to their homes, happy to be together once again with those they loved. The walls had been fully restored, everyone was back where they belonged and everything was the way it should be.

Sora smiled when he got back to the Destiny Islands. He had realised his dream. He had returned home with his best friend, returned to the girl he loved and vanquished darkness from the universe forever.

At long last, his quest was finally over.

Epilogue

The Destiny Islands

Six months later.

Sora, Riku and Kairi were sitting together on the beach, looking out to sea.

Completely bored.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Sora.

"Don't know", sighed Riku.

"Could go surfing", suggested Kairi, unable to think of anything else.

"Done that."

"Could go exploring", suggested Sora, unable to think of anything else.

"Done that."

"Could have a round of duels", suggested Riku, unable to think of anything else.

"Done that."

"Isn't there anything we haven't done?" they all asked each other simultaneously.

All three of them continued looking out to sea, still bored and not having a single clue as to what to do. After all they had practically done everything they wanted to do. They had so many questions and they all found answers to each and every one of them. They had gone on real adventures. They had participated in the biggest quest they could all possibly embark on. There was nothing left to do.

Or was there?

"Hey, what's that?" asked Sora.

Riku and Kairi looked to where Sora was pointing. They noticed that something had washed up on the beach. The three ran up to it. It was a bottle with a scroll inside. Sora opened up the bottle and took the scroll out of it. They recognised the seal that bound it.

"That's King Mickey's seal!" exclaimed Kairi.

"A letter from him?" asked Riku, "But how?"

Sora read the letter out loud.

_Sora, Riku & Kairi,_

_Come over to Disney Castle immediately. There's a matter of extreme importance that I have to discuss with all three of you. Follow your hearts and you'll get here in no time._

_I'll be most looking forward to seeing all three of you again._

_King Mickey._

Sora, Riku and Kairi smiled at one another.

"Guys!" said Sora, "Let's go!"

Sora, Riku and Kairi laughed and laughed as they ran along the beach, over the sea and towards the ocean of all worlds.

On their way to Disney Castle.

"It'll be good to see all three of you again", smiled King Mickey.

THE END.

AFTERWORD

And there you have it.

Countless hours of hard work all finished off, and in my opinion, quite nicely.

I'd wanted to write a fan fiction for quite some time after being heavily inspired by all the other masterpieces you see on websites that have fan fiction sections these days. In my opinion, most fan fictions are worthy and credible enough to be publicised along with the subjects that they are based on. The amount of brilliant stories you see online that are based on cartoons, films, games, comics are so superbly written, that they are equal to the subject on which they are based on, in terms of greatness, popularity and the brilliant amount of care, thought and dedication that has been put into creating them. The number of awesome fan fictions you see online these days are unquestionable proof that there are countless writers out there who possess tons of talent and amazing potential.

Having been heavily inspired by so many brilliant writers, I decided to have a go at writing a fan fiction myself. New Era of Darkness is the first and (to date) only fan fiction I've ever written. Understandably, it was very hard to write having no experience in writing anything like this before. Getting a GCSE in English and English Literature helps I can tell you! Anyway, it was difficult finding the time to write it. I started on 23rd May this year, when I was on the last month of my college course. It was difficult getting time to settle down and write it when I had so much college stuff to finish off, which had to take first priority, of course. When my first year of the course finished, I thought I would easily get it finished in the first few weeks of the summer. How wrong I was!

I encountered many problems that would make writing this a real chore. Introducing the new characters wouldn't be a problem. What would be a problem though, was trying to find the best way for them to interact with one another. Another problem was trying to find the best way to develop the original characters that I had created as well as tying everything in nicely as well as making sure it was closely linked to the original Kingdom Hearts game. It was a real challenge trying to link the chapters together so the story made perfect sense. Another problem was making sure that everything still ran on perfectly from the conclusion of Kingdom Hearts. I had set the story two years after and had to take care and study every detail so the readers wouldn't get confused if I said something that wasn't true. I was determined not to make any fatal errors so I played the game a few more times over as well as reading the official strategy guide. I also checked out loads of the Kingdom Hearts websites created by the fans for further referencing on other things, particularly Ansem's report. In the end, I feel confident that everything went smoothly and I didn't make any fatal mistakes.

I wanted to make the New Era of Darkness something special. I wanted to make it so engrossing that it would keep the reader coming back for more. Which is why I introduced a few original characters. When you get guys like Jaron, Adam and Sharak, you can't really identify with them as they're names of characters you haven't heard of before. I tried to describe them as best as I could so that people would want to know more about them. I believe that I managed to introduce them quite well and nicely explain the dark past between all three of them.

Characters like Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Ansem and all the other legendary names of the Kingdom Hearts universe didn't need development or explanation. Everyone who played the game and/or is a fan of Disney, Square or both knows about them. The problem was trying to remain faithful to their characters. I tried to capture the character's different personalities as best I could. I honestly don't know if I succeeded, I'll just have to wait to see what other people think.

Another problem was temptation. I had bits of all the different chapters in my head. I knew how to write bits of all but one of the different chapters but not the whole thing. The one exception was chapter fifteen, Redemption Before Goodbye. I'd already known how to fully write the whole chapter, so that wouldn't be a problem when I got round to writing it. And that was the real problem. After managing to write the first three chapters, I was sorely tempted to move onto Redemption Before Goodbye and then fill in the gigantic gap I would have left but I realised if I was going to write this, I had to write the whole story properly and in the right order. So I carried on writing the story in order and worked my way up to Redemption Before Goodbye (which is the chapter I enjoyed writing the most) and then finishing off the final four chapters.

One thing I was determined to avoid, was having Sora and friends beat Sharak and then it all turn out he wasn't the ultimate villain after all. In my opinion, that's starting to happen a bit too much nowadays. It was a brilliant and original idea at the time and there are still occasions when it still works and it greatly surprises people who see it but I didn't want to include it. I wanted to portray Sharak as the ultimate bad guy, the mastermind behind everything and the sole reason why everyone suffers. And the only way to do that, was to have him being the biggest villain imaginable from the very beginning all the way to the bitter end. No "Sharak was being manipulated all along", no "Sharak was going to be usurped and replaced by traitors", no anything. I thought the best way to achieve that was by having Maleficent and Sephiroth thinking that Sharak was their tool and nothing more, only to pay the price for it and Sharak to prove to everyone that he IS the big, bad guy.

Another thing to note is that there really wasn't any need to include that kind of treacherous element. There would be enough surprises in New Era of Darkness already. The mysterious arrival of Sharak, Jaron and Adam, the never-before-heard-of Council of Light, Adam getting his back broken at the hands of Sharak, Jaron revealing his horrific past, Sharak explaining his past, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie getting killed by Sharak, Jaron dying, Ansem becoming a good guy, King Mickey and Riku returning to fight and any other surprises I may have forgotten to mention. The list goes on, so there wasn't any need for the source of all darkness to be involved in any betrayal by his followers or any other predictable plot twist.

I also tried to make sure that some characters had a larger role then they did in the Playstation 2 classic. I didn't want characters making a brief appearance before going away and never being seen again. I wanted to include as many characters as I could into the gang as early on as possible and hang onto them until the very end. I don't think that I succeeded in doing that and I believe that I could have included more of the legendary Disney and Square characters but I think that I did give each of the characters fairly major roles.

Oh, well. That's me done with in terms of yakking on. I've had a go at writing a fan fiction based on my favourite game for the Playstation 2 and I've tried to tell the best story I possibly could, as do so many of the great writers there are out there. Rest assured, I do want to have another go at writing another fan fiction but I don't know when I'll get round to doing it. I've done Kingdom Hearts now, so I think I'll choose a different subject next time.

Just remember one thing. If there is ever a sequel to New Era of Darkness, rest assured, I'll be the one that's writing it.

Daniel Wood (4th September 2003)


End file.
